Meant to be
by Lyleerose
Summary: Will help to mend a broken Bittana heart, this story is full of fluff, it will give you every thing we have been missing on the show. It is a AU. It starts off with the girls at 12 and follows there journey to becoming mommies, come take the safe journey of Friendship to Lovers Brittana style. You wont be sorry! More info inside. This is a GP.
1. Prologue

Meant to be

**-Prologue-**

"Push" I hear the nurse tell my wife

"Push, come on your almost there" the nurse continues.

"Come on baby, you can do it she's almost here. Just a couple more pushes" I encourage Britt

Brittany is sitting in the hospital bed with sweat dripping from her forehead, pushing as hard as she can. We are awaiting the arrival of our first child, a daughter, Makayla Elizabeth Lopez-Pierce. I stand with my fingers intertwined with Britt's, as I wipe her forehead with a damp wash cloth, trying to whispering encouraging words in to her ear.

"I can't wait to see those piercing blue eyes and full head of black hair baby" I say

I smile down at my wife squeezing her hand. She looks up at me locking eyes squeezing back. As she squeezes she pushes again and with that push we hear the first cries from our little Makayla. The cry sounds are amazing, and our brains make an instant connection to that sound, we break the stare between blue and brown looking down in between Britt's thighs as our baby is being wrapped in a blanket then placed on Britt's chest. I can't control the emotion the floods me or the grin and heat radiating off my face.

"San you were right she has my eyes and your hair. She's beautiful!"

I look at my wife and daughter noticing a tear slowly falling from Britt's eyes. I reach up and wipe it away with my thumb. I place my hand on my daughter's foot while an overwhelming feeling of comfort and peace spreads throughout my body. _This is the most amazing day of my life._

We don't have but a minute to relish in the bliss of our daughters presence when Britt has to start pushing again. Yes twins. Now with our second child on his was I am handed Makayla. I hold my daughter in one arm and with the other hand I take Britt's hand in mine. She looks so tired and I wish I could do it for her. She's so strong and in this moment I fall even more in love with her if that's even possible.

"You're doing so good baby"

I squeeze her hand trying to show her I am here. Since Maxwell and Makalya are identical twins I am sure he will mirror the looks of our daughter.

I bend over and place a kiss on my wife's forehead.

"You are amazing B, I love you so much."

A couple pushes and my hypothesis is proven right. Like Makalya, Maxwell James Lopez-Pierce has piercing blue eyes and full head of black hair. He however weighs a little more than his older sister.

Maxwell is cleaned off and placed in Britt's lap. I lean over placing Maklya aside her brother. Their bond is crazy it's like they know the other one is there, they both have their heads turned towards each other.

"Look at the little family we created B"

She reaches out for my hand and brings it up to her lips, places a kiss on it. She looks up into my eyes, now I have three beautiful people whose eyes sparkle just like hers. The joy that was filling me almost felt intoxicating, like I was having an over dose of too much happiness.

We spent the first ten minutes alone, just our little family.

"We better go tell the family huh?" I ask

She smiles at our kids, and then looks up at me. She nods her head in an up and down motion, biting her lip. As I go to get the family the nurses help Britt and the babies clean up.

I walk into the waiting room. My mom, dad, sister, sister-in law, mother in-law and brother in-laws all stood up. Anxious looks plastered to their face.

"There here" I announce

Everyone starts hugging each other. Smiles will be a common thing for the next few days.

"Come on"

I motion for them to follow me. We make it to the room. I stop in front of the door bringing my finger up to my lips in a quite motion.

"Wait here"

I open the door and see Britt is looking livelier. I smile at her and she smiles back, the kids still in her lap.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

I take a deep breath and hold the door open for the family. They swarm in making their way over to the bedside. They are all quite, just taking in the newest family members. I look over to my mom and I notice that she is crying, I turn my head to look at Mrs. Pierce and she's doing the same thing.

I walk over to where my wife is I pick up Makayla and place her in Mrs. Pierce's arms. She looks the way I feel, like she's over dosing on joy. I turn around and pick up Max and place him in my mom's arms. Her crying stops and she picks up his little hand. He instinctually wraps his finger around her thumb.

"Awe San he's so precious." My sister Sky says.

"They look just like you did mija when you were born, minus the blue eyes" my mom says

I look over to Makalya and her uncle is holding her, he looks so nervous. These are the first grandkids on both sides. The family stays for another thirty minutes. We have birthday cake to celebrate the kids being born. Everyone gets to hold both kids and we say our goodbyes.

Now it's just me and my family. I am the happiest I have ever been. I think back to that night right before 6th grade in the school auditorium, the night that this amazing blonde came into my life. That night and tonight go down in the books for the best days of my life ever!

Makayla Elizabeth Lopez-Pierce

Born on Aug 29th 2012 at 9:36am

5'8oz 19in

Maxwell James Lopez-Pierce

Born on Aug 29th 2012 at 9:40am

6lbs 20in


	2. Orientation

**-Orientation Chapter One-**

"Come on, San were going to be late" My sister yells at me.

"Yeah, Skylar I'm coming" I huff

I glance back to the mirror I am standing in front of give myself a once over. My Black flowing hair is let loose and hangs down to the middle of my back. I am wearing blue Nike high tops, black loose fitting jeans that have a chain that attaches to my wallet, a white tank top covered by a blue lettermen jacket that's from JLS the school which we go back to in two weeks. I have my iPod in my pocket and ear buds that run up through my jacket and rest on my shoulders.

I am in love with music there is never a moment that I am left without being able to listen to it. I know I am young being twelve and all but when I hear a beat it surges through my body down to my core. I have turn tables in my room and for the last year I have been practicing my DJ skills. I'm getting pretty good too.

I run down the stairs and meet up with Skylar and my mom. We are on our way to 7th grade orientation for JLS. Every year the school does orientation for the next coming up year.

"God San I don't get it I am the girly twin and you take longer than me to get ready"

"Whatever, come on lets go."

Skylar is my twin she is older than me by 2 minutes and believe me she never lets me live it down. We are polar opposites too. I am more of a tom boy with my DJing and I do have to admit I have a bit of a temper but I like to blame it on the Latina in me. Where she is your average day princess, sweet caring and has blonde like tendencies. I swear I don't know how we shared a womb. The other difference between my sister and me is that unlike my sister who was born with the right anatomy I on the other hand have a slightly different addition. Yes I said it I have a penis.

We head out to the car I jump into the back seat giving up shot gun cause I really don't care. I put my ear buds in and start bumpin my head ignoring the rest of the world. The school is really close so we are there in less than fifteen minutes. We pull into a rather full parking lot, park and head inside. As soon as we walk up to the auditorium my sister runs into some girls that she knows from Cheer and she takes off to sit with them. I sit with my mom listening to the useless information for an hour.

Once the principle is done I see my sister and two girls walk up with her both being blondes. Now again I know that I am young and all but I have already figured out that I like girls not boys part of that I am sure has to do with my thing downstairs. Sky and I have spent lots of nights talking and I found out that she like me likes girls but she also likes guys too. However I have never kissed a girl but their bodies are smoken.

As Sky makes her way over I get a better visual of the two girls that she is with. One has chin length golden blonde hair and hazel eyes she pretty. The other girl is blonde as well and has the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. _She is gorgeous_! she has on tight spandex black pants that hug all her curves just right, a bright pink work out shirt and shoes that match Nike, _oh something in common_. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She looks like she has just been running or something.

"Hey sis" Sky says

"Ello"

"Oh this is Quinn and Brittany"

She turns around and points to each of them as she says their names. _Brittany just a beautiful as she is._

"Hi" I manage to say

I reach my hand out to shake Quinn's hand first. She takes it and smiles at me. Then I reach out to Brittany she takes my hand in hers, in the instant our skin touches tingles run through my hand. I think she feels them too. She looks into my eyes giving me a toothy smile. _Wow her smile is even prefect_. I don't even notice how long we have been standing there until I hear my sister clear her throat and I am pulled back to reality and our hands separate.

_Get yourself together, just because you and your sister likes girls doesn't mean every girl is like you guys_. _Plus look at her she's got to have guys lining up for her_.

"Mom is it ok if Quinn and Brittany come over for dinner" Sky asks

"What? Oh yea sure honey"

My mom was in the middle of reading over one of the papers she was given. We walk to the car and like always my sister takes shot gun leaving me to sit with her two friends. I sat behind my sister with Brittany on my side and Quinn next to her. The drive was ok I just had my ear buds in listening to my own music.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my wrist. I looked over realizing that Brittany is smiling at me it looks like she wanted to ask me something so I pulled out one of the ear buds.

"What are you listening to?" She asked

"Oh it's just … Well it's something I threw together"

I smile shyly.

"What?" she asks

"Oh I DJ it's something I made."

"You, DJ? That's so cool! Can I hear?"

"Sssure"

I hand over the ear bud. She takes it from my hand and our fingers graze each other. Instantly tingles. She brings it's up to her ear.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had?

Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

She looks at me with bright eyes

"This is really good" She says in a low voice.

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

And all your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

A heart of numbness gets brought to life

I'll take you there

By the time the song is over we are sitting with our arms and thighs touching. When the car stops she hands me back the ear bud. I open the door and step out and she follows. When we get inside I start walking up the stairs to my room but notice that I feel the presence of someone behind me. I turn and to see Brittany right behind me smiling at me.

"Hi" I say

"Hello"

"Aren't you going to go hang out with Quinn and Sky?"

"I always hang out with them. Plus you seem kinda fun to be around. I loved your mix by the way."

"Uh… Thanks"

I smile at her and turn to start walking up the steps. She steps up so that now she is on the same step as me she reaches out taking my hand in hers and pulls me up the stairs with her.

"Which room is yours? …Wait no let me guess"

She walks down the hall way and stops at my door.

"Is it this one?"

"How did you know?"

"Well first of all its smells like you do. Second the room looks like you do."

"How does a room look like someone?"

"Well the walls are dark red and gray and there are Skrillex and Skillet posters on the wall. The room is neat and by the way you dress it seems like you would be neat."

"Wait I am impressed you know who Skillet is?"

"Um... yea there like the best and the girls voice is oh my god so sexy!"

"I know right"

We walk into my room and she sits down on the edge of the bed. I walk over to my DJ table.

"You wanna turn?"

"Really? You'd let me?"

She stands up and walks over to where I am.

"Yea I'll show you a little something"

"Ok"

I reach out to her placing my hands on her waist guiding her in front of me in front of the table. I take her hands in mine and place them on the jog wheel.

"Wait what song do you want?"

"I don't know. Um… ok don't laugh"

"Ok"

I can't help but smile. _She's so cute when she's nervous_.

"Ok do you have Mercy?"

"By Kanye?

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Why?"

"I dunno it's weird… I really like that song"

"Yeah, me too."

_Wow this girl is like even more prefect, if that could even be_.

I turn on Mercy letting it play for a few seconds and them take her hand and start to bring it back and forth. All of a sudden I hear kissing sounds. I whip my head in the direction of the sound to see Quinn and Sky laughing and puckering their lips at us.

"Sky what the fuck"

"Well mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready"

"Ok"

I shoot her an evil glare and she stops in her tracks grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her out of the room.

"Come on Q leave the love birds alone."

I can't help the huge smile on my face so I just stare at the ground. Brittany looks at me and holds out her hand. I place mine in her and she pulls me down stairs. When we get to the table she sits next to me with Quinn and Sky on the other side of the table, our mom at the head of the table. We eat our meal chatting about what school is going to be like.

"Ok girls it's getting late I am going to head to bed. Quinn, Brittany you're more than welcome to stay the night as long as it's ok with your parents"

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez" they say in unison.

"Call me Maribel girls"

With that my mom stood up and took her plate into the kitchen.

"So do you guys wanna sleep in my room or in the living room" Sky asked Quinn and Brittany

"Living room" they say in unison again.

I laugh and pick up my plate to take it into the kitchen.

"San are you going to join us?" Brittany asks me

"Um…"

_Sky and I never hang out together so I don't think that's a really good Idea_.

"I don't think so I have a song I am trying to mix right now but thanks"

I look over at Brittany and see that she has a slight pout on her face. _She's too cute_.

"Yeah San and I don't every do the whole sibling bonding thing" sky adds.

I put my plate in the sink and head up the stairs. I change in to a wife beater and boxers and head over to the turn table. Changing the song and getting to work. After a few hours I notice that its one am. I turn off my stuff and head to my bed. I sprawl out on top of the covers and turn on my fan. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

After about a half hour of tossing and turning I am on the brink of sleep and then I feel the bed next to me lower. I feel an arm creep around my waist. I slowly peep open an eye without moving and see Brittany lying next to me.


	3. First Day

**A/N: **You showed me love so I am going to show you some by giving you another chapter. Huge thanks to all the love that I am getting. I hope you enjoy the love that is in this story. If you like it so far it's only going to get better. Thank you for the Follows, Fav's and of course the Reviews! Shout out to the Reviewers!

lg4az

Mahokame

formerlyanonymousBK

M206

elitist88

And of course my "unofficial" Beta Meech0831

Anyways now what you all have been await for the new chapter.

**-First Day Chapter Two-**

I grab on to the straps of my backpack looking up at the school sign _Jane Lathrup Stanford_ talking in a deep breath. This is the first year I will have to travel to different classes throughout the day. This is the first year that I will be surrounded by new people. K-5 is the same old people every day now that I am in middle school there are three other k-5 that start here too.

"SannnY" I hear my name being squealed

Only one person calls me that. I whip around to have her body smack right into me. She quickly wraps her legs around me, leaving me to bare her whole wait in my arms.

The last three weeks have been amazing. Britt spent the night almost every night. It all started that night she climbed into my bed and wrapped me up in her arms.

In the morning I wake up before her I just lay still, memorizing her features and every freckle on her face. After about ten minutes she begins to stir. She rocks side to side a few times then she reaches her arm out searching for something or someone. Once her hand lands on my leg she slightly opens her eyes. She has a huge grin on her face.

"Morning" she says

"Good morning… um not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing in my bed?"

She looks down at her lap with a shy smile on her face.

"Um…well I didn't know that I was going to be staying the night, so I didn't bring my stuffed duck Morfit with me for comfort, I dunno yesterday you maybe me feel really comfortable so I thought that if I cuddle with you it would be like cuddling with my duck."

She pauses for a minute with a cute grin on her face.

"I was right!"

"Well I am glad I could be of service"

I bow my head in the gesture. She giggles at me and slaps me on the shoulder and her hand falls into my lap.

_Oh shit she's gonna feel Santana Jr._

I try not to freak out I start to move to get up and then it happened. Her hand brushes Santana Jr.

_Fuck_

"San?"

"Yeah?"

I pretended like nothing happened

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

I walked over to the turn tables to try and create some distance between us. Not to mention to try and hide the morning wood I was sporting. Boxers aren't very good at hiding much. Once I get there I notice that she is following me.

"Sanny… there was something in your pants"

She looks down at my pants and I try and hide as much as I can but there is no use. Aside from me running out of the room and making her think I am totally crazy there's no way to hide it any further, she's felt it, and now is seeing it.

I stay silent and try to think of a way to explain to her about Santana Jr. without her freaking out.

"Britt… Well … See you know how Sky and I are twins?"

"Yeah"

"Well there is one big difference between us"

She just looked at me, no emotion in her face. I guess I was silent for too long so she walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah" she says

I look down at our hands because I really don't know if I will be able to handle her face when she hears about this. Yeah most people knew Santana Jr. I mean people from my old school, like teachers, the principle and even some of the other kids but Britt went to a different k-5 then me.

_Here goes nothing _

"Well there's no easy way to say this… so here it goes… I have a penis"

"Oh is that what that is"

"Yeah"

I keep my eyes down on our hands just waiting for her to pull her hand out of mine and run never to return.

"Oh ok"

She pulled my hand, bring me so that are bodies were flush against each other, then she brought her arms around my waist hugging me.

"Well thanks for letting me cuddle with you it really helped."

She places a quick kiss on my check and walked out of my room. It was amazing that she didn't care, that she was ok with me and Santana Jr.

We spent day after day together, and nights we cuddled in my bed. We went swimming, camping for a week and spent lazy days watching Disney movies. We told each other everything, we became so close we could finish each other's sentences, we are best friends.

"Britt"

"Yeah Sanny"

She began to slip out of my arms so I hike her up getting a better grip on her legs.

"What's your first class?"

"English… I with Mrs. Pitchfork"

I lift my head twisting so that I can see her face.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Me too"

I smile up at her.

"Yay Sanny I am so excited"

She was giggling, jumping up and down in my arms. Some people might have thought that we looked funny but it was just normal for us. I start walking towards our class. Britt still in my arms, as I get to the door, I let go of her legs, holding on to her waist so that she can touch down safely. She reaches for my hand intertwining our fingers. We walked into the class and sit down in the second row.

The room filled up fast and pretty soon almost all the seats were full. I looked around the room. There was a boy in a wheel chair in the first row to the right, a girl with chestnut hair sitting next to him. At the table to her left right in front of Britt and I was a boy with a Mohawk and a bigger boned girl next to him. I think the might be a couple because they were holding hands, but since me and Britt hold hands and were not going out maybe they were best friends too. Next to the bigger boned girl, on the left were two Asians a boy and a girl. To the left of Britt was a blonde boy with big lips, he was sitting next to a black girl that looked like she had fashion but still knew how to get Ghetto.

Then the teacher walked in pulling my attention to the front of the class

"Hello my names is Tracy Pitchfork, you may call me Tracy. We will be reading a few books this year, writing some and even testing the waters of poetry. You heard the class sigh. I didn't mind though. School work for me is so easy. Sometimes I have to ask the teachers for more work because the stuff they give me I get done so fast I get bored.

The teacher had a stack of books on her desk. So like I say some reading first book is _To Kill A Mocking Bird_. I have read quite a few books but I have to admit I haven't ready this one and was kinda excited. Tracy handed out the books I got number thirteen and Britt got sixty-nine, we laughed a little when we saw that. Tracy continued to go over the outline for the year and soon the bell rang indicating it was time to switch classes. I put the book in my backpack stood up, pushed in my chair, and waiting for Britt. After a few seconds she was ready, again she took my hand intertwined our fingers and we headed out.

Once out of the class we realized that we had different classes for the next Period. I walked Britt to her class. She was scared she might get lost, I told Britt to wait for me here after class that I would pick her up and we could get some brunch together. Once I knew Britt was comfortable I went to my next class.

Class was ok I felt a little alone though without Britt there. Again this teacher went over the outline for the year. Got another book to add to my backpack and waited of the class to be over. The teacher was done talking and told us we could listen to music or do whatever til class was over. I got my backpack ready so that I could get as quick as I could to Britt once it was on my back I sat and watched the clock Tick Tick Tick the bell rang.

_Finally_

I made my way through the crowed halls turned the corner and the first thing is see is my best friend looking through the people. As soon as she spots me her whole face lights up.

"Sanny"

I give her a shy wave there are so many people around it feel a little embarrassed. Once I get to her side we intertwine fingers.

"Hungry"

"Starving"

"Me too"

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Sky and Quinn standing there.

"Hey Sky"

"Hey sis"

"Going to the café?"

"Yeah Quinn and I were just on our way, saw Britt here and thought we would see if she wanted to join us."

"Oh thanks Sky, Quinn" Britt said.

We all turned and walked towards the café. We got in line and all got a bagel with cream cheese with an OJ to wash it down. We didn't have much time seeing's that brunch is only fifteen minutes and we spent most of the time inline and talking in front of Britt's class. We ate as fast as we could and realized that we all have the same class together, Spanish.

Yeah I know, you're Hispanic and taking Spanish, yeah well if you take a langue in Middle school in my town, when you get to High school you only have to take it one year instead of two. Sky and I opted to take Spanish it's easier that way. Plus I knew Britt was taking it and if she needed help then I could. We finished our food and started to walk to Spanish.

In the hall we ran into the boy with the Mohawk, the same boy from English, I learned that his name is Noah but everyone called him Puck short for his last name being Puckerman. He seemed pretty cool and laid back turns out he was in the same Spanish class as us. We continued to the classroom and took up the whole first row in the class.

The rest of the day flew by. I walked Britt to all of her classes picking her up after they were done. After school I walked Britt to the locker room so that she could get ready for her dance class. Britt has been dancing since she was three. She's amazing too. I could watch her for hours just moving to the rhythm of the beat. She is controversial too she can dance to anything making it look like nothing, although hip hop is her favorite to dance to though.

She changed into her dance clothes and we heading into the auditorium. She takes dance classes at a place down town but they have some many middle school kids in their classes they come to the middle school twice a week for their classes.

Again we ran into my sister, she was meeting for cheer practice. Quinn was there as well. They wore the cheer outfits Blue, White and black. I walked over to the bleachers, pull out a book and start to glance over it as I waited for my best friend and sister to be ready to go home.

An hour later their practices were over and they headed to the locker room to change once they were done they joined me over at the bleachers and we walked to the place we were supposed to wait for my mom.

When we got there mom was waiting for us and we piled into the car and headed home. We dropped Britt off on the way. When we got home I went upstairs, to my turn table and started to play around. I got my homework down while I was waiting for Britt and Sky.

I was tired so I decided that ten was early enough for me to go to sleep. I changed into my boxers and wife beater and tried to fall asleep, it was really hard though I am use to having Britt's warm body up against mine. This was the first night I had to fall asleep alone in my bed.


	4. The House

**A/N:** You showed me love I show you love here is another chapter. I am so happy with the amount of Views, Reviews, Fav's and Follows that I am compelled to give you more. Please let me know what you think. This chap is very cute, had a fun time writing it I hope you enjoy.

Shout out to the Reviewers

p4tr1c14

hlnwst

LudmillaASK7

Brittsany

Rainezeik

proudlyso9210

C-c-c-c-combo Breaker

Staubbb21

Again without Meech0831 there would be no story. Now what you all have been waiting for.

**-The House Chapter Three-**

Leaves have fallen from the tree tops and cooler temps are becoming a steady thing. Our shorts and tanks have been retired til the next heat wave blows through the little town of Palo Alto. My little town is in the middle of the Silicon Valley, home to Stanford University and in the next six years I will be a freshman there, just wait and see.

School has been going really well. I have made some new friends, growing really close with Puck. We have formed a small circle of friends and we have become very close in the past couple of months. Quinn and Sky are joined at the hips much like Britt and I are. Mike and Tina the two Asians have become a part of the group as well as the boy in the wheelchair Artie and his new girlfriend Sugar. Sam (big lips) and Mercedes (ghetto girl) also are a couple and I am starting to feel left out on this whole love thing. Lauren pucks girlfriend is really cool but she hangs out with another crowd most of the time.

I have completed a few more mixes and even started to include my own vocals.

Britt and I found this place called **The House**. One day we were walking down town after one of Britt's dance classes and we came across the flyer on a board.

**The House**

_This Fri and Sat 7pm to 1am_

_Music, Games, Drinks (Soda) Snacks_

_12yrs to 17yrs_

We told our gang about it and they seemed to want to check it out so that Friday we went there. The first part of the night was mostly contained us playing some board games, snacking and playing pool. Around ten the mood shifted. A DJ came in and set up his tables in one of the biggest rooms in the building. I am instantly drawn to them. I start to talk to the guy, he shows me some things that I didn't know he even let me turn a song.

After a couple of weeks of going there I began to take over turning for **The House**_**. **_It's an amazing feeling to be twelve and desired by all these other kids. They loved me and my music, once in a while I would throw in a song that I made. They seemed to like them just as much as the rest and sometimes would come up and ask who I was playing.

Tonight is like no other. My sister and Quinn are sitting in the other room trying to grab some hot studs attention. Artie and Sugar are leaning up against the wall or should I say sitting up against the wall in his chair with Sugar in his lap. They are watching Mike and Britt breaking it down on the dance floor. Britt is an amazing natural dancer and the classes she takes only adds to the awesomeness that is her. She is skilled in all types of dance and I think that her dancer's body helps too. The fact that she takes pride in maintaining a healthy body adds to it as well, when she's not dancing she's running and she can do crazy amounts of sit ups. I have a very tone stomach that I work for but she tops mine easy, needless to say her body is bangin. Tina is sitting next to them and they all are smiles. Sam and Mercedes are on the dance floor in the corner trying to outdo each other's moves.

I am at my usual place behind the turn tables bringing life to the building. Right now I am playing one of Britt's favorite songs and watching her in all her glow.

I see you over there, so hypnotic

(_She points to me_)

Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body

(_Brings her hand up to her head then lets her hand slide down her body as she shakes her hips_)

I'd get you like ooh baby baby

Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

(_She spins around a couple times_)

Got no drink in my hand

(_Makes a hand look like she's holding a cup_)

But I'm wasted

(_Walks like she's tipsy_)

Getting drunk on the thought of you naked

(_She takes the vest that she's wearing and starts to pull it off her shoulder_)

I'd get you like ooh baby baby

Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

(_Again spins around_)

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it

But you're so magnetic, magnetic

(_She makes a pulling motion like she's trying to pull me to her_)

Got one life, just live it, just live it

(_Throws one finger up_)

Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah

_(Brings her hands to her mouth)_

Let me know and I'll take you there

(_Points to herself_)

Get you going like

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

(_Spins around again_)

If you want it done right

(_Drops it to the floor_)

Hope you're ready to go all night

(_Stands up thrusting from side to side_)

Get you going like

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

(_Spins_)

If you wanna scream

(_Brings her hands to her mouth_)

Yeah, come on

(_Take her hand in a come on motion_)

Kill the lights, shut 'em off

(_I turn the strobe lights off_)

You're electric

(_Set them in a new rhythm and turn them back on_)

Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"

(_She gives me an evil grin_)

I'll have you like

Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Girl tonight you're the prey

(_Points to me again_)

I'm the hunter

(_She prowls her way over to me_)

Take you here, take you there

Take you under

Imagine me whispering in your ear

(_She bends down close to my ear whispering something but I can't make all of it out, I like I hear the last come of words…with me_)

Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya

(_She grabs my shirt likes she's going to rip it off_)

Once her little performance is over, she walks away with a smirk on her face. _I swear sometimes I think she has more than friend feelings for me. She's always so close and touchy with me and only me. But I am sure it's just my mind playing with me trying to convince myself that the little crush I maybe forming on my best friend is ok._ I switch the song so that I can talk to Britt and ask her what she was saying. I put on a mix that I already turned so that if I needed a break I would be able to leave the tables. I look around the room and spot her standing next to Sky and Quinn. Making my way through the dancing bodies I walk over to them. Finally when I get to her I reach out and grab her by her waist pulling her into my body. Her shampoo intoxicates my nostrils and all nerves that I had on my way over fade.

"Hey B… what did you say I couldn't hear"

I lean into her to hear a little more and now are cheeks are touching, the music is kinda loud. As soon as are skin makes contact I can feel her smile against my check.

"Just wondering if you are going to stay the night with me?"

_See I don't get it, is she flirting with me? _Now I smile. This is the first night of our winter break. She already can't stay way.

"Of course B, my place or yours?"

"Yours"

She grabs me by my shirt and pulls me out on to the floor. She steps into me and grinds down hard. She's almost straddling me, we grind for a while swaying to the rhythm of the beat for. Then she turns around backing her ass into me. She takes one arm wrapping it behind me around my waist pulling me closer into her, with the other hand she snakes it up around my neck only making her hold on me tighter.

I get lost in the way that our bodies meld together so well. _This is bad, you can't feel this way, and this is Britt. She's your best friends. _I stick my nose in to her hair and again the smell of vanilla and strawberry's intoxicates me filling up my lungs. _God, why does she have to smell so good? _

I hear the part in the song that is my '_tell_' that it's time to get back to the turn tables. I place a kiss on her check letting her know that I have to go. She loosens her grip on me turning around and placing a kiss on my check. She pushes me away and slides her hand down my chest as she walks back to Quinn and Sky.

I watch her walk away feeling torn inside not waiting this moment to end and knowing that I need to get my head straight she's my friend not a lover. I turn around and sprint over to the table, throw my headphones on and start turning again. An hour later, Britt comes over with my favorite soda and she asks what time I was going to be done. I told her I would be finished in thirty minutes. She shook her head and makes her way back to our group.

Like promised thirty minutes later I started to pack up my stuff. When Britt saw what I was doing she made her way to me and helped carry out my stuff. We exited **The House** and walk to the fountain that sits in the middle of down town California street to wait for my parents to come pick us up.

Once we got home Britt and I made our way up to my room bringing all of the DJ stuff with us. Sky and Quinn went to the living room claiming the couches and squealing over the hot guys they met tonight. Those two are crazy sometimes I don't think it's normal for girls to be falling over different guys every night, or maybe it is and I have no idea what I am talking about. I mean yeah girls are pretty and all but it's not like every day I go out and look for them. Maybe its cause the one that's always with me no other girl can compare to.

I walked over to my dresser pulling out two boxers and two wife beaters. Throw a set over to Britt and started underdressing. Britt does the same. Once I am in my night clothes.

"You want some hot chocolate B"

"Yeah"

We make our way to the kitchen. I grab the milk out of the fridge and pull out a pot, pure the milk into the pot and put the milk back in the fridge. Walk to the stove and turn in on, I continue to stir the milk so that it doesn't burn. Britt grabs the chocolate mix and pours a few scoops in. Once it's hot enough I turn off the burner and Britt hands me the cups. We made enough for Sky and Quinn. _I notice that Britt and I work so well together, we don't even need to talk to know what the other needs_.

We take the cups into the living room where we are met with Quinn and sky staring at the TV watching Music Videos.

"Here"

I hand Sky the cup

"Thanks" she says

Britt hands Quinn hers

"Oh my god, did you see that girl in the purple top she was so sexy" Sky says

"Yeah she was really pretty" Britt answers

_Ouch that stings_

"I didn't really see her" I say

_What are you thinking this is Britt why do you care who she's thinks is hot?_

"Yeah and that guy who took off his shirt" Quinn says

"Oh my god yes" Sky adds

After a while I begin to get tired so I tell them I am going to head up. I start making my way to the stairs, I feel a presence behind me, and then hands wrap around my body and tighten against my stomach. I feel her body press up against my back. I continue walking up the stairs and make my way to my room. I turn off the light and shuffling my way through the dark to the bed.

I pull back the blankets climb in and I pat the bed next to me. Britt climbs in. I lay down on my back. She slides over lying down on her stomach. She places one leg over mine and places her head down on my chest. I place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night B"

"Night Sanny"

I finally will be able to get a full night's sleep again.


	5. Motocross

**A/N:** Ok lovez I am going to give you another chapter, once again this was a fun one to write, cute stuff and a little foreshowing going on, of what you will just have to wait and see.

Shout out to the reviewers you make my day.

M206 – Writing there connection is the best part for me.

ed-brittana – Thank you!

SaratheGleek – Thank you!

musiqnilla18 –That prologue is what started it all, it came to me in the car one day. I wanted to give everyone something that they could look forward to and then show them how love can form even at a young age and just keep getting better.

lg4az – Thanks that dance scene was my favorite part to write. And we will have to wait and see if Sky and Quinn get together.

To the 4 guests who reviewed thank you I wish I could shout you out you individually but without a name there is no way, but I want you know that I thank you all as well.

To everyone who is following my story I hope I can continue to give you all the love and affection we have been left out of on the show. I hope my story can help to heal the broken Brittana hearts.

One more Shout out to the amazing Meech0831 who once again last night at 3am her time was helping me make this story the best it can be for all of you! And on to the cutesiness that is Brittana

**-Motocross Chapter Four-**

I feel the truck stop, I slowly open my eyes. I look down to see Britt has her head in my lap. I brush the strands of hair that have fallen into her face away. I slowly start to shake her shoulder.

"Britt wake up were here"'

Britt's mom had decided to drive at night, something about less traffic. We left about two hours ago. Now were in a small motocross town, Hollister. Britt's dad introduced her to motocross when she was six. He was this big star in the moto world until he had a horrible accident trying to complete a stunt. That was years ago though, Britt was nine. She told me that it was really hard for her to ride after that but now that's when she feels the closest to him.

"Hmmm"

She stirs.

"Wake up Britt Britt we are at the track"

She leans up and stretches. One hand comes to my direction and she rubs the top of my head. We feel the tailgate drop, turn to look at the back of the truck. Britt's mom Nancy was pulling out a bike. We jump out the truck and walk to the back to meet Nancy.

"Ok girls its late, but I know that you need to get out there so I will pull out, one bike but you're going to have to ride doubles." Nancy says.

Britt jumps up and down. I am a little nervous, this is the first time that Britt has taken me out here. I have rode bikes before years ago when Sky and I were little but never at night and never doubles. Britt insures me that everything will be fine and that she will take care of me. I guess you gotta try everything once right!

Once the bike ways on the ground, Britt climbs in to the bed of the truck and grabs two helmets. She hands me one and puts one on. Good thing I am wearing Jeans and a sweatshirt. Although here in Hollister it's not cold, when you're moving at sixty-five miles per hour with no barrier to the wind it can get chilly. I pull the helmet over my head.

I walk over to Britt who is waiting for me straddling the bike. She reaches her hand out to help my get on the back. I grab her hand put my foot on the foot rest and hop up, throwing my leg over so now I am straddling the bike too. I place my hands on her waist loosely.

Britt starts off slowly we make it a quart around the track, I am starting to get comfortable with this. I loosen my grip on her a little more I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with how close we have to be. I feel the bike start to accelerate causing me to fling my arms around her waist and pull her into a tight hug. She doesn't slow down so I just place my head on her back and enjoy the closeness.

I don't understand the feelings that I have when I get to be this close with her. Well I mean I understand them, she makes me happy and it seems like time stops when she smiles at me. I just don't understand why it's her that makes that happen. She's my best friend along with Puck but you shouldn't feel those feelings for your best friend should you?

We ride around the track a few times before Britt returns to the car. Again she holds out her hand so that I can't now get off the bike. I pull off the helmet once my two feet are planted on the ground. She pulls off her helmet and puts the kick stand down. She climbs off the bike. We help Nancy get the bike back in the truck. Once the bike is loaded again we get back in the truck and head to the hotel.

"Hey girls Puck called while you guys were out, he said that he will be here tomorrow early like planned. Only thing is his bike broke down so he's going to have to use the bike that we brought for San, I didn't think that would be a problem since you guys can just double."

Puck is really into moto like Britt, he's really good too. They both have gold medals but Britt has one more then Puck. Crazy thing is they have been in the same competitions but never met until this year in school.

"Yea, no problem mom."

_You mean I get to cuddle up next to Britt all day tomorrow? _

We head to the Hollister Inn. When we get there I grab mine and Britt's bag out of the bed of the truck. We enter the lobby and check in. We got room 123. We leave the lobby making our way to the room, once outside we wait for Nancy to open the door. We walk in and I immediately notice there are only two beds.

"You girls are going to have to share a bed" Nancy says

"Ok" we say in unison

We are used to sharing a bed. Every time Britt spends the night we sleep together but maybe Britt didn't tell her mom that. She knows about Santana Jr. and everything. She is as cool about it as Britt is.

"Just no funny business you too"

My face instantly turns the color of a candy apple red. I lower my head looking at the floor so to hide my rosy checks. I glance over at Britt. She looks like someone attacked her with a bunch of blush. Her eyes are wide.

"Mom were just friends"

"I know honey. I was just pulling your leg"

I put our bags down on the bed closest to the bathroom. I begin to pull out my boxers and wife beater. I went into the bathroom changed brushed my teeth. When I went out the light was off and the TV was on. There was some Disney show on Britt was staring at the TV. Both Britt and Nancy were changed, lying in their beds. Nancy is on her side facing away from me. I walked over to the bed where Britt is.

I don't know if Nancy is awake or not so I climb in and lay down on my side instead of my back like I normally do. After about ten minutes Britt turns off the TV, I feel a tap on my shoulder and then her arm wrap around my waist pulling me on to my back. She throws a leg over mine and places her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her.

"Night B"

I bend my head down and kiss the top of her head.

"Night Sanny"

**Knock Knock Knock**

I open my eyes glance over Britt to look at the clock 8:30am. _Really_. We didn't get to bed til one am last night. _I need me my sleep_. Again knocks at the door. I slide out from under Britt looking to see if Nancy is still sleeping and she is. I walk to the door. Stand on my tip toes to see through the peep hole. Mohawks that's the first thing I see. I quietly open the door. As soon as I am in view I place my finger over my mouth to tell him to be quite.

"Hey lesbro, what's up?" He whispers.

"I was sleeping"

He looks around the room. Takes in there are only two beds. On one bed Britt is curled up. The other bed is taken by Nancy.

"Where"

I blush.

"With Britt" I say it likes it's no big deal. _Cuz it's not right? Were just best friends!_

"Get it girl"

"Shut up"

"So let's get them up grab some grub in my tum and out to the track"

"Ok let me just wake Britt"

I walk over to the bed that is occupied by Britt. I lean over her bringing my lips to her ear.

"Britt Britt time to get up Hun"

I look over to Puck and he is making puckering motions with his lips.

"Knock it off"

I glare at him. Nothing from Britt. I lean in again. This time she wraps her arms around my neck holding my there before I had time to say anything her lips were pressed against mine. Faster than her lips got to mine they were gone. She unlocked her arms and rolled over. She looked like she was passed out.

"Oh yeah nothing going on" Puck says

"Shut up, really she's never done anything like that before"

"Whatever you say"

Again I lean down to Britt this time I shake her, her eyes pop open.

"Huh what what's going on?"

"Shhh it's ok"

I rub her shoulder to calm her down.

"Pucks here and we are hungry you think we can wake up your mom so we can get some food."

"Yeah sure"

She had a huge grin on her face. _Little did I know but Britt was awake, she meant to kiss me but I won't find out about it for a few more years._

Two hours later we were at the track. Britt woke up her mom we took turns showering. We ate at this place called Jerry's. I guess it's a family ritual to eat there when they come. Britt's dad use to take them here when they would come to ride. I got hash browns and two eggs. Britt had pancakes along with her mom, and Puck had waffles. We made our way through the small town down to the back roads that lead us to the track.

"San come on"

Britt motions for me to get on the bike with her.

"Coming"

She reaches her hand out to help me get on the bike. As soon as I am on the back I wrap my arms around her waist. Puck fly's by us, scaring the crap out of me making me squeeze Britt really tight.

"Whoa its ok I will protect you"

I just smile. She pulls the throttle a little causing the bike to start to move. Soon we catch up to Puck. We ride around the track after a few laps we notice there is a smaller path that leads off the main track. We turn down it and ride for a little while. It leads us down to the old looking bridge. We get off the bikes and walk around exploring. It was really pretty.

"I'm getting hungry again" puck says

"Man you're always hungry" I say

"Can you blame me I am a growing boy"

We all laugh. We decide it's time to head back to Nancy so that we can eat the lunch we packed. I walk up to her and she slides back in the seat not forward. I give her a confused look.

"Do you trust me?" she says

"Yeah"

"Well come on"

I climb on to the bike. She places her hands over mine on the handle bars. With the right hand she starts to twist lightly. The bike moves forward. We place our feet on the pegs and start our way back to the track. By the time we made it two the track I hand gotten a hang of the driving and now Britt's arms were wrapped around my waist. We made our way to the truck. When we got there Nancy was stilling in a folding chair with the ice chest open and she was beginning to make our sandwiches.

"Yes!" puck says

Britt and I laugh

"Hey guys how was the run" Nancy asks

"It was good mom, we found this old bridge it was really cool."

Britt was all happy about the bridge we found, yeah it was cool but this girl makes a penny seem like gold.

"Yeah that's great, and I see you taught Santana how to drive?"

"Yeah she's really good at it now"

"That's good sweetie. Now sit down and eat we only have a couple more hours before we have to head back. I got a call from work they need me to come in tomorrow, I'm sorry we have to cut the trip short, but we will come back over Winter break the next couple of weekends are full."

We eat our lunch and go around the track a couple times. Puck and Britt tried a few jumps as I watched. Once it started getting dark we headed back to Palo Alto.


	6. Winter Days

**A/N:**Hello Lovez another day another chapter. This one is any full of cutesiness. I want to Again that the Followers, Fav's and Reviews you all make my day. Please if you know anyone who has a Broken Brittana heart, send them this way.

Shout out to the Reviewer for the last chap.

.Hale – Thank you, San will find out about it in a future chapter I just finished writing it.

M206 – me too! Thank you for all your reviews makes my day!

Hlnwst – Yes and you can only imagine how future chapters will be. Oh I am excited for you all to see what I have planned for our lovers.

lg4az – Thank you, me too I think we all know deep down inside that San has a feeling something more is going on.

There was another Guest review thank you for that you know who you are!

Again shout out to Meech0831 again last night we came up with a new chapter for later and I can't wait to see how you all will respond

Now on to the lovers!

**-Winter Days Chapter Five-**

The winter flew by. No snow this year but that's not uncommon for the town we live in. Some years if we were really lucky we would get a few inches. Most of it will get caught on the trees branches and lightly coat the ground. Christmas came and left a lot faster this year than any other. I did get to spend it with Britt though and that made it that more special. We spend Christmas Eve with Britt's Family and she got to spend Christmas day with mine. Funniest thing ever is Britt and I got each other the same friendship bracelet. Only difference is the charms, she got me is a music note because of my DJing and I got her a duck because besides me her duck morfit is the only thing that keeps her calm. We also got a heart charm that is split in half she has on half on hers and the other half is on mine.

We had more than average rainfall this year, which meant lots of fireplace talks and hot chocolate. I got to know Britt a lot more over the break only making me feelings for her deeper, not only am I physically attracted to her but there's become an emotion connection as well. I am still scared that if I tell her she might not want to be more then friends though. I mean I know she likes both guys and girls but could she like a girl with a penis. That kind of might be good for me though, best of both worlds in a way. But no I will just stay quite I can't lose my best friend. First and for most that's what Britt is to me my best friend she is very supportive and is the only one who can calm my Latina temper with just a touch. Maybe one day but not now.

For my B day the whole gang went to the local ice skating rink, _The Winter Lodge_. It was tons of fun, we got to play tag and steal the bacon, as some games. One time after stealing the bacon I was trying to get away from Puck and I fell on my butt, after that Britt insisted that I hold her hand from then on, I didn't mind at all. I got a couple cool gifts. Mike and Tina got me a Starbucks card they know I am addicted to the Chai from there. Puck got a poster of a hot girl in a bathing suit so like him, that way he has something to look at when he's over. Quinn got me a new Skillet CD which I was totally wanting. Sky didn't get me anything, typical. The best gift of course Britt got me, it was these really cool new DJ head phones. There made by skullcandy and there is even a hidden bottle cap opener, Britt's present was the coolest by far.

On Jan 31st Britt had her Birthday party at _The Residence Inn_, we got a two bedroom suite. It was amazing. There was a living room with fireplace, TV and mini kitchen too. Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Sky, Mercedes and I all got to stay the night in one room while her mom was in the other. We did the girly stuff, hair, nails, make overs, except I stayed out of that one.

We played Truth or dare too. I was dared to 'ding dong ditch' but since there's no door bells I had to knock and run, which I did very fast I might add. We found out that Quinn has an obsession with bacon. Tina had to drink four cups of coffee in a row. Mercedes had to run down the hall in her undies. Sky has kissed both a guy and a girl. We also found out that Britt had crush on someone but she won't say it who. _That kind of made me sad_.

I bought Britt a pair for duck slippers and a duck blanket to go with it. When she opened it she jumped up and down shrieking so I think she liked it. Then she put the slippers on and rapped the blanket around her and wore it for the rest of the night. She got some more duck gifts, necklace and even things for her to put in the bathroom, a toilet seat cover and shower curtain.

As the night got later the girls started to pass out where they were. Soon Britt and I were the only ones left awake. She was born on Feb 1st at 2:23am so we decided to stay up til then. The room had a balcony so I took her hand and guided her out on to it. We stood against the railing looking up at the stars. I was hard to see them though from all the lights from the hotel. I told her that I would take her to this one place that I know of where she will be able to triple the amount that she can see tonight. She liked that idea. I began to shiver. She noticed and pulled me under the ducky blanket I bought for her. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing out sides flesh together. When the clock struck 2:23 I whispered in her ear Happy Birthday and squeezed her into a hug, I lifted up on to my tippy toes and places a kiss on her cheek. We stood there in each other's embrace for a while. A little longer then best friend's hug but neither one of us seemed to mind.

After a few minutes we pulled away smiling at each other. We decided that it was time to go to bed. We head back into the hotel room. The only open space was that was left was the couch. I lay down on my back and opened my arms inviting her into my embrace. She lays down next to me throwing her leg over mine, with her head on my shoulder snuggled in to the crook of my neck. She pulls the ducky blanket over us and we quickly enter the dream world.

Puck, Britt and I got to go back to Hollister and ride bikes. This time I had to ride my own which made me a little sad, I really liked doubling with Britt that first time we rode. The first day we spent riding around the course. The second day Puck and Britt took to the jumps. I even went over one. I was so happy I didn't fall on my face, and Britt looked so proud too. We went back to the bridge we found the last time we were here but this time there was water underneath it.

I wish I had brought my camera cause the way Britt sat down on the bridge, with her legs hanging down off the edge and crossed at only her ankles, she had her hair in a braid that day and even though we were in riding clothes she still looked so pretty. The sun shone down on her at just the right spot. That would have made the best picture ever. I think in that moment I knew I was hers forever. Now I just had to let her know.

Britt and I spent every moment together. The only time we were always from each other was when we were using the bathroom or showering. We would stay a few nights at her house then bounce over to mine for a couple nights. Sky and Quinn would join us some nights but that would mean that we would sleep in the living room and those nights Britt wouldn't snuggle as close. I don't think its cause she was embarrassed to be snuggling with me, they knew how close we are, I think it's might be because she told them that she had a crush on someone and that they might think it's weird for her to be all snuggled up with me when she liked someone else.

I also got to spend a couple of days with Puck, well Puck and Britt that is. Puck skate boards so one day he lent Britt and I some of his old boards, and we went down to Greer, the skate part that's a couple blocks from his house. We got to run around the bowls because when we got there no one else was there.

Britt and I climbed on to one of the long boards that Puck brought, Britt in front, me behind her. I straddled her hips from behind. Both of our feet were in the front of the board. I rolled us to the edge of the bowl with my hands on the floor.

Once we got there we dropped in, adrenalin raced through my whole body, my heart pounded and I clenched on to Britt. I could feel her heart thudding in her chest too. We glided over the slick graffiti, turning the corner around the island in the middle only to drop into a lower bowl.

Once there was no more ground to cover we teetered back in fourth on the largest bowl at the park. Once we placed or feet down getting ready to stand up, Puck fly's past us, again my heart is trying to escape my chest. Britt grabs ahold of my arms pulling me tighter around her.

"Puck mierda tienes miedo a la mierda de nosotros." (Fuck Puck you scared the shit out of us.) I yelled at him. I made sure that Britt was ok. I stood up holding my hand out to Britt to help her up. Picked up the board holding it under my arm and looked for the easiest way out. Once I made my way to level ground I held out the board to her so that I could help pull her up.

We rode around for a while longer I dropped into the small bowl standing and almost ate shit but I made it thank god. Britt said that she had enough fun the time we went down together so she rode around the top level.

There was a day we all got stuck inside Starbucks. We, when I say we I mean the whole gang, went out and the sun way out we decided that we could get some frap's and come home jump on the trampoline or something. Half way there it started to poor. We had to run the rest of the way. We got there all deciding that maybe Hot Chocolate was a better choice than the cold Frap's we had planned on getting. We called our parents to come and get us so we didn't have to walk home in the rain but they were all stuck at work. _I know crazy right_. So we found a couple of chess boards and played a few games until Mikes dad came to get us. I am sure the people who worked there were grateful because we can kinda get rowdy.

After winter break was over, things at school started to pick. We got lots more homework now that the school year was in full force. I didn't mind though. School is easy and has always been. I help Britt study and sometimes help her with her class assignments. We even got partnered up to go an English paper together.

Puck met this new Kid Fin and introduced him to the group. He's really tall and kinda goofy but he seems alright. He's become close to Mike and Artie.

Here we are now. Spring is on its way. Warmer weather has become a normal. Flowers are in bloom. It's really pretty the next door neighbor has a rose garden every day I walk past it I am tempted to pick one for Britt but then I chicken out. I have been having feelings for her for a while now but, I don't want to ruin the great friendship that we have so I still just keep quite. _Maybe one day._

I hear there's this thing that is going to be happening in a couple weeks it's called **Air Bands**. I guess you get a group of people, choreography a dance to a song that you like and then perform in front of the school during lunch for a week.

I am thinking of asking if I can DJing one of the songs for a group. It might be fun. I am sure that Sky is going to make some group maybe I can DJ for her group. Maybe the boys will wanna do a dance or maybe even Britt will dance with me. I guess only time will tell.


	7. Air Bands

**A/N:** I am so happy when I go to bed at night knowing how many people have gotten to read my new chap. Thank you all to the Reviews, Followers, and Favs. Ok so I made a promise to myself when I started to post this story that I would not post a chapter until I write a new one, luckily for you all I had already wrote a couple chapters before posting so I was able to play around with how many I put out first. I did finish a new chapter last night so you all get to enjoy a new chapter today! YAY! Ok moving on.

Fun Fact about me: Naya Rivera and I share a B-day! Yup! Jan 12. Only difference, I am a year older.

If you like the Fun Fact and want more let me know.

Shout out to Reviewers.

LudmillaASK7 – Me too! We will have to wait and see who she likes.

Glee4ever123 – I feel bad for San too. They will get together with in I think 6 more chaps. I wanted to show the stages clearly. Friendship to Crush to Girlfriend to Lover to Wife finally to Mother.

Rainezeik – Thank you!

Huge shout out to

Nayalove – Thank you for reviewing two chapters. It's really hard to find those isn't it? It's hard to find GP that aren't Rachel and Quinn too. I took San and broke her down into two parts the soft side, San and the rough side Sky. Thank you for appreciating it.

M206 – Thank you for your constant reviews love seeing what you have to say.

lg4az – Thank your fr your dedication to the story it love you's you too!

One of our mystery Guests have come forward Big shout out to

Erika Thank you!

On with the story….

**-Air Bands Chapter Six-**

Last week Britt asked me to DJ for the girl's performance during Air bands. Quinn, Britt, Sky, Sugar, Tina and Mercedes are dancing to Britney Spears 'Break the Ice'. They have been practicing a lot. They are pretty good for having so many people in the group. Britt is also doing a really hard dance with Mike it's a different style of dance then most are used to but it's really cool. They will be dancing to ET by Katy Perry Remix by Skrillex. Puck convinced me to join his 'boy band' So Puck, Sam, Finn and I are doing a mocking dancing to Whistle by Flo Rida.

Britt and I weren't in any dances together so I asked her if maybe she wanted to dance with me to, Sweet Lady by Tyrese. I know it's kind of suggestive, in the sense that maybe I feel this way about her, which it is but she doesn't need to know that, at least not yet. When I asked her I have never seen her smile so bright or her eyes glisten so much. She's so beautiful we she smiles that even if you're having the worse day in your life two seconds of it would make it one of the best.

The past week has been spent doing homework and practices for Air bands. Since I really don't have to do much for the girls songs I spend most of my time with the boys perfecting our routine. I have also made time to practice with Britt but it takes a lot of time so most of the time she ends up crashing at my house. I don't mind though and are parents are ok with it because it's not interfering with our school work.

"No Finn, Down up then twist, not twist up down." Puck says

"Oh ok"

He repeats the steps and gets them wrong again.

"Really Finn for someone who is so coordinated on the field you suck at dancing" Mike says.

Finn is the quarterback. I just watch the banter and laugh.

"What's so funny Lopez?" Puck says

"Guys" I say

"Yeah let's see what you got then"

I twist and pop and lock. Their mouths drop open.

"Wow" Fin says

"Britt must have showed you how to do that" Puck says

"Yeah" Mike adds

This is true since we have been practicing our dance for Air bands she has been showing me a few new moves.

"You'll never know" I say with a smirk

"I bet you get lap dances for days in that room of yours" Pucks says.

"Shut up Puck you know it's not like that with us"

"But you want it to be"

I turn bright red. Lower my head just a bit so that they can't see how crimson my cheeks have become. He was right I did and I would love a lap dance from her but I am not going to let them know that.

"Guys come on we need to get this, we only have two days til Air Bands, and I still have to practice with Britt tonight, she's going to be here in a hour. I don't want to look like idiots up there."

"Oh you have a date tonight then" Finn says smiling

"She's even coming to pick her up" Puck adds

Mike walks over to Puck they high five each other. I start to clench my fits but there not worth it and I know there just playing around.

Just as we are finishing up Britt walks in.

"Hey guys" she says to the boys.

Then she walks over to me, pulling me in to a hug, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I see Puck and Mike copying us and pretending like they are making out. I flip them off. As she pulls out of the hug, she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"Ready" she says

I look at her and nod my head. We make our way to the door. I quickly grab my backpack and we leave. On the walk to my house we talk about her other dances and how they one that we are doing is her favorite.

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"A little"

"Ok we got Subway or Round Table"

"Round Table please"

I open the door to the pizza place and motion for her to go in she ducks her head in appreciation. We order a sausage and green onion pizza. We go to the game room to wait for or pizza there is an old school fighting game and a driving game. I sit down to do the driving game once I put the coins in the machine she jumps in my lap and takes over.

"Hey"

I push her slightly. In reality I don't mind I actually like it. I look over to where they cook the pizza and I see the lady making our pizza looking at us with an adoring look on her face. I smile back placing my arms around Britt's waist.

"Girls your pizza is done" the woman calls to us.

She finishes the round and we grab the pizza continuing to my house. Once we eat we start to practice a piece of our routine. I lift her up and slowly drag her body down mine until she is on one knee on the floor with her hands are on my stomach. I pull her back to her feet. We twist and collapse on the bed.

"God, I am exhausted" I say

We are lying on or backs my hand is behind her on the bed. She moves so that she is on her shoulder and her leg is wrapped over mine. She places her hand on my stomach.

"You think your tired try doing three dances"

She smiles bright.

"If it will make it easier for you, we don't have to do ours, I mean I know it's in two days but you could take the time we use to rest if you want"

"Are you crazy, I love our dance it's my favorite remember why would I want to do that?"

Now I am smiling. We change in to boxers and wife beaters cuddle in and pass out.

Two days later is the big day. School day starts as normal. Classes until lunch, we get out a little early so that the groups could make there was to the café in time. 'The boy Band' was the first of our group to go. Sam, Puck, Finn and I make our way on to the stage. We stand in our spots. The music starts and we do our routine. All the girls were swooning over mike and his abs. We make it through the whole dance without making ourselves look too bad.

A few groups went before it was the girl's times to shine. I set up my portable tables in the corner. Once the girls are in their spots Sky turns to me nodding her head. I start the song. There routine starts. Quinn, Sky and Britt stand in the front, to the side a little in the back Mercedes, Tina and Sugar. They take a step to the side swaying their hips to the rhythm of the beat. I try and watch as much as I can but I am focused on the tables. The one time I am able to look up, Britt is in a very flattering position, but all of sudden my eyes land on my sister and I get a sick feeling in my tummy. _I do not need to see my sister like that._

More of the other student bodies dances and its Britt and Mikes turn. I stand on the shoulder of the stage behind the curtains out of view of the audience. They step into the middle of the stage. The music starts. They throw their hands out to the side of them stepping to the right side, and then start to lean that into the right. Slide back to the middle throwing their hands out in front of them then going down on the left knee. They switch knees standing back up. Mike breaks into a solo, Britt walks over to where I am standing turns around to face the student's starts to run and down a no hand flip landing next to mike. He walks over to the opposite side that Britt did while Britt wowed the audience with her solo. Mike follows suit and flips his was with hands and a double landing next to Britt. They Finish up there dance and the students clap.

"That was amazing" I head some kid say

"Yeah, never seen anything like that" said another.

So far I think that was their favorite.

Turns out that Britt and my dance, was the last one to be performed, closing out Air Bands.

I begin to feel a little nervous. She grabs my hand and leads me out to the stage. We take our positions facing each other. Our hands up in front of us touching, like we are going to play patty cake, our left leg a little out further then our right, and then the music begins.

Sweet lady would you be my

(_We move into towards our hands, and then pull back_)

Sweet love for a lifetime

(_I take her right hand and guild her under my arm her continuing to walk away_)

I'll be there when you need me

(_The hand I am holding I pull her back with into me, her back against my chest_)

Just call and receive me

(_We sway side to side_)

Now any other day

(_Start to back up away from her_)

I would play it cool

(_I walk around her while she follows me with her head_)

But I can't now cause I want you

(_Stand in from of her_)

See I'm hooked on

(_Hook my arm around the back of her neck_)

How you flex your style

(_Bringing my other hand and run it over her stomach_)

And I wanna talk for a little while

(_Push back away from her again_)

I never really seen your type

(_Standing a few feet from her I move my head up and down like I am scanning her body_)

But I must admit that I kinda like

(_Nod my head_)

So maybe if you have the time

(_I walk towards her_)

We could talk about you being my

(_Stretch our hands towards each other_)

Sweet lady would you be my

(_We move into towards our hands, and then pull back_)

Sweet love for a lifetime

(_I take her right hand and guild her under my arm her continuing to walk away_)

I'll be there when you need me

(_The hand I am holding I pull her back with into me, her back against my chest_)

Just call and receive me

(_We sway side to side_)

Sweet lady would you be my

(_She turns around and now is facing me_)

Sweet love for a lifetime

(_She pulls me under her arm and I continue to walk away_)

I'll be there when you need me

(_With the hand she's still holding she pulls my back into her chest_)

Just call and receive me

(_We sway side to side_)

Now on the regular

(_I walk away from her_)

I would waste time but I don't want to

(_Walk back to her_)

Cuz you're so damn Finne

(_Lift my hand to show off her body_)

And I heard that you were taken

(_Reach out for her, but she backs up_)

But that don't have to stop you from makin

(_Walk faster til I catch up to her standing behind her_)

Late night phone calls on the telephone

(_Bring my hand around her waist_)

About your fantasies and ways to get it on

(_Her hand wraps around my neck_)

When you need me I will be

(_Bend her over backwards. Bring her up so are faces are inches apart_)

There for you my sweet lady

(_We let go backing up_)

Sweet lady would you be my

(_We move into towards each other's hands, and then pull back_)

Sweet love for a lifetime

(_I take her right hand and guild her under my arm her continuing to walk away_)

I'll be there when you need me

(_The hand I am holding I pull her back with into me, her back against my chest_)

Just call and receive me

(_We sway side to side_)

Sweet lady would you be my

(_She turns around and now is facing me_)

Sweet love for a lifetime

(_She pulls me under her arm and I continue to walk away_)

I'll be there when you need me

(_With the hand she's still holding she pulls my back into her chest_)

Just call and receive me

(_We sway side to side_)

Say you will be baby

(_Pull away, and go down on one knee_)

Say you will be my lady

(_Reach up grab her hand_)

I've got to have all your love

(_Pull her to sit on my knee_)

So I won't even front

(_Help her to her feet_)

Just say you'll give it to me

(_Face her_)

Don't wanna hear the maybes

(_She takes a few steps back_)

And I will give you all my heart

(_She runs into my arms I lift her up slowly gliding her down my body_)

If you say you'll be my baby

(_Our lips our inches apart_)

We hold in that position, our breaths intertwining with each other's. Our chest heaving up and down from the strain we have just put our lungs through. For me a little might be from the simple fact that lately Britt has been able to take my breath away with just a

slight touch of skin contact.


	8. Boom Crash Break

**A/N:** Thank you all for the love you show me. Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. You guys think there cutie when there not a couple can't wait for you to see all the cutie things they do when they are a couple. I have lots of fun things in store for these two.

Fun Fact I broke my arm right before writing this chapter.

Shout outs this time go out to

M206 – Something will happen promise, San is just a little shy. Don't worry, someone will help give her a push, wait and see who it is.

Rainezeik – She will and it will be good, promise.

gleeeeeeeek89 – They will get together, and Brittana is Startgame to EndGame Promise!

lg4az – Thank you, thank you! You make my day every day!

Brittsany – its coming I swear.

Nayalove – Agreed and thanks!

Huge shout out to Meech0831! Without you my story would not be.

If you guys wanna follow me on Tumblr, LyleeRose same for Twitter. I post a lot of Brittana related stuff!

On to the next chap.

**-Boom Crash Break Chapter Seven-**

Clapping, Whistling and cheers fill the café. Blue eyes stare into mocha. I hear my sister calling my name and the sound is coming closer. Then I hear her trip on the speaker cables and a big thud. Sky fell off the stage. I whip my head from its Britt's blue eyes.

"Sky" I scream

I run to the edge of the stage, jumping off. My heart is racing so hard right now and everything is beginning to blur. My hands are sweaty, and there's a knot in my tummy. Once I reach her I pick up her head. She's awake, consciousness never leaving her.

"Owwww"

"Sky, are you ok?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a body press up against my back. My bodies sense return to normal so I know that it's Brittany behind me.

"Yeah I am ok but I think I broke my ankle it hurts so badly"

A teacher comes up to us bending down to our level.

"Can you put pressure on it?" the teacher asks

"I don't know I can try" Sky says

I stand up, grab on to my sisters waist pulling her up with me. Britt stands on the other side of Sky and wraps her arm around Sky from the other side. Sky wraps her arms around our necks and begins to apply pressure and immediately has to lift off her foot.

We walk sky down to the office. Then the nurse calls my mom. Britt, Sky and I wait here in the nurse's office until she gets here. Twenty minutes later my mom walks through the door.

"Oh honey. What did you do to yourself?"

She says as she wraps her hands around my sister's face. She kisses her nose.

"Mom" Sky shrieks

"What are you in pain?"

"No mom don't kiss my nose"

"Oh, does it hurt?"

"Yeah I think I broke it"

The nurse comes over to us. She shakes my mom's hand.

"Hello I am Mrs. Jackson, Sky seems to have broken her ankle. I am not a doctor of course but I think you should take her to her primary care physician and get an X-Ray."

"Well thank you, I will do that now. She has an appointment in thirty minutes"

She looks over in our direction

"So we need to get moving girls."

"Ok mom" Sky and I say in unison

Britt giggles.

"Mom what about Britt can she come?" Sky asks

"Yeah, let's go talk to the office and let them know we are going to be taking you girls out for the rest of the day."

Since Britt has become almost like one of the family members her parents gave my mom permission to call Britt in from school. We head to the office and my mom gets us cleared for the rest of the day.

The car ride to the hospital was eventful. Sky's adrenaline wore off and she was feeling the full pain of the break in her ankle now. She was very vocal about the pain as well. My mom drove as fast as she could while Britt and I tried to comfort her. I gave her my hand and told her to squeeze as much as she needed to take away from the pain but half way there my fingers where turning black and blue and mom made her stop.

We pull into the parking garage. As soon as the car stops I unbuckle the seat belt on mine and sky's seat. I step out and help her scoot out of the car. Like at school Britt takes one side I take the other but this time we lift her so she doesn't have to walk at all. We make it into the doctor's office, Britt and I walk Sky over to the chairs while mom checks us in.

The nurse calls us back within five minutes which is good because I don't know how much longer Sky will be able to handle the pain.

You know how they say that some twins feel each other's pain. Well it's kinda true. Ok you know when you go through something completely painful and then one of our family members has to go through that same pain. You kind of feel it too. Well magnify that by like a thousand and that's how my twin and I are. Now I don't feel the actually physical pain that she feels it's more of an emotion pain.

Britt and I carry sky to the examination room. We help her up on the table.

"Mom do you have any money?"

"Yea why honey?"

"Well Britt and I didn't get a chance to eat at lunch. We were both in so many dances for Air Bands today we didn't eat."

"Here, take a twenty. Eat something then bring something back for your sister. We will probably be a while so take your time."

"Thanks mom"

I walk over to Sky and look into her eyes. I can see her trying to hide the pain.

"Sky I can wait for you if you want"

"No San, go plus you need to feed Britt too. I will be ok I promise."

"Only if you're sure"

"I am, now go"

I turn around grab Britt's hand and we walk out to the street. We head down the El Camino, a few blocks and enter into the Town and Country Plaza. They have all different kinds of stores in the plaza ranging from Jewelry, Toy stores and even a place to get your hair cut.

We walk along the shop entrances until we come up to Hobbies. Hobbies is a place that has a variety of foods, they serve breakfast, lunch and dinner but there more of the 'healthier' choice to Denny's.

I hold the door open and motion for Britt to enter. Immediately we are greeted by a girl a little older than us, I am guessing around seventeen. She had chestnut colored hair braided in the back. She had on a Hobbies apron.

"Two?"

"Yes please" Britt answers.

She walks us over to a table for two. We sit down facing one another. The hostess handed us each a menu.

"Thank you" I say

With that she retreats back to her station at the front of the restaurant.

"What are you getting San?"

"I don't know Britt, I can't decide if I want two eggs, bacon and pancakes or a sandwich and a pickle"

"San you can't eat eggs, bacon and Pancakes it's not morning"

"Britt just because it's not morning doesn't mean you can't eat it for lunch"

"Really? Are you sure? I always thought that you can only it breakfast stuff in the morning, lunch stuff in the middle of the day, and dinner stuff at night. Wow this is really confusing."

I stare at her for a moment, thinking is the girl for real, and did she seriously think that. _She is too cute_.

"Nah Britt when you're with me you can eat whatever you want whenever you want ok?"

"Ok"

"So what are you going to have?"

"Hmm… now you made it hard."

I chuckle a little and look at her through my preferable vision. She looks so cute whens she's thinking so hard. She nose scrunches up and her eye browns start to dip in by her nose. She starts to lift her head up and I move my eye back to the menu in front of me.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the waiter asks

"Well I would like to have the two egg's bacon and pancakes please" I say

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Sunnyside up please"

I lower the menu giving the waiter a smile.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the same"

I can't help but smile harder when I hear that. Britt closes up her menu and hands it to the waiter.

"I'll have that for you shortly" she says as she walks away.

Or meal arrives shortly. We eat and talk about all the funs things we are going to do this summer. We want to hit up the Raging Waters, Britt and Puck have a Moto race, and my annual summer camping trip. We notice the time and place an order for the same thing so that we can take it back to Sky.

Once the order was ready we walk back to the doctor's office. We walk hand in hand and now that the sun has gone down it's starting to get a little chilly. I take my jacket and hold it out for Britt she puts her left arm in first then her right and i pull it up on to her shoulders.

"Thanks" she said

Then she places a softy kiss on my check. I instantly feel heat radiate through my body and if I felt cold from taking off the jacket I sure don't anymore. We reached out for each other's hand simultaneously and continued our way to my sister's room.

When we got there the doctor was going over the things that my sister can and can't do. She had on a bright pink cast, on her ankle. They gave her a wheel chair for school, and crutches for when she's at home.

After the doctor was done talking I walked over to my sister and handed her, her food. I don't think I have seen someone eat so fast in my life. She must have not gotten a chance to eat at school either and now I feel bad that we didn't bring our food back and eat her with her.

It was close to eleven when we got home. Britt wheeled Sky to the house and I played around on the crutches til I got to the front door. We helped her inside and upstairs to her room. Helped her into PJ's and then under the covers once she was settled we went down stairs for some hot chocolate.

"Thanks for being there with me today, I know sometimes I don't show my feelings but I was really worried about Sky and you helped me a lot."

We walk up the stairs to my room.

"Of course san that's what are friends for"

She reaches out and glides her hand down my arm.

In my room I head over to the couch, I sit up against the right side of the couch. I grab the remote turning on the TV to the music video channel. Britt walks over and joins me. She sits leaned into me with her back into my left side, one of her legs up on the couch. She has her cup in her hands brought up close to her mouth and she is blowing on the liquid to cool it down.

"You know your more than just a friend to me right Britt"

She looks at me with the piercing blue eyes and a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah San I know."

She leans her head back on to my shoulder.

Something woke me up. I think it might have been the song that was playing on the TV it was like Screamo or something. I looked around and noticed that somehow within the past hour or so we passed out on the couch. I don't really remember it but luckily it was after we had finished our hot chocolates.

I scoot out of Britt's arms and walk over to my dresser I pull out two boxers and two wife beaters. I undress myself and walk over to Britt.

"Britt wake up"

"Hmmm"

She rolls around on the couch and passes out again

"Britt come on we gotta go to bed"

Nothing.

"Fine"

I lift her up so that she is in a sitting position. I slowly pull off her shirt, leaving her bra on. I grab the wife beater holding out the head peace and place it over her head, gently grab one are placing it through the arm hole and continue with the other arm. I slowly slide it over her bra and down covering her stomach.

"Great now the hard part" I mumble

I lower her back down so that she is on her back. I am careful and place my hand on the back of her head so that it would jerk around and wake her. Once she is safely on the couch I unbutton her jean shorts and slide them off her butt. This is a hard task to do when someone is sleeping and you have to go against dead weight. I glide it down her legs. I leave her underwear on and place both of her feet into the boxers gliding them up her legs and over her underwear.

Now that she is dressed I pick her up bridal style and walk to my bed. I pull back the blankets and lower her to her side of the bed. I pull the covers up to her waist just like she likes it. I walk over to the TV turning it off and join Britt in bed. As soon as my body hits the bed she slithers over to me putting her head on to my chest and her leg wraps around mine.

I kiss the top of her head.

"Good night B"

I snuggle into her and within minutes I am in the dream world.


	9. The End of 7th grade

**A/N:** Good morning all. Another day another chap. Thank you for all the Views, Reviews, Followers and Favs. This chap is a little different when you read it you will see why. Still cute and you are only a few chaps away from Couple Brittana! Yay! I am not feeling very well I think I caught a cold it sucks.

Shout out to the Reviewers from the last chap

Nayalove – San is sweet, I am ok thank you I wrote that chapter weeks ago so cast is off YES!

M206 – Thank you! She was going to give her sister a hug sorry if that wasn't clear.

LudmillaASK7 – Yes my San is a sweet loving caring girl!

Hlnwst – Thank you I am glad you like the Fluff. There real kiss is coming soon promise.

lg4az – Me too strength that I don't know I would have. Haha.

Freddrick Lou-Zar – Yay we are birthday siblings.

Huge shout out to Meech0831 go check out her stories!

On to the Fun Fact: I live in the town Palo Alto, Ca the place my story is based off of.

On to the chap.

**-The end of 7****th**** grade Chapter Eight-**

I wake up before the alarm goes off. The first thing I notice is that I am no longer on the couch but in a bed. The bed is softer then my bed so I know that it's San's bed. I look down and see San on her stomach. Her chest rising up and down as her breath goes in and out. I then notice that I am not in the same clothes that I was wearing when I fell asleep and I begin to freak out. _What happened last night?_ I pull the wife beater out looking into the opening I just created in my shirt. _My bra is still on_. I pulled my boxers out looking down seeing my underwear. _Good still have my underwear on_. _AW San must have wanted me to be comfortable, so she changed me. That must have been hard, having to put clothes on someone who is dead weight. _

I lean down and places a kiss on San's check lightly so that I don't disturb her. I lay back down on my side, facing San, my elbow in the pillow, and my head on my cheek. I reach out slowly, taking my fingers, slowly run them over her cheek. I make my way to a strand of hair that has fallen into her face and placing it with the rest of her hair. I follow through her hair down to her shoulder then down her arm towards her hand. I hover, my hand over hers and slowly let it settle on top. Once I know she's still asleep I intertwine our fingers. I lay there memorizing her face. How round her eyes are, how longer her eye lashes are, and how full her lips are.

After staring at her for what seems like fifteen minutes the alarm goes off and I quickly pull my hand back. I don't want San to know I have been staring at her so I quickly throw myself down on the pillow, pretending like I am sleeping. She doesn't stir. After the second time the alarm goes off I begin to feel her moving on the bed next to me. I peek my eyes open looking at her, she's starting to pull herself up on to her elbows reaching for her phone. I open my eyes and in the groggiest voice I can muster

"Morning"

She smiles pulls her phone off the night table and shuts it off. She flips on her side so now she is facing me, mirroring me, her elbow in the pillow to support her hand holding her head up.

"Good morning"

"Thanks for putting me to bed. I know it must not have been easy"

"No prob, it wasn't too hard"

She smiles again there's a hint of color on her checks but I don't know if she's blushing or it's from just waking up. We lay there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. I break the silence.

"We better get up of were going to be late for school"

"Your right, we better get moving"

I climb out of bed walk over to the dresser, opening my drawer. I am here so often that San has giving me a drawer in her dresser just for my clothes_. Isn't she the best friends you could wish for?_ I pull out a pair of daisy dukes and couple it with a white tank top. I walk over to the bed and place them down. I pull off the wife beater and slip out of the boxers. As I stand there I catch San staring at me with her jaw hanging open slightly.

"Like what ya see?"

She starts to blush and turns around pulling up her dickie tan shorts. She mumbles something to herself but I can't hear it so return my attention back to getting dressed.

Once we are both dressed we head down to the kitchen, San grabs two bowls from the cabinet, then the milk from the fridge. I grab the cereal and meet her at the table. I pour the cereal into the bowls and San pour's the milk. We forgot the spoons so I walk to the drawer where they are and grab two. We place the cereal box in front of us and look at the pictures on the back.

Once we're done eating we put the bowls in the sink and head to school.

There are only a few more weeks of school which I am kinda happy about, sometimes the academic part is a little hard and I am really glad that I have San to help me with homework and study for tests. For some reason when she explains things to me I get it so much faster. I do however do really well in the physical aspects of school, like I am considering trying out for the flag football team next year. The coach came up to me asking if I would consider being on the team because I am strong and can run pretty fast.

Sky is back at school and thanks to Dylan has been getting around just fine. Dylan transferred here after winter break from Castilleja, a private school. Rumor has it back at her old school she was kind of a rebel. She did some bad stuff and got kicked out. She ended up here. Sky and she have taken to each other really well. They're kinda like San and me, best friends. They are always together whether it is at school or home. They hug all the time like San and I, they do sleep overs all the time, like San and I and they even kiss like San and I. The only difference is that when they kiss it's on the lips not the cheek like I do to San.

_Although sometimes I do wanna kiss San on the lips I just don't know how she will take it and I really don't want to lose her so I just stay qui__et__. If I lost San my world would come crashing down. No one understands me like she does or looks out for me the way she does and no one makes my stomach do flips the way she does, but sometimes I think that might go with the fact that I wanna kiss her on the lips not just the cheek_.

Once we get to school, we meet up with the gang and head to our English class. We sit in our usual spots. I pull out my notebook and a pen. I look around the room and think about the first day of 6th grade. How all the people at are surrounding me right now I didn't know. How scared I was that people were going to think I am stupid. Puck and Lauren have turned out to be really cool. I was kinda scared of them at first. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Sky and now Dylan are some of most amazing people I have ever met. They really care about me. Mike and Fin have become like brothers to me even though I already have two of my own.

My family is very supportive of me and anything that I like or show interest in. When I wanted to make Dance my main focus my brothers and mom supported me. Even though I think that it made, Bryan and Brendon my brothers sad that I was losing interest in something that connected us to our father, they still would go for runs with me to strengthen and Bryan even took my first class with me. After a couple of years into dance I made my way back to moto though.

At my other school, I didn't have very many friends and the ones that I did have sometimes weren't very nice to me. They would be nice to my face and talk about me behind my back. Sometimes they would call me stupid and leave me out of things that they did. Like when they would go to the movies, or out to play laser tag. I guess I understood, I mean, when I would go with them to play laser tag sometimes I would get lost in the maze. One time they had to shut down the maze area and send people into come find me.

I look at all of them, thinking we have all grown so much, as individuals, as a group. Sky and Dylan coupling up, Mike making the football team thanks to Fin's help. Sky and Quinn making the, cheerio's. Mercedes and Tina getting leading roles in the school play. Then all of us doing Air Bands and showing off our skills. We have all bonded so fast it's amazing. I know that they will be my forever friends, more so like my forever fam.

I am so happy with my life right now. With my friends that truly care. I have the best friends in the world. I have the best friend in the world. And I am happy I found her. I am very grateful for the vast amount of friends that I have now, but if it came down to them or San I would chose her in a heartbeat. She's the one who makes me feel smart, when I feel stupid cause I can't work out a problem. The one who makes me feel protected, by holding me tight at night. _When San's around I don't need Morfit._ She's the only one, who makes my heart race and slowly at the same time.

"Hey San, will you be my partner for the poem's we have to do?"

The project is to write a poem with someone about an interest that you share.

"Of course B"

I smile at her and she gives me a wink.

I don't think I could have a better partner for this project. San and I have so much in common that we could write a poem about almost anything.

"So you wanna work on it tonight?"

"Yeah, my place or ours?"

"Well, we were at my house last night lets go to yours."

"Ok"

After school my brother Bryan pick's San and I up. He's a junior in high school. On the way home he took us to Jamba Juice. I got a peach pleaser, San got a strawberry's wild, and Bryan got blueberry bliss.

At home we go to my room at the end of the hall. Unlike San's room, my room is bright, pink on the walls, with a big white bed up against the wall, a white dressers and a white desk. I have posters of underground DJ's on my wall. We put our backpacks down, and fool around with the radio for a while. I show her some new moves I came up with for a nights when we go to **The House**.

After a while we sit on my bed Indian style facing each other.

"Ok B what do you think we should write are poem about?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well what do you think we make it about music? I mean for both of us it's our worlds"

"B?"

"Huh?"

"You're a genius"

That makes my smile. Not only does San not think I am stupid, but she thinks I am a genius.

"Ok so what do you think of this line. **Music speaks to me**"

"That's good San how about. **When music plays**"

**My body moves to the beat**"

"Yeah and." **My heart beats faster**

**My mind focuses on the music, **

**Nothing else.**"

"That's really good San what about **I see scenes in my head**

**Find myself acting them out **"

"Perfect B** As the music speaks to my soul**

**Close my eyes, let the music guide me**

**When music plays, it's just me**

**And the music I hear.**"

Yea, sweet San how about? **When the music plays**

**It's just me and the music**

**And the movement of my body**

**As the music becomes part of me **

**And nothing else matters**

**But the music and the release of emotion."**

"Deep, what do you think? **Music is my release-my words**

**When I can't speak**

**Music is the rhythm of my life**

**Music speaks for me when **

**I don't know what to say**

**Or how to say it.**

**MUSIC IS MY LIFE! ! ! **"

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be San."

"I know right? I think we will get a good grade, it mean how can you go wrong when your describing your passion?"

"I hope so, but I think your right, your always right"

I smile at her, she grins and smiles back. We watch movies for the rest of the night pleased with the fact that we came up with something that seem to describe both of our loves for music. We match well I think. Once are eyes are too heavy to stay open, we crawl into my bed and fall asleep. San on her back me on my side, head in the nook of her neck, legs wrapped around hers.

**Note**: all credit goes to Karley Kay for the poem


	10. Summer Daze

**A/N:** Big thanks to all the Viewers, Reviewers, Followers and Fav's seriously you make my day. I am so happy that you all are enjoying my story. Will San make the next move?

Shout out to the Reviewers

Hlnwst – Thank you, there will be another chap like this later on too. She definitely is feeling San.

M206 – Thank you!

gleeeeeeeek89 – Sky is Bi.

Nayalove – So soon love I promise! And Thank you, you are too!

Glee4ever123 – Lots of kisses coming your way.

LudmillaASK7 – You're too cute! I hope you enjoy this one!

lg4az – Thank you, see Quinn is going to have her eyes on someone else really soon! I loved writing that about Britt seems like something she so would do.

ed-brittana – Yes we get to see what is going on in Britt's head finally. We will get to see this again I promise.

Fun Fact Today is my wife and mines 7 years 11 months.

**-Summer Daze Chapter Nine-**

We got an A on the paper. Britt was so excited. I was too. It flowed out of us so well, it's like we have the same thoughts sometimes. They way that Britt and I are so compatible it scares me sometimes. Now don't get me wrong, there are something's we don't always see eye to eye on but there never really the big things or the things that count.

Like my favorite color is red and hers is blue. I like cold she likes warm. We both agree on night than day. We like it because you can see all the amazing stars. Some nights when Britt stays over we go down to Seal park and sit on top of the hill looking up at the stars.

School has been over for a couple of weeks now. Sky got her cast off yesterday which means that the gang is going to go to Great America today. It's the closest theme park to our house and it's even got a water park inside. We are going to meet at the park right before the front gates.

I look myself over in the mirror in my room. I have my hair pulled back in to a cheerleader ponytail. I have on a pair of girl board shorts, red with a gray tank top that hugs me boobs perfectly. I have red Nikes to match. Over the last year my style has changed a little from Tom Boy to a little more Femme. Part of me wants to attract Britt, ok that's a lie all of me wants to attract Britt.

I have noticed that this thing that is flowing between Britt and I is becoming stronger. When Britt is around the electricity that flows between us could kill. I would totally go for it with her but I am worried that she might not want to because of Santana Jr. I mean I know she's very open, very understanding about it as my friend and I am very grateful for that but I don't know if she would want to date me cause I Have the best of both worlds and not everyone can handle that.

I know Britt says that she's not in to labels and it's about the person not anything else, but she's never dated anyone so how can she be sure, I mean she hasn't even kissed anyone either. Not that I can talk much I haven't done either as well but I know that I am into girls. I just think it would be amazing if Britt could be my first kiss and if she were to be my first girlfriend. She's already the very first best friend.

"San"

I am pulled back to reality and realize that I am still standing in front of the mirror.

"Uh yeah"

"Can you help me with this?"

I look through the mirror at Britt's reflection. She's struggling to clasp her bra. _Oh god she wants me to touch her bare back I hope I can do this, ok Santana Jr. This is Britt no funny business. So far I have been good with not getting hard when she's around. I sometimes have to think of not so pleasant things but most of the time it's not too hard, no bun intended. _I turn around now facing Britt and make my way to where she is standing.

I reach up trying my hardest not to make too much skin on skin contact. I clasp the bra. No unwanted visitors thankfully. I pat her on the shoulder to let her know that I am done and she walks over to the other side of the bed letting the towel fall down. _Thank the heavens that just as the towel begins to fall I turn around._ Santana Jr. would differently pay a visit if I hadn't. She grabs her underwear and slides them on. She continues to get dressed and when she's ready we grab Sky, Dylan, and Quinn from Sky's room and head to the Great America.

We walk over to our meeting place and see the rest of the gang waiting for us we decided to buddy up in twos so that we knew who we would sit with on the rides when we got up to them. The obvious couples were. Mike and Tina, Sky and Dylan, _oh yeah they're dating now. Dylan asked Sky out on the last day of school._ Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Finn I think they like each other, Artie and Puck got stuck together and then Britt and I.

Once we buddy up, we enter through the front gates. As soon as we do we are bombarded by a guy with glasses asking if he can take our pic. We decide to take a group pic. Then Sky wanted a pic with just her and Dylan. Then Mike and Tina wanted a solo pic too. That sparked Mercedes and Sam. Quinn and Finn even took one together. Artie and Puck refused. I really wanted one of just me and Britt and thank the heavens.

"San will you take a pic with me?"

"Ok"

We stand side by side, Britt is a little taller so she has her hand around my waist and I have mine on her shoulder.

"Say Cheese" the camera guy says.

"Cheese" we say in unison.

"Here, take this to that booth after two hours and you can buy your picture"

He handed me a pink card with a number on it.

Now that we spent a whole twenty minutes taking pictures we head to stand in line for the Demon. We stand in line for another twenty minutes but these twenty minutes I didn't mind as much because every time we stopped and I leaned up against the railing Britt would lean her back into my front.

Finally, it's our turn. This is a two seater ride. Good thing we picked buddies already. Britt and I sit in the very back, Sky and Dylan in front of us. Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Finn, Artie and Puck, then Tina and Mike in the very front. We take up the whole train.

We pull the harness down and buckle the safety belt in.

"Welcome to the Demon, please keep your arms, hands, and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Great America is not responsible for any lost, stolen or damaged items. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah! We all scream"

The car starts moving and immediately dips down into a tunnel that has a demon laughing. You turn a corner in complete darkness, and then I hear clicking, were being pulled up by a chain. Once at the top we turn a corner again and head straight down into a flip, followed by another flip. Out of the flips we travel through another tunnel around a corner and are thrown into a corkscrew. After the corkscrew we turn another corner and head back to the station.

"That was scary Britt says when the car stops"

"Oh B, I am sorry you should have held my hand, next ride just hold my hand"

I can tell she wants to hug me put the harness is still in the way so she settles for a smile. Once we are released, we head to the next ride. The Grizzle is the only wood roller coaster in the park. It's not the fast but it has a mean drop and it's really bumpy. After we go on the Grizzle, we ride Survivor. It's based on the TV show. You sit in a big circle and it moves from left to right over a hump while spinning in a circle. You even have to stomp your feet to make the torch catch on fire.

After the spinning, we headed over to log ride, we wanted to get a little wet because it was starting to become very hot. The log ride fits four people so Quinn, Finn, Puck and Artie went in one, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Tina in another, and Britt, Sky Dylan and I in the last. I sat again at the very back with Britt in my lap there was a divider then Dylan with Sky in her lap. The ride to the top was nice and peaceful. Once we started to make the climb Britt freaked out and grabbed my arms and wrapped them tight around her waist.

I could smell my shampoo in her hair, it drove me crazy, and I nuzzle into her neck and hold her tight. When we get to the top it's a few turns til we make it to the drop.

"Hold me San"

"I got you B"

I can feel the smile in her cheek. When splash down, most of the water ends up on Britt and I because Sky and Dylan ducked. We were the last to get off the ride. We head up the steps and out to the main walk way. We decided that since we were wet now, we might as well go into the water park area. We grabbed a locker for all of us. I pulled off my tank and threw it in alone with every ones else's tops.

Inside the water park are four water slides, a kiddie pool, a wave pool, and a lazy river. We all go are own ways buddy'd up of course and hit the four slides. Once we are done with that we went to the wave pool. That was fun. We walked out to where the water came to our waists and tried to jump the waves. Once that got tiring we went to the lazy river. We all grabbed an inner tube and set off. You're not supposed to hold on to each other and they even have staff standing along the edge at certain points to watch. I didn't care, I held on to Britt's hand anyway and when they told us to let go I just gave them some of my Latin fire.

I looked down the river and noticed that Sky had done the same thing. That's twins for ya. After the river, we were all hungry, we found a diner that served burgers and fries. We sat down devouring our food. I looked outside the window and noticed they had karaoke.

When we were all done we headed that way and saw that they were going to do a show in ten minutes. We looked over the song list. Quinn and Mercedes wanna do** call me maybe**. Puck, Sam, Finn and Artie wanna do **Glad You Came. **Britt and I wanna do **what makes you beautiful**. There are a couple of other people here too, one that really stands out is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and she's nerdier than the rest of the people here. She's smaller than me so she's short because Sky and I are the shortest in our group.

She goes first and sings **coming home**. Her voice is amazing, almost as good as mine. I look over at my friends and they're in awe as much as I am. I look closer and see that Quinn is not only in awe, but she is mesmerized by this girl. She looks how I feel about Brittany. When the girl is done Quinn and Mercedes are up. They walk past the girl and you can see the girl looking at Quinn. I watch the girl as she watches Quinn sing, she looks like Quinn did five minutes ago when she was up there singing.

I make it my mission to find out this girls name for Quinn.

"Hey"

I say as I walk up to the girl.

"Hello" she replies

"My name is Santana but my friends call me San"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Santana, I am Rachel."

"I see you have been looking at my girlfriend with googly eyes" I tease

"Oh my am sorry, I didn't know she had a girlfriend"

"No, I am just playing, so where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I don't live here in Santa Clara, I live in Palo Alto. I go to a school called JLS have you heard of it?"

"You gotta be shitting me, we all go there too"

I point to my friends and notice that Britt is making a pouty face.

"Yeah, well maybe we will see you around sometime. Oh and her name is Quinn by the way"

She blushes and turns her attention back to the stage.

I make my way back over to Britt while the boys go on and do their thing. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in, I place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"She is interested in Quinn" I whisper in her ear.

I feel her body release and relax. Before I know it the boys are done and it's Britt's and my turn. We got up there and rocked it. A crowed that had formed was cheering and whistling by the end of the song. We grabbed each other's hands and bowed. We ran off the stage Britt in front of me with my arms on her hips.

Apparently while Britt and I were on stage Rachel and Quinn talked and Rachel stayed with us for the rest of the day. We went on Top Gun the fastest roller coaster in the park. I had to hold Britt's hand the whole time and she told me that she was so scared that I had to hold it for the rest of the day, I think she just wanted to hold my hand so I went along with it, I didn't mind at all cause I really wanted to hold her hand too.

We played a couple games before we left. I won a big teddy bear at the shoot the water in the clown's mouth. It was hard because clowns scare the crap out of me, but I put my big girl face on and sprayed that thing in the mouth and won. We began to get tired after a few games so we decided to call our rides to pick us up. We headed to the front gates and grabbed the pictures we had taken earlier in the day. Britt and my pic came out really cute so I bought a key chain of us.

We sit on the lawn in front and shortly are rides arrive. We plan on meeting up with each other in the next few days but we will all talk on the phone tomorrow. The ride home was uneventful and Britt even passed out on my shoulder. We got home and I took Britt up stairs to bed.

Like I said before my feelings for Britt were becoming stronger and the only person that I thought might help me make sense of everything and make me feel better was my sister so once I knew Britt was out for the count. _I know cause her breathing changes_. I went to seek out my sister.


	11. It's Time

**A/N: **Thank you to the Reviewers, viewers, Followers, and Favs you all are amazing. This chapter is really cute and we are getting to couple Brittana really soon I promise. You all might hate me just a little after reading this but I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Just to let you all know the rating is going to start to come into effect soon, I hope I don't lose too many viewers but as the girls get older the things they do to show each other love will come into play.

Sorry for the late update I was at my nieces cheer off.

Shout outs to the Reviewers

Nayalove – Me too I love the connection, And thank you so are you!

M206 – Cute no!

ed-brittana – it's a good one!

gleeeeeeeek89 – Here ya go!

Gmac62 – Thank you very much and I hope so!

Brittana4lyfe – Glad you enjoying it and thank.

lg4az- - Oh they will and you haven't seen nothing yet as for a jealous Britt.

Huge shout out to the Meech0831 for everything you're amazing!

Fun Fact I am addicted to Chi from starbucks.

On to the story.

-**It's Time Chapter Ten-**

I creep out of the room slowly closing the door behind me. I tip toe down the hallway once I make it to my sisters room I quietly push the door open and peek in, I see Sky and Dylan making out so I decide to knock on the door before going any further. After I knock I see the two bodies jump away from each other and then my sister saying to come in.

"Oh, hey San"

Once they know it's me the move closer to each other and Dylan wraps her arms around my sister's waist.

"What's up?" Sky asks

"Well I know I really don't even come to you for advice… I mean there's really never ever a time where I couldn't work things out myself… just this one thing is really bothering me and I don't know what to do about it…"

"You mean the thing between you and Britt?"

I just stand there with my mouth hanging open, how did she know I was going to ask her about Britt, I mean yeah we are really close and recently became touchy feely and everything but I could have been asking about school or DJ'ing.

"Come on San it's only obvious"

"What is?"

"That you two are crazy for each other, come on you guys can't keep your hands off each other and the way you guys look at each other… Well let's just say it sends chills down my spine and I am not even getting looked at that way. Hell Dylan and I here have a bet that you guys have already done the deed."

My eyes widen at the thought, and a small blush creeps on to my cheeks.

"What no, we haven't even, kissed"

"See Dylan I told you my sister is too much of a wuss"

I lightly punch my sister.

"Hey that wasn't very nice she says"

"Well I am not a wuss, I just don't know how she is going to take being with someone like me"

"What do you mean? Someone like you?"  
"You know! Santana Jr."

I motion down to my pants.

"Oh, come on San you know Britt doesn't care about that kinda stuff"

She's right Britt doesn't care boy or girl, but still.

"Yeah San I think you should go for it" Dylan says

I put my head into my hands and my elbows on my knees. Sky takes her hand and rubs my back.

"I don't know guys I am scared."

"Why are you scared?" Dylan asks

I look up to them.

"Well besides the fact that I don't know if she likes…"

I am cut off.

"San she likes you I know she does"

"The other thing is she's my best friend and I don't want to get into a relationship and have a chance that that could mess it up."

"Aww San, who knew you, were such a softy"

"I am not, she's just the first person I have ever left so strong for, like it's my job to protect her, I would do anything to make her happy and her smile it's contagious."

I look over at Sky and Dylan and they look like they were just watching a scene from The Notebook.

"Guys?"

"Aww my sisters in love Dylan"

Sky reaches over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Now all you have to do is tell her" she says to me

"I can't tell her that, I can't even ask her out, I am a wuss"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Come on san we're Lopez's, we aren't wusses it doesn't run in your blood. Now grow some balls and ask her out."

"That's not funny Sky"

We all start laughing. I head back to my room, changed into a wife beater and boxers and climbed into bed. Like instincts Britt crawls over to me places her head on my shoulder and wraps her legs around mine. I lay there thinking about what Sky, Dylan and I have talked about. I made a promise to myself that night. I was going to ask Brittany out before the end of the summer.

Today we embark on our annual camping trip. This time we are bringing Dylan and Britt along with us, however we managed to convince some of our friend's families into go with us up to the river. We have a two hour and sixteen minute drive according to Google maps. We all woke up at five am, threw are already packed duffels into the car. We threw waffles into the toaster, sipped on some OJ, Parents on coffee and headed out the door.

We all meet outside of JLS and started on our Journey to the River. Mike, Artie, and Puck all went in one car while Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina went in another. Sam and Fin went in another car. Sky, Dylan, Britt and I went in our family car. After about an hour on the road we stopped to pick up snacks and stretch our legs. Mike and Sam went into the car with Mercedes and Tina and Quinn went with Artie and Puck.

Once we got to Johnson Beach we check in to the Cabins that we reserved. Everyone piles out of the car. The kids grab their bags and head to the cabins while the parents stretch and mingle.

There are three cabins with three bedrooms each. They had a living room and kitchen inside as well. There was a huge bathroom with a bath tub that has jets. Sky, Dylan, Britt, and I are bunked with my parents. Puck, Artie, Sam and Fin were with Sam's parents. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were with Quinn's parents.

The parents catch up to us and we all went to our own cabins and picked out are rooms.

I walked in the room and the first thing I see is the living room, there is a couch up against the wall, a love seat that is sitting cornered to it. There is a big TV on a stand in the corner across. You walk through the living room to get to the kitchen. It was like the one at home. There is a fridge, micro, and a coffee machine too. There was a table up against one wall. There was just no island.

Through the kitchen down the hall are two bedrooms the master on one side and a fairly big one on the other. My parents take the master. Sky and Dylan take the room across. Now starting back in the living room to the left side is a little smaller room with a double bed. Britt and I got stuck in that room. Only plus is we wouldn't have to hear the rest of the house getting it on at night.

After we are done setting up or room Britt and I decide to head out and explore the river. We ask if Sky and Dylan want to join us, they said they were going to meet up with Quinn Mercedes Tina and Rachel and go down to the water to sun bathe. We asked the boys Artie said he was going to sun bathe with the girls. The rest of the boys wanted to come with us.

We walked down to the water's edge and walked towards a bridge. It was a few yards of a walk. The boys were goofing off with each other jumping on each other's backs and trying to throw each other into the water. Britt and I walked slower and after a few feet Britt reach out and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand til we made it to the bridge.

When we got there we had lost track of the boys. We sat down near the water with our feet inside. We sat there looking around to see if the boys had started to come back. All of a sudden we hear the bushes behind us move. Britt grips on to my hand.

"It's probably just the wind" I say

"San there is no wind"

_She's right_, and they say I am the smart one. Out of nowhere they boys are jumping out of the bush.

"AHH" we scream in unison

The next thing I know Britt is in my lap with her face in my shoulder. The boys start laughing and high fiving each other.

"What the fuck Puck" I yell

"What?"

"I thought we were lesbro's"

"We are I just couldn't resist" he laughs.

I manage to calm Britt down, by rubbing her back in circles.

"Hey what's that?" Sam says

He's pointing down the way to a space that is an opening in the bushes. Britt stands up and reaches her hand out for me. She pulls me up and we head to the opening. Puck and Sam go first then Fin and Mike, Britt and I are last. We walk through the brush a few feet til we get to a clearing. There are logs in a circle surrounding a fire pit. It looks like it hasn't been used in a while.

We sit down on a log looking around.

"We should bring the girls back here tonight. We could tell scary stories and roast marshmallows" Mike says

"Yeah I will help carry Artie if you and Sam help" Puck says

"Hey look over there" Britt says

She's pointing to a wood make shift bar.

"That's so cool" Sam says

We walk over to it there is a flash light and some old beer bottled on the shelf's. We spend the next twenty minutes or so exploring the area we found before we start heading back to the cabins.

When we get dinner is ready. We sit out on the benches outside of the cabins. While we were gone they BBQed chicken, someone made corn, and then there was a salad. It was nice to sit down as a big group. The adult and kids were mixed among the table and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. After dinner was over the kids helped clean up the bench.

Britt and I went to change into sweats and hoddies. Puck sneaks the marshmallows and we all head down to the fire pit. Puck, Mike, and Sam help to carrying Artie. When we're walking along the water's edge Britt jumps on my back and I carry her rest of the way.

When we get there the boys put Artie down on a log. I drop Britt down. Sam and Puck went to gather logs. They place them in the pit. I take out the matches in my pocket. Quinn gathers dry leaves and places them on top of the logs. I light the dry leaves. We keep adding dried leaves until the logs start to catch.

Once the fire is up and going we sit and Puck starts a scary story.

"_Some boys and girls were at a party one night. There was a graveyard down the street, and they were talking about how scary it was._

'_Don't ever stand on a grave after dark', one of the boys said. _

'_The person inside will grab you. He'll pull you under.'_

'_That's not true,' one of the girls said. _

'_It's just a superstition.'_

'_I'll give you a dollar if you stand on a grave,' said the boy._

'_A grave doesn't scare me,' said the girl. _

'_I'll do it right now.'_

_The boy handed her his knife. _

'_Stick this knife in one of the graves,' he said. _

'_Then we'll know you were there.' _

_The graveyard was filled with shadows and was as quiet as death. _

'_There is nothing to be scared of,' _

_The girl told herself, but she was scared anyway._

_She picked out a grave and stood on it. Then quickly she bent over and plunged the knife into the soil and started to leave. But she couldn't get away. Something was holding her back! She tried a second time to leave, but she couldn't move. She was filled with terror. _

'_Something has got me!' she screamed _

Britt was holding on to my arms so tight I was scared it was going to fall off.

_And she fell to the ground. When she didn't come back, the others went to look for her. They found her body sprawled across the grave. Without realizing it, she had plunged the knife through her skirt and had pinned it to the ground. It was only the knife that had held her. She had died of fright."_

"Wow that sounds like something Britt would do" Fin says

"Shut up, shut up right now" I scream at him

I look over at Britt and she has her head down. I kneel down in front of her. And take her hands into mine.

"B listen to me, Fin is stupid, he has no idea what he's talking about"

I felt a tear drop on my hand. I lift her head up by her chin, blue watery eye's stare back into my eye.

"B you are the smarts most beautiful person I have ever met, you know what right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah B"

I place a soft kiss on one of her cheeks, then the other, the softest one on her lips. She starts giggling and flings her arms at me. I stand up lifting her up with me cause her hands are wrapped around me neck. I pull her by the waist into me, she holds tighter around my neck and we hug for a minute.

"Do you want to roast some marshmallows?"

"Yeah" everyone shouted

Quinn walked over to us and hugged Britt she took her over to the girls. They started to find sticks to roast the marshmallows on. I took this opportunity to walk over to Fin.

"If you ever call her stupid again I will make sure you have no balls"

You could see him visible swallow. I think Britt knew what I was doing.

"San come roast marshmallows with me" she yelled for me

"Coming"

I point my finger at him.

"I mean it"

I walk over to Britt and we eat so many marshmallows that my stomach starts to hurt. We decide that it's getting late and we have a busy day in the river planned for tomorrow. We put out the fire and headed towards the river, once at the river we Britt jumped on my back and I carried her, the rest of the way home. When we got there we went to our room and got in our usual sleeping positions, within five minutes we were in the dream world.

The next morning I woke up to Britt standing straddling my body jumping up in down on the bed.

"San wake up!"

"I don't wanna"

"Pleaseeeee, I wanna go swwwiiimmming"

"No"

"Yes"

"No

She drops down and now is sitting on my hips.

"Come on San"

"No"

"Fine the kissy monster is going to attack you then"

"No"

"Uh huh"

"No"

"You leave me no choice"

She leans down and starts placing kisses all over my face. I try and fight her off but there's no use she's to strong, and being trapped under the blanket only helps in her attack.

"Ok, ok, ok, I give up"

I throw my hands up, surrendering. She looks into my eyes and gives me a look I have never seen before. I was like want and lust all in one. It was alluring. She started to lean in when the door flew open.

"San come on Sky is refusing to get up please pull your sister out of bed so we can go to the river already." Dylan says.

Britt giggles at her.

"You mean like this one right here?"

She points to me

"I have been trying to her get out of bed for ten minutes finally the Kissy monster had to pay a visit."

"Oh good idea"

Dylan runs off.

Britt and I just giggle. Britt gets off and pulls me out of bed. We put on our swimming suites and head to the kitchen. We eat a quick breakfast and wait for Sky and Dylan. When they decide to grace us with their presence I get yelled at by Sky telling me that it's not very nice for me to give her girlfriend the upper hand.

After getting yelled at we head down to the river.

"So guys what do you want to do first? We can go kayaking, swimming, sun bathe, or we could explore some more" Dylan says

"Well Britt and I went exploring yesterday so why don't we rent some kayaks and head out on the water?" I say

We rent two kayaks one for Sky and Dylan one for Britt and me. We went in the opposite direction as the way that we went for the fire pit. We started chasing Sky and Dylan playing around with them. Once we caught up to them we started to rock there kayak. They retaliated and rocked ours, they rocked ours so hard that our kayak tipped over and Britt and I fell into the water.

We went down, cold flowing water surrounded me. I made my way up, once I could see, and feel the ground under my feet, I started yelling at my sister.

""Maldita mar cielo podría haber hecho daño." (Damn it Sky you could have hurt her)

"Nice San, so why aren't you two together?"

"Shut up"

I look around and I notice that Britt is nowhere in sight.

"Britt? Britt? Britt where are you?"

I am starting to panic.

"Britt? Britt? te juro no me importa si tu eres mi gemelo si algo le pasa a ella a sus muertos"(I swear I don't care if your my twin or not if something happens to her then you're dead) I yell at my sister.

I feel something swim up against my body and before I can recognize what it is, Britt is standing in front of me.

"Damn it Britt you scared me, don't ever do that again" I huffed.

"I am sorry San I was just playing I didn't mean to make you mad."

_I wasn't mad I was scared, what happens if something happened to her, she would have never known how much I really care about her. That's it I have to tell her. _

"I am not mad. I was worried something bad happened to you"

"I am ok I promise."

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in.

"Awe" we hear Sky and Dylan say

I flip them off. And return to hugging Britt.

"I am getting hungry" Britt says

"Yeah me too" Dylan says

"You hungry babe" Sky asks Dylan

She shakes her head up and down. Britt and I swim to the kayak and flip it over, we get into it and head back to shore. Thankfully its hot out and were not freezing. When we got there we returned they kayaks and meet up with the rest of our group. When we got back to the cabins Britt and I changed into new bathing suits that were dry. I had on a pair of blue and black volcume girl board shorts with a matching black top. Britt had on bright pink bikini. She looks super-hot man Santana Jr. and I are going to have to stay in the cold ass river all day if I am going to make it out of this alive. After we changed meet up with the rest of the gang.

We ate lunch with everyone. We had hamburgers and hot dogs. There was watermelon too. Every one decided to go down to the river once we were done. When we got there the boys rented some canoes and went out on the water while the girls walked waist deep into the river and chatted about various things. The parents were out on the water's edge talking amongst each other.

"So Quinn… I hear that someone's got a crush on you" Fin yells from the canoe

I can see Rachel turning bright red.

"Really?" Quinn answers

"Yea, they have brown hair" he continues

"Yea"

She seems really eager to know who it is. I see that this is making Rachel really uncomfortable so I swim over to the canoe. I felt bad for Mike but I had to shut Fin up. I reached up and tipped the canoe over. They came falling into the water shutting Fin up.

"Yes, Sorry Mike"

"Next time warn me please" is all he says.

I swim back to the girls and the conversation as moved on. I was glad. I look over at Rachel and she mouths 'thank you', I just smile at her, trying to convey that I understand. The water starts to get cold so we decide to lie out on towels and catch some sun's rays. We head to shore.

We lay out in the sun for about an hour and it was starting to feel really hot again. Britt wanted to cool down so she walked out into the water to her waist, when she got there she called me out. I meet her out there and we played around for a while. She splashed me I splashed her, she dunked me I dunked her. It was fun.

Sky called me but I couldn't understand her from where I was so I moved closer

"We are going to go to the pit do you and Britt wanna come?"

I turn around to ask Britt if she wanted to go to the pit with the rest of the kids and I see the most beautiful girl lifting her head out of the water, water running down her neck, down her boobs, all the way down her thighs, something happens to Santana Jr. I don't think thinking of bad things is going to make this any better. I slow wade down into the water not to call attention to myself.

"Uh… Britt… They gang wants to know if we want to go to the pit with them." I stutter.

"Yeah sure let's go"

She starts to make her way over to me.

"Um… I am going to take a shower, and rise off all this salt water"

"Yeah?" she questions

"Yeah I will meet you guys there, after.

"Ok"

Thank god that worked cause I can't get out of the water right now even if I wanted to. I waited until the gang was out of slight and looked to shore. Fuck the rents are still here, heaven must have heard my prayer's cause at that moment I hear my dad's voice.

"Santana, we are heading to town to get food for tonight we will be back in an hour"

"Ok dad"

The head off and I am so grateful because my fingers at starting to look old. I head to shore and walk up the stairs to the cabins. I head to the bathroom and strip out of the wet bathing suite. I turn the water on and let it run. I pull out my phone and put Pandora on. Ja Rule station is playing. I test the water and jump in. Diddy last night playing.

If I told you once, I told you twice

You can see it in my eyes

I'm all cried out with nothin to say

You're everything I want it to be

I start to sing along to the music and sway to the music. The water is pouring down on to the back of my head and shoulders. _Thankfully Santana Jr. has decided that it's no longer needed at full attention anymore. _

If you could only see, your heart belongs to me

I love you so much; I am yearning for you touch

Come on set me free, forever yours I'll be

Baby, won't you come and take this pain away?

I turn around to grab the shampoo and I am startled when I see piercing blue eyes staring back at me.


	12. Shower

**A/N:** Hey lovers so I planned to give you this chap the same day as the other one. The girls are only 13 so sorry now sexy times yet but in the near future I promise.

Shout outs!

Brittana4lyfe – 13 they are and I love protective San too.

LudmillaASK7 – I bet you will like what happens

gleeeeeeeek89 – They are 13 and sexy times will come later, but they will have fun along the way.

Rainezeik – Sorry Hun not yet but soon, by the way I am a fan of your stories! I follow I think one of them!

Nayalove – No jumps the chapters I am working on right now they are already 17. You are going to love the journey I promise!

Huge Thanks to Meech0831 love you girl!

**-Shower Chapter eleven-**

Piercing baby blues, staring back at me. My eyes widen in the shock that I am not alone in the shower. My eyes travel down her nose, lips, to her chin. Neck, then to her shoulders. _Why didn't I notice she has freckles on her shoulders before?_ _Oh my god she's not wearing at top. _Boobs wow those boobs are awesome. They look so firm, the prefect size not to small not too big. Sure maybe a little smaller then me but hey. Then those abs, so tone. I feel my breath start to pick up. My eyes continue down, no pants to_. I didn't know she trimmed_.

My eyes dart back up her body stopping at her eyes, her eyes are roaming over my body taking it in. I just now realize that I am naked as well. I quickly try and cover Santana Jr. before I can I feel her hand on mine. I feel my heart trying to escape from its cage. I don't know if I am more scared, turned on or nervous with what is all happening so fast. _I might throw up_.

"It's ok San you don't have anything to hide."

I feel myself sigh from relief. She must really not care.

"Uh… Ok… you sure?"

"If I cared would I have got in?"

I laugh.

"Right"

She's right she is the one that got in knowing I would be in here naked. All the scared and nervous feelings leave my body. _This could be nice_. Now all I have to do is control Santana Jr. and we will be all good. I look around the tub's edge for the shampoo. Of course it's behind Britt.

"You think you can hand me the shampoo?"

"Oh yeah sure."

She turns around and bends over to pick up the bottle. I am now given a very nice few of her ass. _Ok you can do this, stay down its only Britt, 'your right it's Britt' it seems like it's taunting me. _I manage to control myself. She squeezes some into the palm of her hand. With the other hand she motions me to come closer. I moved closer to her, I turn around to give her better access to my hair. She rubs it in. When I turn around soap suds cover her hands. I move out of the way so she can rinse her hands off. After she's done she grabs me by the arms and places me under the water stream. She places her hands in my hair and helps to get the soap out.

I trade places with her. Once I am on the other side of the tub I reach down and grab the shampoo, I place the shampoo in the palm of my hand. She moves forward but instead of turning around she faces me. I place the shampoo on the top of her head and start to massage it into her hair. I am really close to her face in order for me to be able to reach all of her hair. At first I am focused on her hair and making sure that I am getting it clean. Then I feel her breath on my lips.

I look down at her lips continuing to rub the soap in her hair. I look at her eyes, their looking at my lips. I bit down on my lip. I look back down at her lips and she's smiling now. I notice that her lips are getting closer to mine. I just can't tell if it's because I am moving towards her or if she's moving towards me.

Right before are lips touch all movement stops are lips millimeters away from each other, we both smile and our lips come together. Not hard but not soft. We peck at each other at first. Smiling and letting out little giggles. Then the pecks turn into in sync lip movements. I feel the need to be bold. I glide my tongue on her bottom lip. She parts her lips. I hesitate at first but let go and slide my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues find each other's and massage each other.

It feels amazing sparks are flying and I feel like if I didn't have Britt's arms warped around my waist right now I might fly way or fall to the ground. After a couple of minutes pass I feel Britt's hands start to roam around my back then to my hips. She squeezes. I allow my hands to do the same thing I bring one hand on her stomach feeling how tone she really is.

It's becoming harder and harder to control Santana Jr. not that I would want to take it any further not just yet, so before it makes its presence known. I slow are kissing down. Soon we are back to pecking. I can't help the warm sensation I feel. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"We better get this out of your hair, and finish up people will start getting back soon."

"Ok"

I help rinse out her hair and we wash off our own bodies. Once we are all clean, we step out of the shower. There is only one towel so I wrap it around her body. She holds her arms open inviting me in. I move into her arms and we side step into the hall where I grab a towel from the closest. We head to the room to get changed.

We were almost dressed when Sky comes barging in the room with Dylan on her heels. They take in the scene. Britt's hair is wet, my hair is wet. We are both in the middle of pulling up are pants.

Dylan and Sky look at us then each other than us again.

"OH MY GOD" Sky squeals "You guys didn't you know did you?"

"God Sky no"

"oh ok cause I was gonna say it takes you six months to ask her out but then you go and do that like it two minutes."

I look down at the floor

"You did ask her out right?" Dylan ask

I shake my head no. I bring my hands up to cover my face and I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Oppsss" Sky says

Dylan and Sky turn around and start running. I think they thought I was going to come and kill them but I was too embarrassed with what they said while Britt was in the room. I feel a hand on my knee and I pull my head out of my hands.

"Has it really been that long that you have liked me?" she asks

I just nod. She smiles really big.

"You know what?"

"What?" I manage to say

"I have liked you that long too" she grins

My eyes widen at what she just reveled.

"Really?"

She shakes her head "uh huh"

She pulls me into a hug. I place my hand on her back and pull her tight into me. She pushes me back and lands on top of me.

"So uh you wanna be my girl?" I ask

"Duh"

She moves up a little and places a soft kiss on my lips. We stare at each other for a while. Until we hear our names being called telling us that we need to come and help make dinner. Britt stands up, hold out her hand to help me up. Once on our feet we make our way out to the living room.

Sky and Dylan were cuddled up on the couch next to each other. We go and sit down next to her. Britt whispers something into Sky's ear. Sky turns to me.

"About time" she says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Girls" my dad says

"Yes dad" Sky and I say in unison

Britt and Dylan chuckle at us.

"Get in here and help out already"

We all stand up and go to help. I set the table while Sky helps make the salad. Britt is over at the stove with my mom and Dylan is helping my dad. It's like our family has grown by two. This is how it's been for the last six months, even since Dylan and Sky started dating. However now that Britt and I are dating too it almost feels a little more imamate.

Once dinner is done we all sit around the table, we discuss how school is going for us girls. How works is for my parents. How Dylan and Britt's families are. Before we are done we come up with the plan for tomorrow. After we are done eating we all are assigned a job to help make clean up go faster.

With the kitchen clean my sis and our girlfriends, _Yay I get to say girlfriend_, went to meet up with the rest of the kids. The parents all meet up to have a bon fire up by the cabins chat and drink some beer. We make our way out to the fire pit that we found and started a fire.

"Ok I have an announcement to make" Sky says

Everyone looks in her direction.

"I am glad to say that my sister has finally grown some balls and asked Britt out tonight"

Oh my god my sister just put me on blast.

"Finally" puck says

"About time" Mercedes says

"Aw I am so happy for you guys" Quinn and Tina swoon

"Well I haven't known you two for very long but I am very happy for the both of you." Rachel says

Mike walks over and gives us both a hug.

The fire and the warm air made it have a comfy feel. Also finding out how supportive all of our friends are of us. Even if they didn't approve I would still be with her. I love them but her more.

I sat next to Britt her hand in mine. I look over and see that Quinn and Rachel are getting comfy cozy together. Wow it seems that all my friends move fast. _Why did it take me so long to ask Britt out for fuck sakes I am a Lopez after all._ I look around at all my friends, I am so grateful to have so many people in my life that care about me.

After a couple scary stories and a few marshmallows we decided that it was time to head back to the cabins today was our last day and we will be heading out tomorrow. We have two more weeks of summer before we head back to school for the 8th grade. Puck and mike carry Artie. Sam, Fin, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes walked in a group while Dylan, Sky Britt and I walked together. Dylan and I had Sky and Britt on our backs.

When we got back to the cabins are parents were still outside talking. We sat around with them for a while. People started dwindling, down and soon only my parents and Quinn's were left outside.

Britt and I came in a half hour ago. We got changed in to our PJ's and climbed into bed. We laid there for a while talking about different things. Britt told me she's nervous a starting flag football but I tried to insure her that she will be fine. I told her that I will go to all her games and cheer her on. That made her really happy, but what can I say I would do almost anything to make her happy.

Talking lead to playing around and giggling, playing around and giggling lead to kissing, kissing lead to making out. I know that we just started dating, but had I known how much I would love to kiss and make out with Britt I would have asked her out a long time ago.

Her lips fit so perfect in mine. Her taste is intoxicating. I love the way she places her hand on the back of my head with my hair in between her fingers, how she pulls on the hair just enough but not too much. I could spend hours upon hours kissing and holding her tight in my arms.

Hands roamed over uncharted territory. I made circles on her tone belly, while she slides her arms up and down my sides. It felt amazing to be so close to Britt on a whole new level. After a while we passed out in each other's arms.

I was woken to the sound of giggling coming from the living room. I knew from the sound if the giggle that Britt was out in the living room. I made sure that Santana Jr. wasn't going to be a problem, wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and walk out into the living room.

"Morning babe" Britt says

As I make my way over to the couch were she is sitting. _Babe? Aww I am her babe?_

"Morning"

I sit down and give her a kiss on the lips.

"What was so funny?"

"Oh dad was just teasing Britt over here" Sky says

"Dad don't be making fun of Britt that's not nice" I tell my dad

"Don't you mean your girlfriend" he comes back with

My eyes widen, how did he know?

"Uh… yeah."

"See dad was just telling Britt it was about time" Sky says

"Yeah and I told him that I agreed that you are supposed to be a Lopez you don't have too much game when it comes to me" Britt says

"Hey, I have game. I just was waiting for the right moment. Yeah waiting for the right moment"

All of a sudden Dylan's belly growls so loud my dad in the kitchen hears it.

"I think you girls should come eat breakfast we are going to be heading out soon."

We all stand up and go make ourselves bowls of cereal. Well more like Dylan and I make bowls of cereal for us. We eat and wash are dishes. We head to our rooms and back up. We take turns taking showers. Once we are all clean we pile into the cars and head home.

Three hours later we were home in Palo Alto.


	13. Journey of friends to more

**A/N: **Good morning loves, thank you for all the views, reviews, follows, and favs. I just want to put it out there that I am not an English major nor was I very good at the subject in school. I am sorry is my grammar is poor. I had an idea and I wanted to share it all with you. I hope you all enjoy the story. last chapters were so much fun to write and this one as well. We got some more cute times in this chapter.

Shout outs

Nayalove –kinda the way my wife asked me.

ed-brittana – They are a couple YAY! This chap is cute you will like and thank you!

Glee4ever123 – Thank you and please no dying.

M206 – Finally right?

Brittana4lyfe – Yay I did my job right then.

Ryoko05 – Yay!

Hlnwst – Yes togetherness

Huge shout to my love Meech081.

Fun Fact I have two beautiful daughters! Briana is 6 Kamyrn is gonna be 5 in 5 days!

**-Journey of friends to more Chapter Twelve-**

It's been an amazing three weeks since our annual camping trip. I spent the last two weeks of summer much like the rest, with Britt by my side. Things are pretty much the same as they were before we became a couple, but now I get to kiss her whenever I want.

I love to be able to cuddle and snuggle whenever I feel like it. We even take showers together sometimes, well, when my parents are out of the house that is. Not that we do anything that we need them out of the house for, cause we aren't ready for any of that. Not that it hasn't crossed my mind I mean you have seen Britt, and I am sure that our parents trust us. I just don't think they would agree with it.

See, first and foremost, Britt is my best friend, sure I love kissing her and roaming my hands all over her tone stomach and squeezing her hips, but it's so much more than just a physical thing for us. Like when she's down, because she does not understand something on her homework, I love the fact that I am the one who gets to put that addicting smile back on her face. When Sky and I have a disagreement Britt is always the one to show me the light at the end of the tunnel.

We mesh so well were like a yin and yang. Even though we are so opposite at times it works. I think this will help us later on as we get older and help us make our relationship stronger by being able to see two different sides of a story not just one. You know, like couples who both think they're right when they are thinking of total and complete opposite things. Then they get mad cause they both feel like they're right. Well Britt and I can see the different sides of the story or situation and our own.

A week ago Britt started practice for flag football. she's pretty good at it, too. I just get startled because even though it's flag football, sometimes the boys on the teams forget that and they hit hard. I don't want Britt getting hurt.

Entering the 8th grade now makes us the top bitches at the school which has the younger kids running in fear. HAHA ! Ok, well, not really. Actually our class is rather nice to the under classmen, unlike how we were treated when we came into 6th grade. I can remember some of the NERDS use to get pushed into lockers and dumped into dumpsters. Good thing my intelligence went under the radar. I don't think that they would have fucked with me anyway, seeing as who I hang out with, but you never know.

The people I hang out with can be crazy sometimes and I don't think even the upper classmen want to take a chance messing with one of us. We have at least four football players that are in our group and two cheerleaders.

This year instead of all of us getting English together, we got two classes together. We have science and choir with each other. Mrs. Hudson's is our science class teacher. I kinda feel sorry for her, since there are so many of us. we take up most of her class for that period. To say the boys go easy on her would be a lie. They are nonstop goofing off.

At first I was a little hesitant to have choir and thought I might change to band, but Britt convinced me it could be fun. For some reason she thinks I have an amazing voice but I think it's ok. It turns out that singing and choir might be my favorite. At first, I thought we were going to do stupid old songs but the teacher is younger and pretty up to date with the music on the radio. Right now we are learning 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.

There is something new that Mr. Jackson, the choir teacher, started this year. He wants to add dance to the songs. Britt and Mike are leads for the choreography, which takes more time away from me and Britt so that they can practice. That's ok because I can see how happy she is. Since Britt has been super busy, we haven't had as much time to hang out together, so I have been hanging out with Puck a lot more. It turns out that he's not so bad and he's a pretty cool guy. Yeah, sometimes he can be really goofy but I think that most guys his age act like that. He even told me that he would go with me to watch Britt play in her football games.

It's nice to have a guy around too, I mean I know I am technically a girl but we do share a common anatomy part. Although he is way hornier than I am, at least I know if there is something I need to talk to someone about, he's there to talk to. I mean, can you imagine having to go to your dad about that kind of stuff, just gross.

Today is Britt's, Mikes, Sam's and Artie's first football game. Yeah, I know, you're thinking how, can a guy, in a wheelchair play football but it actually works. One of the team members will push him around. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the boys, minus Puck are on the team too. Puck wanted to be, but his grades weren't good enough.

So here we are on the bleachers cheering them on. Quinn, Rachel, Sky, Dylan, Puck and I are screaming the loudest. We were tied for a while but in the last minute of the game, we made a touch down bringing down our rivals Jordan Middle School.

After the game we went to Baskin Robbins and celebrated. We all got different flavors. The game was on a Friday night so we weren't in a hurry to get home or anything thing like that, so we sat in the ice cream shop thinking of something we could all do.

"Hey guys we haven't been to **The House** in a while, maybe we should hit it up" Sky says

"Yeah, we can show Dylan what it is."

Ever since winter break was over, we had less time for the things we liked to do, and had to focus more on things like homework and studying for finals.

"Totally, maybe if we get there soon, they will let San DJ for a little while" Britt says

"Wait, what's The House?" Dylan asks

"It's this place that kids our age can go hang out at and at night it turns into a club, minus the alcohol" I tell her.

"Before winter break, we were there like every night, San use to be there main DJ" Sky tells her

"That's so cool, I'm down" Dylan says

We head home after finishing our ice cream so that we could change into more appropriate clothes. I put on some black dickie girl shorts, matched with a Blue tank top. I wore my blue Nikes to match. I chose to wear my hair down, but curled it a little with the iron. Britt had on a pair of black Short Shorts, with a red tank top. She matched it with some chucks on her feet. Britt put her hair up in a cheerleading ponytail. Sky and Dylan looked just as hot. Sky has Brown eyes with a ring of honey color in the middle. Her Ash blonde hair is cut to her chin. She has a nice build, like a soccer player. She is the same height as Sky and I.

We ended up taking the bus to **The House**. We were the first ones there so we waited outside for the rest of the gang. Ten minutes later, the last of our members had joined us. We head in and the music is blaring. Britt leads me on to the dance floor.

(She turns to face me placing her hand in the middle of my chest)

Hands up and suddenly

(Places her hands on the back of her neck)

We all got our hands up

(Moves her hands up through her hair)

No control of my body

(Brings her hands down her sides)

Ain't I seen you before

(Places her right hand out her pointer in my face shaking it side to side)

I think I remember those

Eyes eyes eyes

Eyes e-e

(Points between my eyes)

Cuz baby tonight

(Brings her hands down)

The DJ got us falling in

Love again

(Moves closer into me)

Yeah baby tonight

The DJ got us falling in

Love again

(Backs up away from me)

So dance dance

(Turns around swaying)

Like it's the last last night

of your life life

I'mma get you right

(Backs up into me)

Cuz baby tonight

The DJ got us falling in

Love again

(Reaches with her right hand around the back of my neck)

Keep downing

(Slowly slides down my front)

Drinks like there's no tomorrow

(Twisting all the way down)

There is just right now

(Turns so she's facing me)

Now now now

Now n-now now

(Twists her way up my body)

Gonna set the roof

On fire

Gonna burn this

Mother F-cker

Down down down

Down d-down down

(Slides back down and up faster this time)

Hands up when the

(Slides her hands up her sides)

Music drops

We both put our hands up

Put your hands

On my body

(Reaches out and grabs my hands placing them on her hips)

Swear I've seen you before

(Sways her hips side to side)

I think i remember those

Eyes eyes eyes

Eyes e-e

(Points at my eyes)

Cuz baby tonight

(Places one leg in between mine)

The DJ got us falling in

(Places her hands on my hips)

Love again

(Slowly rocking side to side)

Yeah baby tonight

The DJ got us falling in

Love again

(Starts to rock harder)

So dance dance

(Pulls away)

Like it's the last last night

(Turning around)

Of your life life

(Shaking her ass)

I'mma get you right

(Backs into me again)

Cuz baby tonight

The DJ got us falling in

Love again

(Grinding her ass into Santana Jr.)

The song fades into another and after half an hour of sexy dancing I needed a break. I love dancing like that with Britt, but sometimes it's hard to control myself. I went to get something for us to drink. I returned with a soda for her and as I hand it over to her, I hear my name being called from the DJ table.

"Santana"

I look twice and see that it's the guy that had taught me a couple tricks the first time I ever came here. I touch Britt's arm getting her attention. Once I have it, I point over to the table where Scott is. She nods her head in approval. I make my way through the bodies to the table.

"Ey, Scott"

"Tana"

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Doing good, I saw your little dance with Britt"

I look down to the floor to try and cover up the crimson color my cheeks are becoming.

"Yeah" I say

"So are you still chasing her or what?"

"Huh?"

"Well the last time you guys were here you were uh just friends but from the way you guys were moving out there… I would say there's something more."

I laugh and shove his shoulder playfully

"Yeah, we are together now, been together for about a month and half now"

"Wow, way to go Lopez"

"Yeah, she's the best"

I'm looking out on the floor where she's standing. She turns her head to look at me, raising her cup in the air when our eyes meet. I can feel Scott's eyes on me. I turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Dammmnnnn"

"What?"

"You love her. Lopez gots it bad"

"Shhhh"

I don't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Truth is, I do love her, but part of me feels like it's too soon. The other part of me is like, no way, I've loved her since I first met her back in the auditorium that first night. I know I am going to keep this to myself for now, but he was right, I love her.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

Scott says into the mic and the crowd goes wild.

"Well, this next song goes out to the lovely Brittany Pierce from her loving girlfriend Tana"

Oh god. I turn so my back is to the crowd. Then I hear

"Aww"

And the music starts

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

I turn back around. Ok not that bad of a song. I see Britt smiling at me. She's too damn cute.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

"Wanna go at it?" Scott says pointing to the tables

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

"Really?"

"Yeah, well you did dedicate it to your boo"

We laugh.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

"Nah, its ok. Actually, can you play a song for me?"

"Sure"

"It's slow though"

"That's ok"

"Sweet Lady"

"Damn you whipped"

"Shut up"

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

"It was good seeing you Scott. Winter break is in a few months and we will be back here

more often then, oh and thanks"

I give him a hug.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

I turn around and make my way through all the people back to Britt.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

"Ladieeess" Scott laughs into the Mic

"Ok Truth, I played that last song but Tana did want me to play this for Britt, so we're going to slow things down a bit."

The song starts

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

I reach my hand out to Britt and walk her out to the dance floor wrapping my arms around her neck.

Now any other day

I would play it cool

But I can't now cause I want you

See I'm hooked on

How you flex your style

And I wanna talk for a little while

I never really seen your type

But I must admit that I kinda like

So maybe if you have the time

We could talk about you being my

I place my head on her shoulder and she pulls me in closer.

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

We sway together.

Now on the regular

I would waste time but I don't want to

Cuz you're so damn fine

And I heard that you were taken

But that don't have to stop you from makin

Late night phone calls on the telephone

About your fantasies and ways to get it on

When you need me I will be

There for you my sweet lady

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

I pull back so that I can look into her eyes, blue piercing eyes staring straight back.

Say you will be baby

Say you will be my lady

I've got to have all your love

So I won't even front

Just say you'll give it to me

Don't wanna hear the maybes

And I will give you all my heart

If you say you'll be my baby

"Thank you" she says

She leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.


	14. Date

**A/N: **Thanks again to all the viewers, reviewers, follows and Favs. Never did I dream that my story would reach so many people. I hope it has helped mend some Brittana Hearts. I would like to thank all the reviewers for the kind words! I may have good news for the Brittana Shippers but I am not 100% on this. I was told by a good source that Brittana might get back together in episode 8. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone so if you want more info you can PM me or hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter. Lyleerose on both.

Shout out to my loves

gleeeeeeeek89 – Haha same here. I realized I follow you on Twitter.

Nayalove – She did, see I am a really big flirt, that's why I right fluff so easy, anyways I am the lucky one she puts up with it, she knows she my forever!

ed-brittana - Thank you for the constant love!

Brittana4lyfe – Me too! Thank you.

iloy-shadowchild – You will get to see them at each age. We have a lot of Fluff coming your way.

Rainezeik – of course, it's a funny story! And thank you. I have been meaning to Review yours! You're Amazing!

shayshay2004 – Yes they are together and not they will be together in more ways then way, well soon at least. Gotta get a little older but we have lots of fun cute things to do in the meantime. Thank you it means a lot.

LudmillaASK7 – No worries Hun and thank you for all your love!

mag99 – Thank you!

Fun Fact lol I don't know. Let's see… I never finished High school. I left junior year to go road tripping and see the world. I did get my degree tho.

Big Shout out to Meech0831 you are a star!

**-Date Chapter Thirteen-**

Today is Britt and mines two month anniversary. I know, not very long but I like to celebrate the months. I have a surprise date planned for us, though I am kind of nervous seeing that this is our first real date and all.

She's going to be here any minute.

"San, Britt's here" I hear my mom call from down stairs

"Be right there" I call back

I turn off the radio. Looking myself once over in the mirror. I grab my backpack that has all the stuff I prepared for tonight, then I make my way downstairs, two at a time. Holding on to the banister I use it to brace myself as I turn off the last step.

"Hey babe"

I place a kiss on her cheek. She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"You ready" I ask

She nods her head yes.

"Be safe girls" my mom says

As we walk out the door, we head out to the garage and I pull out Sky's bike for Britt. I walk it over to her then I grab mine. We begin riding out of the court. I didn't want my mom to have to drive us around, I wanted to be alone so I made today a day we could get around on our own.

"Sanny, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise B, but I promise you're going to love it."

She smiles at me. We turn right out of the court and make our way down towards the main road. When we get to the main road we turn left heading towards Frontage road. We take the Frontage road down til we get to an underground passage that leads to the Bay Lands.

Once we are at the Bay Lands, we follow a bike path until we come to a manmade pond. There are ducks everywhere, all different colors and sizes.

When Britt sees the pond, she looks like she does on Christmas morning, her eyes sparkling with a toothy smile.

"Wow" she said under her breath

"You like?"

She shakes her head up and down fast multiple times

"More like love"

"It gets better"

I walk up to a bench and lay the bike against it. I put my backpack down, opening it to pull out a bag of old bread. I hold it up so that Britt can see it and when she does she jumps up and down with joy.

"This is amazing San"

"It's nothing"

Britt put her bike up against mine. We walk over to the pond and I hand the bag to Britt. She opens it, pulls a piece out and hands it to me. She reaches back into the bag and pulls out one for herself.

We begin to break the bread into smaller pieces throwing them towards the ducks. For a long time the ducks stayed far away until one brave little duck came closer. He came so close, he was within reach. After a few minutes of him taking all the pieces of bread from the other ducks, they made their way over. Before we knew it, we were surrounded, not only by ducks, but other birds as well. I look over at Britt and she seemed so content it made my heart flutter.

She is smiling so big and trying to pet the ducks. The ducks aren't having it but she doesn't seem to mind.

When we ran out of bread, the swarm of birds and ducks slowly migrated away. Britt walked over to me standing behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist placing her hands on my stomach.

"Thanks babe, this has been the best first date ever"

"It gets better"

She gives me a confused look and I just smile and let out a chuckle.

"Come on follow me"

She releases her hold on my waist. I grab her hand as it passes by mine and pull her body into mine. I reach up with the other hand and cup her cheek. I look at one of her eye then the other. I move closer to her lips. She mirrors my actions and soon our lips are pressed against each other.

Moving in sync, we kiss for a few minutes as she roams her hands up and down my sides. I place my arms around her body pulling her into a tight hug. Moments later we separate. Without having to say words we both know how each other feels.

We let go of one another. I walk over to the bench were the backpack is and place it on my back. I lift up the bike for Britt and walk it over to her. Once she's settled I take my bike and we head out to the next stop on my list.

We follow the path that we took on our way out to the Bay Lands. Once we are on the street that I live on, we continue in the other direction. We make out way over the creek down to Loma Verde road. We make a left and bike down four blocks to our destination.

Once we are outside of Mikes Café, we park are bikes. I reach out for Britt's hand and she takes mine in hers interlocking our fingers. We walk up to the door and I pull it open for her.

"Thank you" she says in passing.

Once I make my way in I walk up to the host.

"How many" he asks

"I have reservations for two under Santana"

He looks down at a piece of paper

"Right, this way please"

He picks up two menus and leads us to a table in the corner. I pull out a chair and motion for Britt to sit down.

"What a gentle lady"

I smirk. Once she's settled, I walk to my seat placing the backpack on the floor in between my legs. The host places the menus down in front of us.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly"

He walks way.

"San this is amazing you didn't have to"

"I wanted to" I smile

She looks at me with those piercing blue eyes I could stare into for days. The waitress approaches and pulls me out of my fog.

"What can I get you to drink" she asks

I motion with my head for Britt to go first.

"I will have a coke please"

"And you miss"

"I will have a Dr. Pepper"

"Ok. Do you know what you would like to order or do you need more time?"

Seeing that I was staring at Britt the whole time I hadn't looked at the menu yet.

"Can we please have another minute?"

"Sure, take your time I will be right back"

She turns and walks away leaving us alone.

"So what are you going to have Britt?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet, I think it's between a turkey sandwich and a soup and salad"

Leave it to my girlfriend to eat lean

"They both sound good Hun"

"What are you going to eat babe"

"I think I am going to have a Caesar salad"

"Yum. That sounds good, maybe I will get the sandwich that way we both can share and I can have a little of both"

"Your do smart B"

She blushes. The waitress returns with our drinks and we place our order. Once she's got it she takes it to the kitchen.

Britt and I talk about tons of different things while we wait for our food. There's never a full moment when she's around. Twenty minutes later and the waitress came back with food in her hands.

She places our food down and asks if there is anything else she can get for us. We assure her that there's not and she leaves to go wait on another table.

Britt and I share the salad eating out of the same bowl. Once the salad is gone, we start on the sandwich. She hands me half and we finish eating in a comfortable silence.

We are done eating and now waiting for the check and the sun is beginning to set.

"San, this has been the best day ever"

"It gets better"

Her mouth drops open.

"There's more?"

Just then, the waitress places the check on the table. I open it up and place enough to cover the bill and a generous tip. I stand up placing the backpack on my back and extend my hand out to Britt. She takes it and we walk to the bikes.

Once on the bikes we make our way down Loma Verde again towards my house. Only we turn down Ross Road and towards a small path that leads to a park I use to frequent in my younger years.

We ride over to a grassy hill. We place our bikes down on the ground. I throw the backpack off my shoulder pulling out a flash light. It's now dark, since earlier this morning I came out to this very spot to throw rocks at the street lights effectively breaking the light bulbs.

With the flash light leading the way we walk to the top of the hill. Once we found the softest patch of grass to sit on I reach in the backpack abs pull out a blanket laying it down for us to sit on. We sit down next to each other and I reach in my bag again pulling out yet another blanket and throw it over Britt's lap.

I place the backpack next to me and scoot as close as I can to Britt. Our shoulders, hips and legs are touching. I reach around her within my arms and she places her head down on my shoulder.

Yes Britt has the height when we stand but most of her heights in her legs so when we are sitting I am, in fact, taller then she is.

We cuddle for a while. The stars become more defined the later it becomes and I turn off the flashlight making them become ever brighter.

I lower us down so now we are looking up at the stars above. We bring our hands that are intertwined out from beneath the blankets. We unlock or fingers and flatten our palms against one another's. We slide our hands against each other's.

"Ok, now this has got to be the best day ever"

"It gets better"

She whips her head in my direction our eyes locking as they meet.

I sit up and reach into the backpack at my side I shuffle through the bag until I land on the object I have been looking for. I grab the flashlight and place it so that my lap is lit. I turn to Britt and pull her up. I reach out for her bracelet that I gave to her on her b-day. I open the little bag that is in my lap and pull out a charm of a cabin. I place the charm on to the bracelet.

"San, it's beautiful"

"It's to represent you and me becoming us"

She pulls me in for a deep kiss. Soon our tongues were massaging each other's. Britt leans back down and pulls me on top of her, our legs separating one another's. Our kisses become more frantic, I feel her hand on the back of my head pulling me in closer to her, at the same time pulling my hair just a little. I run my hand that I am not using to hold me up, roughly up and down Britt's side.

The passion that we are creating is becoming overwhelming. The need for her is coming to a whole new level.

I have had the feeling of wanting to be around her, like when we just became friends in the beginning, I wanted to see her and be around her all the time. I have wanted to be her friend and protect her from the bad in the world. I have wanted her, to be with her as a girlfriend, to be hers and her mine. Now I want her, like the need to be close, touch her and make her feel all the good, which she makes me, feel.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket creating a new feeling to this make out session, we pull away laughing.

"Ello"

"Yea mom, were coming home now"

"I know it's getting late we are on our way right now"

"WHAT? No mom we have not taken our relationship to that level"

"Yes, I promise"

I hung up the phone with a flush look to my face

"Time to go"

"Does she think we're having sex?"

"She just wants to make sure we aren't"

"Oh"

"I mean we have only been dating for two months, but she knows Dylan and Sky do. She just wants us to be safe when we do is all. She said when we are, that she will help us make sure we are safe"

"That's cute. You and your mom are really close. I like your mom, she makes me feel comfortable. When we are ready, I think we should tell her"

"Whatever you want B, if that's what you want then that's what we will do"

She smiles and hugs me tight.

"We better get going I told her that we are on our way"

"Ok"

We started to pack up the blankets and once everything was back in the backpack we jumped on the bikes and headed to my house. When we got there, we let my mom know that we were home and going up to my room.

We went upstairs to my room, changed into our PJs and climbed into bed. I leaned up against the head board and Britt leaned into me. I turned on the TV and we started watching MTV music videos.

"San, thanks for the best day ever"

"Thanks for being the best girlfriend ever"

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had"

I kissed her on the top of the head and we turned to watch the TV

_And hopefully, you'll be the last one too_


	15. All Hallos Eve

**A/N: **Thank you for all your Views, Reviews, Followers, and Favs. So it's come to my attention that some viewers might think that Santana is a boy. She is all girl, with an extra appendage. There for her and Sky can indeed can be identical twins. I am sorry if anyone has got confused about that. Here is a fun chapter we get to see San moving forward in wanting to show Britt how much she loves her in ways that are more than verbal.

Shout outs

M206 – Thank you

Glee4ever123 – My mom and I are really close. They are on their way!

gleeeeeeeek89 – We will see more of mom in the upcoming episodes.

Hlnwst – thank you!

mag99 – Thank you I am glad you like it!

shayshay2004 – I am glad your heart is feeling better cuz I know mine was downright broken. And thank you I will keep the facts coming.

Nayalove – My wife is the coolest no joke! We meet when we were young, I just came out of a bad relationship and I didn't know what I wanted, she was there and never left. =)

Brittana4lyfe – No dying! Glad you like it!

.Hale – Thank you for reading!

brittsany - Thank you!

Fun Fact all the things San does or has done up to this point is all things that I have done for my past girlfriends or current wife!

Huge Shout out to Meech0831

Like I said before I am a big flirt and love making friends so come, flirt with me on Twitter or Tumblr. Lyleerose!

**-All Hallo's Even Chapter Fourteen-**

The fresh cool autumn air has us in jeans and hoodies. Halloween is a few days away. We have spent the last few days not doing much in class because of the upcoming holiday. Most of the classwork revolves around some kind of Halloween theme. We have a Halloween party at school on Friday and Puck is having a party that night.

It's been another amazing month with Britt. We have spent weekend nights over at each other's houses. The way this girl makes me feel I am surprise that I haven't known her for longer, like is it actually possible to feel so deep about a person having not known them for long. The chemistry between us flows and we don't even have to try. We have been together for only six months but Britt knows me better than anyone one in the world, and I would like to say that I am the one who knows her the best too.

Today after school the gang is going to Party City to get our costumes.

The bell ringing pulls me out of my gaze. I have been trying to come up with a costume for the last couple weeks and my mind is going blank but I am sure that Britt will help me figure it out. When it comes to things like that she defiantly takes the lead. She's in touch with the kid that still very much lives inside her, unlike most girls our age who most likely are going to try and be some kind of princess or a slutty version of one at least.

The girls that I hang out with and I aren't like that. Well maybe my sister would have the balls to try and pull off a costume like that but not the rest of the girls. I am sure once we get to high school and they become more confident in their bodies we will be seeing more outfits like that but at least not now.

Once they do I will feel the need to look out for them more and make sure no leering or unwanted touches are made. I feel the need to protect my friends and of course Britt the most.

I picked up my stuff off the table in front of me placing it into my backpack and headed out the door walking towards my locker.

"San"

Dylan is walking up to me.

"Hey D, what's up?"

She looked kinda nervous

"Well, uhm, I was uh, wondering if you could help me with something"

"Ook, what is it?"

"So word got around about what you did for Britt on your anniversary"

"Yeah and"

"Well Sky has been a little upset with me lately cause I haven't been romantic, but it's like, I don't know, I don't have that in me. I was wondering if you might be able to help me out"

If I help D that will make my sister really happy and making my sister happy makes me happy. Sure I don't want to give away my trade secrets, but for my sis I would do anything.

"Ok. But don't go giving away my secrets"

As we were finishing our conversation Sky walked up with Britt, Quinn and Rachel.

Sky placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and long arms wrapped around my stomach. I turn my head and place a kiss on Britt's cheek.

"Hey babe"

"Hey honey"

"What were you guys talking about?" Sky asks

Dylan looks nervously at me. I just smile at her trying to inform her that everything is going to be ok.

"We were just talking about costumes, ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"I still don't know what I want to be though"

"It's ok Hun, we will find you something"

She kissed the top of my head. We waited for the rest of the gang, and then we hopped on our bikes and made our way down to Party City. Party City is down town Palo Alto so it's not that far. When we got there we locked our bikes up at the rack. Walked inside and handed our backpacks to the lady at the register.

We walked around the store looking at all the different kinds of costumes.

"Does anyone know what they want to be?" I asked

Turns out, no one knew what they wanted to be either. We threw out ideas for one another but none of them stick out for the other. Britt came up with the best idea.

"Why don't we all dress up in a group theme you know like we all are characters from Toy Story or like Mario Brothers?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Britt" Puck says

He was right. It's cute and that way when we are out trick or treating before

Pucks party, it would be easier to know who we were against the other costumes.

"Ok now we just need to think of a theme" Dylan says

"Batman" Sam says

"Spiderman" Mike says

"Green Lantern" Finn says

"What about smurfs?"Artie says

"But they are all boys" Tina says

"So what, no one needs to know that we can girl them up girl" says Mercedes

"Ok. I guess" Tina replies

"Yeah" I ask everyone

They shake their heads up and down. We walk over to the Smurfs costumes and each grab one. Then we went over to the props to finish our costumes.

Quinn went for Smurfette, Mercedes went with Sassette, Tina was Ninja Smurf, Rachel thought Harmony fit her best. Sky went for Wild Smurf, Dylan chose Brainy Smurf, Britt Dreamy Smurf, Mike, like Tina, chose Ninja, Sam chose Dopey, Artie went for Wheels. Puck wants Tuffy and I chose Gutsy cause he is the brave one.

Once we all picked out are costumes and props, and blue body paint, we head over to my house to hang out for bit. When we got there Sky and I went into the kitchen taking out some snacks and drinks to the living room. We tried on or costumes complete with props. We all looked so awesome.

As night fell, the group dwindled down to just six Sky, Dylan, Rachel, Quinn, Britt and myself. My parents came home about an hour ago and invited the girls over for dinner. My mom started dinner about twenty minutes ago which means there's about twenty minutes to go.

The girls and I made our way upstairs to listen to music and chat. It's been a while since we have hung out just the six of us. It was nice. It was kinda like a triple date. Not that Quinn and Rachel are a couple or at least I don't think they are.

_However they do seem to act the way that a couple would. First off, their ways together. The constantly have some kind of contact and they give each other cute like glances once in a whole too. _

"Wait! Are you and Rachel dating, Quinn?" I ask

Quinn's eyes widen and she looks straight into Rachel's eyes. Rachel just nods her head at Quinn as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Well, we we're going to wait 'til Friday to tell everybody, but yeah, we just became a couple last night"

"Aww." we said in unison

Britt stood up and gave Quinn a hug and then Rachel. Sky followed suit. I walk over to them and smirked pulling them into a hug at the same time.

"How did you know?" Quinn asks.

"Well, you look how I felt after I asked Britt to be with me"

"God, you're such a sap" Sky tells me

"Hey! She's my sap" Britt defends

Britt makes her way over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me in giving my sister an evil glare, then turning to me with such love in her eyes I could feel happy tears start to form in my own**. **I am glad that Britt had come into my life. She has been the reason for many happy days. When days seem to be not be going so well all I have to do I hear her voice and the world seems to be a better pace again.

After dinner, Quinn and Rachel left. Sky and Dylan returned to my sisters' room and Britt and I made our way to my room. We studied for a little while and then we turned on MTV watching music videos and laid around.

"San"

"Yea babe"

"I think I am going to quit football"

"Why babe"

"While I want to go out for this moto tournament and it would interfere with football"

The anniversary of her father's death was coming up and she was giving up moto for football but I think that with the anniversary being so close she wants to feel closer to him again.

"B, whatever you chose to do I am behind you a hundred percent"

"Really?"

I sat up on the bed and pulled her on to my lap. I took get face into my hands and brought our foreheads together staring into her eyes.

"Always"

I placed a kiss on her nose. We kissed for a while not taking it any further until we got tired and laid down to go to bed.

The next couple days few by and Halloween was here before we knew it. It's already Friday and I am up extra early to put on my costume. Having to paint my face meant I had to give myself extra time to get done. Once I was ready I went to knock on my sister's door.

"San you look hilarious"

"Umm look in the mirror"

She turns around looking in the mirror and cracks up at herself.

"Come on or we will be late to school"

"Damn San"

"A girls, got to make herself look perfect"

I walk downstairs and ate my breakfast I was in a hurry to get to Britt I couldn't wait to see how cute she was going to look in her costume.

Britt got to school first and was waiting for me outside my looker. I was right cuter than ever.

"B, you look so cute"

"Nah, San you do"

"Ok, we both do"

I walked up to Britt, placing a quick kiss on her lips. If you get caught kissing in the halls you get a whistle blown at you. Not too bad of a punishment but I don't want attention placed on me when I am trying to get my mack on.

Each class had its own mini party. We got to play games and hang out listening to different Halloween songs like the monster mash. There was bobbing for apples and cross words.

I got a ton of candy and I still haven't been out trick or treating yet. Yes we are a little old for trick or treating but we just like the idea of free candy.

After school we went our separate ways eating dinner and reapplying blue paint to or faces. Once the last rays of sun were gone we meet up outside the court and made our way around the block collecting half a pillow case full of candy each.

We went back to my house laid out all the candy on to the floor weeding through the candy to make sure all the pieces were all good. We divided all the candy equally between all of us.

Once the candy was redistributed, we head over to Pucks house for his party.

Pucks parents are never home so we had the house to ourselves. He had an amp in the living room hooked up to the stereo. Soon the house was thumping with the loud music. I really wanted to bring my tables because it's been so long since we have had a chance for me to DJ since finals were coming up before winter break, but Britt brought up a good point that if I was DJing then I wouldn't get to spend as much time with her and then the decision became very easy.

Somehow some of the kids in high school found out about the party and showed up with a keg. Soon the house was filled with drunken kids. Thankfully, none of my friends thought it to be a good idea to drink, so we all remained sober. We stayed away from the older kids. Soon the rooms were being filled with couples getting it on.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I walked by a room, I heard noises coming from inside I went closer to the door and peeked in. what I saw was crazy there was an older guy with a brunette. He had is hand down her pants thrusting into her, his mouth was on her boob. I quickly averted my eyes and continued to the bathroom.

Seeing that kinda made me wondering what it would be like to do that with Britt. But then I wonder if she would want to do something like that because of Santana Jr. I mean I know we are a couple and she says she doesn't mind it. Maybe one day soon we can take our relationship to that level.

The later it got the messier the house was becoming. We were going to have a big mess to clean later. Puck started freaking out when it came close to the time his parents were due to arrive home. He had Mike and Sam trying to help him clear out the house.

Nothing was working. I came up with a plan that I thought might get their attention.

I walked over to the amp put the mic in and turned the music down.

"Someone called the cops"

The crowd of people paused and stampeded out of the house faster than you could say 'who's my uncle?'

"Damn San, that was amazing" puck said

I turned the music back up half the volume it was at earlier.

"It was nothing"

"We better get cleaning" Mike said

We all started cleaning up the house by the time his parents came home, the place was back to normal, minus the amp in the living room.

"What are you guys doing" Pucks mom asks

She looks around the room

"Huh? We were doing karaoke" Artie says

"How nice, well it's late we will be upstairs if you guys need us"

With that, they went upstairs as soon as they left the room. We all let out a laugh that we were holding in.

"I am so glad I have such great friends" Puck says

We all smile and go into a huge group hug. It was getting late and I was getting tired. Britt was already passed out on the couch.

"Hey guys, I am going to head out and take Britt home"

"You guy can crash here if you want, I'll pull out blankets and we can have a slumber party"

Everyone agreed that would be a good idea to stay. I walked over to the couch were Britt was laying down and kissed her face over and over until she woke up.

"Do you wanna stay the night here tonight or go back to my house?"

"What do you wanna do?"

I raise my eye brows up and down suggestively. She smirked. Things between Britt and I have become a little more physical when we got time alone. Not much further, but I get to now touch those amazing boobs and feel her amazing hands on mine. _After what I saw in the bathroom I have a good idea of what our next step could be. _

"Hey guys, Britt doesn't feel too well I think I am going to take her home" I say

"Do, you want us to come with you?" Sky asks.

"You can if you want but you don't have to. I can handle it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

I helped Britt up off the couch. We said our goodbyes and head off to my house.


	16. Autumn Adventures

**A/N: **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank all of you amazing viewers, reviewers, followers and favs. Just wondering how you all feel the story is going? I know last chapter was a little slow but I am covering all the years up until they have the twins so some chapters need to be more informational. I try and through in as much fluff as I can. Next Chapter is going to blow your guys mind. it's going to bring on the jealous Britt. I hope I haven't said too much. Anyways on to the shout outs

Shout outs

kim05 – Thank you glad you're enjoying.

gleeeeeeeek89 – Here it is, and you're going to go crazy for the next two.

mag99 – Haha Thank you so much! And you're welcome.

Rainezeik – Thank you and I don't like mean San to Britt Britt. I hope she changes her ways!

ed-brittana – I like Sans mom too, she reminds me of my mom, haha. I love the costumes as well.

Nayalove – Proudest! And thank you, look forward to hearing what you have to say every time!

M206 – Sorry love it gets better! Haha I hope you get the reference.

Big Shout out to Meech0831, feel better love.

Fun Fact I am a dog person but most of my life I have owned more cats!

If there are any Fun Facts you want to know please let me know!

One last thing I have a petition going for trying to get Brittana back together can you please sign it I plan on tweeting it to Ryan when I get enough signatures.

twitition ckvxi Close the spaces

On to the story….

**-Autumn adventures Chapter Fifteen-**

It's close to two am when we finally make it into my room. When we go to the house all the lights were off. I almost forgot that my parents are out at a party for my father's work in the next town over, so the house is empty, with Sky and Dylan staying at Pucks. I flick on the lamp in my room. I begin pulling my Smurf pants off. Once my boxers are the only thing keeping Santana Jr. from the night's air, I begin to pull off my top. I hate sleeping in bras so I reach behind my back unclasping my bra allowing it to fall to the floor.

Now, only in boxers, I walk into the bathroom. I need to wash this blue off my face. As I am using a washcloth to wipe the remains of blue that are still clung to my face, I see Britt staring back at me in the mirror with her blue face. I smile at her, turning around to see the real Britt. She, like me, has her bra off and is in her 'boyfriend' underwear.

I walk over to her and pull her by the arm, leading her towards the toilet. I sit her down on it and begin to remove the blue from her face. A few minutes later, all her freckles were showing again. I love her freckles, there so cute. Without speaking, I turn and place the washcloth down on the sink, turning back around I reach out for her hand and she meets me half way. Once we are hand in hand, I help her to her feet. I lead her back into my room flicking off the lamp on the way to the bed. When we get there I pull back the covers and we climb in.

A few minutes later and our eyes are adjusted to the lack of light in the room.

"So, I don't feel well huh?" Britt asks

I smile a toothy smile.

"Of course B, you know all that candy you ate. It gave you a horrible belly ache."

"Your right it did. You should make me feel better don't you think?" she smirks

"I should, shouldn't I?"

I turn so that I am now facing her, leaning on my elbow to hold me up. I start making circles on her lower stomach right under her belly button.

"Is that helping?"

I feel her scoot closer to me but she's still lying on her back. I feel her hand sneak up my arm that is holding me up and into my hair. She begins to play with some strands of my hair. I begin to trail my fingers up and down her sides. Even in the dark of night, her eyes still sparkle. I lean down and capture her lips with mine. Our lips move in sync with one another.

The hand that was playing in my hair is now passively holding my head in place. She releases her hold on the back of my head and brings her hands around my waist. She pulls with her right hand and pushes with her left so that she can push me up on to her body. Our legs intertwine, as our kissing becomes more frantic I feel Britt's hips grind against mine.

Not only did I feel it but so did Santana Jr. and feels the need to react. As I begin to grow hard, I start to pull away.

"Baby what's wrong" Britt breaths out roughly

"I, I um well"

"Baby its ok. You don't have to worry really, that's how I know your enjoying yourself"

I lean down and give her to most passionate kiss I can muster. A few seconds later I pull back enough to look her in the eyes.

"B, you are amazing. You always know what to say."

She blushes a little and pulls me back to her lips. Things quickly get heated again, our hands roaming all over naked skin. I break away and look down at the amazing boobs that are pushed up against mine. I lower myself so that I am face to face with them. I hover over the left boob with my mouth breathing my hot breath over it for a second. I poke my tongue out flicking over the nipple causing it to react. Once it's hard, I lower my mouth over the entire nipple with a flat tongue and massage it.

I lift up and show the right boob the same attention.

"God San" Britt moans.

This is the first time she has ever moaned. I mean, yeah, she makes noises when we kiss and make out, but her moan has got to be the sexiest sound in the world. It sends a surge of energy flowing through my body and holding tight in my lower stomach. I know this feeling, but no another person other than myself has ever given it to me before.

I feel her bucking her hips into my stomach. I release her boob from my mouth and slide back up her so we are face to face. I feel her hand wrap around my boob and squeeze, she places my nipple in between her fingers, creating friction between her fingers and my nipple every time she squeezes.

Between the squeezing and the grinding I feel like I can cum any minute.

Seeing that this is the farthest Britt and I have gone, I began to slow my thrusts and kiss her softer, slowly bringing us down from the intense high we were just feeling from the actions we were doing moments ago. Don't get me wrong, I want more than anything to keep going but I started to feel uncomfortable. My thoughts trail off to what if Britt gets grossed out about Santana Jr. I know I shouldn't because she always says that it's not a problem, but I guess it's a force of habit. I am pretty sure that I am really close to being ready but I want to make sure that Britt is really ready too. Her feelings are way more important to me then getting off.

Once the grinding has stopped and we are sloppily kissing each other. I place my hand on her cheek and pull away just a little.

"You ok, B?"

"Yeah, I am good"

Her sparkling eyes meet my mocha eyes.

"You know San, we didn't have to stop. I was ok with were it was going"

"Glad to know"

"I know that if I were to ever tell you that I wasn't ready, you would stop in a heartbeat. I trust you San"

"I would, in a heartbeat. Well I am glad we talked, so now, next time I know"

She pulls me in for a short soft kiss. I lay down on my back and she places her head on my chest, she wraps her legs over mine. We lay there for a while feeling each other breathing until the dream world calls our names.

The temperature outside has risen ten degrees and the flowers are in blossom. Spring break is on its away I can't wait to spend it with Britt. I have so many different ideas of places to take her and things to do.

Now that we are fourteen and going to be going into the 9th grade, our parents have given us more freedom, allowing us to venture farther away from home.

Eighteen months ago, I was completely different. I was this little girl who didn't have very many friends and was seen as a nerd, because of this, I was angry at the world at times and some people would end up getting the blunt end of it. Here I am today with a girlfriend and a completely new attitude.

Britt makes me see the world in a new light. When she's around, it's like we live in a whole other world that's full of sugar canes and fairytales. I know I sound like a mushy fool, but I can't help that she takes gray and makes rainbows.

I make my way down the hall towards my next class I am really excited I get to see Britt and I am going to tell her all the different ideas I have come up with for us to do for our break. Turning the corner and slipping into the first door on the right, I make my way to my seat.

Britt is not here yet but the bell won't ring for another two minutes or so. I reach down unzipping my backpack, pulling out my blinder and book. I look up to the seat next to me and it's still empty.

As the bell rings Britt enters the room her head down and her arms crossed in front of her chest clutching onto her blinder. She makes her way over to her chair.

"B, what's wrong?"

She continues to look down at her desk. A minute later she looks over to me and

I see a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"I am sorry San"

"What, why are you sorry?"

My head is racing to come up with what would make Britt so upset. I hope it's not the only thing I fear the most. That she has realized that I am not worthy of her and that it's now time for her to move on.

"My mom just told us that…"

Her breath is shaky

"We have to go see my Grammy in Washington for spring break"

I let out a sigh. I mean this is going to royally suck. I am so glad that she's going to be seeing her Grammy for two weeks than her breaking up with me.

"Aw babe, that sucks. I had so many plans for us, but I understand, I mean I am going to miss you more than you know, but it's a lot better than the alternative"

That last part slips out and I literally cover my mouth with my hand and my eyes are now wide.

"Huh? The alternative?"

"Uh... It's nothing"

I turn to face the front of the class I feel a hand in my arm and I twist my head to see blue sparkling eyes looking back at me.

"No San, tell me. No secrets, you can trust me, you know that"

I look back up to the front of the class again taking a deep breath and filling my lungs to their capacity. I steady my racing heart turning my full body so that I am facing Britt. I reach out my hand for hers. Looking down at the floor I begin.

"I thought you were going to break up with me"

I look up to her eyes. Her mouth opens like she's going to say something but I continue before she can get anything out.

"You are everything to me. Your prefect and I am, not... I just thought you might have realized that I am not worthy of you"

"San, you're crazy, you know that. You are an amazing caring person. No one has ever been so good to me before. Ever! I am going to miss you like crazy when I am gone, but no, no way in hell would I break up with you, ever!"

I feel my heart flutter. Again she reminds me if how much I am in love with her.

Britt and I spend as much time with each other until she has to leave.

I wake up early, throw on a pair of jeans, pull my hoodie over my head and fly out the door. I went to the garage, grabbed my bike and peddled the fastest I ever have to Britt's house. When I got there, they were walking out the door getting ready to leave. I screech to a halt and throw my bike down on the grass.

"Babe, what are you doing here? I thought we said goodbye last night on the phone?"

"Yeah, well, I missed you, so I thought I would see if I could catch you before you left"

Mrs. P was walking out of the house

"Well hello Santana and how are you this morning?"

"I'm good"

I smile sheepishly

"Ok girls, make it fast. We need to head out"

"Ok mom"

I walk up to Britt and she grabs me by the waist pulling us flush together. I cup her face and pull her in for a kiss. After a couple seconds I pull back, looking into them blue sparkling eyes.

"I am going to miss you so much, I miss you already"

"I know babe, I am going to miss you too. We have phones and we are going to Skype too."

"I know. It's just not the same. Plus this will be the longest we have been away from each other in almost two years."

Britt's brother honks the horn and we know we are pushing their patience.

"I lo...am going to miss you"

She lets out a giggle

"I am going to miss you too"

We have one shorter kiss and I back up releasing her from my hold. She turns and walks towards the car. When she's in, she puts her seat belt on and looks out the window to me. We blow kisses to each other and within seconds she out of site. I summon the strength to pick up my bike and head home. This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life.


	17. Two Weeks

**A/N: **Want to say big thanks to the viewers, reviewers, followers and favs. You all make my day every day. This chapter is a little sadder than the rest but this way the only way I could test the girls love for each other without breaking them up. I have put lots of thought into each chapter and I am sure not all of the things that happen all of you agree with but it has its reasons.

Shout outs

XoXo Ludmilla Angel'7 XoXo – Feel better soon. Thank you for your love.

M206 – it gets a little sadder, but I made sure to make it cute!

mag99 – You're too kind, thank you! I love your comments makes me smile from ear to ear. I hope you like what I have in store for the couple and I am sure you will.

Brittana4lyfe – Thank you and she did, I wonder how long it takes them to say it!

lg4az – Glad your back! And thank you for your love. I love seeing what my people have to say about what they think about the story.

Huge shout out to Meech0831 Thank you so much you're your love of my story, and me haha!

Fun Fact hmm let's see I have a motorcycle that I built myself.

Follow me on tumblr and twitter Lyleerose. I am always down to meet new people.

On to the story…

**-Two Weeks Chapter Sixteen-**

I feel empty and alone. I head to comfort. I find myself outside my sister's room. I knock no answer. I knock again.

"Come in"

Thank god. I slowly open the door and see my sister on her bed, lying on her stomach feet in the air. She's watching some kind of reality show, I think its Jersey Shore. I make my way over to the bed and sit next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sits up so now we are right next to each other. She reaches out and takes my hand in hers. I let out a sigh.

"Britt just left. It's hard knowing that I am going to have to be away from her for so long, not having the choice to see her if I want."

"Aww sis, I am sorry but you can call her, sext her, I mean text her, and Skype too"

"Jeeze Sky, is that all you and Dylan do went you're not together?"

"No"

She blushes

"Right"

"I don't even know if I know how to sext"

Sky apparently thinks it's funny that I don't know or have never sext before. Sky does end up making me feel a little better. I hang out with her for a while then Dylan joins us a few hours later. We spend the rest of the day around the house watching movies and talking about anything and everything.

I retreat to my room to give the love birds some time alone. I am laying on my bed listening to music staring off into space when the buzz from my phone pulls me back in.

Britt

Hey baby

San

Hey babe, miss you

Britt

Miss you too. What did you do today?

San

Hung out with Sky and Dylan, how was the trip?

Britt

Long tiring but we are here now, we ate and I wanted to say hi so… hi!

San

Hi baby, what are you doing tomorrow?

Britt

Grandparents are taking us kids out for breakfast. What are you doing to do baby?

San

Fun, miss you!

Britt

San I will miss you too but you gotta stop being so sad Hun I will see you in 13 days

San

I know I just haven't been without you before and it sucks

Britt

I know babe never again ok!

San

Promise?

Britt

Yes, ok I am going to go help my grandma I will talk to you in a bit

San

Ok buh bye kiss

Britt

Bye baby kisses

San

~~{~~~

Britt

I am feeling a little better after the talk with Britt. I decided to head down stairs and grab a snack. I try and keep myself busy so I go to my tables, put my headphones on and start to mix. It keeps my attention for a little while, but somehow my mind always drifts back to her. I lay down on my bed again and decided to text her. If she's busy then that's ok if not then I am gonna be one happy girl.

San

Ello?

There's no answer. I figure its late enough to go to sleep, there's really nothing else to day. I remind myself that I need to call Puck tomorrow so we can have some Lesbro time, maybe he will help me keep my mind off the fact that I miss my girl.

I get into my wife beater and boxers. I lay on my back like I do every night that Britt sleeps over and I place my head on my arm. I start to drift off thinking about the cabin when Britt jumped into the shower with me. How, if she never did we might still not be a couple.

My phone buzzed on the night stand, I wonder who it is. Maybe Puck has ESP and was seeing what I want to do tomorrow, or maybe it's my sis checking on me. I reach over, the light is a little blinding, and once my eyes adjust to the light I see who it's from.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"You texted but I missed your voice so I decided to call"

"Well ello"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just going to go to sleep"

"Babe, it's like 11 you never go to sleep before at least 12"

"I know I missed you. Your not here and I didn't want to bother you"

"You never bother me"

"Yeah, but your with your family and I want them to like me and if I am taking you away from them all the time then they won't"

"Aww baby, they like you! How could they not, your just so cute!"

"So, I was working on a song today"

"Yeah, what one"

"It's a new one. Have you heard of Calling You by Blue October?"

"I don't know… sing it to me."

'There's something that I can't quite explain

I'm so in love with you

You'll never take that away'

"Hmm, I don't know keep going"

'And if I said a hundred times before

Expect a thousand more

You never take that away'

"Sounds sweet, but I don't know"

'Well expect me to be

Calling you to see

If you're ok when I'm not around

Asking if you love me

I love the way you make it sound

Calling you to see

Do I try too hard to make you smile?

To make a smile'

I hear her breathing and taking in everything I am giving her, so I just decide to give her everything I have.

'Well I will keep calling you to see

If you're sleepin are you dreamin and

If you're dreamin are you dreamin of me

I can't believe

You actually picked...me'

I thought that the world had lost its sway

(It's so hard sometimes)

' Then I fell in love with you

(Then came you)

And you took that away

(It's not so difficult; the world is not so difficult)

You take away the old

Show me the new

And I feel like I can fly

When I stand next to you

So what if I'm on this phone

A hundred miles from home

I take the words you gave

And send them back to you'

'I only want to see

If you're ok when I'm not around

Asking if you love me

I love the way you make it sound

Calling you to see

Do I try too hard to make you smile?

To make a smile'

'I will keep calling you to see

If you're sleepin are you dreamin and

If you're dreamin are you dreamin of me

I can't believe

You actually picked...me'

'Well I will keep calling you to see

If you're sleepin are you dreamin and

If you're dreamin are you dreamin of me

I can't believe

You actually picked...me'

"I like it. You know San, your voice sends chills down my spine"

"Yeah? Well I was thinking about you and that song came into mind, so I was playing around with it today"

"I miss you so much B. I don't know how I am going to make it"

"You will be fine baby, plus when I get back…."

I feel the heat radiate in my body, I knew where she was going but I needed to play around a little with her.

"When you get back?"

I question

"When I get back…. Maybe we can… um…"

"Brittany Susan Pierce"

" Hahaha"

"Yes… Santana Marie Lopez? Don't pretend like you aren't thinking it too"

I go silent. Truth is, I have been, I want to show her how much I care about her. I want to be intimate with her. I know we're not ready to go all the way, but I am sure we are ready to take it to the next level.

"Baby"

"Your right I have…but I don't want to push you into anything, I can wait as long as you need"

"I know baby, that's why I Lo…like you so much"

She slipped like I slipped… we love each other. We ended up falling asleep on the phone. In the middle of the night I woke up to her soft breathing.

"Night baby I love you"

I told my sleeping girlfriend before I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock on my phone. 3:14am. Oh fuck that. I turn over thinking about how I got to tell my girlfriend that I love her. I fell asleep with a smile plastered to my face. Hours later at a normal time to wake up, I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs. I ran into my sister and Dylan eating apple jacks, I grabbed a bowl and joined them. They made me sick today, all lovey dovey.

One week down, one to go. I haven't done much since Britt left a week ago. Spent a lot of time with Sky and Dylan and lounging around my room.

Puck called me last night and told me he is going to come pick me up tonight to take me out, that I need to get over it because it's not like we broke up and that she would be back in seven days.

I woke up and stayed in my wife beater and boxers most of the day. I got a text a few hours ago telling me that Puck would be here to pick me up at eight. That gives me an hour to get dressed. I don't know where we are going so I throw on some skinny jeans and a skillet t shirt. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and put my hair up into a high ponytail.

I reach out for my phone that is sitting next to me on the sink. It's 7:45, so I have just enough time to put my shoes on and head downstairs. I walk into my room open my closest and look for my shoes. I have so many I don't know which ones to wear. I think I will wear my gray Nike Air Force ones the go with my shirt. I step into my shoes, do a once over on my full length mirror in my room and head down.

When I make it down stairs puck is in the living room sitting on the couch with Sky and Dylan.

"Hey lezbro"

"Hey Puck, ready to go?"

"Yeah. I asked Sky and D if they wanted to come with us, is that ok?"

"Sure, it's not like I even know where we are going anyway"

We walk down the street towards the bus stop. The bus comes within ten minutes and soon we are on our way to where ever it is we are going. After ten minutes on the bus I have a pretty good idea of where we are going and if I am right, I will know in the next two minutes.

I was right and now we are standing outside The House. The place is packed because of spring break, making it so that the kids who normally wouldn't be here during the school week are.

We make our way through the mass of body's. I go and grab a soda with Puck while Sky and Dylan head straight for the dance floor. Some old school Britney Spears song is playing but the DJ has added a techno beat to it. It's not too bad but I am sure I could do better.

I grab a Dr Pepper and sit down at one of the tables in the room that is set up like a bar. Puck gets a coke and sits next to me. The room is kinda full and we grab the only table that was left.

Puck and I talked for a while he told me about how things are at home. His parents, being lawyers, are not home very often leaving him home alone with his older brother who thinks that beating him up for no reason is fun.

We talk a little bit about relationships and I found out that Lauren and he broke up a week ago. I was so caught up in my own feels I missed that he was hurting. That makes me feel like a horrible friend not knowing that my best friend had broken up with his girlfriend. He said he was ok that they were too busy for each other.

"Hey San, don't look know but she's checking you out"

"What? No way"

I look over my shoulder and sure enough some girl is looking right at me. She looks a little older like she might be around sixteen. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and hazel green eyes. I am not going to lie, the girl is pretty but not really my type. I avert my gaze and look back at Puck.

"She's not looking at me"

"Oh no, then why is she walking this way?"

Sure enough a few seconds later I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and look up meeting her eyes.

"You're Santana, right?"

How did she know my name? She doesn't even go to my school

I nod my head

"Yes"

She leans up against the table and faces me. She reaches out her hand to shake mine. I meet her hand and with a firm hold on my hand she shakes.

"I'm Hazel"

How original

"Nice to meet you. How did you know who I am?"

"I was at a party that you were at a few months back"

"Yeah, that was my party" Puck jumps in

She glances over her shoulder giving him a smug smile and turns back to me

"Anyway… you're really hot, you wanna dance?"

"Um… I have a girlfriend but thanks"

"Oh ok… it's just a dance"

"Uh... I don't know"

I look over to Puck to ask for advice and he motions for me to go.

"Ok, but just as friends"

"Ok" she laughs

She grabs me by my hand and leads me out of the room and into the room where the dance floor is. Nelly's Hot in Here is playing. OH Great.

(She pulls me into the middle of the floor and starts to sway her hips)

You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone

Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,

(She inches her way closer to me)

Like "girl I think my butt gettin big"

(She turns her butt around and smacks it)

[Nelly hang all out]

Mix a little bit a ah, ah

With a little bit a ah, ah

(She starts to sway her hips back in forth in front of me)

[Nelly just fall out]

Give a little bit a ah, ah

With a little bit a ah, ah

(I keep my arms in front of me to create space between us)

[Nelly hang all out]

With a little bit a ah, ah

And a sprinkle a that ah, ah

(She spins she is facing me, reaches out and grabs my hand that is creating the space)

[Nelly just fall out]

I like it when ya ah, ah

Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

(Now that she has my hand she turns again but backing up into me)

Stop placin, time wastin

I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement [What?]

(She keeps trying to get closer to me {I am going to slap a bitch}]

I'm just kiddin like Jason [Oh]

(She turns around facing me grinning)

{This is not happening}

I pull my hand out of her hands and take off towards the bathroom. I mean sure 'Friends' dance up on each other and stuff but not the way she's trying, and not when one has a girlfriend or boyfriend, not cool.

I don't even look back, weeding my way through the mass of bodies til I get to the bathroom. I walk in going straight for the sink. Man that bitch just don't take no for an answer. I felt terrible that I even considered going out on the dance floor with her in the first place. Bitch be bad news.

As I look at myself in the mirror trying to get over the fact that I am some kind of sex object to this girl, I hear the door open. I look through the mirror to see who it is but I can't see the door from where I am. Then I hear a click, someone's locking the door?

That's when I see her reflection. Fuck this bitch, man. I turn around so I am facing her.

"What the fuck! Just friends huh?"

"What do you mean? We were just dancing. Come on, I dance like that with my friends all the time, don't you?"

"No, I have a girlfriend, like I told you"

"Oh right, a girlfriend"

"Yeah, a girlfriend that I really care about and I don't need your stupid ass messing up the best thing I have in my life"

She starts to move closer to me, we are only a foot away from each other now.

"So where is this girlfriend then?"

"She's out of town"

"So then she won't know anything"

"First of all, your aint got nothing on Britt"

You eye her up and down. Sure she's tall like Britt and thin too, but in your eyes, no one can compare to Britt.

"Second, I love her and never would do anything to hurt her"

"Third, you couldn't even get this in your dreams"

I motioned to my body. The look in her eyes screamed insane. Next thing I know, she's throwing herself against my body trying to grab at me. Before I had time to react, she grabbed a hold of Santana Jr. I shoved her off as fast as I could, pushed myself off the sink and fled for the door. I ran to where I left Puck.

That bitch is crazy and she even got a hold of a part of me that's only meant for Britt. I wanna punch that bitch's lights out, but I would never hit a chick, that's not right. I can only hope I never see her again.

"Puck let's get the fuck out of here"

"What's wrong?"

"That bitch grabbed Santana Jr."

"Oh, hell no"

He got up looking like he was going to kill

"Where are you going?"

"To get Dylan"

"What, why?"

"Cause we gonna set that bitch straight"

"No Puck, it's not worth it, let's just go home. I wanna call my girl"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

On the way to the bus stop, I tried calling Britt. There was no answer and then I remembered it was her Grandmas b-day and that they were out for dinner. I really wanted to talk to Britt and tell her about what happened. I know that I didn't do anything wrong and that Britt would see that, but the way that bitch touched what I have been keeping for Britt, makes me want to go mad.

I get home and jump in the shower. I needed to clear my head and rinse off the feeling of disgust off me. My thoughts drifted off to Britt like always and her piercing blue eyes, how much I miss her and can't wait for the week to end. Old lady fingers and a half hour later, I decide to get out. I get into my night clothes and lay on my bed.

Talk about prefect timing.

"Hey baby"

"Hey babe"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, babe"

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something"


	18. Coming Home

**A/N: **Hello loves, I hope you all agree with the way that Britt handles the situation and I am sorry if it doesn't come out the way you want. I talked long and hard with Meech about how to handle it and we, both agree on the way you will see in this chap. As far as lady love goes you are getting really close to it. I am going to tell you that one of the chaps later on has lady loving 4 times in one chap so once you get there its strong. I have been writing every night so that I can post a new chap in the morning.

I wanted your thoughts on how you would like Britt's pregnancy do you want every month or trimesters please let me know.

Shout outs

gleeeeeeeek89 – Sorry I promise this was worth the wait.

Glee4ever123 – I like how you think

p4tr1c14 – Got more.

Nayalove – would Britt really do that?

mag99 – Your gonna love this one

brittsany – We will have to see how Britt takes the news

naynay1963 – sorry for the cliffhanger hope you can forgive me

Brittana4lyfe – San is loyal to her future wife

lg4az – Very much a turn on

shayshay2004 – There coming I promise

Fun Fact today is my youngest daughters 5 year old Birthday!

Huge shout out to Meech0831

On to the story…

**-Coming Home Chapter Seventeen-**

Britt come home today I am so excited that I can't sit still. I went to the store and even bought her, her favorite candy, I picked up a cute little yellow ducky that says 'quack' when you squeeze it.

I have bugged Sky and Dylan so much talking about Britt they kicked me out of Sky's room so I am sat her in my room listening to music looking up at the clock every two minutes. Its 2:30pm and her flight doesn't get in until 5:30 then they have a 30 minute drive until she gets home. That mean it will be at least 6pm before I get to see my girl wrap her in my arms and plant kisses all over her face. I am going crazy here.

I decide to try and get back into my sisters room. I walk down the hall and knock on her door.

"San go take a cold shower" Sky says through the door

_How did she know it's me? Oh right I am the only one home._

"What? I am not horny I just can't wait to see Britt is all"

I push the door open Sky and Dylan are watching TV

"Well you will be horny once you're around Britt again" Dylan says

She's probably right but I don't see how if I take a cold shower now it would make a difference.

"How would that help me then?"

"It wouldn't but I was trying to get some"

"God you guys are like bunnies"

"What you and Britt don't do it a lot?"

"Umm….try never"

Their eyes go wide

"Are you kidding" Sky jumps in

"Seriously, I mean we have got to like 2nd base, we have done that a lot now, I am pretty sure that we are going to take it to the next level, but I care about her and want to go slow. It's not like you guys I mean hello Santana Jr. we are only 14 but maybe next year. I can wait"

"Damn San I don't know how you do it, all the guys in our class are always trying to get in the girls pants but you just really care about Britt." Dylan says

"Yeah my sis has got it bad for her. I mean before she got with Britt I would see her checking girls out left and right but once they got together I never see her eyes stray."

I blush, but she's right, I hadn't even noticed that I stopped doing that. I guess when there's Britt I don't need to look at anything else. I look at the time 4pm I am starting to feel a little nervous.

"I am kinda nervous about tonight"

They both look at me questioning

"Ok so you know what happened with Hazel at **The House**"

They look at each other than at me and nod.

"Well I told Britt about what happened. She didn't get mad at me, not that I thought that she would. I told her that I felt disgusting with myself that someone other than her has touched me. I mean not touch me touch me but someone else's hands have felt Santana Jr. and it makes me feel sick. When I told Britt this she says she ready for the next level and that she will make things better."

"San you sure you're ready?" Sky asks

"Yea never more"

"Do you have protection?"

"Yes, but I won't need it"

"Ok as long as you have some"

"Anyways guys this is like the first time were going to touch skin I am kinda scared"

"Don't be San, you will know what to do and you can teach each other, I think that's my favorite part learning each other together" Dylan says

She looks over to my sis and I am glad that she has come into her life. They are good for each other like the way Britt and I are.

"She's right San things will be fine just make sure you make it about her and you will be fine" Sky adds her advice.

"Thanks guys"

I lean in and give them a group hug. They return the hug. Now it's around 4:45pm now. I tell the girls I need to go get ready. I head to the bathroom turning on the shower. I put Pandora on, on my phone strip and get in the shower. Wash up cleaning and making sure that down south is neat. Turn off the water grab a towel and my phone, head to my room so that I can get dressed.

I decided to wear a simple outfit. Red top, matched with black shorts that hug my ass just right. I wear low rise red socks with a pair of all black Nikes. I wear my hair down, it's hot out but not that hot that it will bother me. I straighten it too. I look at the clock for the thousandth time today. 5:15pm. I feel my heart pick up in pace. The things Britt can do to me…even when she's not around.

I turn off the music that is still flowing out of my phone. I want to make sure that there is no way I miss Britt's call. Then I hear the door bell, that's weird. I walk out to the hallway.

"Sky are you expecting someone?" I yell

"No, we are meeting up with Quinn and Rachel later but not now"

"Ok"

I make my way down the steps to the front door. I pull it open and before I can even register who it is a body is slamming against mine almost toppling me over. The smell, her smell as soon as it hit my nose I knew it was my girl. I hug her and place her back down on her feet gently. I look outside and see her mom and brothers in the truck and I wave to them. They drive off.

"Britt baby what are you doing here?"

"My flight got in early I missed you so much… I asked my mom to drop me off here…I hope that's ok"

She starts looking down at the ground.

"I reach out for her hand and pull her close to me. I place my hand on her chin pulling it up so are eyes lock.

"It's always ok for you to come over"

The sad face turns upside down instantly she wraps her hand around my waist and pulls me into a tight hug. I place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. _God did I miss those lips._ We stand there placing soft kisses to each other's lips . After a few minutes I realized we are standing in front of the door with it still open just making out. I reach over and close the door. I stare at her smiling at her just taking her in. She smiles back. I notice that we are just staring at each other smiling I decide to break the silence

"So baby what do you want to do?"

"I dunno" she shrugs

"Well I know that Quinn and Rachel are going to be hanging out with Sky and Dylan did you want to hang out with them? Or did you want to just spend time with me?"

"Hm..."

She places her pointer figure on her lip and scrunches her eyes brows together.

"Well we are going to be together all night do you mind if we hang out with the girls for a little while first?"

"Of course not B"

I take her hand in mine intertwining our fingers and leading her up stairs, we head straight to sky's room. I knock on the door.

"Ello" Sky says from inside the room

"Hey can we come in"

"Who was at the door?"

I open the door reveling Britt

"Sky gets all excited and jumps up running towards Britt and I. I had to let go of Britt's hand so that she could catch Sky. I have noticed that my sister and my girlfriend have similar behavior traits. _Must be a girly thing_. I let go just in time for Britt to catch Sky.

"Oh my god B I missed you so much"

"Ok, ok hands off my girl" I say

They both chuckle at me. Sky takes it as far a rolling her eyes this is very much a Lopez trait. Britt puts Sky down Dylan walks up and gives Britt a hug.

"So when is Quinn and Rachel gonna be here?" I ask

"Any minute"

"What's the plan?"

"We were going to go to **The House**"

"Ok" Britt

I do not really like this idea cause of what happened the last time I was there but at least this time I have my blonde with me.

The doorbell goes off. We all make our way down stairs not to waste time to get to **The House**. Sky opens the door and we inform the girls joining us we are heading out.

We make it to the bus stop just as the bus pulls up. Hop on and in 15 minutes we are standing outside **The House**.

Hand in hand Britt and I walk in we make it over to the 'bar' to get some soda. Puck is in there with some redhead.

"Ey" I say

"Hey San, Britt your back I missed you"

He stands up and hugs Britt. He turns back to the red head grabbing her attention.

"Jolene this is San and her girlfriend Britt. San is like my Lesbro" he says

She giggles and reaches out and shakes our hands. Britt gets a coke and I get a Dr Pepper something about all those 23 flavors gets me every time, it's like a new drink every time it enters my mouth. We sit around catching up and within thirty minutes the whole gang has made their way to us.

Britt tells us that it rained most of the time she was away, and everyone informs her about how much I missed her and that I was so depressed when she was away. She smiles at me and places a kiss on my temple. We decide that it's time to dance so we make our way to the floor. Puck and Jolene, Quinn and Rachel, Sky and Dylan and Britt and I all coupled up.

Tonight wasn't too packed but there were plenty of bodies swaying. David guetta ft. Niki is playing. Britt pulls my out to the middle. She places her left leg in between mine pulling our bodies as close as they can get. She wraps her left arm around my back holding me there, I wrap my arms around her neck and we start swaying in rhythm to the beat. We become lost in each other's bodies and the touch that we feel.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and whip my head around seeing puck standing there. He bends down and whispers in my ear.

"Hazel 10' clock"

I turn my head to see if I can see her, there she is standing against the wall smiling and grinning at me. _Fuck this bitch is crazy! _I turn my head back to Britt and tell her that Hazel is here. She wants me to point her out and I do as sly as I can. She sees the creepy grin that Hazel is displaying and I instantly feel her hold on me tighten.

"It's ok baby" I tell her

She smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss. Started of soft and graduated to a little more forceful with tongues massaging each other.

After three songs we head back to the bar, waters all around. I am sitting on a stool next to Britt and Puck the rest of the gang taking up the whole bar area. I have my back up against the bar and am faced out towards the dance floor. Britt has both her feet up on the stool next to me and Puck is mirroring my body. We are talking about school starting in the next two days and how we will be 9th graders soon.

I have my attention on Britt she's telling me about how she's entering in this moto computation when all of a sudden there is a body leaned up against mine and lips press tight on mine. _I know it's not Britt I was just looking at her_. I shove my hand in between the other person's body and my shoving them off my body. They stumble back catching themselves before they fall and I notice who it is stupid fucking Hazel.

Before I can get out words I hear'

"What the fuck bitch"

I turn my head and there's Britt on her feet throwing her hand around like a gansta up in hazels face. Hazel looks unremorseful, smiling and grinning looking at me like I am candy she can devour.

"What?" is all she gives Britt

Britt's up in her face

"That's my girlfriend don't you ever fucking try and touch her again, got it?"

"Yea whatever"

Hazel makes like she going to walk away put instead she walks right up to me and places her hand on my thigh. Next thing she's getting punched in the face, knocking her to the ground and Britt is straddling her.

I jump off the stool and try and grab Britt off her I manage to pretty quickly. Once hazel gets to her feet she tries to come after Britt. I stand in front of her to protect her. And hazel just ends up running right into me.

Britt doesn't like that Hazel is making contact with my body and is trying to fight her from behind me, thankfully puck holds Britt back.

"Leave us alone Hazel"

"Oh come on baby you know you want this"

"No I don't I told you already Britt is my girlfriend I don't want or need anyone else"

"What you want that STUPID bitch over me?"

I lost it, I don't normally like to hit girls but man I could just sock her right now.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again and I will ends you"

I am up in her face. I don't give a fuck if she's a few inches taller than me I will lay her out.

I think she notices that she's got getting anywhere and she finally backs down. She's going to have a black eye Britt got her good and it's already starting to swell.

"You better get some ice for that bitch"

Britt yells from behind Puck.

Once Hazel is gone Puck lets go of Britt and she comes to me. I pull her in and kiss her passionately. I pull back staring back and forth from eye to eye. Then hug her tight.

"Is this a regular thing with you guys?" I hear Jolene ask Puck

He laughs

"You aint seen nothing yet"

She smiles at him as he pulls her to his side. They make a cute whatever they are.

"Ready to go home, B?"

"Yeah babe"


	19. The next step

**A/N: **Sorry for the late post, not much to say hope you like the chap. Thank you to all the viewers, reviewers, follows and favs.

Shout outs

mag99 – Of course! I tried to make hazel has hate able as possible. And thank you love seeing what you think.

naynay1963 – I wanted Britt to make her bleed but that's why out of her character so we got stuck with a punch to the face.

.Hale – Thank you and thanks for the feedback.

Glee4ever123 – Thanks for the feedback and I do too. Hopefully we get a little of that on the show!

M206 - you think?

Nayalove – She did fight for her girl! As would I. I am they are going to have twins.

Brittsany – Yay right! Lots more coming

Brittana4lyfe – So hot!

elitist88 – Get in on something that's Britt's and she's gonna fight for it, you see I bet on the show she does too.

lg4az – Agreed!

KaytheThiefofTruth – lol I know!

Huge Shout out to Meech081 and gleeeeeeeek89 you ladies make my day!

Fun Fact I used to visit Disneyland one a year when I was younger.

**The next step - Chapter Eighteen**

We are really hungry since we hadn't eaten dinner. We left the house around dinnertime.

I hear Britt's belly grumble and it makes me giggle.

"Hungry, babe?"

"A little. I haven't eaten since around four." Britt answers with a little whine.

"Awe, babe it's like ten. What do you want to eat? I can't make much, but for you I will try."

"I don't really care, not a picky eater."

"Okay, let's go see what we can find."

We head downstairs and into the kitchen where I make my way to the cupboards - opening them to see what we have. There are a few boxes of Mac and cheese, some top roman, and canned fruit.

I grab the Mac and cheese and go to the fridge, open it and look to see if there were any hot dogs.

Yes! We're in luck.

I go over to the lazy Susan and pull out two pots. Fill them up with water from the sink, and place them on the stove.

I open two boxes of Mac and cheese and pour them into one of the pots and the hotdogs in the other. I turn to stove on to med/high temp and walk over to where Britt was sitting on the island.

She's been watching me move around the kitchen smiling at me. I walk closer to her and she spreads her legs for me to stand in between them. When I get close enough she wraps her legs around my ass and pulls me close. I place my hands on her thighs and she wraps her hands around my neck.

I stare into ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asks me.

"Because you make me feel so good it would be wrong not to give it back to you."

She lowers her head so that she can place a soft, short kiss on my lips.

I remember the stove, so I tap on Britt's leg and she releases her hold. I stir the noodles so that they don't get stuck to the bottom.

"Do you like your noodles al Dante or soft?"

"Soft."

I wait for the noodles to get a little softer and then strain the water out. I put them back in the pot and make my way to the fridge and grab the milk and butter. Back at the stove, I pour some milk in the pot, take out a spoon, and take a little butter placing in the pot with the noodles and milk.

I then take the cheese packet and add it in, too. I stir until everything is mixed well.

Now that the hotdogs are done, too, I drain them, cut then up into bite size pieces, and add them to the Mac and cheese. I grab four bowls from the cabinet and fill them up.

Britt grabs two of the four as I grab the other two and I make sure the stove is off. Then we make our way to my sister's room.

Like always, Sky and Dylan are cuddled up watching TV on Sky's bed.

"Hey guys, we made some food." I say as we walk more into the room.

"Awe, thanks Britt. You didn't have to." Sky says.

"Oh, I didn't. San did."

Sky's jaw drops as she stares at me.

"You cooked?"

I chuckle, "yeah, well my baby was hungry. I wasn't going to let her starve."

I look over to Britt and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Damn, Britt. You are never allowed to leave! Got it? When you're around, San is so sweet and she makes me food." Sky smiles at the bowl in front of her.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"You don't think?" I question with a sad puppy-dog face. She smiles at me pulling me close and wrapping me up in her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere," she kisses the top of my head.

We hang out with the girls for a while and I kinda lay back while the girls get all girly doing each other's hair, talk about what celeb is dating whom, paint each other's nails, and Britt tells us a little more about her trip. They even convince me to do my hair and makeup.

I do have to say it took a little bit of convicting, but I fold when Britt did the lip pout. I can't resist the pout.

Dylan had fallen asleep in Sky's lap, so we thought it was a good idea if we went back to my room. I picked Britt up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Night, Sky," we say.

I carry Britt to my room and I softy place her on the bed.

I go to the dresser and pull out a pair of PJ's for the both of us. I throw her hers. I pull down my shorts and boxer briefs and replace them with looser boxers. Pull my shirt over my head and reach around unclasping my bra letting it fall to the ground. I turn around to grab the wife beater I pulled out for myself. Something catches my eye and pulls my attention. Britt is standing there with no shirt on, and she's lowering her panties. Before I know it Santana Jr. realizes what my eyes are seeing I can feel the blood starting to flow down.

Britt lifts her head when she feels my eyes on her body and catches mocha eyes staring at her. She stood up, now naked with a huge smirk on her face. Blue meet brown and then she looks down to my lips. There was a small smile on my face.

"Like what you see?"

My eyes roamed Britt's body while I nodded my head.

"Come here."

She uses her pointer finger to motion me over to her.

I want to move, but I feel like my body won't respond.

Finally, after I brief self-talk, I get my legs moving forward.

"Hold on," I walk over to my laptop on my desk and click on one of my preset playlists. It's one of my slower playlists. I click on the first song in the list and make my way over to Britt. She's grinning and looking at me shyly.

She is so fucking hot right now.

I feel that I am wearing a smile as well. Once I make it to her I stop a foot away from her.

She pulls me close against her body, skin-to-skin contact for the first time.

I feel my body shudder, her body has started to form little goose bumps on her arms and if I look close, I think on her chest, too.

I slowly start to back her up; I don't want her to trip or fall so I guide her.

Once we are close to the bed, I softly help her on to the bed, she grabs my hips throwing me off balance, and we land down on the bed harder than I would have liked, with Britt on her back and me now facing down on top of her. We let out a giggle and smile shyly at each other.

We lean in and capture one another's lips. We start out at a slow rhythm and as time passes it becomes more heated with tongues fighting for dominance. I feel her hands sliding up and down my sides, causing shocks of pleasure to course through my body. Soon our hips start rocking in perfect unison. I could feel Santana Jr. liking this and starting to grow. The way her skin feels against mine is amazing, it feels like velvet.

I want to take things further. I began to become nervous and slow down our kissing. My heart is racing and I can feel that hers mirrors mine. I pull away resting my forehead against hers. I look deep into her blue eyes which at the moment seem to resemble the night's sky, there's even a twinkle just like the stars.

I give her a look as if asking if she's ready to take this further. She smiles wide and captures my lips with hers. I feel her suck in my bottom lip and then her teeth nipping at it. If I wasn't ready before, I sure am now and so is Santana Jr. - standing at full attention.

I'm still hesitant and don't know what exactly to do. Britt must have seen the hesitation in me cause all of a sudden she grabs my hand in her hand, placing it flat against her stomach. Her tone abs feel amazing I mean I feel them all the time but right now it's like heaven; _maybe it's the fact that she's naked. _I look up in to her eyes and see love.

"You sure?" I ask.

The last thing I want is for her to do something she's not ready for. She nods her head and takes the hand that she has over mine on her stomach and leads it up to her boob. Once my hand is covering her right boob she removes her hand from on top of mine. We have done things like this before so I start massaging her boob earning a soft moan.

_Good her moans make me so hard. _

I wrap the other arm around her waist so now I am lying at her side, holding her body close to me. I take a deep breath focusing on making Britt feel good and trying to ignore my body for right now.

I shift so that I'm not lying face-to-face with her. My hand is still on her right boob taking care of it softy. I place my mouth over her left boob bringing it into my mouth. I flatten my tongue and glide it over her nipple making it hard from the contact of my soft tongue. I feel two hands rubbing up and down my sides as I concentrate on my motions on her chest. I feel heat radiating from the touch of her fingers and my own climax building in my body.

_She has the softest skin ever and the way her body shivers at my touch is so intoxicating. I can't believe this is actually happening right now but oh god it feels so right._

I begin to feel hands on my chest, massaging my boobs. I can't hold in the groan that escapes my mouth. I sit us up on the bed, making my way down to the edge. Hands still attached to each other's bodies. I lean in and start to kiss her neck, nibbling ever once in a while. I wanted more. No, I needed more. I need to feel every inch of her body.

I scoot so my toes are touching the floor and I guide Britt so that she sits in front of me with her back to my front. I rub my hands up and down her arms for a minute to slowly bring us back into the world we were in moments ago.

"I don't want to rush you," I whisper into her ear.

"San, you're not I promise."

I bring my right hand forward on to her stomach and slowly slide in down to in between her thighs. I gasp as soon as I get near her skin that would normally be hidden by her underwear. I take my left hand and move the hair that is in my way of access to her neck to the side. I softly place kisses on the back of her neck making my way forward to the place where her neck and shoulder meet. I roll my touch against her skin and make my way up to her ear.

My right hand is slowly inching its way lower. I take a needed breath and gain some courage. I make my way down to her pelvic bone placing my palm on it hovering, my fingers over her clit. I lower my pointer finger into her folds and am met with wetness.

"Babe, you're wet," I say in shock.

She giggles at my remark.

"Well yeah, San you make me feel so good."

I bring my pointer finger and middle finger up to her clit and start making slow circles on the top of it. This causes her to twitch under my touch and push herself into my body.

Her pushing her body against my own is causing more of the burning sensation that is flowing through my body to intensify. I began to move my fingers tighter and faster, I feel by hips bucking on their own accord. She begins to thrusts her hips into my fingers when they pass over her clit.

I bring my left hand to her stomach and slowly slide it up to just under her left boob. I hold it there applying a slight pressure, a sort of hold on her, grounding her. I continue to circle her clit bringing her close and closer to ecstasy.

"Oh god, San that feels so good! Why didn't we do this sooner?" she whimpers.

I smile against her cheek. I could sense that she was on the edge so I took my pointer finger and trailed down to her core. I pause before I entered.

"Can I?"

She nodded her head and I slowly entered my finger into her soft, warm, wet core. It felt amazing and I almost came right then and there.

I didn't go in too far I didn't want her to hurt and I know that this is the first time someone has been inside her. I didn't want to move my finger at all. I was so nervous so I took the hand that was holding her tight against my body and met her clit, I chose the speed that I left off with and she began twitching again. It only took a feel circles before the twitches turned into tremble and her body was coming undone.

I continue the circles feeling her walls tighten around the finger inside. _She was coming, oh my god, I'm making her come_.

Soon, her body starts to settle down. I remove the finger that was inside and bring it around her waist pulling her close to me, but making sure not to get her juices on her.

She turns around and straddles me, hugging me with her arms around my neck and my arms loosely around her waist. She places a soft kiss on my lips.

Then she puts her head into the nook of my neck.

Now the heat of everything settled and I could hear the music that we had playing.

If you need a love, I got the love you need

"Come on B, let's lay down." I whisper in her ear.

She doesn't move.

"Babe, you ok?"

She pulls her head up and looks me in the eyes. She kinda has the devilish look and I don't know whether to be more turned on, or scared. She reaches down and grabs my hand that had been inside her, bringing it up to her mouth. She takes the finger that had entered her moments ago and opens her mouth, slowly bringing the digit into yet another soft warm hole.

I buck my hips. She pushes my finger all the way down her mouth and slowly slides it out towards her lips and kisses the tip.

"I taste good," she says

She scoots back bringing her fingers to the top of my boxers. She puts her thumps into the waist band and stands up. I lift my hips off the bed and she pulls them down to the floor. She climbs back on my lap; we're face to face.

She looks down at Santana Jr. and I feel the need to tell her we don't have to do that, what we did was enough, and I am more than willing to wait for as long as she wanted.

I'm then met with blue sparkling eyes and a soft smile on her lips. I instantly knew she wanted this just as bad as I did. She wanted to make me feel the way that I had made her. I think I started to fall in love with her at that moment. Knowing we wanted to please each other, that we both wanted each other just as bad.

She looks into my eyes deep like she's searching my soul. We stare for a while then I nod in approval and she slowly reaches out her hand. As soon as our skin makes contact I feel a surge of heat and passion flood my body. She has never done this before, so at first her hand is trying to figure out what it's supposed to be doing.

She squeezes and moves her palm up and down my shaft. She accidently slipped over the tip causing me to release a moan.

She smiles and smirks at what she has done. I place my hand on hers and guide her down to the base once she has a slow rhyme I remove my hand from hers. I reach out and lift up her face with her chin and capture her lips in mine. Her motions are starting to get me so worked up and the kiss quickly becomes manic. She is slowly making her way up, bringing her hand up to the tip, wipes the tip and then slowly moving her way down again.

The feeling is so intense, my breathing becomes heavier the closer I get and I love the way she makes me feel. Her motions become faster as she applies pressure to Santana Jr. and I'm trying so hard to make this last as long as I can, I don't want Britt thinking I am a one minute girl or anything like that, but the look on her face and the sweat that is starting to form on her body mixed with the feeling on my most sensitive area is making it hard not to.

She leans in and puts her forehead against mine. I stare into her blue eyes that at the moment seem a shade darker.

"I'm so close, B," I groan.

I could feel my undoing in the close future. She moved her hand faster and faster. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Come for me, baby," she whispers.

That's all it took. I couldn't hold out anymore and came undone. I felt my warm cum shoot out all over us. I was taken out of this world, taken to heights my body has never felt before. I could feel my body like Britt's had done trembling and she place her arm around my back to help hold me still. I was trying to catch my breath as I'm panting so hard.

She was panting too. I am sure it is tiring doing what she had just done. I pull her closer to me and she lets go of a limp Santana Jr. I place a kiss on her lips. And tighten my arms around her waist.

"Wow, that was intense…"

She smiles at me, and kisses my forehead.

"Was it good baby?"

"You have no idea. Come on, let's get cleaned up and lay down."

She stands up as I grab a blanket that's on the couch in my room and throw it around us. We make our way to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

Back in my room we climb into bed, me on my back her on my chest with her legs intertwined with mine. I play with her hair as we drift off to sleep, but before the dream world pulls me in,

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you, Santana."


	20. I said I love you

**A/N: **Thank you to all the viewers, reviewers, follows, and favs. There is lots of love and fun cute stuff in this chapter.

Shout outs

M206 - Thanks

Brittana4lyfe- Yes she defiantly loves Britt.

mag99 – thank you! They showed each other love they did!

skins-french-fan – Thank you and will do.

Nayalove – Yes happy G!P and Twins, Thank you!

lg4az – Hot you have been warned haha!

Huge shout out to Meech0831 and gleeeeeeeek89 for helping me out with this story!

Fun Fan My family owns a house in Europe as well as here.

On to the story…

**-I said I love you Chapter Nineteen-**

When I woke up, I was met with piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I swear I was wearing the goofiest smile on my face. Last night was a lot of firsts for us.

First time we went as far as we did, first time we said I love you, and for me the first time I realized that I am falling in love with my best friend.

I glance at her body and we are still naked. The covers are hovering over her boobs, but she has her leg out of the covers in front of her. She's breathtakingly beautiful. I could stare at her for hours memorizing every curve and freckle. I bring my gaze up to her eyes again. She was looking down into her lap and I began to panic thinking maybe she regrets last night.

I move my gaze up to meet with her eyes and I see a big grin plastered on her face. She's glowing. I start to think about everything that happened last night and I want to make sure that she's still ok with everything that happened. I want to make sure she doesn't regret anything because if she did I would feel awful and never forgive myself.

"B, are you ok?"

I reach out and grab her hand that is next to me on the bed.

"Yea, baby, I am fine."

"You don't regret it, or anything, do you?"

"No, babe, I don't regret it at all. I kinda just feel closer to you now, more than I have felt to anyone. It's an amazing feeling and I am so glad that it's with you."

I couldn't help but smile. She took the words right out of my mouth and it felt so good to know that we are both feeling the same way. I scoot closer to her bring her on to my lap. I bring her face up with my finger on her chin and now we are eye-to-eye.

"I know what you mean. I want you to know that I love you…"

"I love you, too."

She wraps her arms around my neck and places her head in the nook of my neck on my left side.

She places soft sweet kisses to my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tight. I place a kiss on her temple.

We stay in each other's embrace for another thirty minutes just enjoying each other and the moment. The world moves too fast sometimes and right now I want to hold on to this moment as long as I can.

Once we can no longer take the hunger filling our bodies we decide it might be time to make some breakfast. I climb out of the bed and pick up my boxers that are on the floor. I make my way over to the top that never made it on last night.

When I turn around, Britt is bent over slipping into a pair of boxers. I make my way over to her.

Standing face-to-face, I grab her hands in mine and pull them up in between us against our chest. She looks into my eyes and closes the gap between us lips locking.

Her strawberry scent fills my nose and I take in her sent with a full breath to my lungs. She smiles into the kiss when I do this and I can't help but smile too. We break away, hand-in-hand and make our way to the kitchen.

I ended up making toast two eggs over easy and we washed it down with a glass of OJ. I start to clean up the mess, washing the dishes, while Britt dry's and puts them away.

"Ello ladies."

We turn our head and see Sky and Dylan standing in the doorway. They glance us over, turn to each other, and start giggling.

"Hey, and what's so funny?" I ask.

"You guys totally did something last night," Dylan says.

I can feel the heat radiating off my cheeks and I bet if I could see myself I looked like a tomato. I look over to Britt and she is calmer than ever still wearing that 'sex' glow.

"Huh, what?" I ask again.

"Don't even try and deny it. Look at Blondie, she's so wearing the sex glow."

_She's right she is._

"They're right San, but we didn't have sex. We just um… did other things" Britt says.

I felt like my jaw hit the floor and I wanted to hide.

"Aww, come on sis we are all sexual creatures. No need to feel embarrassed. We all know that Dylan and I do 'things' all the time."

"I bet San's great in the sack," Dylan says.

That causes her to get slapped, once by Sky, and once by Britt.

"That's gross Dylan. First of all, she's my sister and second, eww!"

"She is, but she's off limits you hear me." Britt scolds.

"Ok, first, who doesn't have fantasies about getting it on with twins, and second if my girl is any testament to it, San's amazing in bed."

Now she gets three slaps and a kiss, a slap from Sky, Britt and me, and then a kiss from Sky.

"You get a slap, cause again eww my sister and a kiss because you think I'm amazing in bed."

Dylan smiles at my sister.

"You are."

I look at Britt and back at my sister and Dylan, I am happy to know that my sister is as happy as I am. I wouldn't want it any other way.

School has started again. Britt and I haven't had much time together in the last couple weeks because she picked up Moto again. I'm really glad that she did, because you can totally tell that she's so much happier when she does it.

She glows, not a sex glow, but like 'I am so happy I could pee my pants' glow. I know it sounds funny, but I guess that's one of the reasons I love Britt so much. She's been through so much with losing her dad and she still can find a reason to glow.

The school is having a dance on Friday and I'm thinking about asking Britt if she wants to go. I'm scared it's going to be lame. I mean we go to **The House** and it's so cool, but it's like a real club. Then to go to a dance were there are going to be teachers everywhere and stupid rules of arm's length space between you and your dance partner, when I could be grinding into Britt just seems so _not fun_. But I know Britt likes to do all the student activity's she says that later down the road when were older and looking back at the things we did in our life we will be able to have those memories. I guess she's right.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and it pulls me out of my day dream. I turn my head to the right and see Puck trying to get my attention.

"Hey San, where were you?"

"Just thinking about the dance this Friday, are you going?"

I start putting my things into my backpack and we head out into the halls heading to the Café.

"Yea, I was thinking about asking Amber."

I stop in my tracks and give him a 'really" look. He shrugs his shoulders.

"What she's like hot."

We continue walking making out way through the crowds of different clicks.

"I am thinking about asking Britt, but I want it to be cute."

"You're so whipped, San."

"Shut up, I'm not. It's kinda like B says we are going to look back one day at the times we had here and I want her to look back and remember all the good times we had."

I start to blush a little at the thought.

"Wow, are you like in love with her our something, because that's some pretty deep shit."

_I think I am starting to fall in love with her, I see a future with her, I see us going into our careers and walking up next to her in the morning, and falling asleep with her at night. I am scared though, were so young, what if we doesn't last_?

"So, any ideas?"

I ignore his comment. Just then I spot my blonde coming up towards us.

"Ideas for what?" she asks

She closes the distance between us, I lift up on my toes and we plant a 'school' appropriate kiss on each other's lips.

"Oh um… Puck is thinking about asking Amber to the dance on Friday. I was just helping him come up with an idea of how to ask her."

I said before Puck spilled the beans.

"Awe, that's really cute Puck."

She smiles at him. He returns the smile and glances over at me wide eyed. We proceed to the Café and grab snacks to hold us over for the rest of the day. Britt has practice tonight for moto and Puck and I are going to get together to come up with a plan for me how to ask Britt to the dance.

After lunch we went our separate ways, Britt told me she would call me later and made plans where to meet up with Puck after school. The rest of the day went by kinda slow my thoughts on how to ask Britt to the dance. I really missed having her in my bed at night but she's been so busy at the track that she comes home, we talk for ten minutes and she passes out. I want to make sure that she has the best time on Friday and make it really special for her.

I am standing in the spot that Puck and I said we would meet. I have been waiting for 5 minutes already. I look all around trying to see him when I hear a honk.

I turn my head and there is Puck behind the wheel of a 1965 Ford Mustang Camry, Black with black leather.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

"You like? My dad just bought it for me."

"Dude, you only have your permit."

Puck is a little older than us. I am getting my permit on my b-day in January, but he already has one since his B-day was in March and he turned 15.

"Yeah and?"

"You get pulled over, you're fucked."

"Whatever, you going to get in?"

His parents are so loaded it wouldn't matter anyway.

I hop in the car and we make our way down the twisty roads to his mansion. When we get there, we go to the kitchen and make sandwiches. We hadn't eaten at lunch, so we were a bit hungry.

We made our sandwiches and headed to his room.

If his parents didn't know I was gay I would swear they would think we were dating with how much time we spend together nowadays. That is if they were ever home.

"So, Lesbro, what are you doing to do?"

"I don't know, I thought about it all day. Only things that I can come up with are putting a stuffed duck in her locker with a note."

"Damn, have you lost your game or what?"

"Watch it, Noah."

He hates to be called by his first name.

"Alright, alright. What if you put post it's all over her locker asking her?"

"I dunno, not really personal you know?"

"Ok, what about getting a large box and balloons with pigs on them. Fill the balloons with helium, and put them inside the box. On the outside of the box, write "The day I ask you to prom is the day pigs fly." Give her the box. When she opens it, the balloons with pigs on them will float up to the ceiling, and so pigs are flying!"

"Too cheesy…"

"Man, you're making this hard. Ok, I know what to do - sing a song to her. Your voice is banging and she will love it, you know that."

"Hmm… that might work."

We sat around coming up with different ideas for songs and dance moves. I decided that I was going to just write my own song, there aren't too many songs out there that are meant for asking someone out to a dance.

The moves were we going to have to wing it because I didn't know if we would be able to use the place I was hoping to.

I have two days to get this done and I am nervous as hell. I'm planning on doing this tomorrow so that I have time to buy an outfit for the dance.

Today is the day. I woke up early and sweated out my morning classes. I meet up with Puck to make sure that he talked to the boys. He did and everything was set up. Good thing its spirit week at school and there will be tons of people in the quad and the speakers will be set up already.

I still have to sit through two more classes and the wait is killing me. I wish I could just get this done already. I know that I don't have a bad voice but its nerve racking to put myself out there in front of all the kids at the school.

Whatever, Britt is so worth it.

It's lunch and I head out to meet Puck in the quad. I talked to Sky and told her to make sure that Britt makes it there for me. When I get there I see that Puck and Sam have their guitars, somehow they got drums out here too that Finn is sitting at.

There's an open mic.

Soon a crowd starts to form, anytime something is out of the norm, kids flock to it. I could see a blonde figure making her way through the mass of people. It was my blonde.

I turn around to get pucks attention to start.

The beat starts and I began to get lost it its rhythm I am in the zone and all the nerves that I felt earlier fly away. Once I am met with Piercing blue eyes and a wide smile I begin.

Attention everyone can I have a couple minutes of your time?

Lately there's been an important question on my mind.

You see, there's this pretty girl standing here without a clue,

That want ask her this today at school in front of all of you.

Do you know where I want to take you?

A place where we can dance and chat for an hour or three,

There's a special night in April where that can be a possibility

I hope that the next request in this song is approved by you

Because if you're happy with the offer I'm providing then I am too.

I was just wondering if Britt will you go with me, to the dance party!

She runs and jumps up into me. I grab her legs and she wraps them around my waist holding on to my neck at the same time. She stares into my eyes for a minute then pulls me into a deep kiss, once she's satisfied with the kiss she pulls out and says YES!

Everyone aww's and claps and I feel the burn of the blush that has taken over my cheeks. I place her down softly, and intertwine our fingers together. The crowd demolishes and we are left to our own, the group that is. We sit down and snack before we have to head back to class.

It's five pm and I am waiting for Britt to be done with practice so we can go out to get her a dress for the dance. Dylan and Sky want to come too and somehow Rachel and Quinn found out to so we are all going out. I am sitting on my bed finishing up a song I am working on when my phone buzzes.

**Britt**

On my way! Luv you, see you soon =*

I put my stuff away and go in to my closet and pull out a hoodie. The weather still gets a little chilly at night. I walk to my sister's room and tell her that Britt is on her way and she should be here soon. Quinn and Rachel are already here; they have been hanging out with Sky and D. I just didn't feel like being a fifth wheel so that's why I was in my room earlier.

I heard a knock at the door and make my way to open it and a tired looking Britt greets me.

"Hey baby, you look tired."

"I have been working hard to cut down my lap time. That mixed with dance practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, on top of homework. I'm starting to feel it."

"Well at least there's only a couple more months left."

It's the end of April and she had her tournament in the beginning of June.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Chin up babe, and you know if you need help with your homework, I'm always here."

She smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. The girls started making their way downstairs. Once everyone was here we make our way outside. Puck managed to get his dad's Escalade and he was waiting outside for us. We spend a couple hours making our way through the different stores at the Stanford mall, Macy's, JcPenny's, Armani exchange and BCBGMAXAZRIA.

We finally found dresses for all the girls. Britt picked out a sapphire color dress. It comes down to a little before her knees and is a flowing dress, no sleeves. Quinn picked a sun yellow dress like Britt's flows. It goes down to her knees and has puffy sleeves. Rachel got a Ruby colored dress hers is a little tighter fitting. It's elegant and not to over the top prefect for Rachel. Sky on the other hand picked out the tightest black dress she could find that left little it the imagination.

D and I choose to where a pant suite along with the boys. Mine matches Britt's and D went with Black and white. Puck chooses all black says it's more badass. I'm not really ready to wear a dress with Santana Jr. I am sure one day I will learn how to wear one. I really want to, but right now I would rather not have tomorrow to be an embarrassment.

Once Quinn and Rachel are dropped off, Puck drops the rest of us off at my house. We got to our rooms. We picked up something to eat while we were out at the mall and I really wanted to get Britt to bed early.

I turned on some music and walked over the dresser pulling out PJ's for us to wear. I take Britt's hand guiding her to the bed. Once she's sitting down, I reach down and pull off her shoes. I unbutton her jeans and zip down the fly, I latch my fingers in the waistband and she lifts up so I can pull them down. Back up to her waist and down come her underwear. I turn to the left picking up the boxers, helping her place her feet throw the holes and pulling them up for her. I left up on to my knees and reach out for the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. I reach around her back and unclasp her bra letting it fall to her lap. It soon ends up with her shirt and jeans on the floor. I again turn to pick up the wife beater and place it over her head. She brings her arms in to the shirt. She reaches out for me and pulls me into a tight hug. I place a light kiss on her for head.

I stand up and quickly change myself. I lean on to the bed pulling Britt higher on to the bed. I make her turn over and lay down on her stomach. I climb on to her back ass to ass. I stretch up to her shoulders and start to massage her. I know how stressed out she has been the last couple weeks and I want to help her relax. I feel her start to loosen under my touch. She lets out a sigh and soon her breathing slows and evens out. I know that she's fallen asleep.

I softly get off her back go over to my laptop and turn off the music. I make my way back over to the bed pull back the blankets and pull Britt into the open bed. I place the blankets back over her. I walk around the bed to my side and get under the covers. Britt's body like magic makes its way over to me, soon her head is on my chest and legs intertwined with mine. I move her hair out of her face and place a kiss on her check.

"I love you, B."

I close my eyes and drift off, before the dream world takes me fully.

"I love you, San.


	21. Gym, streamers, music

**A/N: **So there's a little drama in the chap but it's not too bad I hope you all like it. Thank you for all of the viewers, reviewers, follows and favs.

Shout outs

mag99 – You welcome thank you for your showing your love makes my day.

M206 – Thank you me too

Brittana4lyfe – I thought so too

Nayalove – No you're awesome and thanks it makes me happy knowing that

Brittsany – Thank you me too I am thinking of reversing the roles for a chap what do you think?

lg4az – Boom that was great, thanks!

shayshay2004 – It's missed you! Don't you just love that story! Waiting for an update.

Fun Fact my great grandma was a movies star

On to the story…

**-Gym, streamers, music Chapter Twenty-**

It's the end of spirit week and the dance is tonight. I got three more classes to get through and then I get to go home to get ready. I know I said this dance is going to be lame but I am actually excited. I can't wait to see Britt in her dress again. She looked so gorgeous.

Today is going by slow, yet fast. I couldn't wait for the final bell of the day to ring; yet I'm so nervous.

The girls decided that they were going to go over to Rachel's house and get ready while the guys were going to Puck's house. At first D and I were going to go with the boys, I don't know, I know where not 'guys,' but I guess in our relationships we were more of the dominate ones. I'm not saying that there has to be a 'guy' in a relationship between two girls or anything like that I just noticed that with D's and my personalities Vs. My sister's and Britt's, we seem to have more of the rougher edge, and our girls loved to be wooed so going with the guys just seemed like the right thing to do.

However, we were very wrong with our first initial thought as we almost lost our dates for the dance when they had heard our plan. They wanted us to be there spousal support or something like that. I don't really know what happened I just know I wasn't about to make Britt mad and now D and I will be joining the girls at Rachel's at five to get ready for the dance.

I sit here at my desk staring at the red line ticking its way around the sixty minute clock on the wall. I liked looking at the red line, it moves the fastest around making me believe time was moving faster. Puck sat by my side, with his head in his arms on his desk. Only five more minutes, of course today of all days the teacher wants to use up her full fifty minutes of class instead of allowing us to leave early like she normally does.

I reach over and slap the back side of Puck's head, pulling him out of his mid-day nap.

"Come on, get ready the bell is going to ring."

I didn't want to waste time after school. Puck was giving me a lift to the store as I want to get Britt one of those corsages. I know that you aren't supposed to do that kinda thing until high school dances and stuff, but I like to think Britt and mines relationship is more mature then the others that are at our age. I mean Britt and I will be going on two years together this summer and the kids our age aside from Sky and D, Rachel and Quinn, Mike and Tina… Now that I think about it, I guess the group I hang out with is more mature than the rest of the kids who go out for like three weeks and then break up. You even have the hook ups going on too.

Another thing I think is that we have a more emotional relationship then kids our age. Most of them just get together to fornicate. I already know I found the one and yea I love being physical with Britt for me there is so much more than that for us.

"Yea, yea. I'm up."

We gather our things making our way to our lockers. I made sure to do all my homework already, so I place my books in my locker and close the door. Britt is standing on the other side and I gasp when I see her. I didn't know she was standing there; sometimes she's stealthy like a ninja and sneaks up on me scaring the shit out of me.

"Hey, babe."

I place a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, sweetie."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going with Quinn and Rachel to her house. I have some homework I need to get done before the dance and I thought since you won't be around to distract me I will get it done now."

She pushes me slightly when she says distract me, which causes me to blush, but in all fairness it's really hard to resist my beautiful blonde when she's got this cute little 'thinking' face on.

"Good idea, you know you make the cutest 'thinking' face it drives me crazy I have no control."

I shrug my shoulders in defeat. This causes her to giggle and pull me by the front of my shirt into her body and place a light kiss on my lips.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh umm… Puck asked me to go with him to get something"

I looked up from the floor, she didn't buy it, and she knows me all too well.

"Oh is that so..?"

She raised her eye brows but didn't push the situation any further.

"I'll see you at five at Rachel's?"

"Yup."

She was bouncy on the tips of her toes. I pulled her down and kissed her on the lips, which soon began to get heated until we heard a whistle blow.

Fuck, we got caught. We pulled away smiling at each other turning to see who had caught us.

"Enough ladies, save that for home." The vice principal yelled to us.

He smiled at us. He wasn't mad; he just liked making the kids get embarrassed. We smiled back at him while we were still in each other's arms. We returned are attention to each other.

"Five at Rachel's. Bye, babe."

"Bye."

With that, Puck and I made our way down the street to where his car was parked. He didn't park it in the parking lot because he didn't want the teachers knowing he drives. We hop in the car, a quick ride down the road and we were at the local flouriest shop.

We got out of the car and make our way inside. We were greeted by a lady in her late teens. I saw she had a nametag on _**Violet.**_

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I saw the lady give me a once over, her eyes lingering in places she shouldn't. Her eyes drifted to Puck and kinda smirked.

"Looking for corsages," Puck says.

"Well, we don't have any at the moment. It's not the time of year. I'm sorry, is there a dance?"

"Yes, it's nothing big, but thought that we could make it big."

"Awe cute, you have a very sweet boyfriend."

I think she was testing the waters, see if we were together or not, I mean we look like we might be related, both having dark hair and eyes only thing standing out is my tanner skin. We look at each other and start laughing. I think I laughed so hard I started to cry.

"Oh no miss, this isn't my girlfriend."

She smirked like she liked the answer.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed."

"It's ok. Well, this is Santana and she's looking for something for her girlfriend."

The ladies eyes kinda went wide, and I see a slight blush to her cheeks. I knew my gaydar wasn't off. From the moment I walked in and saw her I had I feeling she might be gay. She walked over to me and brushed her arm against mine as she passed. _Is she flirting? No._

"Well, what's your girlfriend's favorite flower?" Snickering the word girlfriend.

She was practically standing on top of me now. And I felt like my personal space was being invaded. I had the sense that she was into me and didn't like the fact that I was taken. Now I wouldn't mind being hit on if I was single, but I am not and she knows this and she's still pushing. After the whole Hazel thing, I don't take lightly to girls being near me unless that girl is Britt.

"Her Favorite flower is Lisianthus, but I'm pretty sure this small shop won't have it, so I guess I will have to go with a Lily and if you can't handle that then I guess a rose will have to do."

The Latina fire was screaming out of me and it felt good. I heard Puck laugh. She went over and picked up the roses.

"What color?" Violet asked.

"Lavender"

I knew that Britt has a blue dress and Lavender doesn't go but seeing that it was going to be a corsage it really didn't matter anymore. Lavender means Love at first sight, we both knew this and that's why I am sure I got the glare that I did when I said it.

"How many?"

"Two, that's many **years** we have been together."

Again, I am met with a glare.

"Really? Aren't you a bit young for two years?"

"What can I say, I'm mature for my age!"

She grabbed two roses and started to wrap them in paper.

"Can you add some baby's breath please?"

She rolled her eyes went to the fridge behind her and grabbed some adding it to the roses. Once the roses were arranged nicely she walked over to the register and rung me up.

"Fifteen dollars."

I reach in my pocket pulling out my wallet placing it on the counter.

I open it up and immediately am meet with a picture of Britt and I. We are on her bike and this was the time she was teaching me how to drive. We have our helmets off and we had stopped to drink some water, her arms were wrapped around my waist and I was looking back at her smiling and she's laughing with her head tilted back.

Violet looks down at the picture of us with a fire in her eyes.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's her."

I feel a smile pulling at me lips.

"You guys look so young there."

"We were. It was taken two years ago."

She smiled and I think it registered finally that I am indeed off the market. I don't think this girl has even been given the cold shoulder. I mean she's pretty and I would see how it's easy for her to get the ladies, but she's nowhere on the level that Britt is on. I smiled at her and handed the money over. She smiled back at me.

"Have fun tonight, your girlfriend is lucky to have a girl like you."

"Thanks."

We head back to the car. We stop at my house to pick up my clothes for the dance, we found D in the kitchen getting a snack, and I think she came here after soccer practice she practically lives at our house now it's kinda funny. Sky wasn't even here she was at Rachel's already.

"Hey, I need a ride," D says.

"Hurry up, it's getting late and I needs to see muh lady!"

She runs upstairs to her and my sister's room and grabs her clothes. We jump in Puck's car, making our way to Rachel's. When we get there, the girls are running around half dressed in their dresses and street clothes. I make my way through the girls to find Britt. I find her in the bathroom, putting make up on in front of the mirror. I have the flowers behind my back as I enter the bathroom standing slightly to the right of her.

"Baby."

"Hey, Hon."

"I got you something."

"You did?"

She turns around so we are face to face and I bring the flowers to my front. Once she sees the flowers her eyes widen and a huge smile is on her face. She reaches out for them taking them from my hand and pulling me into a side hug, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Lavender, huh?"

I knew she knew the meaning.

"Yup."

"Why two?"

"Well I know it hasn't been two years yet, but it's a few months away so…"

"That's so sweet, San. I love you."

"I love you, more."

She giggles.

"I don't think you could."

I pulled her into a quick hug.

"I better go get dressed. Be back in a minute, babe."

The sound of Nicki Manaj's latest song pumps through the crappy speakers and fills the Gym. There are steamers and even a disco ball with strobes that make my eyes hurt.

Music, makes me, high

Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more

We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor

You know we getting hotter, and hotter

Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down

Pound the alarm!

Pound the alarm!

I wanna do it for the night, night

So get me now, and knock this over

I wanna do it like you like, like

Come get me, baby we're not getting younger

I just want you tonight, night

Baby we won't do it for life, life

Music, makes me, high

Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more

We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor

You know we getting hotter, and hotter

Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down

Pound the alarm!

Pound the alarm!

Alarm!

Alarm!

Alarm!

Alarm!

Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more

We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor

You know we getting hotter, and hotter

Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down

Pound the alarm!

Pound the alarm!

Pound the alarm!

Fingers intertwined and palms together we walk to the dance floor. Since the group has arrived, the Gym became a lot more crowded. What can we say we have a big group of friends? I mean Tina, Mike, Puck, Amber _she's not really in our group yet put she's Puck's date so I humor him _Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Artie - _No they didn't come together, just stag - _Quinn, Rachel, Sky, D Britt and I, _that's a lot of kids_.

We all dance to a couple of hip hop songs. Then the DJ took it slow a few old Ja Rule songs. I love dancing with Britt it doesn't matter if it's to a slow song of a fast one as long as I get to see her shaking her ass or holding on to me tight. After a few more songs I noticed that most of our group had made their way to the sides. They didn't have the stamina that Britt and I had.

"You wanna get something drink?"

"Sure."

Walking through the people swaying, we are met with Sky and D in the corner. Quinn and Rachel are a few feet away in. I go get Britt a soda. When I come back they were talking about plans for the summer.

We only have one more year here and then we will be shipped off to high school. We are all older then the majority of 8th graders that don't live in this area but that's because this town, the parents don't put their kids into school until they are six, its kinda stupid meaning we will all be eighteen when we graduate except Puck, he had to stay back, so he will be nineteen. I guess since our parents are all work-alcoholics they gave us a little more time with the nanny to make up for them not being there.

I hear a familiar song, our song. I grab Britt's hand and pull her out to the floor. I place my hands around her neck and pull her body flesh against mine. I don't care if they come around and pull us apart I want to feel her against me as long as I can.

Sweet lady would you be my

Sweet love for a lifetime

I'll be there when you need me

Just call and receive me

The song ended and a faster pace one took its place. Soon the rest of the gang joined us. This is one of the best nights of my life, surrounded by the things I hold dearest to my heart my best friends and future wife, this night will go down in the books.


	22. The big day

**A/N: **So Sorry for the late update.

Shout outs

mag99 – Thank you and of course!

Nayalove – Haha she's everything I try to be.

Glee4ever123 – They are perfect for each other, and I would get tired of it too!

M206 – Thank you!

Hlnwst – Thank you and yes she is taken!

Brittana4lyfe – they do!

Brittsany – thank you, will do!

lg4az – Me too, kids these days!

shayshay2004 – Me too!

**-The big day Chapter Twenty one-**

Today is the big day. I have my moto race. I am really anxious, I look over to the stands and see my mom, brothers and amazing girlfriend waving and cheering me on. Suddenly a calming feeling washes over me and I knew right then and there, my dad was with me.

You see that girl there that's next to mom and the boys? That's my girlfriend Santana. She's amazing dad. She's sweet, caring and beautiful, but I am sure you can already see that. She makes days that I think I will never get through seem like a walk in the park. Sometimes, I catch her staring at me with this face, and I know what she's thinking because that's the face I make when I think it about her. She loves me, stupid, silly old me. I would really like to show her what you taught me to do out on the track. I want to see her beautiful smile when I get gold. Can you help dad? I can feel you, I feel you so strong. Ok dad, it's just you and me now, let's do this.

The smell of rain and fresh gravel invades my nostrils, a smell I welcome. It's one of those freak summer days where all of a sudden the water gods decide to grace us with their presence. Here in California we have strange weather, one day can start out at 90 degrees, flip a one eighty and rain the next, only to have you going to bed in a sweat from the heat that has returned.

A flick of the wrist and I am jolted forward leaning out of the last turn. My heart is racing as things blur when I pass by. I glance over my shoulder and see I have a fair lead ahead of the next rider. I look back once again and see that she's catching up to me and this might be a closer racer then I was hoping for. Coming down the final stretch I can hear by name being chanted by multiple people, the loudest being my girl. A hundred yards left and I will walk away with first. The months of practice and nights without San by my side not wasted. 75...50...25...Yes!

I clutch the brake leaning to the right and the back of the bike skids to a stop. I pull my helmet off and look at the score board. It was close between the two of us. I think I have it in the bag, but I don't want to be too confident. I stare for what seems like hours.

13 Pierce, Brittany 1-1

24 Perry, Sacha 2-1

17 Nelly, Katy 3-1

Yes! I throw my hand into the air. I glance over the stands and see that my family is missing in action. All of a sudden, I feel arms being wrapped around me.

"Good job, honey" my mom says

I pull out of the hug and get off the bike, kicking down the stand as I do so. I am next greeted by my two obnoxious brothers who are ruffling my hair and making it a mess. Once they're done messing up my hair completely they back away. There, standing behind everyone, is my girl. She walks over shyly and places her arms around my neck.

"You were like, amazing" she whispers to me.

Her lips tickle my cheeks, causing me to smile. She places a light kiss on my lips and we stare into her one another's eyes for a moment and I see hers sparkling. I pull her into another hug.

I told you she's amazing.

"Come on love birds." Bryan says

The medals are handed out and we take a few pictures. I am so tired so we decided it's time to head back the hotel room. Bryan takes my bike and San and I walk hand in hand to the truck. Once we are at the truck, I jump in the extended cab and Santana hops up with me. I lean over placing my head in her lap. She starts to play with my hair and before we are even out of the track I am falling asleep.

"Britt, we're here. Time to wake up"

"Uh"

I sit up and stretch, I don't even remember falling asleep. We hop out of truck and make our way into the hotel room. San and I got our own room, while my brothers are in my mom's room. You would think that the boys would get their own room and San and I would share with my mom, but I think that my mom thought if the boys had their own room they might become too rowdy and destroy the room. Kinda funny, she trusts us more than two boys who are older. I think the fact our two rooms are only separated by a door in the middle of the rooms is another reason.

"Wash up and be ready in an hour girls, we are going out for dinner to celebrate."

We enter our hotel room, heading straight to the bathroom. Before I even walk into the bathroom my shirt and bra are off, thrown carelessly out of my way. Once in the bathroom, I peel off my pants and underwear. I walk over to the shower turning it on and waiting for the right temperature.

"San, are you coming?"

"Yeah be there in a sec"

Testing the water, making sure it's not going to scald me, I step in closing the curtain behind me. As I am rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey baby"

"How you feeling? Sore?"

"Yeah a little"

"Want me to help you with that?"

"San, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe…. Is it working?"

A grin forms on my face and I turn around so were face to face. I notice Santana is sporting a half hard San Jr. Water is beading on contact with her skin and then trickling down her chest. I feel a flow of heat bolt through my body, starting in my tummy and exploding like a firework. I feel my knees start to buckle a little at the sight of her full breasts in front of me.

"Is that a yes?"

She closes the gap between us, bringing her hands toward my chest, she places her pointer finger down on my collarbone, sliding it down til it's on my breasts. She twists her wrist taking my breast in her hand. Her hand can almost completely hold the entire breast. She begins to knead at it gently while she brings her other hand to my sex. At contact of her fingers on my clit my body twitches.

I place my right hand on her shoulder to steady myself, my head falling back on its own accord.

"Oh God San" I whimper

It's hard to try and keep standing. I already feel the buildup, and it intensifies every time her finger rubs across my bundle of nerves. Not wanting this to end so soon, I need to distract myself from the pleasure that is invading my body. Pulling my head up, I try and focus myself. I look down and reach out with my left hand grabbing Santana Jr. in the middle of her shaft near the base. Jr. is at full length right now which is a full 6 ½ inches.

"Fuck" she breaths

Her head fly's forward resting on my shoulder and her attack on my breast has stopped. She's now trying to concentrate on one thing, getting me off. I know I have made things more complicated by attacking her but it's a turn on to think that we might be able to cum at the same time. I move my hand up and down her shaft flicking my wrist and squeezing periodically.

"Baby, that feels so good"

As soon as I feel a little cocky that I was able to turn the tables on San, bringing her closer to her release, I feel a finger slowly enter.

"Uh"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No keep going"

She nods her head against my shoulder. I feel my walls adjusting to the foreign object that is intruding in its space and she slowly moves in and out causing a fire in my lower abdomen. This is a whole new feeling. I begin to thrust my hand harder and harder on San Jr. San reacts to this by twisting her hand so now every time her hand hits my center she bumps my clit causing shivers to course through my body. I feel like I am going to fall over the edge and plunge into ecstasy, but before I do, I want to make sure that San follows close after.

I began to rub her tip and I feel her whole body began to shiver in my arms.

"I'm so close"

She curls her fingers inside of me once she is in as deep as she can go, hitting a spot that makes me explode. My knees are weak, my body is shaking so much its almost convulsing. As I am in pure bliss, she pulls out and concentrates on making circles on my clit to help me ride out the waves. Once I feel myself down enough from the high of coming undone, I speed my hand up lowering myself so that I am eye level with San Jr. with a few licks of my tongue to the tip she comes, her warm juices flowing out all over my hand.

She pulls me up into a hug placing kisses all over my face. She looks into my eyes.

"I love you baby"

"I love you…Come on we better get finished, my mom will be knocking any minute now"

We quickly finished showering and getting dressed into our clothes. Five minutes after we were done there was a knock on the door.

"Ready girls?"

"Yup"

We walk to the truck and everyone's jumping in. The restaurant was close so there was only a short ride. Getting out we, head into Jerry's. When we enter there is an older man at the host booth.

"Welcome to Jerry's, how many in your party?"

"Five." my mom responds

"Would you like a booth or table?"

"Booth please"

"Right this way"

We are seated at a round booth in the corner. The host put the menus down in front of us.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly"

He walked away. We glanced over the menus and all decided on a different dish. When the waiter came he took our drink and food orders. We have been here so many times from all the different practices, we really didn't need the menus.

"I'm so proud of you Britt. I know that your dad would be too" Nancy said

"Thanks Mom, you know I felt him with me today."

"Did you honey? That doesn't surprise me. Sometimes I feel him with me at the house when I sit out on the swing we built together."

The waiter returned with our drinks.

"Your food will be ready in a minute just waiting on one of the plates"

I looked over to San and started thinking how amazing today was. I won the race, my dad was with me, and I have a crazy awesome girlfriend who fits in with my family so well. San has become like another daughter to my mom and a sister to my brothers. They always look out for both of us and even tease and torment her like they do with me. If I had to say today is one of the best days of my life.

She looks up and locks eyes with me, I reach out and grab her hand that had been lying in my lap and bring it up to my lips placing a soft kiss on it.

"Awe, you two are just too cute" Brandon says

We look at each other and then back at him with a hint of blush on our cheeks.

"Thanks" we say in unison causing us to giggle

"What, you guys have been together for what a year now?" Bryan says

"Haha no, try two" I say

"What, wow has it really been that long?"

"Yeah"

My brothers look at each other in shock.

"Dude how can our baby sister be in a relationship for two years and we can't even get dates?"

"I dunno dude"

Mom, San and I bust out laughing. We all chat and enjoyed the rest of the meal, talking a little bit of everything, school, and our anniversary that just passed, how depressed my brothers are that they can't get girls. We celebrated by having some dessert and then headed back to the hotel to get so much needed shut eye. I looked like the walking dead by the time we got to the hotel.

Once we arrived back at the hotel we said our goodnights and went into our separate rooms. San and I went into our room and I fell down on to the bed, too tired to move. She walked over to the drawer where we put our clothes earlier in the day. She pulls out boxers and a wife beater. She comes over to me and helps me change into the clothes.

I think I must have passed out throughout her changing me, because when I woke up this morning I was wrapped around her waist and my face nuzzled into her hair. I lay here playing with her hair letting her sleep as long as she can before we need to get up to start packing so that we can head home. I bring my hand down to her shoulder and trace down her arms. She begins to stir and I instantly feel sorry for having woken her.

"I'm sorry babe, you can sleep a little longer, we don't have to get up yet"

"No it's ok, good morning"

She turns around so we are now face to face. She scoots closer to me and places a kiss on my lips. The kiss soon turns heated much like most of our kisses now when we are left alone. Hands start roaming after a while. Soon I find myself lying on top of San. Hips start grinding and as I am about to pull off her top the door flies open.


	23. Gettting Caught

**-Getting Caught chapter twenty-two-**

"Girls it's time to….oh my god!"

I jump off San as fast as I can.

"MOM!"

We pull the covers up to our chins, trying to hide from the shame of getting caught.

"Girls"

"Mom"

"I'm so sorry Nancy" Santana says almost crying

My mom walks over the San's side of the bed and wraps her arms around her.

"Honey, there's no need to be sorry. Just please, tell me you guys haven't had sex yet"

We are both silent

"Have you?"

"No...no" we say in unison

"Oh, good"

She releases her hold on San and sits in the middle of us.

"Well I guess it's time we have 'the talk' then"

We both groan at this.

"Come on girls if you guys are already doing what I saw you doing, I am not stupid. I know what comes next… I want you both to be careful. I know you guys are in love and that's what kids do. I am not blind… I assume you're both virgins?"

We nod are head

"Ok good. Now I would really like if you would wait a little while longer to have sex, it's something that is special, but if you're not fully ready to take on everything that comes along with it you have no business doing it. Now, the things that come with having sex: The first one is a good thing. You two will be bonded more than ever emotionally. The down sides, there's always a chance of getting pregnant and catching a disease. Since you will be each other's first, that's highly unlikely."

I look over at San and she seems to me taking this all in. I know I am not ready to have a baby yet, but being bonded to her emotionally more, then I am already. This makes my heart swell.

"Now with all that said I would like to take you, Britt, to see your doctor and see about getting you on some kinda birth control. I also want both you and San to get tested to make sure you don't have anything you could give to the other. Like I said before, this is highly unlikely, but better safe than sorry. I also would hope that you both would get tested again if you ever chose to have different partner later."

I don't ever want to have another partner, San is my world. I don't want her to be with any else. We are each other's soul mates. I know we are young but I feel it with every fiber of my being.

"One more thing, I will be talking to the Lopez's about this, they have the right to know but I am sure they will agree with everything I have said and feel the same about the situation as I do. We know you girls love each other and I am not saying that once you get on birth control I am all too keen on you having sex right away, but I am not going to be angry or upset."

With that, she placed a kiss on our foreheads and got off the bed.

"Now get ready we are heading out in thirty."

I moved over to San and was met with mocha eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah baby I'm fine. I am so glad your mom isn't mad at me"

"She could never be mad at you. You're like her daughter too"

"I know but she's so cool about everything, I just hope my parents are too"

"I am sure they will, they raised you and you are soo"

"ooo such a smooth talker"

"What can I say?"

I pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips, nose and cheeks.

"We better get ready"

"Yeah"

We climb out of the bed and got up. Thirty minutes later and we are pulling out of the hotel parking lot on our way back to Palo Alto. Almost two hours later we are outside of San's house. We stopped to get gas and something to eat on the way here. I jump out of the truck and over to San's door.

"Thanks for coming babe. it means a lot to me"

"Of course babe, I wouldn't have missed it for anything"

We hear my mom calling from the car.

"I will be talking to your parents later on today San, thanks for coming and supporting my baby"

We turn to look at each other. I pull her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok and you can always call me ok"

"I know, I love you"

"I love you"

I pull back and place a kiss on her nose. I turn around and jog back to the car. I hop back into the truck and we pull away, I wave to San and blow her a kiss. When we get home I go into my room and start unpacking. I am still really tired, so I lay down on my bed resting when my mom comes into my room.

"I just got off the phone with the Lopez's. Like me, they think that both you girls should be tested and they're not mad at all. They are surprised that you guys aren't already having sex. They said something along the lines, that if Santana is anything like them, you two would have been at it by now… Anyways they gave me permission to take San with us to your appointment to get on birth control and tested. Is that ok with you or would you rather just us go?"

"No, I want San to be there, I mean this is for us not just me. I think she will want to be there too. She can also get tested that way and we will get our results at the same time."

"Ok Hun, I will go make your appointment. You look tired, you should rest"

My mom stands up from the bed and starts to walk out, before she gets all the way out I call to her

"Mom…I just wanted to say thanks for being so cool about this. I am really glad I get to have this experience. Some of our friend's parents have reacted differently and they went out and had sex anyway… oh, and thanks for being so sweet with San too, she was really worried you were going to hate her"

"I would never. Why would she think that?"

"I guess because she can get me pregnant and not the other way around"

"Well, I trust both of you and that girl has some amazing genes so I wouldn't be to upset if you girls made me a grandma"

"Mom, San is a lot more than something to look at"

"I know honey, and I know when she does get you pregnant, she's going to take such good care of your and my grandbaby. That's another reason why I am so ok with this, you found a good one baby, don't let her go"

"Never"

My mom winked at me and left. I love my mom, she's amazing, I throw a lot of her not caring to the fact that she's a young mom herself. However, unlike most young moms, my parents were completely in love. When they got married, they actually wanted my brothers and I. She tells me stories about how my dad used to take her out to all the places she loves and wooed her. How she knew right away that he was her soul mate, a lot like I feel about San.

I must have fallen asleep because now it's dark outside. I hear a knock on my door.

"Sis, its dinner time, come on"

I sit up and stretch.

"Coming"

We have a light meal. My mom told me that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at two and that I should tell San as well, because she did too. After dinner I headed upstairs to my room and called San.

"Hello"

"Hey babe"

"Hi"

"My mom wanted me to tell you that we have an appointment tomorrow at two"

"Ok"

"You ok? How did your parents take it?"

"They are ok. They told me they were surprised that we have waited so long and that they are proud of me"

"That's great babe"

"I know…Then they asked me when they we thought about having kids" (?)

"What?"

"Yeah! I know. I was like, um… I don't know we are only fifteen were not thinking about kids yet"

"Fourteen we will be fifteen in a few months"

"Yeah, whatever, haha. Then they said that they know we are young and that we need to wait for that now, but not too long"

"So funny, my mom said the same thing"

"Our parents are crazy"

"Why, you don't want to have a baby with me?"

"What! No I do, but babe come one where only fourteen"

"Oh, so what now were only fourteen?"

"Wait, are you mad?"

"Haha, no, I am just playing I wanted to see if I could scare you. Sorry, but I do want to have kids someday"

"Me too B"

"I love you San"

"I love you B"

"Ok, I am going to bed. Sweet dreams, see you tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams love. Muah"

"Muah"

I hung up the phone, changed into my PJ's, crawled under the covers, pulled my phone into the charger, opened the Pandora app, then I opened up my pictures and looked at all the pictures of me and San. My mom is right. San is amazing and gorgeous. She will definitely give our babies some awesome genes. With my thoughts in a good place I close my eyes and welcome the dream world.

Sitting in the waiting room at the PAMF (Palo Alto Medical Foundation) with San on my right with our fingers intertwine, my mom on my left.

"Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez"

San squeezes my hand and we stand, my mother behind we are lead our room.

"Right this way, please have seat. Ok, so you guys are here to talk to Dr. Smith about birth control and getting tested for STD's?"

We both nod our heads

"Ok, great. Here are some questions I need you to fill out and the doc will go over them with you when she gets in. Do you ladies want to get your tests done now or after you talk with the doctor?"

"Will we get the results today?" my mom asks

"Unfortunately, not today, but you will have them tomorrow"

"Whatever you girls want to do"

"Can we wait til after, and then we can go get some coffee on the way home?" I asked

"Of course" my mom said

"Great. The Doctor will be in shortly"

I look down at the paper and began to fill it out. As soon as I finished the last question there was a knock on the door.

"Hello ladies, hi Brittany how are you doing?"

"I am good"

"So, I see you guys are here to get tested and we are going to talk about different forms of birth control for you. So I assume this is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, this is Santana, you know about her condition right?"

San looked down at the floor in embarrassment

"Yes I do. Hon, there is nothing wrong with you, so don't think there is ok? Now, again, I assume since you are here it means you are fertile?"

"Yes" Santana replies

"Ok, well, I am glad you guys came to me. I am going to do everything I can to make this an easy process. Now you two are young but not the youngest, I know your mother Britt, is a young mom, so I am glad that we are being responsible. That kind of thing tends to run in families. So, you filled out the papers? Let me have a look"

We hand over the papers and she read through them both.

"OK so you both are virgins, and I see that Santana's parents are not as young as your mother here but they are young too. You are a twin Santana?"

"Yes Sky"

"Does she have the same condition?"

"No"

"Ok, next step. Now there are many different types of birth control. First and most effective, is abstinence. Second are condoms. They are 99% effective but sometimes there's none around and then kids do it anyways. There is the Pill, which is what I was going to suggest. It's a pill you take every day at the same time. Most girls starting on birth control start on this. There is a shot that you can get every month to every few months and then there is a ring you can place into your vagina and change it every month"

"Oh my god" San says

"I guess she's a little taken back" my mom says

"Wow Britt! This is crazy. There's all this stuff that you have to do just so you don't get pregnant. That's so not fair to you"

San turns to the doctor

"Is there anything I can do? I don't want Britt to have to be the only one responsible for this"

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" The doctor says

"The only thing you can do is have condoms"

"I'll do it. I will always have one, I promise"

"We know you think you will, but San, sweetie I think it's good for Britt to take on this responsibility" Nancy says

"My mom is right San, I want to do this for us"

"Only if you're sure, we don't have to have sex. We can wait for as long as you want to"

"Where did you find her Britt? She's a keeper" the doctor says

"I am just lucky I guess. Look San, I know you will wait til I am ready and I am thankful for that. I love you for that, but I think I want to go on the pill. It's for the best, trust me"

"I trust you B"

I pull San in for a hug and give her a quick kiss

"Ok, so pill it is. I will give you your first month's supply here today. You need to take it the same time every day or it's less effective. I will give you a sheet on all the facts about the pill you will be taking"

"Ok" we say in unison

"Is there any questions?"

"How long do we have to wait to have sex?" I ask

"B!" Santana scolds

"What! I just want to know"

"Well you should wait at least two to three weeks for it to get into your system"

"Ok"

"Any other questions?"

"No. I think we are good"

"Ok, you can head down to the lab and I will call you tomorrow with your results"

"Great. Thanks Doctor" my mom says

We head down to the lab. We both have our tests done and head to Starbucks on our way home. At home, we went to my room and hang out. My mom called us down for dinner and we ate pizza only to return to my room to watch some TV. After a while my mom comes up stairs.

"The lab called. They didn't have a lot of tests to run today so we got your results in…Good news you're both clean of all STD's"

We looked at each other and smiled

"Well, did you think anything else" I said

"No, I am going to bed, it's late. Night ladies"

"Night Nancy, and thanks for everything"

"Of course, future daughter in-law, Night girls, love you"

"Night mom, Love you"

My mom closes the door behind her.

"So San?"

"Yes babe"

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We can have sex next month"


	24. The in between

Shout outs

Glee4ever123- We will have to see who is in control!

mag99- Thank you! It will be good I promise

M206- They are really close with their parents, much like I am with my mom

lg4az- Parents should be, I plan on being like that with my girls.

Nayalove – She is isn't she.

**-The in between Chapter Twenty-three-**

My birthday is ten days away. The summer air has been replaced with a cold breeze and hoodies are an everyday thing. My parents have decided that we are going to extend our winter break and head up to Lake Tahoe to celebrate Sky and mines birthdays. We leave in seven days. Britt and I were able to convince our parents to let her come with us having her mother and brothers join us later and seeing's that she's been keeping up her grades they are letting her come. I am really happy because Britt's b day is the first of next month and we are going to celebrate together.

Britt's mom and brothers are going to meet us up there in a few days to celebrate with us. Britt's mom couldn't get away from work for the whole time otherwise she would head up with us. Her brothers are staying back so that they can help with the drive up. It's a four hour drive and I think it will be there furthest Britt and I have been away from home together.

Like Britt and I convince my parents to let her come up with us, sky and D did the same, sky claimed it's not fair for me to have my girlfriend with me and if she can't have hers so they talked to D's parents and they agreed to let her come. They said that since she meet sky she's a whole new person and has been getting good grades and staying out of trouble so they thought it was a good way to encourage her to keep up the good work.

A lot has happened in the last six months and they have gone by really fast. Since Britt and I went to the doctor and she got put on birth control. We still haven't done the deed yet, and we have decided that just because we can doesn't mean that we have to. We want to wait a little while because sex is a big thing and we want to make sure that we both are fully ready. We will be giving ourselves up to the other. This can be something that is very scary and an emotional thing to do and I don't want to have it turn out to be a bad experience for either of us. If we are not emotional ready to handle it, it could make this hard for us or even break us up. The way I look at it, we have the rest of our lives together there's not rush and we will know when the time is right. Not to say that our sex life has been dull either, we have definitively been freer with exploring new things just making sure we stop short of full on sex.

High school is so different than Middle school. Again we are at the bottom of the heap but this time there is another 300 students added to the mix. The cool thing is the place has a GSA club which middle school didn't. We also have an open campus which means we can leave campus to go get lunch. We all leave cause Puck has his car, and now Mike has one too. We usually go to Jack in the box or sometimes Subway.

Two weeks ago Sky and D broke up for a day they were fighting over something so stupid. Sky gets really jealous and one night at **The House** some guy came up to D and started like grinding on her, Sky swore that D was all into it. There was yelling and screaming and they even got kicked out 'for the night'. I do have to say that D can take a beating because I have never seen Sky go crazy in my life. She was slapping her around and Puck had to help me pull her off. It ended when D serenaded her with flowers and a teddy bear. I think deep down Sky new that D would never cheat on her but she liked all the attention her being upset got her.

They have been going strong since and that makes me happy cause I know that there like Britt and I, they are meant to be. Britt and I celebrated our two year anniversary last month. It was really nice, Britt made it all romantic. She took me out to the Elephant Bar, we had a nice dinner and then we came back to her house where she set up her room with Christmas lights around the room. She even made a heart design on the wall with red lights. She played slow music and we danced together. We even got to dance to our song. I think that was the best part for me. That's the night we talked about waiting, it was perfect the moment was right and everything but then after we sat and talked about it, we came up with we will know when it's right. That night just wasn't it would have almost been too planned in a sense, we would have felt uncomfortable like we had to because everything was so special and set up so nice. We ended up snuggling and watching Disney movies until we passed out in each other's arms.

Here I am in my room trying to pack all my things I am going to need for the trip. I don't really have too many snow clothes because we hardly ever go to the snow. I think that I have only been to the snow a hand full of times my whole life. I think I might need to pick up a few things before we leave.

"Sky"

I knock on my sister's door.

"What?"

"Do you have any snow clothes?"

"No do you?"

"No, god damn it, can I come in?"

"Yeah what are you waiting for?"

"Well the last time I came in I walked in on you and D and I am still trying to forget that image"

I walk in.

"Haha, that's right"

"Dude so not funny"

"Ok sorry, well no I don't have any, let's go SHOPPING"

"OK"

We head down the stairs looking for our parents

"Mom… dad?"

_Great there not home_. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Puck… We need a ride to sports authority are you busy?"

"No I needed to pick up something from there anyway be there in five"

The called ended and I texted Britt letting her know, we would be there in ten minutes to pick her up.

"Sky Pucks here"

"Coming"

We run outside and hop in the car.

"Britt's please!"

"Yeah and D's after"  
"God I swear I am like a Taxi"

We all start laughing.

"No you're not. I get my permit in ten days and then I will drive you around I promise!"

"Dude you don't even have a car"

"Well I can drive yours"

"Hello no"

"Aww… come on Pucky"

"Don't call me that"

I reach out and pinch his cheeks. He pulls away and pushes me back in my seat, the whole time we are busting out laughing. Soon we find ourselves at Britt's and then D's we make our way to the local sports authority.

When we first got there we played around and walking down, the aisles. Puck even got on one of the bikes and rode it around. But before we got kicked out we decided that we should stop playing around and get the things we need. I went over to the Jackets and picked out a black and red Hurley one, the red was mostly the logo so I paired it with red pants. Sky got black and blue and matched hers with blue pants. We went to look at the snowboards and I picked out a red and black burton board to complete the look. Britt has a Brown and pink Burton jacket so she bought a matching board.

Once we felt like we had everything we needed, we headed back to my house for some much needed lunch. We made turkey sandwiches with a pickle on the side. They were very tasty and were gone rather quickly. After eating my parents came home and Puck and the girls left. We are leaving tomorrow so Britt and D had to go home and finish packing.

With no Britt here to hand out with I decided to play around with my turn tables a little before heading to bed a little early because we have to be up early and I am not really an early morning person to begin with.

I feel by body moving up and down. Mostly my hips at first I think I am having a sex dream and then I am jostled awake realizing that it in fact is Britt jumping up and down on my bed with either leg on side of my hips.

"Sanny"

"Uh?"

"Sanny wake up"

I turn over and wrap the blankets around me.

"Sanny its time to go"

"No"

I feel the covers being tugged at and I hold my grip on the top.

"Santana get up now!"

I'm in trouble she stopped with the cute nicknames. I peek my eye open and see that Britt is standing above me and has stilled her motions.

"Come on san, we gotta go we are going to be late"

"Uh fine"

She plops down straddling me. She leans in and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Good girl now up and at em, I am going to go help your parents load the car, If you're not down in ten minutes I am coming back and I won't play nice next time"

Britt says with a stern face. _She's too cute, what's she going to do anyway? _

"Wipe that smirk off your face I can always just withhold sexy times"

I felt a frown spread across my face. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I stretched and pushed myself up into a standing passion. I seductively walked over to Britt wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her flesh against my stomach.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

I said with a pout. She smiled looking down at my lips and them up into my eyes.

"No, but it got you out of bed didn't it?"

She started laughing. I began to tickle her in my revenge. She was squirming trying to get out of my hold.

"Uncle, uncle"

I didn't stop so she dropped to the floor out of my arms and crawled her way to the door. Before I could catch her she was running down the stairs.

"Santana honey, we are leaving in twenty are you ready?"

I heard my mom call up.

"I will be"

I went to grab some close from the dresser and jumped into the shower. I scrubbed myself down and threw on the grey sweats, blue long sleeve v- neck and headed down stairs.

We made a couple of stops along the four hour drive to get some snacks and stretch. I spent most of the ride listening to my music with me head in Britt's lap. We played a couple of rounds of sweet or sour. You know where you wave to people in another car and if they wave back if they don't there sour. Then you always end up making fun of the sour ones.

As we pull up to the cabin I start putting my headphones way and getting ready to get out of the car. My parents rented out our own five bed room cabin. The cabin was broken down into two different areas. The front of house has been has four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a bar. The back has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a pool table. The front has a full kitchen and the back a kitchenette. Both have laundry, fireplaces, private hot tubs, TVs, VCRs, and stereos. Its only half mile from Heavenly Ski Resort, and it's close to the beach and the casinos.

It was planned that Britt's mom and brothers were going to take the back part of the house but since this is part of a birthday present for Britt and I, we are bunking with Britt's brothers once they make it up here in a few days.

Stepping out of the car, my jaw drops _this place is huge_. I go to the trunk and grab my as many of mine and Britt's bags as I can. I make my way to the front door and wait for the rest of the family to catch up. My dad is the first one up and thankfully he is the one with the keys. He opens the door and we walk into the living room. There are couches and a big screen TV taking up most of the space. I make my way to the back of the house where I am met with another door that looks like it might lead to a garage or something.

I open the door and once again am meet with a living room. Only this living room has one couch a TV and a pool table to the side. I walk through the room and to the right is a small kitchen. To the left is a hallway that has three doors off it. Two doors being bedrooms one being a master with a tub and fire place and the other being a fairly big room with two double beds and a TV, the third door being another bathroom. I make my way down the hall to the first door opening it. It's the bathroom cute, huge tub, shower, big vanity sink and toilet. The next door I open is the bedroom with the two double beds. The room has dark blue theme. The final door leads me to the room Britt and I will be staying in.

I stumble in and throw the bags on the bed. I lay down on my back a little tired from carrying all the bags. I glance around the room, it's a white room with everything in it the color of burgundy. The couch in front of the fire place and the bed spread match. I turn my head to the other side and see there is a huge tub and it looks like it has jets. _Nice._ The towels on the rack match the rest of the room.

I feel the bed dip near my butt I turn my head and am meet with sparkling blue eyes.

"Wow baby this place is amazing"

"I know, we are so lucky we got this room"

"I know right? So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, I know we are supposed to hit the slopes tomorrow you wanna take a bath or we could see is Sky and D wanna go in the hot tub? I brought popcorn, and some Disney movies we could watch later."

"That sounds awesome let's go ask the girls if they want to join us"

"Join what?"

Sky and D are standing in the door way to our room. I sit up wrapping my arms around Britt and interlock my fingers behind her back. Do you guys wanna go with us in the hot tub, then we were going to watch some movies and relax for tomorrow it is a big day?"

"Come on sis just because it's the day that we came out screaming doesn't mean it's a big day, well maybe for mom it is"

"Well I don't know about that you do have a big head"

"Shut up"

"So you, ladies down?"

"Yeah let us go change"

"Sounds good"

Sky and D went to change and Britt and I took this opportunity to put our close in the drawers, once everything was put away but our swimsuits we changed into them.

"Hey san can you help me tie this"

"Sure babes turn around"

I reached up and helped tie her bikini top.

"Hey… hey none of that we are here"

"Really I was just helping her put it on, dirty girl"

I finished tying her top and we went out to the deck where the hot tub is. We pulled back the top and tested the water, once we knew it wasn't too hot we all climbed in.

We turned on the jets and relaxed. Britt came and sat on my lap after a while and Sky ended up on D's lap. We talked about everything and nothing.

"I am so happy we are almost sixteen I can't wait to drive"

"Dude sky we get our permits when we get back we will be driving before we turn sixteen"

"Yeah were not supposed to though"

"Like that's gonna stop you"

"Still"

We have been taking our classes so that we can get our permits. Two weekends eight hours both days man that fucking sucked. Then after we get out permits they will take us out in cars and we will have the actual driving lessons.

Once the sun started setting we went inside and changed into PJ's since Britt and I have our own house almost Sky and D came back to our side and we watched movies, we ate popcorn and just hung out. It was really nice, when we are in school Sky and I don't get to hang out like we got to tonight, sure we go to the same school but she's been getting ready to try and make the high school cheer team so she's been practicing and with me being with Britt a lot we don't see each other very often. We all ended up passing out before the last movie was over. We were sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV.

January 12th has finally arrived. I am woken up to the aroma mixed of coffee and pancakes. I open my eyes and sit up. I stretch and place my hand on my back ouch that floor is hard. I look to my right and see sky passed out. I throw my pillow at her.

"Wake up"

"Uh"

She sounds like me, guess that's one twin thing we have in common.

"Wake up it's our birthday"

She sits up and fixes her hair.

"Where are our girlfriends?"

"I don't know but it smells good I am going to go see what it is"

"Ok I am coming"

We stood up and let our noses led the way. We are led to the door that connects the back of the house with the front. It's left open so we treed on. We make our way to what I assume is the kitchen. Once we get there we are greeted by our parents and girlfriends.

"Morning girls" my mom says

"Morning" we say in unison

Britt and D make their way over to us. Britt wraps her hands around my neck and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Happy Birthday baby"

"Thanks B"

I smile. D walks over to Sky and lifts her up, Sky wraps her legs around D's waist and they kiss each other a couple times.

"Happy birthday sweeties"

"Thanks babe"

My parents come over to us now and pull us into a family hug and place kisses on our heads

"Honey do you remember just fifteen years ago we were in the hospital and theses two came out and we had no idea what to do?" my dad says

"Yes sweetie I do, and now look at our girls, their young ladies now" my mom responds

"Soon they will be like us fifteen years ago, having their babies being born and calling us to help them out"

My mom laughs.

"Yea like that one time when Santana wouldn't stop crying and she kept getting Sky to start crying and we didn't know what to do so we called your mom and she told us to hold her upside down on our arm with her belly in our hand, we did and she stopped crying in five minutes"

"Yea poor baby just had really bad gas"

"DAD"

I felt the heat from my blush on my cheeks. Everyone is laughing at me.

"Aww baby I love you gas and all" Britt says

She pulls me into a hug.

"Can we like talk about something else please"

"Yes well breakfast is ready girls come grab some"

We all ate pancakes and had some coffee, I think D put back a twelve stack that girl can eat. Even though we are Latin, sky and I opted out of the whole Quinceanera. We are going for the more American sweet sixteen next year. After we finished breakfast we all cleaned up and headed to heavenly slopes.

All comfy in me new clothes, the girls and I take a beginners course for snowboarding. Well more like Britt just came along. She's good at every sport she does and it's so not fair. After the lesson we headed out on our own we took the lifts up to the bunny slope and went down rather fast or at least I thought it was fast but Britt kept telling us to hurry up. I thought it would be best not to test my luck and I went out and bought a snow saucer and Britt and I took a couple trips down the hill closest to the lodge.


	25. Birthday Love

**A/N: **Thanks to all my viewers, reviewers, follows and favs. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for enjoy!

Shout outs

gleeeeeeeek89 – Like OMG Your Awesome!

ichigo111981 – Thank you

M206 – Here you go

Glee4ever123 – Enjoy

mag99 – Thank you so much!

**-Birthday Love Chapter Twenty Four-**

Britt told me she has a surprise for me, so we got dropped off at this restaurant called Lazana's, it was really cute it looked like a cottage. It had a nice homey feel to it. We ordered spaghetti and meatballs to share. We had Tiramisu for dessert and we headed out before it got too late. We walked the two blocks in the freezing cold.

"Oh my god I think my nose is going to fall off"

I said as I held the door open for Britt to walk into the back side of the cabin.

"I know I think my fingers are going to fall off"

I pick her hands up and bring them up to my mouth and huff hot air on to her fingertips.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you baby. I am going to start a fire go change into something more comfortable"

We walked into our room and I shed out of the snow close while Britt went over to the fireplace and started to place logs. I went to the dresser and pulled out some boyfriend style underwear and my gray sweatpants. I reach back into the drawer to where I had hiding Britt's b-day present and put the box in my sweat pant pocket. Yeah I know it's a little early but we are celebrating our b-days so I only thought it fair plus I will always buy her something else for her b-day when it comes. I unstrap my bra and pull on a big white t-shirt. I turn around to see that the fire is started and Britt is on her way over to me. She walks up into my space grapping my waist and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I am going to change I will be right over"

I walk over to the couch and sit down with my right leg under my butt, my left in front of me touching the floor. I stare at the fire not knowing that this night was going to change my life forever. The soft sounds of music pull me out of the hypnotizing fire.

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you

[Ooh, no, no, no]

(I turn my glaze and am met with sparkling blues staring straight back. B walks over to me and reaches her hand out for me to take.)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

[You know, know, know]

(She pulls me up and brings me into her body. She wraps one arm around my waist and holds the other hand out to the side of us.)

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

Do you think about me still?

Do ya, do ya?

(My hand that is not in front of us goes around her neck. She leads us around to the song.)

Or do you not think so far ahead? [Ahead]

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever [Oooh, oooh]

Or do you not think so far ahead? [Ahead]

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever [Oooh, oooh]

Yes, of course

I remember, how could I forget?

How you feel?

And though you were my first time

A new feel

It won't ever get old, not in my soul

Not in my spirit, keep it alive

We'll go down this road

'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead? [Ahead]

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever [Oooh, oooh]

Or do you not think so far ahead? [Ahead]

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever [Oooh, oooh]

After the song ended and a new one started Britt pulled me over to the couch, we sat down facing each other. She pulled out a little box that looks a lot like the one sitting in my pocket. She looked down at it and twisted the box in her thumb and pointer finger. She looked up into my eyes and then down to the box again. I sensed she was trying to come up with something to say or she was practicing what she was gonna say. I took this time to pull the box out of my pocket and hid it in my lap. She looked up at my eyes again.

"Ok, I don't want to like freak you out or anything but what's inside the box isn't what you think it is….well it is but it isn't… well kinda it is but not … uh just open it"

She hands me the box and I open it. Inside is a thin white gold band. I smile and look up to her face. She looks so nervous.

"It's a promise ring. I promise you Santana Lopez that every day for the rest of my life that I will try and put a smile on your face."

I pick up the box that's in my lap and hand it to her without saying anything. He eyes widen at the box. She looks so cute. She opens the box to reveal a match to the ring she just gave me.

"Brittany Pierce I promise to stand by your side through the bad and the good. Support all your decisions and help you to reach all your goals."

Wow it's almost like we are saying our Vows. She jumped into my lap and pulled me into a tight kiss. We kissed for a minute until she pulled back.

"Oh I forgot it's engraved too"

I hold the ring up so that I can see it better in the light. In the inside of the ring is engraved is S&B True love. I can't hold back the smile from my lips of the tear that slides down my cheek. I pull the ring I gave Britt and show her the inside of her ring, engraved with the same thing. Now it's her turn to smile. She pulls me from behind the neck and our lips crash into each other.

Shortly things become heated and her hands are roaming up and down my sides and she is thrusting her hips into me. Santana Jr. is responding to the applied pressure and in minutes I will become full length. I repositioned us so I have my back up against the arm of the couch and she is lying on her stomach in between my legs. She breaks away from my lips and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are so sparkly and they look like they have lust in them. We hold the trance for a few more seconds and then she reaches down to the hem of my shirt and pulls, it over my head. Again our eyes met and I reach down to the hem of her shirt and repeat the actions she just did. Now we are both topless and our lips collide once again. Hands begin roaming and nipping at skin.

I have been looking up having sex for the first time on the internet. I want to make sure that this experience is amazing for not only for me but for Britt too. I have read that sometimes it hurts the girl and that's the last thing I want. I also found out that sometimes the girl wont orgasm. Then I went on to read that she could even bleed the first time and that caused me to not want to have sex ever, how could I live with myself if I hurt her so bad she bleeds and to top it off doesn't orgasm.

That's why it has taken me so long to be ready to have sex with her, that's when I decided that if we are going to be together for the rest of our life's, which I am hoping one day we were going to end up having sex. Plus like my parents say it's a healthy thing to do and express your love for the other person so I took it upon myself to try and find out ways to make things easier for Britt when we have sex for the first time. I read that the more turned on and wet she is the less it will hurt for her and that taking it slow for the first couple times will help as well.

I trail my hand up to her breast and start massaging, it every so often bringing her nipple into my fingers and applying a little pressure. Every time I do so, I get a moan from Britt. Santana Jr. is now sitting at 6 ½ inches and pleading to be touched but I ignore my own wants I am on a mission to make this special for Britt. Her hands begin to trail down my sides to my hips. I thrust up at the feeling of her hands on my hips squeezing. I bring my hand down her tone stomach and loop my pointer fingers in to her pants waistband slightly tugging. I break way from our make out session and look into her eyes asking for permission to continue. She stares back at me and I began to lower her pants she has to twist to the side so now she is sitting side ways in my lap with her legs hanging off the couch.

I trail my hand up her legs to her thighs. I begin to apply pressure to her thigh as I make my way closer to her center. When my fingers finally make their way up to her warm center I am met with wetness. I smirk to myself. And start making circles on her clit. I want her as wet as I can get just in case she's ready to go all the way. I can feel her clit and lips are becoming thicker and swollen, another good sign. As my finger hits against her clit she lets out a suppressed moan

"San…"

I lean forward bring my lips to her neck placing soft kisses. I trail my tongue up and down the length of her neck from under her ear to where her shoulder meets. I make my way back up and fall short half way up and begin nipping with my teeth. I feel her start to squirm and I feel her hand on my lower stomach. She starts pulling at my sweats and slides her hands into my underwear.

"uhh Britt"

Comes out of my mouth, as her soft fingers begin to run along San Jr. The position we are in there is no way we are going to be able to get my pants off and she knows this. She slowly begins to sit up taking my hands in hers. Once we are standing she walks us over to the bed. This side of the room is not as light as next to the fireplace but I can still see her, she looks gorgeous. The low lighting seems to give her an amazing glow. As we stand next to the bed I pull her into a kiss, a soft and gentle one. I wanna make sure that she is ready for this, I don't want to push, and this has got to be something we both want. I pull out of the kiss and look into her eyes for the 10th time tonight. I feel like her eyes are the window to everything she is.

When I get the reassuring look I was waiting for we close the gap between us and I feel her hands on my hips. As the kiss becomes fierier I feel her thumbs enter my waistband and then my pants are making their way down to the floor. We are now completely naked, she pulls out of the kiss and we rest our foreheads against each other. We catch our breath and I pull my head back to see her full body.

"You're stunning"

She smirks and looks me up and down

"No more then you"

I step closer to her guiding her to the bed. She sits down on the edge and then pulls herself up backwards so her feet are at the edge of the bed now. I crawl on to the bed next to her holding myself up on my hands, I reach above our heads to the pillows grabbing one and placing it under her head. Once her head is on the pillow I place my body on her left side, half on half off. My right leg is in between her legs and Santana Jr. is up against her pelvis. I lower my face and place a kiss on her cheek, then on her lips. As soon as our lips touch her arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me in between her legs.

She spreads her legs to make room for me. Santana Jr. on the way over brushed against her center causing sparks to fly throughout my body. I lean my head down kissing her neck making my way to her collarbone placing opened mouth kisses continuing all the way around to the other side of her neck. I bring my hand down to her center and began making circles every so often dipping to her entrance to gather wetness. Once she becomes more verbal with her whimpers I slowly enter her with my middle finger. I go slow at first only going knuckle deep and then back out to the tip. I bring it back in slowly until I work up a good rhythm. Once my finger has worked her center til she's dripping wet I add another finger, trying to slowly prepare her for the width of Santana Jr.

I bring the hand that is not busy between her legs up to her breast and massage it. I lower my mouth on her nipple and suck wanting her body to be as turned on as much as possible to make this as pleasure able for her it can be. I feel my own want and desire growing in my stomach and Santana Jr. is becoming painfully hard. I hold off on me and concentrate on her. Once my two fingers are gliding with ease I bring my head up and catch her eyes again. I know this is like the hundredth time I have asked for permission tonight but I don't want any doubt in her mind or regrets later. Once I see that not only is her mouth smiling but her eyes are as well I remove my fingers from their warm place.

I take juices that have gathered on my fingers and rub them over San Jr. to help create a lube. I rub my hand up to the tip of my member and add some of my pre-cum add to the wetness.

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

She shakes her head no. I take a deep breath to calm my nerve and scoot up into her a little more. I am leaning on my right elbow right next to her left breast. She has her arms around my waist with her hands on the small of my back. I place the head of Santana Jr. at her entrance. I twirl it around gathering more juice and with my hand bring it down the full length. I spread her lips to make she it's as comfortable for her as possible. I slowly push the head in I feel her squeeze down on my back and I slow myself down even more almost to a stop.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah I am just trying to get adjusted"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No you're doing prefect"

She lifted her head off the pillow and kissed me on the lips. I kept pushing in slowly while continuing to kiss her. The hand that's not busy I bring up to her neck and into her hair, separating my fingers as I went in and then pulling back taking some of her hair in between my fingers. She lets out a whimper that I take to be a good one otherwise I am pretty sure she would say something. I am almost all the way in I trail my hand down from her neck to her breast taking her nipple into my fingers and applying pressure.

Once I am fully in I stop all motion allowing her to adjust to the full width that is Santana Jr. I take in the way her warm insides hold so tight to me. It's so wet and tight warm and nothing like I have ever felt before. I feel a shot of energy run through my body and I let out a groan.

"Hey baby you ok? Am I hurting you?"

"I am ok babe, no you're not hurting me I just feel very full, it's hard to explain but it's a good feeling I promise."

"Ok I am going to start to move"

"Ok"

With that I began to pull back. I only pull out half way and the force of her tight walls around me starts to bring me towards my release. I start to quicken the pace only pulling half way out and then thrusting all the way in. Once our skin is flesh against each other I am fully inside her filling her up. When our skin comes into contact at the end of my thrust I try and roll my hips so that her clit gets some attention too. I soon begin to feel her body start to tremble and her walls squeeze lighting on Santana Jr. I know she is getting close.

I pick up the pace making sure to roll good and hard when your skin comes in contact. Her hands on my back are starting to push harder and I feel like we are only a few thrusts away from her coming undone with me shortly flowing. Sparks are shooting through my body even other time I thrust causing me to hang close to my edge. I am more worried about making her come then me, so I am sure this is why I haven't actually come yet.

Three more thrusts and her legs wrap around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"I am so close" She whispers into my ear.

This causes me to moan and thrust harder and roll my hips more. She digs her nails into the small of my back and I know she's seconds away from feeling pure ecstasy. I lean forward with my chin on her neck and whisper into her ear.

"te amo eres el amor de mi vida" (You are the love of my life)

One more thrust and roll

"Oh god I'm coming"

I don't pull out anymore I just roll my hips against her clit to help her ride out her orgasm.

"I'm gonna come, do you want me to pull out?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head no as best as she could. She was riding out her own pleaser when mine hit.

"I'm coming"

I continue to roll my hips against her clit while my warm hot seed comes pouring into her. She leans forward and captures her lips with mine, her tongue swipes against my lips and I open, her tongue enters my mouth and we kiss passionately, riding out our highs together. All of a sudden I feel her buck her hips again and her walls tighten hard once again.

"Oh god, again" she says into my mouth

I can't hold back the smile on my face and I help her out by rolling me hips hard again. This one seemed to be more intense for her but ended quicker. Once she came down again, we slow are hips to a stop. I begin to pull out but she stops me.

"I like feeling this close to you. Can we just stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Of course B"

I feel San Jr. started in go limp. I grab both sides of her face and lock eyes with her.

"I love you b"

"I love you San"

After a few minutes she lets me know that she's ready to separate and I pull out. I help her sit up and guild her to the shower. We wash each other up and go back to bed.

That night we sleep naked together for the first time. As I was on my way to the dream world I thought back to what happened tonight and a smile covered my face. I was so worried that she wasn't going to be able to come but she did and two times at that.

I feel like part of that has to do with the simple fact that we are and always will be each other's ones. We complete each other. It's something that is hard to find but I found it at twelve. I lift my hand to a passed out Britt on my chest and play with her hair as I close my eyes drifting off.

Tonight I finally know that I am love with Brittany Susan Pierce, she has my heart and I have hers. True love.


	26. Feels like home

A/N: Thank you all for the story love. I love hearing all your sweet comments.

Shout outs

Hlnwst – Thank you, by the way your story is amazing! EVERYONE READ HER STORY A DIFFERENT LIFE!

Nayalove- Me too, and thank you!

Glee4ever123 – You're good you know that. Our, you figured out my mind lol we will have to see if anyone figures it out!

M206 – Thank you!

Katie – I am glad you like the story!

mag99 – Of course! I am glad you like my story and writing, I am planning on writing another one when this one is done.

LudmillaASK7 – thank you for your love!

ichigo111981 – Thank you I think we all wish we had a San.

Brittana4lyfe – There's more sweet lady loving I promise!

Brittsany – Thank you, Brittana all the way!

ZeLuNatic22 – Thank you so much! And Welcome!

shayshay2004 – Lots more sexy times coming your way! She's almost 16.

gleeeeeeeek89 – First off I'm not your Bro, or your DAWG but you can be my boo.

Fun Fact besides my b – day Christmas is my favorite holiday.

Enjoy!

**-Feels like home chapter Twenty Five-**

Mrs. Pierce was so right when she said that once Britt and I have sex we would be more emotional connected. I love it that feeling it just feels so right. We were close before but now it's so much deeper, we are connected in a whole new way. It feels like Britt was made for me and I was made for her. It's been a couple months since we the first time we made love, and yes I would say that our first time that's what we did we made love.

After we came home from Tahoe things went back to the usual. Britt stays over at my house all the time and if she's not at my house I am at hers. We haven't had a chance to make love again since the first time with our houses being full of people all the time, we manage to help each other out when the need for release becomes an issue but that's all.

Sky and I did get our permits and we have started our driving lessons which I am so excited about because I can't wait to be able to take Britt out on my own not having to worry about riding bikes or have someone drop us off and pick us up.

The end of 9th grade is rounding the corner tonight I am making good with one of my promises that I made to Britt a couple of years ago, _I know years ago but at least I am getting to it_. She will be here any minute. I just got out of the shower and I am getting dressed. I slip into a pair of black jeans, pull on a white tank top and cover it up with a tight teal color v- neck long sleeve. The weather is starting to warm up yes but at night it is still chilly. I pair the outfit with my teal Nikes, _Yes I own more than Nikes but I loves them so leave me alone_. I leave my hair down. I pull out my makeup applying a green tone to my eyes, some black eye liner and lip gloss to make my lips shine.

"San, you wife is here" Sky yells to me

"Tell her to come up"

I give myself a once over in the full body mirror. _Looking hot!_

"Hey Sanny, ready?"

I turn around to see my beautiful girlfriend, her hair is down and she has it wavy, light blue skinny jeans that are pre ripped, blue polo top with a white light jacket to top it off. She has light makeup on, a gold color tints her eyelids a pale pink lip stick. _She takes my breath away._

I just have to grab my bag I say as I walk towards the bag I have that is set up with the stuff for our little date.

"I am ready, let's go love"

I walk towards her and she turns towards the door. I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the room, we make our way to the car, _Yes I know I don't have my license yet but Puck parents bought him this old Honda when he was first starting to learn to drive and he lets me barrow it when I need_. I open the passenger side door for her and she slides in. I walk to the trunk put the bag in a make sure the guitar is in there. I make my way around to the driver seat. Open the door slide in, seatbelt on, and start the car. I put the car in drive and we make our way to my special spot.

After a couple of minutes of driving I glance over at Britt and she's smiling and singing along to the radio.

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

I reach out and place her hand in mine she looks at me and leans in placing a kiss on my cheek. Once we leave the town behind, I head up page mill and enter the hills. We drive for another fifteen minutes until I turn off the windy road and on to a dirt road that leads out to an open lot. I drive half way on to the land and put the car in park.

Britt looks a little confused. I step out of the car and go to open her door for her. I reach my hand out to help her out of the car. When she's on two feet I close the door and to go the trunk. I pull out the bag and the guitar. I make my way to the edge of the open land. From here you can see the whole peninsula. You can see the Golden Gate Bridge, the San Mateo Bridge and even the little Dumbarton Bridge. You see all the cities lights with in a 25 mile radius. I open the bag pulling out a blanket that I lay down on the grass. I sit down Indian style putting the guitar to my left side.

I motion for Britt to sit down next to me.

"San this place is so beautiful"

She sits down next to me in the same position, our knees touching.

"I know this is my favorite place in the whole world"

I look up at the sky and see mirrors me.

"Do you remember that one date we had where I told you I would take you to a place where you can see the stars shine at the brightest. I was talking about here."

I reach into her lap and grab on to her hand inter locking our fingers. I look at her face and she is still staring up at the sky. It's pitch black all around us and the only light is from the moon in the sky, the stars and the cities lights way blew.

"Wow babe thanks"

"Of course I am only sorry it took me so long to bring you here"

"San don't worry this is amazing I feel special you are willing to share this with me"

I pull her hand that's in mine and she leans towards me. I place a kiss on her lips and we kiss a couple of times until I remember that I have more for her. I pull back and stare into her eyes. There smiling at me.

"I have something else for you"

"There's more?"

We start laughing, that's what she kept saying on our first date after I kept telling her that there was still more stuff for us to do.

"Yes"

I turn to where the guitar is and place it in my lap. We reposition ourselves so now we are facing each other. I began to strum the rhythm to the song I am going to sing for her.

"So you know how your mom told us that once we… we um…had sex… well I kinda… like to think for it… as make love… but… we would kinda feel different about each other"

She looks a little worried. I stop strumming and grab her hand. Looking into her eyes to show her I am serious.

"No… no babe not in a bad way a good way… well its true, I feel like I could explode from happiness, I feel like so close to you and…. Man I am so bad at this… ok well I found a song that explains how I feel so I want to sing it to you ok"

"Ok"

I retreat my hand and begin to strum again playing the opening to the song.

Hold on, to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road

And although this wave is stringing us along

Just know you're not alone

Cause you make this place feel like home

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone

Cause you make this place feel like home

Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone

Cause you make this place feel like home

I stop strumming and she jumps on me knocking me on to my back and the guitar falls to the side. She's laying on top of me she kisses me all over my face, cupping my cheeks. We make out for a while but it starts to get cold I pick up the guitar and blanket putting it back into the bag, we head back to the car. I place the items into the trunk. I walk over to the passenger side door opening it for Britt. Once she's inside I walk over to the driver side sliding in. I turn on the car and put the heat on. We sit in the car for a while listening to music and looking down on the city.

"Hey Sanny?"

"Yes, baby"

"When did you start liking me?"

"What?"

"So remember when you asked me to be your girl on the camping trip?"

I am looking in to her piercing blue eyes I can't help the smile that creeps on to my face when the thought of that trip comes into my head. I think I started falling in love with her on that trip and we still weren't even together.

"Yes"

"Well you said that you liked me for like six months before that but like when did you know you liked me more than a friend?"

I look forward and think back in time, the city lights pull me in and I can see the moment that I am thinking of. I moment that stands out to me is when we were on the dance floor at **The House**. It's when I first started DJing. Usher's scream was playing and Britt and I were out on the dance floor playing around. She had her back towards my front, she was swaying into me and then she took her hand and brought it up to my neck making my body surround hers, in that moment I knew I was hooked on Brittany S Pierce. The sensation of skin on skin contact pulls me out of my trace. I look over to her she's smiling at me like she knows I have found the moment.

"Do you remember…There was this one night that we were at **The House **we were dancing together, you hand your back into me and you reached up and put your hand on my neck pulling me into you. You smelled so good. You felt like you were meant to fit into my body. That's when I knew"

I look down at the floor and then back up to her. Her eyes are wide and it's not the expression I was expecting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… that's just kinda creepy"

"Oh thanks"

"No…I mean that's when I knew I liked you more than just my bestie."

"Shut up, stop fucking around"

"No really San"

Now my eyes go wide.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yup"

She nods her head to emphasize she's telling the truth. That is kinda creepy. Oh well it just shows you how much of soul mates we really are.

"Ok I have a confession to make"

"Ok?"

"Do you remember when we went to Hollister that first time? In the morning you were trying to 'wake' me up? Well when I kissed you I was awake"

"Britt"

I slap her playfully. She just looks down at the floor and the cheek that I can see is a crimson color.

"Yeah well I liked you, I didn't know how you felt but I wanted to know what your lips tasted like so I kissed you"

"Really? Well you're a lot braver than I am. You know that though, how long did it take me to ask you out?"

We both chuckle. She leans placing a light kiss on my lips. This kiss turns into pecks, pecks turned into open mouth kisses and soon I am straddling her in the passenger's seat.

I pull her jacket down over her shoulders and throw it into the backseat. I begin kissing her neck while I reach down to the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. Once her breasts are in view my eyes are pulled to them. They fit so well in her black bra, perky with little freckles covering them. My left hand gravities to them and my hand cup the right boob bra and all. My hand begins to massage and a little moan escapes her throat. Every time my ears are blessed to her Britt moan it's like Santana Jr. knows it's needed and stands at full attention. Her head leans back in the head rest and her torso bucks forward bring her breast into my hand more. I have never been so turned on as I am now.

Once the pleasure of the moment passes she leans her head forward towards my head placing her hands on my hips, she somehow maneuvered us so that now I am on the seat and she is hasher knees on the seat in front of me. She locks her eyes with mine, a smirk on her lips. I am in a trance her eyes are sparkling and seem to be a shade darker than normal. Just knowing that she's turned on makes Santana Jr. harden more.

She reaches down and pulls my top off. Once I am in my bra like her she lunges forward and our lips collide. I feel her hand make its way down my chest in between my boobs and down my stomach. I feel her begin to open my jean button and I reach out to her hips. I use her pants waistband to guide me to her button and open it. I fiddle around until I get the zipper in my fingers and lower it. In the mean time she has unzipped mine and now I am lifting up with my hips as she pulls my jean and underwear down all at once over my knees and they bunch up at my ankles.

I reach around her waist guiding her jeans and underwear off her ass to her knees.

"I want them all the way off" she huffs.

She leans to the side and I help her step out, then she leans to the side and I help her take her other foot out. She climbs on to my lap with her legs up on each side of me and she's almost squatting. If she wasn't so flexible I would be worried the position would hurt her. Her hands engulf my head pushing our faces closer deeping our kisses. My hips begin to move on their own accord and soon I feel her pushing back. My hands roam up and down her back grabbing and squeezing every now and then.

Santana Jr. is aching now and I want nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her. As if heaven heard my pleads she reaches down with her right hand and grabs the base of Santana Jr. bringing her hand up to the tip gathering pre-cum and lubing Santana Jr. with it. She tell me to scoot to the end of the seat once I do she positions San Jr. with her entrance and slowing lowers herself down.

Unlike the first time I am deep inside her a lot faster. She feels so tight around me and the pure pleasure from this alone could make me come undone but that would not be fair to either of us so I focus myself.

"You ok baby?"

"Yea you fill me up so well"

"It feels amazing"

"I know"

She places a kiss on my nose and then begins to move up and down, the sensation causes me to throw my head back into the seat and a groan flows out of my mouth. Britt has all the control as she moves up and down I met her with thrusts once she gets close but everything else is up to her and judging by the smile on her face she knows this and likes that she's in control.

She begins to pick up the pace and come down harder. I feel the build up inside my abdomen starting to build. This is then she paces her hands on my knees a little behind her and leans her back on the dashboard bringing in a whole new angle. My build up is now starting to build faster and faster. I don't want to cum before her. All of sudden her body trembles and she lets out and 'uh'. I think I found her G-spot. I try and focus on hitting that spot again and again knowing that I have no control but hoping pure will might help. Whatever it is it seems to be working because she keeps trembling everything our skin comes into contact.

"God Britt I am so close"

"Me too baby"

She's going up and down fast and hard now. I reach out for her hand and pull her so that she is closer to me again, our forehead touching looking into each other's eyes. I am going to explode, I want to be a part of this as much as possible so I do the only thing I know that will help, I grab her ass and start lifting her up and guiding her down.

"Baby I…didn't… I didn't…wear a condom, do you want…want me to pull out?"

It took everything I had to get those words out.

"No…oh..oh god"

"Britt baby I'm…."

"Me too…o"

Our bodies trembled together as we came together. I pulled her close to me and places kisses all over her neck. She slowed her pace after the peak of our orgasms and we both rode out in the after shock waves. Once it became sensitive for her she drops down in my lap me still buried deep inside her. She brings her hands up to my face cupping my cheeks and places a kiss on my lips.

"te amo eres el amor de mi vida" She tells me

I instantly smile. She heard what I had said to her.

"You heard me?"

She nods her head.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Of course, it was so beautiful I had to know so I looked it up, it means you are the love of my life"

I smile at her again and caress her cheek with my thumb.

"It's true you know, you are the love of my life Britt, I have never felt the way I feel about you, about anyone else. I know that we haven't been with other people in any way hell we are just starting to be with each other this way but no one has even grabbed my attention the way you do"

"I know baby I feel the exactly the same way"

She starts to shuffle around and I am sure that San Jr. is making her uncomfortable too so I help her up and San Jr. falls out and lays limp. She turns around and leans her back into my front. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck up and down. After a little cuddling she leans forward and pulls on her jeans. Then she climbs into the driver seat to give me room to put my pants on.

Once we are fully dressed Britt starts the car and we head back towards Palo Alto.

"I am hungry I think we worked up an appetite" Britt says.

"You know what me too…let's stop at 7/11 and grab snacks to take back to my place"

"Ok babe but can I get chocolate?"

"Anything for you"

She smiles at me and reaches out her right hand and takes mine in hers, we interlock our fingers. We stop at 7/11 and grabbing snacks and chocolate. We head to my house and make our way upstairs. As we were going to enter my room we run into sky and D on their way down stairs.

"Hey sis"

"Ello"

"What are you ladies doing?"

"We just got snacks and were going to cuddle in bed and watch music videos" Britt says

I look at Britt with loving eyes and then back to Sky

"Holy shit"

"What?" I say

"You guys just had sex"

"Wait what?" _How does she know_?

"Your right sky" D says

"What…what are you talking about?"

"That face, it's the same face Sky has after we have sex"

My cheeks are so hot and I am sure that I look like a tomato, I look over to Britt but she seems so be unfazed by what is happening.

"Yeah that's why we gotta go cuddle now" Britt says.

She pulls me by the hand into the room and shuts the door.


	27. The questions

**A/N: **Again thank you for all the love. I'm sorry the updates aren't everyday like they were once I can get back to writing I will update everyday again.

Shout outs

gleeeeeeeek89 – Nah more like Baaabbby

hlnwst – No problem. Thank you for your support! And I really do love your story.

mag99 – Thank you!

ichigo111981 – San is amazing! Thank you!

M206 – Thanks

Nayalove – She is just so her!

lg4az - Not a deweeb and thank you for all your love!

Fun Fact I spoke Russian up until I was 6

**-The Questions Chapter Twenty Six-**

I wake up because I have to pee really badly and something is tickling my face, I bring my hand up and wipe my face. There is hair in my hand, I peek my eye open and see that Britt has her head on my shoulder with her arm wrapped around my waist. Her face is faced out though and her hair is sprawled out all over my face and neck. I smile, she's a crazy sleeper. Some would call wild, but she still has to be touching me.

I slither out from under her trying not to walk her up but as soon as my body lifts from the bed I hear a whisper.

"Hi"

I turn my head to see my blonde beauty looking at me with piercing blue eyes and hair affray.

"Baby, it's still early, sleep"

"I can't sleep unless your body is next to mine, why do you think I look like shit the days I sleep at home, it take me ages to fall asleep without you next to me"

"Ok, I just have to pee and I will come right back"

"No, its ok I don't think I could fall asleep again anyways, will you make me breakfast though?"

My smart girlfriend, she knows if she gets me out of bed now, she can get me to make her breakfast without having too much effort into it. I feel a grin creep on my face.

"Ok but I only since I woke you up so early"

She giggles

"Come on San, you know that you would make it for me anyway"

"No" I say stern

She raises her eye brow in a questioning manner. I crumble.

"Ok, fine, your right, anything for my love"

She smiles proud and throws herself forward onto me with her arms wrapped around my neck placing a kiss lightly on my lips.

"I love you baby"

"I love you more"

"No"

She shakes her head at me.

"I don't even think that is possible"

"Oh, it is"

"No"

"Ok fine let's agree to disagree then"

"Fine"

Come on let's get you some food. I slide out the bed and extend my hand out for her to grab. We make our way down stairs and run into Sky and D making breakfast. Great now I am going to get it.

"Ello ladies" D says

"Morning, what are you making?" I ask

"Your sister wanted chocolate chip pancakes"

"God D, your whipped"

"And?"

"Britt, chocolate chip pancakes ok?"

"No, I want eggs and toast"

"Oh ,ok, hold on"

"Who's whipped now San?"

"Shut up"

Britt is laughing at me

"You think that's funny?"

"I just wanted to see if you would make me something else, you're so sweet Sanny I'm good with chocolate chip pancakes"

"You sure?"

"Yes, but thank you baby"

She places a kiss on my forehead.

"So, I see who the dominant one in the bed is"

I shoot a glare at my sister.

"Actually San is kinda the one in charge under the sheets"

I whip my head around to see a blush as Britt and my jaw falls open. Sky laughs.

"So that's where the Lopez presents itself, huh, sis? Cause god knows dad was going to strip you of the Lopez rights"

"That's not funny Sky"

Now there all laughing at me and a small pout forms on my lips

"Aww come here baby"

Britt wraps her arms around my head pulling my head on to her chest. I like the view

I try and play it up as much as I can to keep the loving attention going.

"So was that the first time girls?" D asks

"What?"

I lift my head up to look at D.

"You know what, when you girls had sex?"

"That….."

Get cut off. Really Britt tell them everything why don't you

"No"

"Really now" Sky says

"Yup!"

"So when was your first time then?"

"Britt, no please" I beg

She pulls me into a hug and rubs the back of my head.

"Come on San, it's your sister, do you really care?"

"Yeah San, I'm your sister"

Britt gives me the pout and it's all over.

"Uhh fine"

"The first time was in Tahoe"

"See D, I told you" Sky says

I am going to kill my sister.

"It wasn't planned it just happened"

"Oh, is that right, what did you do jump her San?"

"No, ok, I am so done with this conversation"

Britt sensed that I was not happy and that Sky was crossing my line.

"I'll have you know that San is amazing in bed and I am pretty sure that D over there didn't make you have two orgasms your first time, nothing against you D"

Their jaws dropped. God I love you baby!

"Can you pass the pancakes, please?"

D handed her the plate of pancakes. We ate in silence after that.

Once we were done we head up stairs to get ready for the day. We shower and get into comfy clothes since we don't have to go to school today.

"What do you want to do today babe?"

"I dunno"

"Hmm, ok, we can go for a walk, bike ride, or the movies"

"Let's go to the movies"

"Haha ok, what do you want to see?"

"I think a Step Up movie is in the theaters. Can we go see that?"

"Anything for you baby"

Britt jumps up and down in excitement. She loves any dancing movie. I grab my wallet and we head out the door. We jump in the car Puck lets us borrow, or more, now me, making our way to the theater. Once we get there we get our tickets, some popcorn, sour patch kids and soda. We head to theater room 5. The movie is new so it's in the bigger theater still.

When we enter the theater there are a lot of people in the middle section so we decide to sit of to the left in the last row. I sat at the end and lifted up the arm rest that was in between the two seats Britt and I are sitting in. she's sitting down putting the soda in the cup holder on her arm rest and snuggles into my side. I put the popcorn in my lap so that we can both reach it and the sour patch kids are in her lap.

After a few minutes the movie starts and she squeals. She's too cute.

Twenty minutes into the movie and I start thinking that they girls are no better at dancing then Britt, she should really try out for one of these movies. That would be so hot. My mind starts drifting from the movie in front of my eyes and I start thinking about Britt and the way she can twist and turn. I start to feel San Jr. slowly becoming hard. Fuck, really, not now. I look over to Britt she's watching the movie with a smile on her face. There is no way I can take her way from what makes her happy I will have to suffer with a stiffy til later. I wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her into me a little more. She places her head in the crook of my neck.

I return my attention back to the movie attempting to get through the rest of the show at least til we can get back to the car and in a decent place. Another dance number is on screen but this time there is a blonde girl with blue eyes, she looks so much like my blonde, I have to readjust my eyes cause I swear that blonde girl who is shaking her hips is Britt. Great! Now I am so horny, I have to focus, you can do this.

The dance number ends and they're talking in a group about some dance off they're going to be doing. I really don't know anymore. I try and follow the story as best as I can. I feel her eyes on me, but I don't want her to know I am not really watching so I pretend that I am really drawn into the movie. She places a kiss on my cheek and turns back to the movie. I turn my head to her and place a kiss on her temple and return to pretend to know what's going on screen.

Ten minutes later and another fucking dance routine, there's the blonde again and this time her dance partner is a girl. She's has her hand on the other girls shoulder as she lowers herself to the floor and slowly pushes her body up against the girl as she rises. San Jr. is at full length now and I have no idea how I am going to get up and leave the theater with a hard on.

I can't take it anymore I lean closer to Britt and place my hand on her thigh. She smiles but keeps her eyes on the screen. I slowly make my way to her waistband on her sweats and slither my hand in side. My face is next to her neck where her ear is. My breath hitches as I feel the wetness that is between her thighs. I pull back and look at her with a questioning look. She keeps her eyes focused on the movie but a smile creeps on to her face. I am too turned on right not to care what has got her so happy but I need to remember to ask her why later.

I bring two fingers down past her landing strip to her clit and being making circles. After a minute she spreads her legs so that I have better access. I begin to nibble on her ear lobe. And she lets out a whimper.

"Shhh you gotta stay quite baby" I whisper to her.

She nods her head in understanding. Suddenly I feel her hand trailing up my leg from my knee to my upper thigh. Then up to my waistband and into my pants.

"Oh god"

"Shh baby" she mocks me

I feel her thin fingers wrap around Jr. guiding from the base to the tip twisting and rubbing the slit until she draws back down the full length for San Jr. applying just the right amount of pressure.

I continue to make circles on her clit dipping lower every now in then to gather up her juices. Soon she's rocking her hips into my hand meeting every thrust while at the same time pumping her hand up and down San Jr.

"Inside"

"Huh?"

"Go inside"

I bring my middle finger down to her entrance and slide in, placing the palm of my hand on her clit so every time my hand moves it gets stimulated too. I start the rhythm off slower and work my way up until my hand is moving so fast the muscles in my arm are beginning to ache.

I reach with my free hand and still her hand on San Jr. I want us to focus on her. I add another finger and I know she wants to moan but she covers her mouth with her clean hand. I place kisses up and down her neck and thrust hard into her. She begins to twitch a little and I can feel her walls clench at my fingers a little telling me she is very close.

"Come for me baby"

Just as I finish my sentence her body stiffens and she squeezes her legs tight, trapping my hand. I feel her insides become wetter, warmer and are grabbing at my fingers that at trapped inside. I place loving kisses on the side of her face that I can reach.

"I love you"

Once she's come down from her high, she turns to look at me with sparkling dark blue orbs. A smile that looks like a crescent moon on her lips. She leans into my face and I think she is going to kiss my lips when she passes them and moves towards my ear.

"Your turn"

She quickly returns to where she left off not even starting off slow to bring me back up, not that I needed it. I place my head back in the crook of her neck taking in her aroma. Her smell combined with the fast paced rhythm brings me close to the edge. I begin to thrust San Jr. into her hand causing the pressure to intensify causing me to begin coming undone.

"I'm…"

"I know"

I close my eyes to take in the feeling a little more as she bring her hand up and down up and down, squeezing every other thrust. I swear I am in outer space with how good I am feeling. She tries to help me carry out my high as she licks the outer shell of my ear. I want to moan so badly but I swallow it instead. My hips start convulsing and my high starts to come down.

Before I can realize what is going on, I see the back of Britt's head and feel her tongue on San Jr. If I would have known any better I would think she's trying to go for round two. Her soft tongue slides up and down my length and I feel like I might be getting hard again.

"Baby uh"

I pull her up I can't take it anymore and the movie is almost over we don't have time to keep this going. When our eyes meet hers are still dark.

"I am sorry, I got carried away you taste so good, I was only trying to help you clean up a bit we didn't have any napkins"

I look into those dark blue eyes grab her by her cheeks and pull her into a passionate kiss. I can taste a new taste that I have never tasted before and I can only assume it's me on her. That's hot.

"I love you, you know that"

She's too sweet to think of me.

"I love you"

We snuggle into each other for the last 20 minutes of the movie and when it ends and the lights come on no one would be the wiser as to what went down in those two seats. I stand up hand in hand and make our way to the car. I open the door for her and go over to the driver side.

Once we get home we wanted a snack, so we went to the kitchen to make bowls of cereal.

"You know I want to do that to you" I say

"What baby"

"I want to um… go down there"

I point to in between her legs.

"The way you smell when you are aroused is intoxicating so I can only imagine what you would taste like"

"Probably as good as you taste"

"I taste good?"

"uhmm"

She giggles.

I walk over to her pulling her into my body my arms wrapped around her neck. She snakes her arms around my waist and I stand on my tippy toes and kiss her. She opens her mouth and my tongue slides in. The taste is still there. I pull back looking into her eyes. I am so in love with this girl it's not even funny.

"You staying the night babe?"

"I can't tonight I have to practice this routine for dance class I am sorry baby, maybe tomorrow night"

"Ok"

I am sad and she can tell.

"What if I promise that when I do spend the night next you can um… go down there"

She motions with her head to her crotch. A smile instantly is on my face. I nod my head and hug her once more. I go back to finishing my cereal and take Britt home.

When I get back to the house my parents are in the kitchen making dinner.

"San, can you come here please" my mom asked me

"Sure be right there"

I walked into the kitchen where my mom and dad are.

"What's up?"'

"Your dad and I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok"

I look up at my mom to try and read her expression to see if this is something I was going to get in trouble for but I couldn't read her.

"Are you and Britt having sex Mija?"

My eyes widen and my heart picks up in pace.

"Huh?"

Maybe if I play stupid I could make it through this.

"Well I overheard Sky and D taking, you know that we are not mad at you girls right. To be honest we thought you two were already having sex."

I sigh, a sigh of relief.

"Yes we are, but Britt is on the pill she has been for a long time, we are being careful I promise"

"I know Mija, like I said were not mad, your father and I just thought you might have some questions and we want to be here for you"

"Thanks mommy, daddy, but I don't think I have any questions right now"

"Ok love, but if you do you can always ask either me or your father ok"

"Ok mommy"

I hug my mom walk over and hug my dad just as I am about to head up stairs to call Britt my mom stops me.

"Oh, there is one more thing honey"

I turn around and look at my parents but they are silent. I am starting to get nervous my parents aren't ever like this with me. Normally they are more forward with the information.

"We want to run this by you before we go through with it"

"Ok, just tell me you're making me nervous"

"Ok, well, we are going to be moving"

My heart sank in my chest and the tears were starting to creep out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I turned around without saying a word and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.


	28. Blonde hair blue eyed girl

**A/N:**This chapter is done in two places at the same time one of the only two chapters that will be done this way. I really hope you all aren't mad at me. This was a fun Chapter to write.

Shout outs

gleeeeeeeek89 – You're mean! I ask you something and you ignore me.

Hlnwst – You're going to like it!

mag99 – Have faith

ruby-may89 – Sorry!

naynay1963 - Brittana is always endgame!

Brittsany – Trust in me

Nayalove – you will like the new girl!

lg4az – Sorry to make you upset you will enjoy the chapter I am sure

ichigo111981 – She should… her age shows.

Brittana4lyfe – They moved!

Brittanaendgames – Glad you like!

shayshay2004 – You will like it I promise!

Fun Fact I talk to my dog!

**-Blonde hair blue eyed girl Chapter Twenty Seven-**

That night my parents told me we were moving changed my life forever. We end up moving to a bigger house with a pool and hot tub. We are closer to campus and there's a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl that lives next door. _God I have something for blondes with blue eyes. _

The blonde and I have become real close since my move a couple months ago. We spend lots of time together carpooling and walking to school and on weekends swimming or hot tubing.

One night a few weeks ago I learned how to climb into her room without waking her parents and vice versa. We try and follow the rules of sleeping at our own houses on school nights but the pull to fall asleep next to her and wake up with her sometimes wins out.

I wake up with her head on my chest and her legs wrapped around mine. She's still asleep I can tell by the way she's breathing. She has the cutest sleeping face. I play with her hair waiting for the alarm to go off.

5 minutes later and my phone is buzzing. I reach out with my free hand and shut it off. I place a kiss on the blonde's cheek to wake her lovingly.

"Britt baby you gotta start walking up we are going to be late for class if we don't start moving"

Britt starts to stir and stretches out into my body. Then she straddles me and sits up running her hands down my chest towards to waistband of my pants.

"Really babe"

She smirks and starts to lift my boxers to take them off.

We are cut off by a knock on the door.

"Girls no time for a quickie you're going to be late, oh and what have I told you two about sneaking in the window"

My eyes widen and Britt cracks up laughing. _How the hell does my mom always know?_

Britt slides off me and pulls me out of bed.

"Come on love we better get dressed don't want your mom to reinforce the window rule do we"

"NO"

We quickly get dressed and run down stairs grabbing something to munch on, on the way to school. We only live like 2 blocks from Gunn high and nice since the weather is starting to become warmer we decided to walk.

We running behind thanks to Britt distracting me when we were changing and I couldn't help but get my lady kisses on until Britt reminded me of the window rules.

We make it to school before the tardy bell rings. I have history and Britt has Science. Puck is in the same class with me which makes the time go by faster otherwise I would just skip. It's not like I really need to come to class I have A's in all my classes school has always been easy for me.

As I sit in class my thoughts drift off to the future and what it may hold. Lots of things have changed this year and it's been getting me thinking about the future more and more.

Instead of going to Stanford like I originally planned I am thinking about going to a school for the Arts. This way Britt and I might get into the same school since she wants to go to a school for the Arts as well. We are looking into University of San Francisco. This will allow us to stay local and be together. There are a couple other schools in the Los Angeles area but we would have to go to different schools.

Thinking about college makes me think of living with Britt. I know that we kinda living together now but not really, we sleep over at each other's house all the time but nothing is ours. I can't wait to have our stuff, a house or apartment first, jobs that we support each other with and one day kids. I can see them now a boy and a girl with her eyes my hair, _gorgeous._ Two more years of the place and then we can start making all this stuff become true.

The bell signaling the change of classes pulls me out of my thoughts. We all have a free period next so we head to our spot.

"Whoa where were you?"

"Nowhere"

I can't hold back the smile on my face

"No you were somewhere, you know you can tell me right, were lesbros"

"I know… ok don't laugh but I was just think about the future you know next year we need to start thinking about college and well life"

"Yeah no, I am going to work in a shop and make good money, I don't need to worry about that kinda shit"

"You really should Puck what if you meet the girl of your dreams and she wants more than what a job at the shop can provide?"

"Me really, a woman that I settle with? I don't think such woman exists"

True Puck goes through woman like it's no bodies business but maybe one day Miss Right will walk into his life.

"Maybe one day Puck, one day!"

We walk out of the class and towards the quad. The quad is where all the upper classmen or cool kids hangout during the breaks of free periods. When we get there we run into Sky and Quinn.

"Hey"

We greet each other.

"So trying to go for a quickie this morning huh sis?"

I whip my head into my sister's direction.

"What?"

"Oh come on, I saw Britt climb into your window last night. Then I heard mom saying something about a quickie"

"No, no quickie, what about you HUN"

I didn't expect the answer I was given. She smirks but glares at me all at the same time.

"Well if you must know, I always gets mine in the morning before school, makes the day go by smoother"

"Ok really I didn't need to know"

"Then you shouldn't ask"

"I will remember that for next time"

I look around the crowds of people looking for my blonde but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Have you guys seen Britt?"

"Oh yeah she said something about going to meet with a dance teacher or something and that she will see you in Math"

"Thanks for passing the message along"

"You're welcome!"

I shoot a glare at Sky. She just giggles at me as D walks up to her sitting on her lap.

"So sis, are you excited to introduce D to abuela?"

She looks at me wide eyed.

"Wait she's coming to town?"

"Do you always tune everything out? Mom and dad told us last night that she will be here this weekend and staying for a few weeks"

"Fuck!"

"Yeah"

See our abuela is relatively young. She had our dad at a young age. Thing is this woman knows she looks good and takes full advantage of it. She flirts with guys in our mom's age range and always seems to try and set us up with people. She says were not getting any younger and that its time for us to settle down. She started telling this to us when we turn 12.

"Your embarrassed of me aren't you?"

"No baby I am not embarrassed of you at all, it's her I am embarrassed of"

"She can't be that bad baby"

"Oh she can"

We made small talk until free period was over and went out ways to our next classes. I walked into my math class and head to me seat. I was pleasantly surprise to see Britt sitting waiting for me. I walked over to our table placed a kiss on her forehead, put my back pack down on the ground and sat in my seat.

"I missed you"

I reach out for her hand interlock our fingers pulling our hands into my lap.

"I'm sorry baby I was talking to Mrs. Hunter. She offered me a job at her studio teaching kids and she's also going to teach me the ropes of the business. Kinda like an internship."

"Wow baby that's amazing I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks babe I am really excited about it. It will only make it easier for me later when we apply to college."

_Wow she's thinking about the Future two, we are so meant to be. _

The teacher walks into the class ending our conversation for now. I can't wait to talk more about that stuff with her. Class was boring again and I found myself spacing out but then I would feel Britt squeeze my hand pulling me back to reality.

The rest of the day went quickly enough and soon I found myself at home doing my homework waiting for Britt to come over.

Over the past couple month's things have changed. I turned sixteen which in my family you are an aunt and life's responsibilities are on your shoulders. Good thing I man'd up and finally asked Britt to be with me because I am getting questions as to when am I going to marry her and make my parents grandparents. I can only imagine how bad it is going to be this weekend when my abuela is in town. See both my grandma and mom were young mothers. My parents had Sky and I when they were 18. My grandma had my mom when she was 18 too. So in their eyes we have two years to get married and produce kids. _No pressure or anything_!

Not that I don't see all those things always way cause I do, I just don't know if that's the life Britt wants. I am willing to break tradition to make her happy and give her the life she wants. If that means getting married and giving her kids that's what I am more than willing to do, if she wants to wait and take on careers first I am happy to do that as well.

So I finally got my license and now I don't have to have the constant fear of if I get pulled over them taking the car. Sky and I got cars for our B-days. Britt got a really cool truck.

Sky got a Red Mustang which totally fits her to persona she got some nice rims and a black racing strip which I think she did for D but whatever makes them happy I am done for. Dad played nice knowing that was definitely not the kind of car that I would like and bought me a newer Camaro, charcoal color with American Racing v801 Daytona Wheels. The car is cooler then cool. It's like my baby.

Britt's mom bought her a purple Mitsubishi Raider Duro Cross V6 Double Cab. We are planning on taking it when we go up to Tahoe for our 3 year anniversary this summer.

The weeks flew by and it's Friday. I am at school and I am dreading going home cause I know that my abuela will be there waiting to pounce.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

I must have been spacing out.

"Oh nothing love I am fine"

"You don't look fine san"

"B I need to talk to you"

Her eye brows crock and she looks like she might cry.

"No baby it's nothing bad, it's about the future"

She still doesn't look eased

"Our future"

This eases her and she leaned in placing a kiss on my temple.

"You think about our future?"

"Of course baby I am a Lopez after all"

She looks at me with loving eyes.

"Well you know my abuela will be at the house when we get home. We have been together for almost 3 years now. I know we are only 16 but in the Lopez eyes its prefect time to start thinking about settling down. I would love for us to do that but not until you're ready and only if that's what you want to do. I guess I just wanted to know what your thoughts were on us and the future."

"Well I want to go to college, I want to marry you and someday in the near future have kids. I think they would look so cute, we would make beautiful children I have a feeling, you know your brown eyes and my blonde hair"

"I think we would to but there going to have your blue eyes and my black hair"

I wrap my arm around her waist and we start walking towards home.

"Where do you want to do to college? Still at USSF?"

"Yeah I don't want to be away from you and I can do what I need to there, plus with the job I am starting next week I will get more training too"

"ok good I don't know if I would be able to handle not being around you every day, it's like we haven't spent a day apart in 3 years besides the time you went to visit your grandparents and I can only imagine the pain now would be so much worse."

"Ah honey I missed you too but you don't have to worry about that anymore, if I go to visit them again your coming I promise"

I pull her tighter and place a kiss on her cheek. We enter the walk way to the house. I take a deep breath. Britt squeezes my hand reassuring me that she's there with me which I am very grateful for. We continue up the path way and as I am reaching for the door knob the door swings open and then next thing I know I am wrapped in my grandmothers embrace.

"Mija you're so big and beautiful, and who is this gorgeous girl?"

She pushes me to the side and pulls Britt into her arms to examine her. _Part of me thinks she is seeing if your Genes will mesh well._

"You are very beautiful dear. Yes you will give me lovely great grandchildren one day"

My eyes go wide

"Grandma" I yelp.

"Don't worry mija she's a keeper I saw the way she looks at you, I think it would take more than a little old me to scare this one off"

She says as she lets go of Britt

"Your right Mrs. Lopez nothing will keep me away from San"

"Honey call my abuela we are going to be family soon enough"

_Well at least that went better than I thought it would and boy did I get butterflies when Britt said she wouldn't let anything keep me away from her._

"Come on ladies we are all in the kitchen chatting, I got to meet Dylan she seems like a very nice girl to"

We follow my abuela into the kitchen and talk with the family for a while about how things are with my aunts and uncles, again the subject of great grand babies was brought up. A very long 30 minutes later Britt and I excuse ourselves to go to my room and watch some movies before dinner was done and we would have to be submitting to more talk of our futures.

I grab Britt's hand and lead her down the hall to my room.

"What do you want to do babe, we have maybe an hour to an hour and half before dinner should be ready.

"Hmm…I don't know"

"We could watch a movie, we could listen to music and rest, are you tired?"

"Let's lay down and look up schools, we can listen to music and be productive, and rest all in one"

"You're so smart baby"

I walk over to my desk where my laptop is grabbing it taking it with me back to the bed. We get comfy sitting with our backs against pillows up against the headboard. I open my computer and go to Pandora. I click on my Ja rule station. _Hey don't judge_! Britt scooted closer and I put the laptop in the middle of us.

"So where do you want me to look at?"

"Have you looked at USSF?"

"Yeah but I can show you if you want"

"Ok"

I pull up the site and we look over all the different degrees they have to offer. They will fit both of our needs and it's not far from home which is a nice thing, we can either drive in the morning to our classes or we could rent and apartment in the city.

"Sanny?"

"Yes babe"

"Well I know we talked about what I want for the future but I never asked you what you want to do"

"Well I do want to go to college I want to have a career in the music field whether that be by my DJing or Singing and I want to have kids. I guess part of me wants to have the kids sooner than later but only when you're ready too."

"Baby you're so good to me, how did I get so lucky"

"I'll the lucky one."

She leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. I reach my hand up to her neck sliding it to the back of her head pulling her in to deepen the kiss. She lets out a moan and I take this as an opportunity to take advantage of me. I break the kiss and move the laptop on to the desk, music still playing. I then turn around giving her a seductive smile as I sashay back to the bed.

I climb on the bed on my hands and knees til I reach her body, I straddle her legs making my way up til I am sitting in her lap. I cup her face with my hands pulling her face up so I can stare into those piercing blue eyes I love so much. I stare for a minute and then slowly lean in leaving my eyes on hers til the last minute.

Almost like fate. Kelly Roland motivation starts.

Oh lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

I reach down to the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head. Reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She does the same for me and we are now topless. I begin to feel the ache in Santana Jr. It was to do what it's made for, pleasing **my** one and only.

And when we're done

I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done

I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby

Our kisses become more frantic and hands are roaming over bare skin. I feel the urge to show her how much I want and need her. My hands travel down to her waistband and soon her pants and underwear are at the end of the bed.

You can't stop there

Music still playing in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you, baby

So close from here

I run my hand slowly from under her breast to her hip, her body twitching at my touch. I rip off my underwear and pants and they end up in a pile next to Britt's.

"We gotta be quite baby your family is down stairs so behave"

I nod my head and capture her lips in mine. I spread her legs a little more so that I can have better access. I reach down and guide a very ready San Jr. to her entrance. I look up into her eyes almost asking for promotion but more just making sure that she is ready to be filled up. I let a small smile spread across my face as I thrust forward entering her. I keep eye contact the whole time once I am half way in her eyes begin to roll back and she closes her eye until I am all the way in.

Once I can't fit in anymore I begin to pull out and push in creating a nice steady pace.

Meanwhile downstairs the adults were making dinner and chatting amongst themselves about adult things. My grandmother excuses herself to go to the restroom. She walks down the hallway to the restroom does her business. On her way back down the hall the music that is coming out from my room must have caught her attention.

"What honey did you call me" abuela says"

We must have been too caught up in the moment to notice anything. She pops the door open peeking in when she sees a whole lot more then she was bargaining for.


	29. Great Grandbabies

**A/N:** This chapter is done in two places at the same time one of the only two chapters that will be done this way.

Shout outs

Glee4ever123 – you know me to well!

mag99 – thank you! Let's see how abuela reacts!

Brittana4lyfe – You're good!

naynay1963 – its ok they don't know she saw!

Brittanaendgames – it's great!

Nayalove – Thank you! I do talk to her, she's my baby!

Hlnwst – Very welcome, I could never do that! Would break my heart too!

lg4az – Sorry to worry you!

SoGleekedUp1687 – Glad you like and we share a common love!

M206 – Thanks!

gleeeeeeeek89 – Still waiting

Huge thanks to Meech0831!

**-Great grandbabies Chapter Twenty Eight-**

She quickly closes the door with a huge smirk on her face. She does the Lopez happy dance and makes her way into the kitchen.

The pace has picked up and both of us are moaning and groaning as quietly as we can, good thing we keep the music playing otherwise if someone was to walk down the hall they might get an ear full.

I lift her thighs up with me in a sitting position I scoot closer her to so I rest her ass on my knees opening her up so that I can go deeper.

"Oh god baby you're so deep"

A layer of sweat starts to build up on my stomach.

"I love the way you feel"

I lean over kissing her lips bringing her bottom lip in sucking and them biting it before I let go. She looks so sexy we she is getting pleased. If there was a way to please her all the time I wish I could but we all know we as humans have our limits.

Her I am close face starts to present itself and it's a good thing because I myself am holding out so that we can cum together. Call my romantic but I just feel like it means more when we do.

"Baby I want you to cum for me, I need you to cum, I need to feel your body crave for me to push you to ecstasy"

I begin to feel her walls start to contract and I know we are seconds away from her reaching seventh heaven. I let myself go knowing that my warm cum will send her over the edge. Once I am in my own heaving pouring into her.

"Uh I am cumming baby cum with me"

I lock eyes with her and make this moment as passionate as I can. She is pushed over the edge her walls squeezing San Jr. for all it has. Once we have ridden out our highs I put us into a more comfortable position still deep inside. She likes it when I say in for a few minutes after. She says it helps her come down better if I stay inside and I won't argue with being connected to her for longer. I roll to my side pulling her in placing my arm around her head and it traveling into the crock of my neck.

"Ok I'm good."

I pull out and we hold each other for a couple minutes. I look at the clock and its been an hour since we came upstairs.

"Wanna take a shower before dinner?"

She shakes her head yes and we make our way into my bathroom.

In the kitchen, my abulea reenters with a huge grin on her face.

"What's got you so happy mom?"

"There working on making Great grandbabies"

My dad smiles at her mom shaking her head.

"I hate to break it to you mom but Britt's on the pill"

The instant happy that abulea had when she witnessed her granddaughter making love to her soul mate instantly vanished.

"What! but why?"

"Because we have good responsible kids, yes our family tradition seems to have our kids at a young age doesn't mean that's how all families are. I am proud of our daughter for taking Britt's wants and needs into consideration"

"Maybe… hmm… how long has she been on the pill?"

"I don't know two years now"

"No that won't work…Wait they have been having sex for two years?"

"No we think about one they were slow to start unlike Sky and D, if D was a boy you sure would have had great grandbabies twice over"

"Either way I want me some great grandbabies soon it's not like I am getting any younger here"

"Mom your only 52 you're at the age that most women are just becoming grandma's not great grandmas"

"Well I guess they still have two years anyway but I wants me some Great grandbabies now!"

"I don't want to force San and Britt but I know I can't wait to be a Grandfather myself either, they will in their own time mama"

"Fine but don't think for a second that I am going to give up that easy"

After the shower we get dressed and head to the kitchen, the smell of food invades my nostrils and fills my lungs.

"Yum"

We enter the kitchen and the family is sitting around the table starting to put food on to plates. I grab a plate for Britt and me, I hand her hers and start to help her get the amazing smelling meal that my abuela has made.

When our plates were satisfactory full we sit down at the table and dive in.

The next morning, we wake up, go down stairs and meet up with the family for breakfast. Everything has died down in the great grandbabies front which I am grateful for. Like I said, I am more than willing to make that happen and I feel like soon I will be ready for that step, but I need Britt to be there too, I also would like to marry Britt first.

After everyone is done eating my parents and abuela go out shopping. Sky and D go with them because Sky just has to get this new top that she saw the other day and since D is pretty much Sky's bitch, she follows along. Ever since the fight the two had a year ago when they broke up for a day Sky has had D wrapped around her finger, it's sickening really.

It's a rather warm day since it's almost officially summer and there is only two weeks left of school, Britt and I decide to go for a swim. We change into our bikini's mine is red and hers is black and blue. I do have to say that it fits her rather nice. We grab two towels and make our way to the pool.

We spend the first hour swimming around and chasing each other playfully. Seriously, when I am with Britt, she makes me feel those feelings I felt when we first met, those butterflies that run around in your stomach, making their way up to your chest, trying to find a release.

I am so in love with this girl. It's a new feeling that has just recently formed. Don't get me wrong, I have loved Britt forever now, but this feeling of being in love with her and wanting her to be mine forever, making babies together and having a forever with her. I love her and want to be with her now but more important I want to be with her forever.

After playing around a while I decide that I am going to sun bathe and Britt does laps around the pool.

I am sitting in an inner tube with my legs dangling over the edge sun bathing. I suddenly feel the tube dip and Britt is straddling my lap while facing me, she leans her chest against mine and the cold from the water dripping off her sends a shiver throughout my body.

"Oh really San"

She must have taken it as a sexual shiver because before I know it, San Jr. is being ripped out of my swimming short and she has moved her bottoms to the side. She is slowly lower yourself onto San Jr. with her hands on my shoulders for support. Damn this girl and what she does to me, I didn't even realize that Jr. was ready for such sport. I look up to meet her eyes with a confused look on my face only to be meet with a playful smirk and cockiness. Once I am all the way inside her, I begin to rock back and forth. To intensify the feel I grasp on to her hips to help propel her, making me go deeper with each thrust.

Being face-to-face is seriously intimate, but most of the positions Britt and I do are. Since the tube is hollow in the middle, the splashing water created by our thrusting hits both of us down-there, adding to the titillation.

Unknown to us, in the kitchen looking through the window stands my grandma. She sees us making love again, and she has a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I am surprised with the way those two get it on that I don't have great grand babies yet. Either way if they keep up doing it the way they do, it won't be long before I get them, pill or not"

My grandma turns around and tries to keep the rest of the family out of the kitchen for a while. I love that woman.

I feel myself nearing my release.

"I'm close baby"

"Me too baby, don't hold back"

A few more thrusts, her mouth on my nipple and I come undone. Warm spurts of cum fill her up when she hits her climax and joins me on our journey of pure bliss. She rests her forehead on mine, with our eyes looking into the others.

"I love you"

"I'm so in love with you"

She pulls back a little so that she can look at me better.

"You have never said that one to me before"

She looks almost like she's feeling shy.

"I know but I am and I want you to know"

"I'm in love with you too"

She leans down and our chests touch again she rests her head in the crook of my neck and I rub her back lovingly. After a couple minutes of cuddling, she sits up and San Jr. slides out. I splash some water over Jr. to rinse off and pull my bottoms up.

I am starting to get hungry and I am sure that after that work out, so is Britt.

"Hungry love?"

"Very"

"Let's go feed you then"

She smiles and reaches out her hand for me to take as we walk up the steps of the pool and make out way to the kitchen door. I open it and motion for her to go first. She smiles over her shoulder and pulls me in behind her.

When we turn around we are met with my abuela.

"Hello girls have fun…Swimming?"

The way she said it gave me an eerie feeling, like she knows more than she's letting us know. I feel my cheeks running red but I don't know why because it's not like she knows we just made love.

"Yea we have been out there a while and now we are hungry"

"Oh good we were just going to make lunch"

Britt and I help to make the salad while abuela cut up some fruit for after lunch. My mom made the vegetables and my dad made chicken. It was a big full lunch, normally we don't eat like this but I guess since abuela is here and in tradition of our culture to eat a bigger lunch and smaller dinner was how it is going to be in this house for the time being. I don't mind at all I love food all different kinds and I know Britt can eat too.

After lunch was prepared we called Sky and D down and we all gathered around the table, again not a normal thing to do every meal but something I was enjoying while it happened. I am a huge family person and love to be surrounded by them, _unless you know Britt and I want to you know_, so I guess it's just written in my DNA to have a huge family of my own.

That gets me thinking about the future again and how much I want to be able to support Britt, the family that we create but at the same time I want to have that family more and more now. I feel very torn between what is 'right' but society standards and what is 'right' by family tradition.

My sister pulls me out of my thoughts.

"This tastes so good"

"Yum… yeah" D agrees

"You think this tastes good just wait until you have my home cooked paella"

"What's paella?" D asks

"It's a Spanish rice dish. No one is allergic to seafood are they?"

We all nod our head no.

"Great then tomorrow night you will all get to enjoy my paella"

The rest of the meal was in short conversations between all of us. When we finished the kids helped clean up and then Sky, D, Britt and I all decided we were going to go out to the movies.

We ended up watching. The cabin in the woods, it's the one the writer of the TV show Buffy helped with. It was scary but I didn't mind it just meant I got to have Britt cuddled in my lap. When she got really scared she would grab on to my shirt and tuck her head into my neck.

After the movie we went home and to bed, me on my back with Britt's head on my chest and her leg wrapped around me.

The next day went by rather quick. we did our homework if you can even call it homework at this point. The school year is over in T minus one week and I am more then read for some summer fun.

We are planning to go back down to Russian River where Britt and I first started dating to celebrate our five year anniversary. We have it planned that is winter we are going to go to Tahoe and go to the same spot as last year's date Britt took me on.

I am starting to apply for places to get a job, I am told not only is it good for life skills but also will help me learn responsibility. I don't know I just know that work means money. So far I have applied to retail places just trying to get my food in the door. My dream job would to be able to sing for a living or DJ. I would settle for anything that had to do with the music business.

We lounged around most of the day, swam a little but this time it was only swimming. _Damn it_! Before we knew it, it was getting close to dinner time. I have this weird obsession with food so I kinda want to learn how to make this dish.

"Hey B I am going to help my grandma make dinner do you wanna come?"

"Yeah I wanna learn how to make it that way one day when were married I can make it for you"

_God this women is prefect_. I walk over to my future wife and pull her into the most loving embarrass I can muster. I look deep into her sparkling blue eyes. All I see is love, love for me love for us.

"I was just thinking the same thing"

I reach up and cup her cheeks rubbing them with my thumbs. I place a soft quick kiss to them, pulling back I lower my hand to grab hers interlocking our fingers and guiding us down stairs.

In the kitchen my abuela is getting all the things she will need in order to cook this fine dish. She looks up spotting us as we make our way closer to her.

"Come to learn my secrets huh?"

Britt and I turn to look at each other and then back to abuela. We shake our head in unison.

"We want to learn how to make your Paella so that later we can cook it for each other"

"You two are too cute and deserve each other, I see you two being forever's"

"I hope so she's my everything"

"So when's the wedding"

"Grandma"

"What I only want to know so I can make sure to take time off from work"

"Well if san has anything to do with it, it will be another couple of years. Somehow she lacks the Lopez spunk for lack of better words"

"B that's not very nice"

"Well how long did it take you to ask me out?"

I look down at the floor ashamed of myself and how long I carried feelings for her before I told her… wait no more like I was outted yea that was what happened.

"Ok ladies let's get this show on the road"

Thank god abuela changed the subject because I can feel how hot my cheeks are.

"Brittany dear can you read off the list of things we need"

"•1 yellow onion, diced

•2 medium tomatoes, diced

•1 whole chicken or 8 chicken drumsticks

•1 1/2 lbs pork loin (fat trimmed), cut into 3/4-inch pieces

•1/2 lb calamar (squid) cleaned and sliced into rings

•Medium grain or "pearl" rice*

•4-6 cups chicken broth

•1 large pinch Saffron

•1 1/2 lbs raw mussels in shell (frozen or fresh)

•1 lb small clams (frozen or fresh)

•1 1/2 lbs raw shrimp, medium or large - shell on

•1 red pepper seeded and sliced

•1 10 oz. pkg frozen peas

•extra virgin olive oil, Salt to Taste"

"Ok great now San can you help me get the ingredients together"

I walk around the kitchen gathering the things on the list and placing them in front of my abuela on the counter. Once we had everything we needed we went on to step one. _Who would have known that it was a 10 step process to make seafood paella_? _I sure didn't_

It's not that it's hard or anything it just takes a long time to make. I hope it tastes as good as it smells because if I did nothing else right this whole time I sure did work up an apatite.

Dinner was amazing and I never thought that I could help in making something so tasty. This time it was Sky and D's turn to get the third degree about settling down which I was thankful for. After dinner was over once again the kids helped clean up. I watched dishes while Britt dried. Sky and D put them back where they belong.

I kissed my grandma goodbye. Abuela only lives an hour away by plane a 8 hour drive. She lives in LA the good part. However when my father was growing up the neighborhood had seen better days. That's where we get the tough Lopez from, growing up hood. She is leaving tomorrow morning and since I will be in school I won't get to see her. I told her that we have to cook together more often which I think she liked the idea. She told me that I need to bring Britt with me when I come because it's good for us to learn together and that a full tummy is a full heart.

I gotta make it more of a habit to go out and see her. Now that I can drive it will be easier. If I get a good enough job, I can even fly us out there.

Britt and I head up to our room cause at this point that's what it is, ours. We pull out of clothes for the next day and make sure all our school stuff was ready to go.

Downstairs my Abuela and parents talk.

"Así que cogí a las chicas lo nuevo el otro día" (so I caught the girls at it again)

"Which two"

"Sanatana and Brittany, esos dos van en él como conejos" (those two are going at it like rabbits)

"Well like we said they are responsible, I know what I was like at their age"

"Yes but it's a good thing you met Maribel later otherwise Santana and Skylar would have been here a lot earlier"

See Lopez's are kinda like lifer's when they met the one that's it for them, there's no one else and they won't settle for anything less. My dad dated a few girls before my mom when he was younger but he knew they weren't his forever. Soul mate. My abulea new this and never pressured him to start a family until he meet mom. She just like he knew she was his forever.

"Yes but you know how Lopez's work mother, we find the one and then trap them with kids"

He said jokingly.

I guess that is a good thing that she is pressuring me and Britt so much then, that means she must feel like Britt is my forever. I feel it too.


	30. Three years later

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since the last update to make up for so I will give you two long ones.I want to thank all of you for the love you have shown me. I know there are some haters out there and that's fine I just don't understand why you continue to read if you don't enjoy what you are reading. Anyways thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter!

Shout outs too all off the people who have shown love and those who continue too.

**-Three years later Twenty Nine-**

Summer is here and we have lots of trips planned for us. We have a trip up to Tahoe, then there is Russian River, and we are even considering going to LA to visit Abuela if we have enough time. She has taken a liking to Britt and said she would even pay our way down there.

Sky, D, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Puck are coming with us to Russian River. Our parents wouldn't let just us go. They want us to have numbers. I think it will be fun. It's been forever since we all have gotten a chance to really hang out because of school and relationships. The only time we see each other is when we all go to The House.

We are going to stay at the same cabins we did as last time. But this time we are sharing one of the big cabins.

Britt has been super busy at the dance studio. She's been working out so the time that used to be ours is severely less. This means the time we do have together we take full advantage of in more ways than one. _Wanky!_

I try and show Britt that, yes, I am happy that our sex life has picked up but to me, she is much more than just sex. Over the past few weeks I have come to realize that she is indeed my forever. I try and do things to show her how much she means to me. Last week I brought her lunch to work every day. I drop her off and pick her up so that we can spend as much time together as possible.

The time apart has made our sex life more interesting to say the least. Who would have known that Britt would be so freaky in the bedroom department? Granted we have only had 'sex' a couple of times and she is very adventurous in finding new places and even positions. _Why did we wait so long again_? I'm glad I am young and San Jr. works properly.

I wake Britt up at 8:30 since she started working she has been really tired and I want her to get as much rest as possible. Thank god she asked for these days off so long ago otherwise we would not be celebrating our 5 years the way we are. The gang was already downstairs eating when I woke her up. Her Truck and D's SUV were packed and ready to go.

Britt, Puck, Sam and I are going in Britt's truck while Sky, D, Rachel and Quinn were going in D's SUV.

Britt was dressed and down stairs in 20 minutes. Once everyone had full bellies we were we headed out the door.

"B baby, do you want me to drive?"

"Would you I am still a little tired"

"Of course baby"

I round the truck and climb into the driver seat, when I say climb I mean climb, for some reason my future wife wanted her truck lifted I tried to tell her that living in the suburbs she didn't need it lifted but she got me when she said that when we go down to Hollister to go biking it would fit right in.

Britt sat in the front seat next to me while Puck and Sam where in the extended cab. Britt settled in to the seat with her right leg up on the seat with her body leaning towards me she placed her head on my seat and extended her hand out for me to take. I took her hand in mine.

We started the 2 and a half hour drive. We stopped once on the way to grab something to eat, Quinn got hungry, something about needing bacon.

We pulled up to the cabins and I am immediately brought back to this time 3 years earlier. How much I liked Britt and the way she made my heart race and stop all at the same time. The day we found the fire pit and make shift bar, the day we kayaked, the shower that brought us together. I let out a happy sigh.

"You ok honey?"

I felt Britt walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. She rested her chin on my shoulder placing a kiss on my neck.

"Yeah I was just thinking. It feels like yesterday we were here, 12 years old. Me with a huge crush on my best friend and I was freaking out trying to find a way to tell her"

"Well I will let you in on a little secret. I was 12 with a huge crush on my best friend but I was waiting for her to make a move. So I am glad you did otherwise we wouldn't be her 3 years later"

"Well I really didn't make a move. It was more like my fucking sister out it'd me"

"Well then we should be thanking her because without her 'outing' you we wouldn't be and I would be very sad"

"Oh no love we would be because one day I would have pulled my head out of my ass and asked you out, that I am sure of just as sure I am breathing air"

She twisted me around so that I am facing her and cupped my face she pulled me into a passionate kiss. I opened my mouth allowing her tongue to enter and roam in familiar territory. I let out a soft moan when her tongue grazed the roof of my mouth.

"Go to your room guys"

We are broken from out mini world and brought back to Russian river where we had a group of friends with us. We still hung on to each other. We separated our faces both a little red with blush.

"Hey I earned this"

Britt chuckled.

"Yes you did"

We help our friends bring the stuff into the cabin. After we are all settled into our rooms Quinn and Rachel, Sky and D, Puck and Sam, Britt and I we decided we need to head to the store to get something to make dinner and breakfast for the next couple days we will be out her.

We make our way down to the local grocery store. The boys joked around the whole time almost getting kicked out. While we girls spilt up getting all the things we needed. We buy cereal, eggs, frozen waffles, bread, sandwich meats, some chicken, fish, milk, fruit and veggies. I am sure there are other things that got thrown in there two but with Quinn and Sky talking the boys trying to slap each other and Britt wanting chocolate we could have bought the whole store and I wouldn't have known.

We loaded the back of D's SUV and pilled in.

We put everything nicely away when we got back to the cabin and decided to go down to the water's edge. We stayed out there for a while until the sun started to lower in the sky.

When went back to the cabin to throw something together to eat quick, we all wanted to go see if that fire pit was still there. We ate as fast as we could we change into long pants and sweatshirts to try and stay away from the mosquitos. When everyone is changed we walk out the cabin making sure to lock it. We walk down the stairs towards the water.

Couples linking arms or holding hands leaving the boys once again to fuck around and try and slap one another. We make our way to the opening and travel down the path we did so many years ago. The trail opens up and there is the same fire pit. Some new things had been added to the bar.

The boys started a fire and we spent the rest of the night talking about all the things we have done since the last time we were here. How much we have grown and are dreams for the future. We got really close tonight the 8 of us. When I see Britt yawn I know it's time for us to head back we have a full day planned for tomorrow.

"Alright guys I am going to take Britt back we have a big day tomorrow, we will see you in the morning"

I reach my hand out for her to take and I guide her back to the path. Suddenly I feel her body pressed firm against mine.

"It's ok baby, I won't let anything get you I promise"

I stopped turning to face her and kissed her forehead.

"I will always protect you"

I smile at her and continue to guide her back towards the water.

We make it back to the cabin in no time. I open the front door. Leaded her into are room the same one we had last time. I help her get into our night close and we slide into bed. Head on chest legs twisted together and minutes later her breathing evened out. I kissed her lighting not to wake her and puller her as close as I could comfortably. I let the dream world pull me in.

I woke up to feather light kisses. They started on my lips made their way to my neck and now they are traveling down my chest. I open my eyes to see a grinning Britt straddling me.

"Morning Sleepy heady"

"Morning"

She continues her assault on my body only causing my morning wood to harden more and more with each kiss.

I pull her down close to my face and give her a deep kiss. I put her in front of me snuggling my nose into her neck.

"You make mornings really hard sometimes"

We chuckle at the double meaning. She turns her head and tries to get out of my grip. I hold her tight wrapping my legs around her to help hold her in place.

"No really baby if you keep going I am not going to be able to stop"

"So"

She smirks at me. I should know my girlfriend would want morning sex. Most mornings when, there is no school or she doesn't have work she does why would today be any different?

"Really?"

I raise my eye brows.

She nods her head. She lowers the boxers she is wearing and pulls the wife beater to rest on her breasts. She backs her ass into me making San Jr. twitch with anticipation. I pull San Jr. out through the pee hole in my boxers and towards her entrance. Once I am close my tip is met with warm wetness. _I should have pulled down my boxers there going to be a wet mess when were done. Oh well too late now._ Britt pushes her butt towards me as I enter her. She then puts her hands on his mine showing me she wants me to rub her clit. Once we have a nice rhythm going she lifter her leg up wrapping it around mine giving me more room to thrust. She takes my hand that is stimulating her clit and brings it up to her breast to show them some attention too.

She quickly becomes louder as she is getting closer to her climax.

"Baby you don't have to be quite but you need to be quitter otherwise we are going to be teased all day"

She just grabs my hand and returns it to her clit taking her volume down a notch. I continue my thrusts whispering how sexy she is when she makes the faces she dose. My orgasm snuck up on me and before I know it I am blowing my load filling her up shaking from the power of the intense sparks that have taken over my body, just when I am at the end of my orgasm.

"Oh fuck baby I am coming fuck me fuck me don't stop please"

The way she says it mixed with her walls grabbing at Jr. sends me over the edge again and I didn't even know I could cum that fast again. She felt that I was cuming again and she turn her head so she could face me kissing my lips with a smile on her face.

Lying in each other's arms I breathe in the best smell of the world. Britt has this almost sweet scent to her body, like she lays around in a strawberry field just soaking up its fragrance.

We are still back to front and I slowly maneuver my hand up and down her arms. My nose pressed into her neck. Every now and then I place a kiss. I know I am hungry and that we should get up so we can start our day but I just don't have it in me to pull myself away from her.

It's only when I hear her stomach that I know it's time to get up and going.

"Come on baby lets feed you"

"No"

I lift up so I can see her face. She has a cute pout on.

"Baby you know more than anything I would like to just lay in bed all day showing you how much I am in love with you, but you need to eat and I have something planned for us today. Plus we need to keep up our strength"

She turned her head looking at me with those piercing blue eyes, they eyes that from the moment I say them I knew would be trouble because those eyes could get me to do anything they wanted.

I saw the out turn into a smile and I was thankful she listened to my reason.

I had a wet mess to deal with so I decided that a quick shower was the best option. I climbed out of the bed and told Britt I was hoping in the shower. I showered as fast as I could knowing, that Britt was already really hungry and not wanting her to have to wait any longer.

I got dressed into a clean pair of boxers and wife beater turning to be as discreet as possible that I had to take a shower because I know I am going to get shit for it from Sky and Puck.

Made my way out to the kitchen where everyone was already making Egg's and Toast.

"Morning"

"Morning"

I walk over to the counter and grab the eggs so that I can make Britt and I breakfast. I go over to the stove cracking the eggs into the pan, making egg's over easy for the both of us.

"So, San good morning?" Sky asks

"Well yeah but why do you ask?"

"Because your hair is wet"

"I decided to take a shower"

"Sure you didn't have to take a shower, from all the morning sex you two were having"

I felt heat on my cheeks and I knew I was blushing

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Come on we all know you two got it on"

"Fine whatever!"

I finish making Britt's and mines breakfast, one we each have two over easy eggs and two pieces of toast I set her plate down in front of her and sat down in the chair beside her. I got made fun of just like I knew I would but in the end it really didn't matter because I love making love to Britt and I could really care less who knew it.

When your bellies were full we went back to our room, we got dressed in our swimming suites. Britt had planned this part of our day since the first year I did things for our anniversary and then next year she planned it, this year we spilt it.

We walked down the stairs that lead to the water. We were met with the rest of our gang. The girls were sun bathing and the boys trying to pick up some chicks in the water. We said a quick hello and made our way over to where you can rent canoes.

I help paddle out and it's really hard since we are fighting the current. We found a really nice spot under some trees that kinda reminds me of the scene in the little mermaid where Ariel and Eric almost kiss. We found a huge rock that was sticking out of the water and we managed to bring the canoe into a spot that the rock and the edge of the water kept the canoe still.

I hadn't realized earlier but Britt brought a little bag with her. She must have placed it behind her when we got in the canoe because I swear it wasn't there a minute ago.

"I made us a lunch when you were in the shower"

I put the paddle down on the side of the canoe and reach out with my hand to place hers in mine, with the other I bring it up to her face and gently rub my thumb.

"How did I get so lucky"

She smiles and looks down at the inside of the canoe.

"I ask myself that all the time"

I can't take the pure happiness that is running through my body anymore. I kneel down in front of her and wrap my arms around her waist. It's a little hard because now the bad is trapped in front of me.

I capture her lips in mine. She reaches down between us and moves the bag behind her again. I shuffle closer to her and her arms instinctually wrap around my neck. Our kiss deepens, my breathing starts to pick up and I feel Jr. starting to respond to the actions my body are taking part in. Moans escape my mouth as my hands begin to travel the warm skin of my lover.

My fingers trail down her sides over each rib, slowly down to her hips. I squeeze and pull her closer to my body your bare stomachs touching. We are only in our bikini tops since its warm out here today.

Britt must be really feeling this because I can feel her finger nails scratching at my back. The sensation of her sharp nails pulling at my skin makes Jr. harder than I have ever felt. Almost painfully hard, I have to loosen my board shorts from the pressure over load. Once Jr. has some more room I bring my attention back to Britt.

She lifts her butt off the seat and I pull her bikini bottoms off and throw them next to me. I can see a glisten of wetness in her folds and I know she is ready. I scoot as close as I can to her, Jr. harder than ever hovering just in front of her entrance I look up waiting to lock eyes with blue pools. Once she looks into my chocolate eyes and I know that this is more than just a physical thing that's about to happen I thrust into her. Not hard but not taking my time either.

I bring my hand up to caress her breasts. As soon as I engulf her breast in my hand she throws her head back in pleasure and witnessing this only makes a huge groan release from inside my throat. I feel her helping me out meeting ever thrust I push into her with. I feel all tingly inside and I am getting close, suddenly I feel her ankles cross behind my back pulling me in even closer making me go deeper, the pressure is building up in my abdomen.

I think with me closer to her its bringing her closer too, cause now her breathe is heavy and her chest is rising and falling faster and faster every minute. She's letting out whimpers too. She brings her hand up my side and entangles them in my hair pulling slightly causing a good pain. This is a very stimulating position I can feel the contractions of her vagina.

"I can feel you, all of you so well"

That's it I can't hold back any longer and the next thing I know I am cuming it's so intense that I don't have control over my body, it feels so heavy and I fall over on top of Britt. She is holding me up as I am cuming undone and then her walls tighten so hard on Jr. and she whispers in my ear.

"Oh baby, fill me up, I am coming so hard"

It takes all the strength I have left in me put I sit up enough to capture her lips in mine for sloppy kisses. I reach around her pulling her torso closer to me. We ride out our orgasm tightly in each other's arms.

I pull back from our embrace once I know that she's ready and Jr. falls out.

"Do you wanna wash up in the river?"

"Ok but after I have something I want to give to you"

_I look at her a little confused. Didn't she just give me something? Twice already today?_

"Ok baby"

We jump into the water together and clean ourselves up. Getting back in the canoe was harder then we anticipated but we managed after a couple failed attempts. Once safely in the canoe Britt grabbed the bag she brought and pulls out two sandwiches she made, she brought water bottles and two apples.

After we have finished enjoying the meal that Britt prepared for us she reaches into the bag again and pulls out an envelope.

"So I didn't really get theses but I got part of it and well yeah happy anniversary"

She hands me the envelope and I look at her with couriousity. I open the envelope and pull out two tickets, there two LAX From San Jose airport, behind them at two tickets to Disneyland.

"We're going to Disneyland?"

I asked confused.

"Well your grandma and I have been talking on Facebook. She knew I wanted to take you somewhere for our anniversary so she said Disneyland I told her I don't have enough money yet to get down there and into Disneyland so she bought the plane tickets. She said that she wants us to come for a few days we can stay with her and she will pay for everything else."

"Wow B that's amazing thank you so much I haven't been to Disneyland since I was like 6 this is really amazing. You didn't have to though I don't want you spending your money on me"

"I wanted to and what else would I spend it on?"

"I dunno things you want, or need"

"I have you that's all I want or need"

I pull her into my body so that she is sitting in my lap. We kiss passionately for a while. When we realize what time it is we hurry back to the canoe rental so we wouldn't have to pay for another hour.

We head up to the cabin to get changed and ready for the next part of the day. After we are change into shorts and shirts we go into the kitchen looking for the gang but no one's around.

"I wonder if they went out for a late lunch or early dinner?"

"Maybe"

Britt sits down on the stool that's at the breakfast bar. I notice that there is a scratch on her knee she must have gotten in when we were trying to climb back in the canoe. I kneel done and lightly hover over the scratch it's not a bad one but its bleeding a little.

"Baby you're bleeding"

She looks down where the scratch is. Not too concerned with the bleeding

"I'll be fine babe. It's just a scratch I get much worse when I ride bikes."

"I don't like to see you bleeding let me take care of it for you."

I stand up and go to the bathroom looking for a first aid kit or at least a band aid. I am lucky and find the kit. I walk about to Britt bending down once again. I open the ointment and place it on a band aid then the band aid over the cut. Once I am done I place a kiss on top of it.

"A kiss to make it better"

I said as I looked up into her eyes. She was making a face I know too well. It's a sassy smirk.

"You know what we haven't done yet?"

_Really she's ready to go again_? _I thought I was the one with the penis_. But two can play at that game.

"No baby what?"

She looks down at her crotch. I place my hands on her knees and slide them towards home applying a little pressure as I get closer. I make my way up to her waistband which my right hand I stick my pointer finger into her pants and drag it from right to left then left to right slow. I slide to the button and pop it open. The zipper falls down on its own. That's how tight her shorts are. _Yeah I know I don't know how I don't walk around with a boner all the time._

For the second time today she is lifting up her butt and I am pulling down her short but this time underwear too. Once the clothes are on the floor I forcefully spread her legs. Since I am close to her, her aroma fills my lungs and she has just become my new favorite sent.

As I move closer to her I breathe in harder and harder. She scoots closer so she is sitting on the edge of the stool giving me better access. When I am millimeters away I look up in to her eyes to make sure she really wants this and it's not just something she said in the heat of the moment or something she said to try and see if I would play her game.

When your eyes finally meet I know there's not hesitation in her and she wants this maybe more than I have seen her want anything else. I bring my focus back to the task at hand.

My hands on her leg near her ass helping to hold me up as I bring my mouth to close the gaps. I thought the smell of my lover was amazing that was until I tasted her. The sweet yet little hit of tang floods my senses and brings out a side of me I didn't know existed. I trail my tongue over her folds in figure eight motions and once I hit a spot on her that makes her whole body jump I focus my attention there.

Her body twitches on its own accord and I bring her higher and higher to her release. I can't help my hand and the squeeze at her flesh leaving a pinkish red imprint. Her taste is so inviting and I want more and to remember this moment and the taste so I bring my tongue lower to where a pool of the intoxicating wetness is I almost drink it up as my tongue explores its new territory.

I notice that when I was paying more attention to the bundle at top her body and her moans were screaming for me more so I bring my tongue back up. With it a few swipes of my tongue my head is being squeeze and her weight is no one me, her legs are trembling and her breath is frantic.

"Saaaan"

Is what is invading my mind. And within seconds she's pushing, my head back.

"Oh my god, that was so intense. I couldn't take the feeling anymore I am sorry did I hurt you?"

My chin is wet with a sticky feel to it and I wipe it away with the back of my head. I bring myself eye level with my blonde.

"That was so hot, and no you didn't hurt me baby. I just have a small problem now"

She gives me a confused look. I point down to my shorts and she looks. She smiles and reaches for my hand, standing up. She pauses for a minute to put her shorts back on.

Once she is clothed she makes me walk backwards until I fall into a chair that is at the kitchen table.


	31. To abuelas house we go

**-To Abuelas House We Go Chapter Thirty-**

Britt leans in to kiss me, while at the same time taking her hands and undoing my shorts to loosen the pressure on Jr. She then taps on my hip for me to arch up to give her better access to open my shorts. She pulls away from our kiss, looking me in the eyes and smirking, that sassy smirk she seems to always get when some kind of sex is involved.

She slowly pulls open my shorts and with her right hand she pulls Jr. out of my boxers. With this, San Jr. is getting harder with the feel of the cool air and the look that Britt is giving me. She looks down at my crotch again, grabbing the base with her right hand. Looking up at me, her pouty lips slightly parted, she starts to back up a bit to get into a better, more comfortable position for what I know she wants to do. Now, I'm nervous. I loved her taste on my lips, but for some reason, I can only imagine what I taste like and I hope that it's a taste that Britt likes.

She looks up at me, noticing my apprehension.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just hope I don't taste bad that's all"

"Babe, with the way you smell, I am sure you will taste like heaven."

After looking into those dark blue orbs of hers, how can I refuse. Besides, we said we wanted to explore new and different things with each other. I give her the go head look to let her know it's, okay.

Britt takes Jr. in her hand, at first she takes long, slow drawn out strokes up and down until she notices a small amount of pre-cum start to ooze from my tip. I groan slightly at the sight and lean my head back against the back of the chair.

Britt starts to lower her head closer and closer to my shaft until I can feel her warm breath on me. Once she is directly over the tip of Jr., she gives a small peck, looks up at me, smiles and makes her way over the tip. As she envelopes me with her mouth, the sensations that flow through my body and Jr. is like something I've never felt before.

As her mouth starts to close around Jr. Britt starts to slowly bob her head up and down causing the friction I need to cum undone. At the same time, she starts pumping at San Jr. with her right hand that is still firmly gripping me. A small moan escapes from her lips it creates a vibration through San Jr. I can feel my pleasure intensify even more. Now that Britt has worked into a slow and rhythmic pace, I need something to grip on to, but I don't want to force her down any farther than she wants to go. So I grab the side of the chair that I am sitting on, I grab it so tight that my knuckles turn a funny white color and I am pretty sure it's from lack of circulation because I can almost not feel them anymore. I look down at my lap, and my God the sight I see is mind-blowing. Seeing Britt's mouth wrapped around San Jr. and bobbing her head up and down while stroking me, is so incredible, I'm finding it hard to hold on.

Voices from familiar people break me out of my sex daze. I Britt's eyes meet mine and she looks unfazed. I give her the look 'what are we going to do' she stops her motions and puts her finger up to her lips in a 'shh' motion and scoots under the kitchen table.

Thank god for whoever has really bad decorating style because whoever decorated this place put the most hideous looking table cloth over the kitchen table, but it's long and flows down to the floor making a perfect hide away.

When she is completely hidden she turns me so I am sitting at the table now not sideways like I was. She lifts the cloth up and over San Jr. and picks up right where she left off not even working me up again not that I needed it.

Next thing I know the front door is being opened and the gang is flooding in.

"Hey San, where's B"

I don't know if I am going to be able to pull this off, the pleasure that is coursing through my body mixed with the fear of being found out making it hard for me to form works.

_Think fast Lopez_

Trying to speak and look as normal and calm as possible, I say the first thing that pops in my head.

"She went looking for you guys, when we came how you were gone"

"Why didn't you go with her?" Sky asks.

Fuck, a conversation I didn't want to be getting into.

"I wanted to say here in case you guys came back, like you did. I can text her and tell her your all fine"

I hoped that would end the conversation.

"Okay, well we are going to hang down at the water's edge, come down when Britt gets back."

"Okay, will do."

I almost squeaked out as Britt was continuing her motions down under, the table.

The rest of the gang headed out the door. When the door finally shut, I groaned everything that I had been holding in, while Britt was continued to please me.

"B...I'm so close."

I was lost in the feeling of bliss that she was giving me. I couldn't believe we didn't try this earlier.

"B, I'm close. I'm gonna Cum."

Britts head and hands kept up the rhythm then started pumping faster. I could feel B's tongue start to dance around the tip of Jr. Then, almost without warning

"Oh shit. Baby Ahh I'm ...ungh..."

I couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence as my cum came, spurting ropes into her mouth and down the back of her throat, I could hear her swallowing and that only turned me on more. This orgasm was completely different than the others I have experienced in my short sex life.

I feel her tongue continue to make its way around San Jr. I think she is making sure no mess is left behind. She pulls the table cloth up and her head pops out. Her cheeks are red and her hair is a mess but she looks beautiful.

"Baby you didn't have to… you could have stopped…I wouldn't have minded"

"No I wanted to it sounds funny but it makes me almost feel closer to you in a way… I dunno its stu"

"No its not I get it and please don't call yourself stupid cause your anything but"

I help her up. she was still on her knees in front of me. Once we are both standing I pull her into a hug. I notice that San Jr. is still out and place it safely back in my pants. We have to get ready for the next part of the day that little sexcapade took up some time but it was well worth it.

I tell Britt that I need to run to the store to grab something for later and that the gang is down by the water, I think she bought it but I don't know for sure. I headed out the door and to D's escalade opening the back and pulling out my guitar. I walk the back way to the water so that the gang wouldn't see me and head down to the pit. I hide my guitar in the bar.

I know risky move but I don't want Britt to know about it. I make my way back towards the cabin stopping at the store and picking up fresh strawberries and whip cream. I continue to the cabin dropping off the items I just got at the store. I text Britt and wait for her to come back to the cabin, once she gets here my part of the 'date' starts and we jump into the escalade and I start the engine. I pull out on to the main road heading to the first stop on your list.

When we pull up to the restaurant I see Britt clapping her hands.

"I heard about this place it's supposed to be really good"

"I know me too that's why I wanted to bring you here"

We entered Russian River Vineyards restaurant, the host asked if we have reservations which thankful I remembered to do. We were seated quickly. I had the Portobello _Mushroom Ravioli_ Cypress Grove Humboldt Fog Cheese, Heirloom Toy Box Tomatoes, and Sage with Brown Butter. Britt ordered Grilled Petaluma Chicken Breast Orzo, Mustard Sauce, and Baby Bok Choy. We ended up splitting each other's meals so that the other could have some of both.

After a very romantic meal my stomach was full. I still have two more things planned for us one being something I knew I was going to get to do the other I was hoping for but I am not going to push my luck since we already went down that road three times today.

When we were all done I reached out my hand to help Britt up from her seat. I paid for the meal and escorted my lady out to the SUV. We hoped in and drove back towards the cabins.

I take a different road though so she wouldn't know where we are supposed to end up not that it really mattered of anything but still. I parted the SUV on a side road. Hoped out of the car making my way around to open the door for B. She took my hand and I guided her down to the fire pit.

Earlier in the day when I brought the guitar out her I brought a few other things too. I have a blanket in case it gets cold and a flash light in case Britt needs it for the way back matches to start the fire and I gathered fire wood earlier.

I let go of her hand and walk to the pit so I can start a fire.

Once the fire is going strong I walk to the make shaft bar pulling out my guitar. I walk towards Britt. she is now sitting on a log near the fire. I sit down next to her placing the guitar on my side. I place my hand on her thigh and look up at her.

"I didn't get you anything special and I am sorry about that but I do have something for you. Is it ok if I give it to you now?"

"Baby whatever you give me is special and of course"

I grab the guitar and start strumming the notes to the song I have prepared for her.

There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard

No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart

Our dreams, and they are made out of real things

Like a, shoebox of photographs

With sepia-toned loving

Love is the answer,

At least for most of the questions in my heart

Like why are we here? And where do we go?

And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy and

Sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together

Mmm, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

She has a smile on her face. she stays quiet and lets me continue.

And all of these moments

Just might find their way into my dreams tonight

But I know that they'll be gone

When the morning light sings

And brings new things

For tomorrow night you see

That they'll be gone too

Too many things I have to do

But if all of these dreams might find their way

Into my day to day scene

I'd be under the impression

I was somewhere in between

With only two

Just me and you

Not so many things we got to do

Or places we got to be

We'll sit beneath the mango tree now

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

Mmm, we're somewhere in between together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

She scoots closer to me placing her hand down on my knee.

Mmm, mmm, mmm

I believe in memories

They look so, so pretty when I sleep

Hey now, and when I wake up,

You look so pretty sleeping next to me

But there is not enough time,

And there is no, no song I could sing

And there is no combination of words I could say

But I will still tell you one thing

We're better together.

"Awe baby I loved it."

She wraps her hands around my neck and places a kiss on my lips. When she pulls back and looks into my eyes I see nothing but love and a state of peace.

"Really you liked it?"

"Of course baby"

"It's not a trip to Disneyland, but I have been thinking about us, and the future. Sometimes I get overwhelmed with all the things we are going to by doing in the near future, applying to schools, then moving, Jobs, then I remember you're going to be there with me and we will be doing it together and it all seems doable."

"I know the feeling but like you said Sanny we are going to do it all of it together I am not going anywhere, and I only hope you're not too"

"Are you kidding I was yours that first day in the auditorium. Those piercing blue eyes, and that cute outfit, I was sold."

"Good, cause that night something inside me changed I don't know if it was how comfortable you made me feel or what but I never feel as good or as safe when you're not around"

We kiss zealously for a few minutes until I remember what I have planned for us at home. I pull out from the kisses and she lets out a pout letting me know she's not happy about it. This makes me chuckle. Three times and she's, still ready to go, how did I get so lucky.

"Trust me you will like what I have planned."

She looks at me and raises one of her eye brows questioning me.

I stand up grapping the stuff I brought with me I hand her the flash light and blanket. I turn to the pit and poor the bucket of water that I grabbed earlier in the day putting out the fire. Britt turns on the flash light and I grab my guitar, when I am next to Britt we make our way to the SUV.

When we get to the cabin I once again walk to Britt's side opening the door for her. We make our way to the cabin and it seems like everyone in the house is asleep already. I Bring Britt to the room and tell her to wait for me.

I walk to the kitchen to grab the strawberries and whip cream. I return to the room to find a naked Britt waiting for me on the bed. If that doesn't give you an instant boner I don't know what will.

The room is dim. I think she covered the lamp with something to make the room less bright. She's so smart.

Strawberries and whip cream in hand I make my way over to her. She pats the bed next to her a sign she wants me to sit there. I scoot on to the bed and in the spot she has asked me.

Now that I am closer she sees what's in my hand and has a cute smile on her face.

"What's that?"

"Here"

I pick the strawberry that I think is going to tastes the best and place a small about of whip cream at the tip. Then I feed her the strawberry.

"uhmm, that's really good"

I let out a playful laugh, and then I see her reach for the strawberries doing what I had just done for her. She seductively brought the strawberry towards my mouth, when I was going to close my mouth around it she pulled it away just a little making me move forward a bit I was then rewarded with the most tastiest strawberry.

The more we ate the move things became seductive and one thing led to another, not I am behind Britt with her on all fours.

For me there a three main kinds of orgasms one being purely physical, your mind is not involved you mission get off. The second purely mind, where you work yourself up so much that it's almost like the second skin contact is made your cuming undone already. The third is when both of the first two come together that's the kinds most people have and enjoy the most.

Well, let me tell you right now with what we're doing I don't think this orgasm is going to be able to fit in any of those categories.

The noses she is making and the way her body is reacting to my touch. It's hard for me not to cum right now, _orgasm kind number 2_. But it's not just that it morel like the way when her, body feels against mine as our skin comes close and then parts is almost like a fire burning deep under my skin, _Orgasm kind number 1_. The fact that I am having both of the feelings at the same time makes it a, _orgasm kind number 3_ but it's almost like we are strengthening the invisible connection that we have so I am going to just say it's an out of this world orgasm.

We are both reaching our thresholds and it's becoming harder and harder not to spill out and fill her up.

With a tight squeeze of her warm walls and I come crashing over the edge into a very willing bliss. She turns her head as much as she can around so we can look me in the eyes telling me she knows I am cuming. She beings to rock herself harder and faster into me. Her fingers wrapped tight in the shits, I think her orgasm took her by surprise because all ov a sudden her arms collapsed and her butt is the only thing left still in the air.

"uh…please don't stop…keep..guhoing"

I lower myself over the bend over Britt and with this new position I can go in deeper. With the next thrust she speaks again

"Oh god, again"

I took pride in the fact that I can bring my lover such an amazing feeling over and over again.

As she came down I held her tight in my arms, massaging her head a little.

"Wow that was amazing"

She says once she can form coherent words.

"Yes it was, 4 times today, that's a record"

"We just did it once for each year we have been together"

"We have only been a couple for 3 years baby"

"Well we are just making up for the year we knew each other and show have been together but didn't know any better at the time"

I smile at her, she know just what to say.

"Ok"

Moments later we are both passed out in each other's arms.

The rest of the trip was good, sure we got teased a lot but I am sorry I love making love to Britt and a little teasing isn't going to stop me.

We only had a week before we were off to abuelas house for our trip to Disneyland and fun time with the grandma, which will in turn be her pleading for us to get married why we are down there and for me to in pregnant Britt as fast as I can.

_I wonder if Abuela knows that Britt is on the Pill_.

My mom is dropping Britt and me of at the airport. We are spending a week at my abuelas house. 2 days we will be going to Disneyland and the rest of the time my grandma is going to show us around LA.

I am really looking forward to this trip spending so relaxing time away with Britt, granted Abluela will be there but she works so there will be time were its just Britt and I.

"Girls lets go were going to be late"

"Coming"

I yell down the stairs. I turn to Britt.

"You ready baby?"

"Uh huh"

We grab our suite cases and head to the door. We throw our suite cases into my mom's BMW and climb in. it's a 25 min drive to the airport. Since it's a small airport my mom just drops us off instead of coming in with us.

"Have fun, be safe, and Britt Hun take care of her"

"Yes mom"

She tells me mom.

"Mom she doesn't need to take care of me"

"San she let her ok we don't need another incident like the last time your father and I left you guys alone"

"Ok, ok fine"

"I love you girls"

"Love you too"

We say in unison and shut the door. We make our way to the check in counter and give them our suite cases. We still had some time so we went to the Starbucks to get something to drink while we wait. I got a Vanilla chi and Britt got a vanilla latte.

We were one of the first ones to board the plane and quickly got into our seats. The plane wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. The seats were nice and there was room for your feet.

The fight was short only 45 mins. They brought us some drinks while we were midflight. It was too short for them to play a movie so Britt and I played games on her tablet.

Once we landed we waiting to disembark, finally off the plane we make out way to pick up our suite cases. When we got to the turn tables we were meet with my Abuela.

"Nija's como estas?"

"abuela"

We respond. As she pulls us both into a bone crushing hug.

"Good the flight was fast and not too much turbulence"

"That's great, I am so happy you girls are here, we are going to have such a fun week. So San dear are you taking good care of the future mother of my Great Grandbabies?"

"Yes abuela, she takes very good care of me"

I smile a cocky smile.

"Good to hear, come on ladies grab your bags we still have a drive."

When your bags came around on the table I grabbed them and then we headed to the car. I loaded up the bags and we left the airport on our way to abuelas.

"San honey call your mom and let her know you got here"

"Ok"

As I call my mom Britt and my grandma have a conversation about that we are going to eat. Apparently we are going to Del taco, not that I mind that place is great but I was looking forward to a homemade abuela meal. It is a Friday so I am sure that grandma had a long day at work.

After picking up food and we headed home to eat. We ate talking about life and the things we did on Britt and mines anniversary leaving out the sexcapades. After our bellies were full Britt and I went to unpack in the guest room. I is a nice room with a Queen size bed, there is a TV on a dresser and the walls are a nice Yellow color. There are sunflower paintings throughout the room.

We were tired from the long day so we decided that we would watch TV and relax the rest of the night. We ended up falling asleep early.


	32. Disneyland

**-Disneyland Chapter Thirty One-**

I wake up and notice that Britt is not in the bed, I hear faint sounds of voices in another room. I pull the blankets back and slip out of the bed. I head towards the noise.

When I enter the kitchen I see my abuela and Britt making pancakes together, they haven't seen me yet so I say hidden and just watch the scene.

"So dear what do you want to do for a living when you're older?"

"Well I love dancing it's my passion it always has been. I don't know if you know but I lost my father a while back and it's one of the only ways I feel close to him, like he's here with me."

"I am so sorry Britt, what is the other thing that makes you feel close to your father"

"When I ride dirt bikes, that's when I feel him the most. He was a big star in that world and when I was really young he taught me to ride. I have done races and everything. I am pretty good to but I always have him with me when I am on the track so I believe that he helps me win."

"I am impressed, so young and you're very smart to understand thing even adults still don't"

Britt looked down at the floor in a shy manner.

"Yeah I don't know… I just know what I feel inside and go with that"

"Well keep it up, that's how us Lopez's work, we go with what we feel inside and it hasn't done us wrong yet, see I knew you were a keeper"

My abuela wraps her arms around Britt pulling her closer.

"Thank you and thank you for letting me come with San down here, you have a nice place and you are very welcoming to me, not a lot of people have been like that with me. San was actually my first Best friend and now Girlfriend"

"And one day she will be your wife and you two will give me beautiful great grandbabies"

Britt had a smile plastered on her face, I think she was thinking about all the things that my grandma was saying and it warmed my heart to know that she wasn't scared about the things my abuela had planned for us. That she seemed to want it as much as I just learned I did. It's nice to know that somehow even at a young age we are on the same page.

"Yes well to answer your question I want teach dance and one day I hope to own my own studio"

"You will dear, you will"

I feel like this is the best time to make myself known. I walk in stretching to give off the effect that I just woke up and add a yawn to make it sell able.

"Morning"

"Well there is my sleeping beauty, come give your abuela a morning hug"

I walk over and am captured pulled into a hug a kiss is places on my forehead. When I am finally released I walk over to my lover and place a kiss on her temple.

"Morning, I hope abuela was easy on you"

"We are fine babe, we are making pancakes are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Good now sit down and I will make you a plate."

I walk over to the kitchen table still admiring the scene between my abuela and future wife, she is so the one. I should have known sooner, well I did I just was stupid and didn't act on it, but in my defense its scary to know what you found your forever at 12 most people don't.

Britt makes a plate of pancakes and walks to them over to me, when she's about to walk away I grab her by the wrist and pull her down on to my lap. I break a piece of pancake off and feed it to her.

"Um… Those are so good"

"Family secret recipe but I am sure we can share it with you dear, my kids grew up on them so did my grandkids and now my great grandbabies will"

Breakfast was fun we talked a lot about great grandbabies and all the things that abuela will buy for them. There's even talk of her movies to the Bay when there born to be closer.

Today was a lazy day for us, not much planned. We don't go to Disneyland until Monday when it's not so crowded. We watched movies, took a walk around and abuela drove us down to the road with all the celebrity stars on it. We had a lot of fun just taking it easy. We make it home just in time for dinner.

The next day was the same we had plans for bigger things on the weekdays when less people would be out an about.

Whoever says that Disneyland is for kids is tripping because this place is all kinds of awesome. I am standing in front of the big Mickey bush at the entrance of the park. We asked one of the employees to take our picture for us.

We start making our way down Main Street, I read that most people turn right and head into future land so I grab Britt's hand and turn left. The first ride is the Jungle cruise since it's not one of the fastest or corniest rides there isn't much of a line.

We board the boat and take our seat in the back. The ride wasn't too bad and Britt really got a kick out of it. She liked the jungle men but really didn't like the animals trying to eat each other.

After the jungle cruise was Indiana jones, the line was long and hour wait so we decided to skip it and come back to it later.

The next ride is one of my favorites in the whole park, the pirates of the Caribbean. Thankfully the wait wasn't too long so we got in line. Britt stood behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her chin on my shoulder. Every once in a while she would place a kiss on my neck but as time went on the kisses became higher and higher and when she got to the spot right under my ear lobe I couldn't take it anymore and I turn around to face her cupping her checks in my hand and giving her a rough tongue kiss.

We have been really good without having any sex trying to be respectful of the fact that we are in my abuelas house not our own, even though something tells me that she really doesn't matter.

So the sexual tension has been building up between us for days, is coming to a boil and we take some of the pressure off her in line. We continue to move in line as we get closer to getting on the ride we calm, ourselves down which is kinda hard.

We are next in line and my excitement is hard to control, I don't want Britt to think I am a geek or anything so I play it cool. The boat came on to the loading dock and the people in it exited the gates opened and Britt and I got in, thankfully no one else wanted to sit with us so we got the whole row to ourselves. We sat down. Britt grabbed my hand and I pulled out of her hand wrapping my arm around her shoulder instead then grabbing her hand with my other. I pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her check.

"Yay"

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

The ride was exactly how I remembered and I wore the biggest smile ever as we got off the ride. Walking hand in hand we make our way out to the main road. We notice that it's around lunch time and we have come to a split in the road as which direction to go next for the different sections of the park.

We got in to the blue lagoon, it was really romantic. It's dark with a candle on the table. It's connected to the pirates ride so when the boats go by you can see them. The food was really good too.

After we finished out meal we made our way out to the paths and we went towards the haunted mansion. It was fun and Britt held close to my side the whole time. I love when I can make her feel safe. Next in line was the log ride. We got soaked but it was fun. Dripping wet me headed to the Matterhorn. The line wasn't long so we hoped in. 20 minutes later we got to ride the runaway train. Britt's hand tightly squeezing mine as we twisted and turned over the track.

We continue our way around the paved streets coming to the bob sleds. They were fun but not as fun as I remember. We hit it's a small world, the tea cups, Alice in wonderland and headed towards future land.

In future land we went on Space Mountain which I swear to god they made go faster. We went on star tours too. The firework show caught our attention and fate would have it that we were close to the castle.

I battled our way there the mounds of people so that when the fireworks were over Britt could see Tink fly over. When I found the perfect spot I pulled Britt into my arms holding her tight. We watched all the different colors and shapes light up the nights sky, the music playing with them was really loud almost too loud. As the fireworks came to an end there she was Tink, flying over the castle and Britt went crazy jumping up and down.

It was late but the park was open til midnight.

"Hey B, do you wanna look in the shops or do you want to head home?"

"Do you mind if we go home, we still have all day tomorrow and I am really tired"

"Of course my love let me call abuela to come get us"

I called my abuela and she told me about this store that sells hot chocolate.

"Ok baby shes on her way"

I lead Britt down Main Street and into the shop that my abuela told me about.

"What are we doing babe?"

I ignore Britt's question walking up to the counter and ordering two zebra hot chocolates. You should have seen Britt's face it was like a kid on Christmas morning.

We grab our hot chocolates and head to the front gates. We stopped at a stand and I picked up a pair of mickey ears that light up. I walk over to Britt and place them on her head.

"Awe thanks babe"

"Anything for you love"

We walk out the front gates hand in hand and towards the drop off pick up place. When we finally get there, there were lots of people leaving my abuela was already waiting for us. We hoped in the car and drove home.

When we got home we went straight to the guest room and into bed. We watched a little TV until we both passed out.

I woke up in the middle of the night I am still unsure why. I look over at a sleeping Britt and she looks so pretty, the house is really quite so I can hear her breaths. I lean in and place a kiss on her lips. They taste so sweet that I can't help myself and I keep places kisses on her lips and checks. She begins to stir.

I pull her body into mine and she instinctually wrapped her arms around my neck. I started grinding in to her and I was met with equal friction.

"Baby, it's your grandma's house"

"Yea and I am sure she would be thrilled to know we are doing activities that could give her Great Grandbabies sooner"

I begin to kiss her neck and she lets out a low moan, signaling that I would be getting what I want. Bring my hands down and cup her breast massaging it for a minute until I make my way down clawing lightly at her sides. Once at her hip bones I give a tight squeeze and latch on to her boxers tearing them off in one swift movement.

I reach for my own boxers and pull them off as well. Face to face I scoot closer to my lover. I lift her leg and place it over my hip giving me better access. I bring my hand down in between our body's and massage her clit to make sure she's ready to take in my now very hard San Jr.

She reaches up and squeezes on my breasts as I work her up a little with my hand.

"I need you, inside"

I don't need to be told twice. I bring my hand back up and lick off my fingers. I grab the base of San Jr. bringing it to her awaiting entrance. I bring my left leg in between hers a little so that I can get a better angle and in one swift motion bring myself completely into her.

She lets out a soft groan and squeezes down hard on my shoulders with her nails. I start to move in and out quickly finding a nice rhythm. I don't want to go to hard and have her screaming waking up abuela but we need to enjoy this. We haven't had sex in like 4 days now that's not the longest we have gone but it's hard to stay away from each other, our bond strengthens every time we are intimate.

We are both coming to close to your undone, when she brings her mouth to my nipple bringing the whole thing in, the sensations of her warm mouth and the things she does with her tongue make me explode into her. as I am riding out my high I reach down and rub her clit to help her come over the edge. It works and seconds later she is cuming with me.

After the waves of pressure are done flowing in our bodies we hold each other giving loving kisses. We must have fallen back asleep because the next then I know

I am being woken up. I am really tired maybe it was a bad idea to get it on but then again I don't think I will ever turn down a chance to show Britt how much I love her. I wrap Britt up in my arms and bring her back on to my front. I start tickling her sides and she's wiggling into me, laughing at the top of her lungs.

"San st….San Stop…stop…I am gonna pee"

The way she is wiggling is rubbing on San Jr. and morning wood is hard enough so I decided to let her go she twist around on top of my and now we are face to face. She kisses my forehead and then lips. She rests her arms on my chest and looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"We're going to be together forever right?"

"Of course we are, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about the future, you know when we got back to school we have to apply for college, what if we don't get into the same one, I don't want to be away from you"

"You won't be, even if we get into different schools, we can always live together"

"Really?

"Yes"

"What about kids, when do you want kids?"

"I dunno, whenever you do"

"Well before I thought I wanted to have a career but the more and more I am around abuela the more and more I can't wait to see your baby with your brown eyes and my blonde hair"

"Well we will have to work on that then wont we, but just so you know the baby will have your piercing blue eyes and my black hair"

I pull her in for a passionate kiss. Pulling back I tickle her once more.

"Come on babe we better get going we still have a full day at Disneyland"

We get dress eat breakfast and get dropped off at the drop off station at Disneyland.

We decided to hit up fairytale land first today. We road Mr. Toads wild right, it was cute. Then Pinocchio, Snow white with Britt loved and then my favorite Peter Pan, I love the room that has all the stars and come on your flying it's amazing.

We went around the park hitting up all the rides we missed out on yesterday. We ate some lunch and spent a lot of time in the stores picking out gifts for our friends and family at home. I bought Britt a necklace with Tink on it.

We watched the fireworks again tonight, and we got glowing mickey hands. My abuela come to pick us up once then night was over.

Again we were both very tired so we went to bed right away.

The next couple of days were filled with being shown around. We got to go to Hollywood and take a tour of the stars houses. We spent a lot of time with my abuela and her telling us stories of her child hood and then some about my fathers. Before we knew it the week was over and we were heading home tomorrow.

Britt goes back to work and I am off to find a job. I need to start making money not only so that I can buy Britt nice things but also so she knows I can take care of her. Having that talk with her about kids makes me want to show her that I will be able to support us and any family that we create.

Abuela made us some amazing home cooked meals the last week and taught Britt and me how to make them too. There wasn't a day that went by that we weren't asked to give her great grandbabies and marriage even was a topic of discussion.

We went to be rather late because we were up late playing this game called brisca. It was fun, we each won a hand. Abuela taught me a lot about my heritage things I had no clue I was even related too. I was glad that Britt was there to learn all the stuff to kinda makes me feel like she's more a part of the family.

We have an afternoon flight so the fact that we stayed up late isn't going to bite us in the ass tomorrow.

As we are closing down the house for the night.

"Girls I just want to say that I had so much fun with you, I hope that we can spend more family time together soon. I know that you guys are in a changing point in your lives. Jobs and looking into schools but we will see more of each other more often."

"Yes Abuela, we will I promise to Fly Britt and I out her more often or we might stick Sky and D into the Truck and drive up here."

"You better"

She pulls us into a big tight hug kissing both of us on the head.

"And if I am lucky, next time my grandbabies will be cooking"

She places her hand on Britt's very tone stomach. Britt and I giggle.

"Maybe be, you never know"

I think I saw a tear in my abuelas eyes when she heard Britt say that. We headed to the room that has been our home for the past week. We pack our thing up and lay down in bed to watch some TV and rest for the rest of the night.

In the morning we went out for a nice breakfast and then my abuela dropped us off at the airport. It was a teary fare well on both ends. we got really close on this trip.

Now Britt and I are siting waiting for the plane to board. They call our flight and I grab Britt and mine's carry on. I follow Britt on to our seats. I place the bags in the overhead compartment. I let Britt have the window. It kinda makes me nervous to see out of the plane.

Once we are in the air and the seatbelt light has been turned off Britt taps my leg and gives me a smirking smile, I move so she can get past me, she stands and sways her hips as she makes her way to the bathroom. When she gets to the bathroom door she motions me over with her finger. _Really, ok_! I don't hesitate and stand up making my way to the bathroom. She's already inside waiting for me.

I open the door to and Britt is standing up against the wall, she pulls me by my shirt and I close the door locking it. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. She starts grinding her hips and San Jr. grows hard.

Your lips intertwined and tongues playing with each other, once were both hot and bothered she lowers her legs down, she reaches for my waistband pulling my pants and underwear down to my knees. Good thing she is wearing a skirt and she drops her panties to the floor. She grabs the base of San Jr. and enters herself at a slower pace. She swings her right leg over my hip and I gain so more room. We cover each other's mouths when we begin to become loud.

As we cum undone it was a little hard to keep it down.


	33. Skrillex

**A/N**: I am soooo sorry that is has taken me so long to get you all a chapter. I am working really hard to get this story done for you guys and myself. This story is my baby and I don't want to rush it, my mood had changed since I first started the story and I didn't want that to affect the story's flow. This is a chapter I wrote a while ago and I have been trying to play catch up. Like I said before I will not be jumping time so you will get the whole story. I still have around another 12 chapters from this one planned out for you all. I hope you enjoy this and have patience with me.

I want to thank every single one of my Followers, Fav's and Reviewers each of you mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Next chap I will go back to shout outs so if you want one review.

On with the story….

**-Skrillex Thirty Two-**

It's been a few months since we got back from my abuelas. We are in our junior, year so it's the hardest academically, we made it so that are junior year held the most importance so that senior year is a breeze. School work has been taking over my life. Britt has been really busy shuffling school and work but she is doing an amazing job.

I have been trying to get a job everywhere and anywhere but it's been hard not the right time of the season to get hired. So I started throwing myself into my music. I was working on my vocals and mixing trying to come up with a new sound. It paid off.

The song I have been working really hard on got played one night at **The House **the DJ's cousin who is a producer was there, any way long story short, he really liked the track and said that the new sound was something he wanted to invest in. He wants me to make another track and if it's good then he might sign me.

Britt and I applied to USSF we want to try and get an early acceptance so that we don't have to scramble around later trying to get into the same school. We applied over a month ago and are waiting to hear back about that. With our lives being so crazy, I took the time to get Britt and our friends a surprise.

Shoreline is having Skrillex coming to town so I bought tickets for Britt, Sky, D, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam and I to go. We are all really pumped to go. The concert is next week and we have to get through a few tests before then. I am not too worried about them though I always do well on test. Although I do have a study date tonight with Britt to help her out after she gets off work.

Here I am laying on my bed waiting for my baby to come home with my lap top tweaking a track when all of a sudden I feel a body lying on me.

"Hey baby how was work?"

"Good, but I am so sore"

She slides off my body and lies on her back next to me leaving her legs on my butt.

"Come here"

I push her so she is on her back and sit on her butt. I bring my hands up to her shoulders and start to give her a massage. I make my way down her back, lower and lower til I get to her butt. I start on her arms working my way to her hands. When that is taken care of I scoot lower to sit on her legs and give her an ass massage, I get a couple of moans out of her when I rub her butt.

But we both know this isn't meant to be sexual and purely me trying to make her soreness better. I sit back on her ass facing the other way this time and massage one leg at a time. I massage her feet next and after her whole body is feeling better we lay down on my bed cuddling for a little while.

After a little down time for Britt and I decide we better start studying. It doesn't take too much time for her to grasp the material, seems like when I help Britt study I bring the material to her in a way she can tackle.

When went to the kitchen because our tummies were growling. My mom was in the kitchen making a snack. We had dinner a couple hours ago before Britt got here.

"Hello ladies, midnight, snack too?"

"Yup" we say in unison

"Would you like a peanut butter and banana sandwich too?"

"Sure"

My mom makes us some sandwiches and we talk about schools and apartments in the city. We still have to finish this year and our senior year before any of this is something that will happen but it's good to talk about what we want for the future.

Britt goes up stairs to take a shower and my mom and I continue our conversation. She asks what Britt and I's thoughts about the future as a couple are, if we plan on going to the same school, if she was the only that I want to marry, if we see us having kids. We both know that we have abuelas blessing but that didn't mean that we need to have the life abuela invasions for us.

I let her know that I feel that Britt is my forever and that we want kids. I told her about how Britt thinks that our kids with have my brown eyes and her blonde hair but my theory is that they will have her blue eyes and my black hair. My mom told me that before I think of asking Britt to marry me I need to ask her mother and brothers for permission because that was the Lopez thing to do. I agreed.

The Pierces are as much family to me as my own blood and I wouldn't think of over stepping any boundaries.

When Britt is all clean she comes back down stairs. We talk a little more about the concert we are going to next week and then we went back to our room because we have school tomorrow with all the studying and work we have been over tired and it's nice to be able to go to sleep at a regular time.

Today is Skrillex day we all are hella pumped up. The concert starts at 8 so we are going to head over to the theater at 6. The streets get packed when there is a concert and I don't want to miss anything.

We all pile into D's escalade and make our way through the roads to the theater. The theater is a 5 mins drive from our house so we get there really fast. We go over the over pass and then past Google. Since we left so early we get a good parking place. When we get there we all pill out of the SUV. Pay mind to where the car is parked, we are going to try and stay together but the reality of us not getting separated is unreal.

There already are tons of people everywhere. We make a meeting place in case we get lost and go our ways in our set groups. We head towards the gates. The inside the size of the place is a little crazy, when you walk this there are venders with food and t- shirts, glow sticks and beer for those of age.

People. People. People everywhere, from all genres of music, there was this girl with a pink Mohawk. I think puck likes her, he keeps walking around her.

As it became later we made our way to our seats. I sat next to Britt and we are lucky I got the tickets so early because we have really good seats. The stage is right in front of us. The music gets louder and all you can hear is the amazing beats that are pulsating off the stage.

We hear some of our favorite songs and some new ones no one has heard yet. There was an intermission and Britt NEEDED cotton candy. So I went to get it for her and I even bought her a T-shirt as a surprise. When I brought it back to her I was thanked with a big kiss and a little groping but we didn't take it too far with, my sister was there and that make it a little a coward even though I know if the roles were reversed I don't think she would have cared.

By the end of the concert Puck racked up 10 new numbers. Man is that boy a player. Just when you think he is getting serious with a girl he ends up breaking up with them, I think there are commitment issues there. It must be his home life, or the fact that his brother is the same away. Maybe he this he will earn is brother's respect by following in his footsteps.

We had a blast tonight it was fun getting to hang out with the gang again it's been a long time since we all have been able to come together. Everyone was super happy and very grateful that I manage to get the tickets and invited them. They all wanted to pay me back but I like to do nice things for my family and they are all that, family.

We didn't end up getting home til 3 am and the next day was shot, we ended up going to Denny's and having a 4th meal.

I finally finished my new track and tonight we are going to **The House** to me up with the DJ's cousin Paul to let him hear it. I finish up all my homework trying to pass time. I am a little nervous about this but at the same time I know that I have the skills needed in order to make it in this business. I have been in mixing for 6 years now it's almost like breathing at times

Sam, Fin, Rachel, Quinn, Sky, D Britt and I are all here we are just waiting for Puck. When Puck finally makes it to the house we are all waiting in the car for him. We head to downtown to **The House**.

As we enter the house is bumping.

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me..

So much life in the city, you won't believe

Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep

If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed

Tell me what is the music, inside my head

I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,

I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you

The group splits up and I make my way to the DJ tables. I hand the DJ Scott my mix and start talking to Paul. Britt is with Quinn so I don't have to worry about her being bored with the conversation. After a few songs Justin plays the track I created and Paul loved it.

He offered to sign me and he liked my voice on the track too so he is going to be promoting my singing and my DJing skills. I couldn't be happier, sure that means that I am going to have to be traveling around the bay a lot. But I will be making good money and I will be able to learn more of the business. Maybe if I am lucky one day I will be able to a producer or promoter.

I am so excite that after I am finished with Paul I run over, well weed my way through people to my future wife. I pick her up and place a thousand kisses all over her face.

"I take it, it went well then"

"It went great. I am signed not only for my DJing but also my vocals he might use me to collaborate with other singers or rappers."

"Honey that's amazing I am so proud of you."

"Thanks babe"

I capture her lips in my own applying a little pressure to her bottom lip. She grabs my shirt and walks backwards pulling me on to the dance floor with her.

That there, let me break it off

All the pressure that you got, let me take it off

(She walks around me)

I swear, we're gonna make it hot

Put your hands in the air, don't stop

(She stops in front of me her ass to my front)

I'll knock you down like you're Keri

Forget your name like Rihanna

(Shaken her ass into me)

You can run the world, Queen B

Be unthinkable, Alicia

(She bends over)

We can go so far if she let go

And I ain't gonna leave without her

(Shaking her ass side to side)

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

(Turning her head to look at me)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(Giving me a smirk and bringing her finger in to her mouth teasingly)

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

(I grab her shoulder and pull her up fast)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(I grind down into her)

Like a Vegas girl

Roll the dice, I've got your number

Hit the jackpot underneath the cover

(Twister her to that she is facing me)

Intoxicated, you're like a drug, girl

Grab a glass, girl rain tequila

Tequila, tequila, tequila

(Grab her leg wrapping it around my hip)

I'll knock you down like you're Keri

Forget your name like Rihanna

(Lean into her)

You can run the world, Queen B

Be unthinkable, Alicia

(I bring my hand up to the back of her neck and kiss her hard)

We can go so far if she let go

And I ain't gonna leave without her

(We break from the kiss and I let go of her leg)

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

(She drops down in front of me)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(bringing her hand down my chest to my waist band)

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

(She slowly makes her way back up)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(She does a booty shake)

Like a Vegas girl

It feels so right every night

Like you're in Vegas, girl

(She pushes off my chest)

[Like a Vegas girl] in Vegas, girl

(Brings her back to my front again)

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

(Drops down to the floor)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(Brings it up fast)

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

(Twists to face me)

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

(Pulls me into her as she leans back and kisses me rough)

I lead us out of the dancing room and into the room for us to get a drink. We were sweating from all the dancing we had just done. I walked us up to the car and got us each a coke. We drank our sodas.

"I am really proud of you baby"

"Thanks love, I am excited"

"You deserve it"

I kiss her on her temple.

"Yeah now let's go celebrate."


	34. Things aren't always as they seem

**A/N: **First of all this chapter maybe trigger for people who have had experiences with GHB or people who know someone who has, I do not advise or condone underage drinking. This chapter is to be a warning, for those of you who are old enough to drink it is very important that you always watch your drink. GHB (Easy Lay) and or the other names for the drug can be very serious and if you see someone showing signs seek help.

On a lighter note here is another chapter for you. I hope you all can handle this chapter. I had a friend who went through this and it's away for me to get the word out there about an experience I went through. I promise the next chapter is a lot lighter.

I want to thank all you loves for sticking with me through my rough patch but I am hoping to bring to you new updates regularly.

Shout outs

Spencer007 – I am back and it feels so good.

M206 – Thank you for the advice

.Hale – Thank you it means a lot to know people enjoy my story. New chapter for you!

mag99 – I am glad it was that was a harder chapter to write since I had never been to shoreline until after writing the chapter.

Glee4ever123 – I am here and awe thank you for the worries. I am sorry no sexy times but I promise I will make it up to you plenty.

Nayalove – For you! I was thinking about it and was waiting to see what the readers thought.

Again this is a heavy chapter here we go…..

**-Things aren't always what they seem Chapter Thirty Three-**

Things have been going really well at 'work' for me. I have had a couple of gig's DJing at local events. Since I am not 18 yet I can't do clubs or things of that nature yet. I am really lucky that I get to take Britt with me to the events so it's not taking any more of the time we get to spend together away from us. Well it is but it's not all at the same time. They money I am making is great and I am putting some away for the future.

On Friday which is 3 days way I have a gig but it's for a friend so I am doing it 'under the table'. It's a party that Puck's friend is throwing. It's up in the hills so this place is going to be huge and the people are going to be loaded. That means I can make a pretty penny off this gig. Word has traveled around campus about me having a producer and now all the little rich bitches are wanting, me to come to their parties, all I have to say is show me the money.

I start recording in the studio during Christmas break. That gives me a month and a half to get my vocals where I want them. This winter is going to be crazy we are going to have to propone our trip to Tahoe for the spring. Britt's ,Sky's and my birthdays all being in the winter, plus me having to record and all the gig's for Christmas there is not enough time for us to get away for a week or even just for a few days. I am a little worried I won't have enough time for Britt and me. I do have something special plans for Britt for her Birthday though.

Britt's job is going really well and she is now teaching kids all by herself. She's so good that people request to have their kids put into her class. I am so proud of my future wife. I am glad that she is so good with kids, I know that kids respond well to me but I don't spend a lot of time around them, definitely not as much as her. I know that she will be amazing with our kids when we have them and that makes me proud.

I don't know if it's crazy of not but that's how it makes me feel, like I did something right picking someone so loving and caring to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who is going to create a life with, someone who will be by my side to help mold this little person that we created, someone who will be supportive in everything that I do. She is the light at the end of a dark hall. She's my, everything.

I think I am going to ask her to marry me. I don't know when maybe after we finish college. We will have been living together on our own for 2 years by then. We can have a wedding that she wants and then maybe in a few years from then we will have a couple kids, _ah I can see it all now_. I will be complete then.

My phone ringing pulls me out of thought.

"Hello"

"Santana"

"Yes"

"I need to you to do this gig on sat"

"Ok Paul, send me the address and time to my cell"

"Got it, thanks doll"

"Bye P"

"Bye"

I go back to watching my blonde teach the cute little 4 year old how to spin without getting dizzy. She gets off in another 15 minutes and then we will be grabbing something to eat and heading my house to study for another test, I swear this year all we do is take tests. The winter formal is right before we go to break and I am to ask Britt to go with me

I find myself starting at Britt and the way she moves her body, it's flawless. She catches me starring but I don't care, I keep on. She smiles and chuckles a little and I smile big and proud. She lets the class go a few minutes early.

After she changes into so warmer clothes we head out. I drive us to down Town Mountain View which is just a town over. We hit up this Chinese restaurant that my family has been going to for years. Chef Lou. They have the best noodle soup.

We fill our bellies and head to my house to study.

The past two days went be super-fast. The test was easier than I thought it was going to be, which I am very grateful the better grades the easier for me to get into the school that I want. I did nothing but sleep, wake up, eat, school, homework, and the same thing all over again.

I am so glad it's the weekend, granted I have a gig tomorrow it's all good. I get to go out tonight with all my friends, sure I will have to DJ but I have pre made mixes that I can play and no one will know any better.

Puck, D and I are going to the party to set me up and then the rest of the gang is going to meet up with us once the party is more bumping.

I make sure I have everything I need and Climb into the escalade. D drives us up to the address that Puck gives us. No one is here yet. This house makes mine look like a shack. We set up in the living room. It's close to the open kitchen it has the most room in the whole house. it's like the size of **The House** down town.

As the people start to trickle in I start playing some music, not the best stuff I have just some old stuff I have to get things started. After about an hour or so things are starting to bump so I mix in so of my better tracks, playing more of the popular songs, like the hits on the radio.

People we getting drunk and the last time I saw puck he was pretty wasted. The rest of the gang hasn't shown up yet and I am starting to wonder where they are. I saw D a couple of times tonight she brought me so soda a couple of times. She was drinking which I told her Sky wasn't going to like very much and she said it was only beer and nothing hard.

I am starting to turn on the tables when I see Puck he is trying to get my attention so I put on a pre-made mix and step aside. He is swaying back and forth a little but for the alcohol he has drank I would think he would be worse off.

"Dude your sister is her I need your help she is going crazy"

I follow puck into a different room where Sky, Britt, Mercedes, D and this other girl I have no idea is. Sky is screaming at D and the other girl trying to get at her with Britt and Mercedes holding her back. D is sobbing and looks like she is out of it which doesn't make sense because she told me all she was drinking was beer. I know that girl can handle beer.

Her parents let her drink beers at home with them on the weekend. I guess it's this 'new age' parenting thing where if you don't 'make a big deal' about drinking it won't be a big deal thing… I don't know.

I walk up to Sky trying to calm her down.

"Sky what's going on?"

"D had this bitch all over her. she was just letting the skank touch all over her"

At this point, D was very upset. It looks like she is having tough time breathing. I don't know if it's from crying or what. I turn to D to try and see if I can figure out what's going on with D, I know that this is way out of character she is so in love with Sky it's almost sickening.

"D what's going on?"

She's crying and holding on to her chest, all of a sudden her eyes roll back into her head and her body falls to the floor, her body starts to convulse. I drop to the floor and try and hold her on her side.

"Someone call 911"

I scream. Sky is on the floor helping me hold D and Britt is holding on to sky trying to calm her down. Sky is screaming and going crazy, I don't think I have ever seen her more upset in my life. I tell Britt that she needs to get her out of here. Britt and Mercedes have to pick her up and pull her away.

Once her body stops convulsing I check to make sure she is still breathing. I pick her up bridle style and carry her out to the front of the house. I am met with the paramedics.

They take her from me asking me what had happened I told them that her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the floor, she started convulsing and I turned her on her side. I told them I thought she might have been having a seizure and I was told that if someone is you need to turn them on their side. They told me that was the right thing to so and they asked if she has taken any drugs or if she has been drinking I told them that she had some beers but that is all I know of.

Once they are done asking me questions I run to find Puck, Britt, Sky, and Mercedes.

I tell Sam to take all my DJ stuff with him when he leaves. I through Puck into the back and the girls climb in. I speed to catch up with the ambulance.

When we get to the hospital we met up with the paramedics who have D. They tell us to call her parents and that they need to examine her, once the doctor looks at her someone will come and get us.

Sky called D's parents and they came in. The doctors wouldn't even let them in. We all waited in the waiting room together. Puck and I tried to go over everything we knew that went down. I was stuck at the tables so I didn't see much. He said that she was drinking beer and that she wasn't talking to anyone more just roaming the house. He thinks he saw her go to the bathroom once.

It felt like days had past but in reality it was only 2 hours before someone came to get us. The doctors told D's parents that she was stable and that they can come back to the room and they will tell them as much as they know. I asked if it would be ok if sky went with them and they said that they owe all of us so much to taking care of their daughter that we could all come back with them as long as it was ok with the doctors. He said that four of us could come.

Puck and Mercedes said they will stay back.

D's parents, Sky, Britt and I went back to the room where D was laying in the bed she had an IV in her arm giving her fluids. She was still kinda out of it but she looked better.

As soon as Sky got to the room she ran over to D and grabbed her hand kissing it softly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I won't I promise I am never drinking again"

Once we were all in the room and D's parents got to examine their daughter the doctor started in on what he has gathered.

So when the paramedics got on scene, this young lady I believe it's Santana.

I shake my head and he continues.

Was carrying your daughter out of the house to the paramedics, Santana thought that she might have had a seizure and she was right. She did the right thing in turning her to the side in case she had thrown up and also so that she didn't hurt herself. She threw up in the ambulance on the way her. We took blood tests and we found that she has some alcohol in her system. There were also high amounts of GHB, it just so happens that your daughter can't handle this drug, even a lower dose would make her very sick. We had to pump her stomach and we have her on an IV to help flush her system.

Good news is your daughter is going to be fine. Bad news for her is she's going to be feeling the effects of this for the next few days.

Britt and I left Sky and D's parents to visit with her. We went to go tell Puck and Mercedes what happened. Puck said when he was walking around tonight he overheard two guys from a different school talking about Easy Lay. He didn't think much about it but now that we know she was drugged it makes sense. Easy Lay is a nickname for GHB.

He also said that he remembers seeing D pick up a beer bottle off the counter that was open after she came back from the bathroom.

The night was still young and I asked Puck if we went back to the party would he be able to tell me who the guys where. He thought he could do it and since it's been a while since he had is last drink he was almost completely sober now. I told them to stay in the waiting area as I ran to tell D's parents.

I got to the room and told them what we figured out and they went to talk to the doctor. The doctor got the police involved. They had a younger guy go under cover with us back to the party.

When we got there the party was still popin. I went over to Sam and told him I was back and told him thanks for watching my tables. Good thing the rest of my friends, don't drink. He asked what happened and I told him shit was going to go down and asked him to help me load D's SUV.

Puck told the undercover cop over to the two guys he overheard. The cop told him to keep natural and stay back cause things might get bad. When we were clear of the area but could still see what was going on the cop went up to the guy and asked him if he had any Easy Lay to sell. He told the guy that he had this hot chick that wasn't giving him the time of day and he wanted to score. The fool actually pulled it out and that's when the cop dropped him to the floor.

The other guy tried to run but Puck grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. Once the first guy was cuffed the cop cuffed the guy Puck had. The cop thanked Puck and told him he should come on a ride along that he thought Puck would make a good cop.

The cop put them in the back of the car and took off. Once they guys were in the back of the car they told this story about how some girl paid the guys to put the drug in her drink because she was pissed that when she came on to D, D turned her down.

I was so tired at this point that I asked Britt if we could go home. I didn't even care if I got paid or not. I needed to Britt Britt alone cuddle time. We got into D's SUV and dropped off Puck, Sam, and Mercedes off at home.

When we got home Sky was there, she said that D's parents were staying with her and that tomorrow she's going back to the hospital. I asked if she wanted to come and join the Britt Britt cuddle time and she said yes.

We headed up stairs into my room and climbed into the bed. I put on the Aristocrats. Britt laid in the middle with a Lopez on each side.

"Uh I have to DJ tomorrow, I so don't want to"

"You have a gig?"

"Yes this blows"

"It's, ok babe I will be there with you"

"Really, after tonight?"

"Yea I will always be there"

She kissed me we turn to see that Sky is passed out on Britt's boob. My poor sister I don't know what I would have done if it were me in her shoes.


	35. Winter Formal

**A/N: **Ok so last night's episode I have heard was very rough for Brittana Fan's. I didn't watch it and I don't think I will until Brittana are back together. For those of you who did please enjoy the love that Britt and San have in this chapter, it may help to heal your heart.

I want to thank all of my Readers for sticking with me through my rough time. I am very thankful that I have worked through it an am writing multiple chapters in a day, this means I get to get more chapters to you faster.

I do have a question I wanted feedback on, I want to know if you all want me to write the wedding itself or talk about it after it has happened.

Shout outs to the amazing readers who are kind enough to share their love with me

Glee4ever123 – You are very right, not only would San be behind bars I am pretty sure so would Sky if that happened to Britt.

SoGleekedUp1687- Very true. Everyone watch your drinks. Thank you!

Azwildcats- Glad you could learn something new, I needed a form of the drug that had allergic reactions tied to it.

mag99- Thank you for you continual love!

M206 – They are trying to figure out where to go right now, some of them are considering 2 yr. some are considering 4 yr. Sorry no sexy times, will make up for it.

Nayalove – Thank you, and yes San is the best!

naynay1963 – Very sorry to hear about your girlfriend, but you are an amazing girlfriend to be so strong and help her through that. I wanted people to be aware of things like this. Thank you for the love. And everyone should do what you do with ordering your drinks!

Spencer007- Thank you! Sorry not yesterday I hope today is ok!

JenniDi – Thank you, is this soon enough?

Desshaje – Thank you will do.

devilgrrl182- Thanks, She will propose, have to read to see when.

mel-kung – Good thing D is strong! Thank you! Keep reading.

Fun Facts are back!

I can be stubborn as hell, hard headed at times and I tend to make mistakes but if your patient I can be the Santana to your Brittany. (Like the San in my story is)

Again I hope this chapter helps heal hearts, on with the story…..

**-Winter formal Chapter Thirty Four-**

D is doing a lot better now. In the end the girl and the guys ended up getting prosecuted. Sky and D are good to but I think that D is a little hurt that Sky would think that she would do something like that to her. People tell me that I am whipped when it comes to Britt but if they saw the way D is with Sky they wouldn't anymore. So the fact that her lover thinks she would do something like that really hurts.

I need to talk to Sky about how she needs to make D feel better, as my sister it's my duty to be on her when she fucks up. D is like one of my best friends and I really care for her, if my sister doesn't fuck it up maybe one day we will be sister in laws. I also know that if I were to mistreat Britt, Sky would be on me to make things better.

The winter formal is a week away and I am taking Britt out to get a dress today after work. She invited Sky and Rachel and Quinn_. I am so trilled_. No I don't mind I love it when she gets to spend time with her friends because I know that I take up a lot of her time and if it's not me then its work and she needs to be able to spend time with her friends. We live an adult lifestyle and we are still young.

Puck, Sam, D and I are going to go and get suites tomorrow. I normally wear a dress but I feel like wearing a nice dress suite, a women's of course but it will be nice not having to get all dolled up. I like feeling girly yes but I don't always have to.

Before we go out to take the girls to get there dressed I head home to read the pages that I need to for homework. With work I have been leaving homework for later and now is later. I don't mind school and I know it's something I need for my future but I think working is more fun, plus I make money, good money.

I like my job way more then I like doing homework and the money is a definite plus, although sometimes I feel like I am not doing enough lately, I wanna learn more about the industry. I think am going to talk to Paul and see if I can come in to the studio and learn more about the business and what the producers do. I want one day to own my own studio and be able to promote my own clients.

I have tons of gigs set up for the winter break which is good and bad. Good I am going to be making money and a lot bad is, I will not be able to go do all the fun things the rest of my friends get to do. I told Britt that she should go with them at least on one of their day trips but she says she doesn't want to be off having fun when I am working. I told her its ok, I am happy at work, I am doing my passion that she needs to be out having fun not standing by my side all the time and not doing things kids our age do.

Not that all I do is work, it just happens that when there is a break or a holiday is when I am needed, I am in the entertainment business and when people are on break that's when they want to be entertained. I am going to try to convince her to go with Sky and the girls on a day trip to Santa Cruz.

I hear the front door shut and then I hear squealing, I know its Britt.

"I am going to get you"

"Ahhh"

My door is flung open and Britt jumps over me as I am lying on the bed.

"Protect me"

A second later I see my sister barging into the room. Following the same path Britt just took. Now there running around my room and Britt is inches from getting bounced.

"What they hell is going on?"

"Your wifey here was making fun of D and me"

"Really?"

That's really not like Britt

"What did she say?"

"She said that I lost my game"

"Oh…and?"

"She said that she hasn't been uh hearing us lately"

"Uh huh"

"Then she asked if I needed pointers"

"HAHA… nice"

I bump fists with Britt.

"SAN… I am going to kill you"

Now she is chasing me around the room

"MomMMM"

"Really you're going to tell mom that we are making fun of you for you lack of game when it comes to sex with your girlfriend?"

She just huffed and walked out the room.

"Well hello gorgeous, you know you're hurting that Lopez pride of hers right"

"I know but it's so much fun, you two are so much alike and you were around so I used the next best thing"

"Ooh so you like to make me mad?"

"No I like the cute little faces you make when you are"

"Come here"

I pull her in and pretend like I am going to kiss her and then I sneak attack her tickling her all over.

"SSTTOOPP"

"Notuh"

Someone clearing there throat grabs our attention

"Yes? May we help you?"

"Come on we need to go fine your lady a dress"

"Yeah baby we gotta get me a dress"

"Ok"

We slide off the bed and make our way to the living room where we met with Quinn and Rachel. We climb into Sky's mustang and head to the valley fair mall in San Jose.

Valley Fair is a lot bigger than the Stanford mall the mall that is located in Palo Alto. They have a shoe palace and I don't care if I have to drag Sky into it I am going to buy me some new shoes. I feel like after putting up with all the girls trying on different dresses for 3 hours I at least deserve a new pair. Plus I know that Britt wants a new pair too.

I love the fact that Britt and I have similar style, we like comfy nice looking clothes paired with a nice pair of Nikes, or Jordan's.

We head into through the double doors the pull back hair hitting us in the face_. I love that feeling. _First we head to the main dress shops.

Britt chose a teal color dress that has two thin straps on each side. There is a white stone on the top in the middle of her prefect boobs. It is shiny and it's a shorter dress with a cute ruffle on the bottom. She makes it look great.

Sky is wearing a royal blue dress that has thicker straps and the material in the front crosses over each other. The dress hugs her body really well and I am sure if I were to wear the dress I would look just as good. All in all my, sister looks really pretty and I wonder how she's going to do her hair.

Rachel is wearing a purple dress it looks very silky and has no straps. It falls to just above her knees. She wears it well and the color looks good against her skin tone. I would have to say I approve.

Quinn is wearing a cream color dress to match with Rachel. They are really cute together and the dresses compliant each other's very well. The dress fits Quinn's smaller body just right.

Once all the ladies had there dresses and Britt and I had our new shoes we head back home. When we get there Rachel and Quinn go home we have to be at school tomorrow. D was waiting in the living room when we walked in the house.

"How was work babe?" Sky asked D

"Fine I am just tired but I wanted to wait for you to go to bed"

"Awe, come on baby I will put you to sleep"

The girls headed to their room and Britt and I went to the kitchen, I made us some hot chocolate before bed. We took our cups and headed to our room to watch some TV and relax before we have to start another long day.

In the morning when I wake up I catch Britt staring at me, sometimes she wakes up before me and just watches me sleep, its kind a funny because I do that sometimes too. I like the fact that we both like to just take each other in. We are so lucky that we both have such strong feeling for each other, like we are both on the same page we both are in love with each other. It's a good feeling.

After school Puck, Sam, D and I met up so that we could go get our suites. We got to the men wear house they are a store dedicated to suites. I chose to wear a white pant with a white button up shirt. I match it with a teal color vest that matches Britt's dress. D does the same thing but she has a Royal Blue vest to match Sky. Sam is going with Mercedes and she is wearing a blood red dress, he picks out a pair of black pants and matches it with a blood red vest. Puck won't tell us who he asked to the dance. He picks out a zoot suite.

We went to grab some food after went got out suites. Britt was coming home late tonight so I made sure to get her something. They are putting on a little show over the break and she has been working extra hard to make sure everything goes smooth. I love how dedicated she is to something she is so passionate about.

When I get home Britt is there on the couch passed out. I think she was trying to wait for me. I go to the kitchen and warm up her food for her and putting it on to a plate. While the food is warming I go to the fridge and get her a drink. When the food is warm I walk it to our food and place it on the table in front of the little couch. I make my way back to my sleeping future wife and pepper kisses all over her face softly waking her.

"Your home"

She says groggy

"You're awake"

She giggles and I pull her so that I can pick her up from a better angle. Once she is in a position I can pick her up I do and carry her into our room. I place her down on the couch in front of the food.

"Awe babe you didn't have to but thank you I am starving"

"Anything for the future Mrs. Lopez"

I kiss the top of her head as she shovels the food into her mouth. I sit down next to her and turn on the TV. I put on Real World Road Rules Challenge. We sit in comfortable silence. When she's done with the food she stands up with the plate in her hand. I take it from her and walk to the kitchen to wash it. When I have the plate washed and dried I head back to my room.

When I enter my jaw falls to the ground. Britt is naked in a very compromising position, leaned over our bed ass in the air. She has a smirk plastered on her face and when she sees she has my attention she begins to sway her ass.

It's been almost a week since the last night we have been together in that way with school and work there hasn't been time. Not that we really have time for it now but I would never ever turn Britt down.

I close the door behind me. As I walk over to Britt I start stripping myself. By the time I get to her I am just as naked as she is, Santana Jr. more than ready to participate in what's about to go down.

I stand behind her and bring my arm around her waist. I reach for what she wants me to touch. It's warm and when my finger makes its first contact with her most sensitive spot her body shivers. I begin to make circles against her clit. I bring my other hand around and grab on to an awaiting breast. I knead it bringing my fingers up to her nipple and applying pressure.

She brings her arm around to my ass and squeezes it pulling me closer to her body.

"What are you waiting for?"

With that I grab a very hard San Jr. entering her from behind. _We have never done it in this position before but I like it, very much._ I begin to set a comfortable rhythm and soon I am being met with each thrust.

I bring my hand back around to her clit, I want to make sure that we are reaching our climaxes at the same pace. Since I am the best girlfriend in the world I do my research on how to satisfy my loving partner and also I have learned that Britt likes it when she has some clitoris's action. Whether it is from the right angle or my hand we get the job done.

I feel her legs starting to shake more and I feel my end coming close. I lower us so we are on our knees, same position I just don't want to fall and hurt her, few more thrusts and then she's twisting. now she is facing me.

She captures my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Sorry I wanted to watch you cum"

I laugh at her, I bring my hand up to her tone stomach and let me fingers play with the soft skin there.

In the new position she is the one in control and she is moving herself up and down San Jr's shaft. Each time her warm walls side up and down I, am brought closer to my release. I bring my thumb down to her clit stroking it a few times sending her over the edge. She walls start to squeeze on San Jr. and her body starts trembling. I grab her waist and start to help her up and down taking on most of her weight. Soon I am joining her in my own bliss filling her up.

When we come down from our highs I pull her close so that I can kiss her softy.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Let's get cleaned up we have an early day tomorrow"

"Ok lover"

She lifts up and a soft San Jr. falls out. She stands up holding her hand out to me and I stand up with her. We go to our bathroom to clean up and then headed to bed.

Friday is here and I have so much I still need to do. The school even had the balls to ask me to DJ the dance. I have to go get Britt a corsage I still need to get the limo but it's all good all I have to go is call up Paul and he will have one at my house in 20 mins. We still have the rest of the school day to get through. I think I am going to find Puck and have him skip the last couple of classes.

I find Puck at lunch and he agrees to run the errands with me. We go to the floral shop and we ran into Violet again. She was shocked to hear that Britt and I are still together. She was said that I got hotter and that she has heard that I am a DJ and making it big. She said she loves my DJ name SNIX that it fits me so well. Part of me thinks she was hitting on me but I take the complements and run.

I call Paul as Puck drives us to the men's ware house. We have to try them on to make sure there is no final detailing that needs to be done, as I am trying it on my phone rings.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"Did you rent a hotel room?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we staying at?"

"I got us all 3 bedroom suit are the resident inn on El Camino, why?"

"Just wondering Sky said you made reservations for all of us but she didn't know where"

"Yup, I gotta go love I am in the middle of trying on the suit"

"Awe I wanna see"

"You will babe tonight"

"Ok love you"

"Love you"

The suite fit fine and Puck and I headed back to my house. The girls were all there getting dressed up. we weren't supposed to see them until the limo picks us up but I forgot my shoes. I slip into the house covering my eyes so I wouldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to. I run into my room grab my shoes and head back out. I jump in the car and Puck makes his way to D's house were the 'boys' are getting dressed.

I left my hair down. I looked good. When were dressed I make sure that Paul has the right address to pick us, before I could hang up the limo pulled up.

The boy's D and I jumped in and we head to pick up the girls. When we get to my house I knock on the door waiting for the girls to answer, sure it's my house but we want to make them feel special. Sky answers the door and D walks past me to her and kisses her check extending her elbow out. Then Mercedes and Sam linked arms. Rachel and Quinn walked out leaving Britt and I.

When Britt walks to the door, I take the corsage out of the box and place it on her wrist. I hold out my elbow for her to take, we walk down the walk way to the car. I motion for her to get in and then I slide in behind her closing the door behind me.

We walk into the formal. The school rented out this place called the Elks club. The senior class decorated it really well. The color theme is sliver, and there are snowflakes and snow everywhere. The tables are set up outside the dance floor. The DJ is set up on the stage.

"What do you want to do first love?"

"Well we can get our picture taken first that way we won't look sweaty"

"Ok lover whatever you want"

I lead us over to where the photo guy was set up. Since it was early there weren't too many people in line. Before we knew it, it was our turn. We stand with Britt in front with me off to the side a little.

The picture turned out really cute and Britt loved it, after we got our photo. We made our way to the dance floor. The DJ was ok nowhere as good as me but I wouldn't miss this might with my babe for anything so there just going to have to deal with second best.

Next we go to get something to drink. The food and drink tables are set up along the outside walls of the room with the tables that surround the dance floor. As we walk closer I can begin to make out the song playing.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

It's a popular song and I understand why the DJ is playing it. See I do things a little different when DJ Snix turns, sure I do songs that are on the radio I mean it would be stupid not to but I throw my open spin to it. I will mix a new song with a throw back.

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

We make our way to the table that holds the beverages. I ask Britt what she wants and she says for me to pick. I grab her some Dr Pepper. This earns me a quick kiss.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"Can we dance now?"

"Anything for you"

I hold out my hand for her to take which she does and I guide us to the dance floor.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Britt starts moving her hips to the beat and I match her steps. That's when the DJ changes songs and we find a new rhythm. We move closer to the speakers, I love listening to music really loud and I blame it on the fact that I have to listen to it loud all the time when it's low it's like you can't feel it. And I need to feel it.

I'ma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'ma bring it, bring it

I'ma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

I notice that the DJ is the guy Scott from **The House** his cousin is the one that got me in the business. I make a mental note to say hi to him in a little bit.

Too nice, too clean

Too white, too green

Little haters, big dreams

I don't care what you think about me

Two faced, old friends, told me, the end was near, forget them

See a lot of things changed since then

Don't they know that I came from Nebraska

Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask

But momma told me go and chase what you after

I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster

Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper

Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper

Running the thermometer, and yep I got a fever

Hi, konichiwa, are you a believer?

All of our friends have made their way to the dance floor and we are dancing as a big group. Britt and Sky would dance for a minute until Quinn jumped in and then D so on and so on. The boys don't really have too much rhythm that is all of them except Mike, if anyone would make Britt fight for a tittle in dance it would be him.

I'ma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before

I'ma bring it, bring it

I'ma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh

Lemme do, what I want

Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, uh

Race track, two legs, Hollywood, big break

Suck it up, intake

Let me tell ya how it happened real quick ohh

All the girls are goofing off and the boys more so. I look around at my friends and family and feel an overwhelming calm settle into my body. This is so right. I am right where I am supposed to be. Here right now with my future wife my sister and all my friends that is family. One day we will all look back at this moment and have happy thoughts.

Touchdown in the middle of the city

Mass Ave. street, jammed up to Newbury

Million dollar party

Now tell me who you wearing

Lots of new hand held hype you can carry

Imma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper

Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper

Running on thermometer, and yep I got a fever

Hi, konichiwa, very nice to meet ya

Britt danced her way over to me and wrapped her arms around me taking the lead. We played around for a while. We started to get hungry so we went over to the food to see what they had nothing really looked appetizing. We decided that we would grab something to eat on the way to the hotel.

We danced a few more songs and on the way out I went to say hey to Scott. He told me that things were good and that he got signed to the same label as me but he's not getting to many gigs. That's kinda funny cause I don't ever have a free Friday or Saturday night any more.

We head to the hotel where the boy's thought that it would be a good idea, to have an after winter formal get together. Thankfully it was just our group but I was tried and I kinda wanted to get it on with my girl but with all the people here I wasn't about to.

Turns out that everyone passed out all over the hotel room and by the time the last person was down it was too late for any love making so I told Britt I would make it up to her. She didn't really care but was happy to have a 'sex coupon' sort to speak. We went to the room that we claimed and like the rest passed out, me on my back and Britt on my chest legs intertwined.


	36. Another family member

**A/N: **Thank you for all the new reviews, follows, and Favs. I love hearing what all think about my story. I am glad to bring you another fun chapter, Sexy times included. Not much new to inform you all about so I will go to shout outs.

Shout outs

Glee4ever123- Thank you and I agree with you, I think Brittana is endgame.

Spencer007 – Thanks, here ya go!

M206 – Sorry you got the impression that Santana is butch in the suit but she's not suppose too and there is more sexy times for ya.

mag99 – Thank you! You have been here from the start much appreciated.

mel-kung- Glad I could make you happy. I am not watching it til then either.

SaratheGleek- Thanks for the vote, I am leaning that way.

sadpanda15 – Yay, so excited to meet someone from the bay! You know I gotta rep the bay!

Nayalove – And you make me so happy! Sequel is a go and thanks for the wedding vote.

So Yesterday I got a tweet from addictedtopllem who made my day! Thank you so much, you made me so happy!

If any off you have questions or comments good or bad I would love to hear them you can follow me on twitter lyleerose.

Huge shout out to Meech0831 without her there would be no story. Go cheek out her stories there great, another shout out goes to pepper6 who helps me when I get stuck, and the last to gleeeeeeeek89.

On to the story….

**-Another Family Member chapter Thirty Four- **

Today is Britt's B-day the last of our group to turn 17. Thankfully this year her birthday fell on a weekend and one night we are doing a family night and the other we are doing a friends party.

I am getting Britt a special present this year. Sky and D went with me to pick it up. It's black with a little bit of white on it. It's really cute and I think that Britt is going to flip when she sees it.

Abuela helped me come up with the idea, oh and she flew in to celebrate Britt's, Sky's and mines birthdays. I love having her around her energy is great she kinda reminds me of a blend of mine and Sky's personalities in one body. I do however have her down my back about great grandbabies and that Britt should get off the pill soon if we are going to start our family any time soon.

I inform my abuela that we want children yes soon, but we want to be established in our careers a little first. She just ignores me saying that family is first with love you can make anything happen, that we have a loving supportive family that will help us in any way no matter what.

I know everything my abuela is telling me is true but I want to be the one to support my family not rely on my parents to do it for me. I guess it's the Lopez pride.

It's finally time for me to go and get Britt's present so I have Quinn and Rachel distract Britt for an hour while I pick up her gift. D and Puck accompany me the 25 minute, drive to south San Jose were we pick up the cutest pomchi. Its only 8 weeks old and it's all black but it has the smallest patch of white on its chest, it's a little girl.

"Oh my god San it's got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen"

D squeals

"You think Britt is going to like it?"

"Duh"

"Good"

I pay for the dog, that's when I realize it doesn't have a name but I want Britt to name it so I will just call it Lady for now.

We get back in the car and head back to my house. I wonder how many times Britt has been asked to give my abuela great grandbabies in the amount of time I have been gone. Or maybe she's trying to convince her to get off the pill.

D drives and that gives me time to bond with Lady, she's a really sweet pup, she is curled up in my lap and I am glad she has taken a liking to me since in reality she is like mine and Britt's first baby.

We pull into the drive way and I send D and Puck in while I hold my new baby in my arms. They open the door and shield me, we walk through the living room to the kitchen were everyone seems to be.

"Your back"

Britt says as we walk in the door.

"Yup, I got you something close your eyes"

She does as I tell her, and I walk over to her, where she is sitting in a chair at the table. When I get close to her I hold Lady out towards her face and she licks Britt's nose.

"Uh babe, were in the kitchen and umm your family is here"

I can't hold back the chuckle.

"Open your eyes"

She slowly peeks, her eyes open.

"Oh my god san it's so cute!"

"She"

"She is so cute what's her name?"

"I have been calling her Lady but its, whatever you want baby"

"That's really cute"

"Really?"

"Yeah I like it"

"Ok"

She picks up Lady and places a kiss on her head the rest of the family gathered around came to see the little Lady. Lady took a liking to Britt right away, which I knew she would, Britt is such an animal person.

Since it is still early in the day and we don't have plans to go out til tonight I decide that I am going to take Britt and Lady out for a walk to the park. I told Britt to go get ready it's still pretty cool out even though next month will be the beginning of spring.

She went to our room and while she was getting ready I made us a snack to bring with us. I grab two apples, threw together two P B and J sandwiches. I grab two water bottles and through them into a backpack.

"Hey baby can we got to PetSmart first?"

Britt asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Sure babe, you read?"

"Yup"

Britt has Lady in her arms and we walk out to my car. Once at the car I open the door for Britt and Lady and Britt sides in placing Lady on her lap. I walk around the car and get in. I start the ignition and we are off. Thankfully Palo Alto is small in size and we are at our destination after just a few stop signs and lights.

The gentlewoman that I am I get out of the car and walk over to Britt's side opening the door for her. She holds Lady at her side and I take her other hand in mine. We walk straight to the doggy isle. Britt ends up picking out a pink color for her and a leach that matches. We got her a little bed to put at the side of ours, some treats, and some play toys. Britt convinced me that she needs a little jacket too. The Petsmart has a Dr. Office in it and we set up an appointment for little Lady to get her shots.

After everything was paid for we make our way out to the parking lot. There is a Starbucks in the shopping area so I lead us that way. I get a vanilla chi and Britt gets a vanilla late. We then head to the park.

Since we spent the extra time getting Lady some supplies and coffee we don't have as much time to have out little picnic I made for us. I walk over to a bench and start pulling out all the stuff I have pack for us.

"Awe babe you made us a picnic"

"Yup"

"You're too good to me"

"Never"

"You want your apple or our sandwich first?"

"Sandwich please"

I hand her the sandwich I made and leaned it to give her a kiss which she happy met me. We ate the meal I made for us and then we packed up the things. I placed the backpack on my back and we went to play with Lady.

We found a path that leads around the whole park.

"I want to take her to training. I want her to be an obedient Lady"

"Ok b, I will look into classes for you."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will"

"Good cause she's kinda like our first baby"

I smile at that. I kinda thought that too but it's nice to know that she is also thinking that. We finish our walk with enough time to get back and change before the gang heads out to celebrate. Sky and Quinn having something planned and they wouldn't even tell me. I sure it's because they know I can't keep anything from Britt.

We pull up to the house and I grab my backpack heading inside. We are met with Sky and Quinn when we enter and the grab Britt and run into sky's room. Moments later I hear D

"Fuck, guys why you gotta kick me out?"

"Haha did you get kicked out?"

"Yea"

"Let me see what's going on"

I walk down the hall towards Sky's room. When I get there I peek through the open door

"Ladies?"

"Close the door"

"It's just me"

"OUT"

The door shuts in my face. Damn you would think that it's our wedding night and we aren't allowed to see each other, I haven't even proposed to her yet.

"Ok D it's me and you then"

We head to my room and get changed. I decided to wear some black jeans and match it with a red v neck long sleeve. I wear my red Jordan spizike to complete the look. I left my hair down my I curled it a little. I went to the bathroom and applied some eye shadow with black eye liner giving me a natural look to my eyes.

When I am done I wait in the living room with D. The girls are still in the room and I swear they are taking forever.

Finally the door opens and the girls file out. They all look really nice Britt especially. She's wearing a dark navy blue dress. It made her eyes pop. She has her hair down with a part to the side with a braid.

I stood up from the couch and she walked over to me. I placed a kiss on her check and told her thought beautiful I thought she looks. She blushes a little and shoves me in the shoulder with hers.

"You look good too babe"

"Nuh, am alright, you guys ready?"

"Yes"

Quinn said as she made her way over to the door

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Great I love surprises, not really only when I get to do them for Britt. We make our way to D's Escalade but Sky drives cause she knows where we are going. I climb into the back and Britt sits next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my side.

"Are you going to be warm enough baby?"

"Yeah I brought a jacket"

"Ok good cause I was going to give you mine"

"You're too good to my Lopez"

The car ride was a while and when we stopped I noticed we were in a town called Milpitas. Not only that but we were at a Mall.

"Seriously you took my future wife to the Mall for her b –day?"

"Shut up"

We walk to the entrance of the mall and through the double doors with Sky and Quinn leading the way. This mall is huge they don't call it the great mall for nothing and I swear we have passed that store already.

"Seriously if you don't tell us where were going soon I'm…"

Britt grabbed my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine and with her other hand ran in up and down my arm to sooth me. It works.

We turn the corner and then we see our destination. Dave n Busters.

"Hope you all brought your fake I.D.'s" Quinn says

We walk in and there is a really buff guy at the front, we walk up and show him our I.D.'s and gives us bands cause our I.D.'s are only for 18 and they serve alcohol, then he lets us in.

I have to admit I am having more fun than I thought. We are playing a lot of games. There was this photo booth that takes a picture of two people and then generates what it thinks your kid is going to look like. Britt and I did it and your kid would be so cute.

So this thing thinks that your kid will have dark brown hair with hazel eye and a skin color that falls in between Britt's and mine. I will show Abuela when we get home, she will get a kick out of it.

After we eat our meal we play a few more games before we headed out and back home.

I think Britt had a good time and I am glad. I also am happy that we ended up coming here and not to a party because I want Britt's be day to be a good drama free one and the last time we went to a party the whole D thing happened.

My parents and Abuela are at the table in the living room looking at old pictures when we get home.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes we did"

"Good"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh just baby pic's of Sky and San"

"I wanna see"

Britt says as she sits down at the table. My mom scoots the book closer to her and they look at pic's for a while. I decided to head up stairs and change. When I was slipping off my pants the picture from Dave N Buster fell out of my pocket. It causes me to smile.

I change quickly and pick up the picture that is now lying on my bed. I make my way to the dining room where everyone is still gathered. I walk over to the side of the table that my abuela is and hand her the picture without saying a word.

"What's this Mija?"

"It's what Britt's any my baby is supposedly supposed to look like"

"Awe your kids our going to be so cute, I can't wait!"

"They will be cute but don't think they are going to look like that, I think they will have her piercing blue eyes and my black hair"

"Well whatever they look like they will be beautiful because both of you are"

"Thank you"

Britt said blushing.

We stayed up pretty late just talking when everyone was almost falling asleep at the table Britt and I headed back to our room.

I am on my side of the bed undressing when Britt walks over and begins to take over. She starts pulling down my pants and they pool at my feet, I kick them off and reach out to start undressing her. First the shirt, followed by the pants, until we are both standing naked in front of each other. She reaches out and traces her fingers over my stomach and slowing explores familiar territory.

We take our time, loving each other and strengthen our bond. Making love to Britt is my favorite thing in the world. To show her how much she means to me. I slowing bring her down to the bed and kiss from her lips down her chin, in between her breasts on to her tone stomach. My hands caressing down her smooth skin making goose bumps rise. I kiss her inner hip, causing her to let out a giggle moan. It must have been too soft for her but I know this spot drives her crazy.

She reaches down and grabs my head pulling me fully on top of her. She flips us so now she is on top and she slowly lowers herself down on to me, as I fill her up. We begin to match trusts and I keep my eyes fixed on hers the whole time. Her hand travels over my stomach lovingly. I reach up cupping her check and pull her down to kiss her. Everything about this girl drives me crazy, her smell, and the way her skin feels against mine. Before I know it we are coming undone together.

"That was the best way to end, the best night"

"It was"

She lays down flat on me. We notice someone is missing.

"Lady?"

We look around the room. I notice on the couch is a little fur ball curled up.

"I'll get her"

Britt and I untangle and I walk over to her and pick her up placing her on her back as I rub her belly. I put her down next to Britt and climb in behind her.

"Only tonight you understand?"

I say as I point to Lady.


	37. San Francisco

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love, readers, followers, and Fav's. No new news. So shout outs.

Shout outs to

Glee4ever123 – Thank you, kids are coming! Sorry for the different feel.

mag99 – Thank you for your continually love, always look for what you have to say.

Nayalove – We will have to see!

Fizzy027 – I got to the great mall all the time!

M206- Here is more sexy time for ya.

Me – Don't live in the Bay anymore? ='( and Thank you.

Desshaje –Thank you, you got the songs right? If not or who wants know its Hello by karmin and It always a good time by owl city.

Huge shout out to Meech0831 and Pepper6. Always to Gleeeeeeeek89.

On to the story…

**-San Francisco chapter thirty six-**

Britt and I are going to check out the campus at USSF this weekend. All we have to do is go take the early entrance exam and we should be in. My mom and Britt's mom are going to come up with us. We are going to make a day of it and after we tour the campus we are going to go to china town and eat. After that we might hit up the tea gardens and then take a walk in the park.

With the end of our Jr. Year things are starting to get more hectic. I thought last summer was busy but this one is more so. I have a CD coming out and my agent wants to go promoting but I don't want to have to be away from Britt. With her job though it's gonna be hard for her to come with me. We are trying to figure out everything so that we can spend as much time together as possible. Even if that means she just comes up for the weekends.

Unlike Britt and I that are trying to go to the same school, Sky is planning on going to Cal State and D is trying to get into Berkeley that means they are going to be a few hours away from each other. They are brave to try and do that and I don't think that I would last a whole week without Britt by my side.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I just need to grab my bag, you ready baby?"

"Yup"

"My car or yours?"

"Yours, save gas my truck, guzzles it"

I grab my backpack and we head out the door. We pull up to campus and I park in my usual spot. I step out and walk over to Britt's side opening the door for her. She gets out of my car and we walk hand in hand to our class.

Thank God it's Friday and I get to have the weekend off. I have been so crammed with school and work I need a break. The weekend is pretty backed on Saturday we are going to be in the city and Sunday the gang is getting together to play laser tag and then shoot pool after. I just have to get through the rest of the day. As long as I have Britt with me I should be able to manage.

One more class until lunch after lunch I only have one more class and then I can get my cuddles on with Britt for the rest of the day. We both took this weekend off so that we could one spend some time together without worry about our jobs and actually get to spend some real quality time together.

Sometimes I miss the times before we had jobs. When we would lie around and do nothing but watch movies all day and cuddle. Britt is like the best cuddlier. I love the way our bodies just melt together so well. When I am in her arms it's like time could stand still. Like nothing can break our little love bubble. I feel protected and loved unconditionally.

Lately I have been seriously thinking about asking Britt to marry me, I know were young, but I feel like when you found our soul mate, your forever, nothing is too soon. I will have to talk to Sky and see what she thinks about it. Maybe she can come up with a cute way for me to ask her. I want to make it super special something that Britt will be proud of, something she can remember for years to come.

The sound of the bell pulls me out of thought.

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah just thinking"

"What about?"

"The future"

"Well knock it off, that's Saturday, just enjoy your day with your wife"

_Wife, I like the sound of that_

"Yeah I know"

I gather my things and walk to the café with my sister. We meet up with the gang and my future wife. Lunch went by too fast and before I know it am in my last class of the day. I'm happy that my day is finally over.

Seriously sometimes I wonder why I am still in school. First of all this stuff is super easy and I feel like the time it takes away from my true passion which is just a bitch. Then there is the fact that I make enough money to live comfortably already. But no I know I want to make sure I can take care of Britt and my future kids in case my singing career was to fall through. I need to be educated and responsible.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner. I am off to find Britt and head back to relax.

As soon as we got home Britt passed out on the couch in our room. I decide that I am going to make our night special for no good reason at all. I am going to start by making her dinner, and then I am going to line up candles along the hot tub so that we can just relax together.

I scoot out from under a sleeping Britt and head down stairs. I start by lining up the candles alone the hot tub. I don't want to have to do it later and leave the chance for the food to get cold. Once everything is looking the way I want I head to the kitchen. I decided to make something easy and fast. I grab a pot and fill it with water. Place it out on the store and turn on the burner. I pull out a smaller pot filling it with water as well, pull out the hot dogs and put them into the smaller pot. .Once the water is boiling I put the noodles into the bigger pot.

I plate the food that I have made and bring it in to my sleeping blonde. I put the plates down on the table and kiss Britt on the cheek to awake her.

We eat our food that I made and when our bellies are full I tell Britt that I was thinking about going into the hot tub to relax. We change into our suites. I finish first and tell Britt to meet me at the hot tub when she's done. I go light all the candles and wait for my blonde.

I get in cause the air outside starts to become chill. I see the back door open and there is Britt looking so hot in her blue bikini.

With school and work we haven't had a lot of time for one another and I am really glad we have this weekend to just spend some quality time together.

"Hi baby"

"Hi love"

"How was your nap?"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"It's fine, I'm glad you got to make up some sleep"

"I love you"

"I love you"

Britt steps into the water and slides down into her seat. I turn on the jets. I slide over to Britt's side, and pull her on to my lap. She's sitting so that her back is to my front. I rub my hands up her arms to her shoulders and begin to give her a massage.

"That feels so good"

"Good"

I work my way down her back rubbing and massaging all the places I know she likes. I massage her until my hands start to spasm. When I feel like I have given her all my love and energy I place a kiss on her shoulder. She turns around so now she is facing me and places a soft kiss to my lips.

I sigh into the kiss, which cause her to push harder into it earning a moan from me. Soon things between us start to escalate. Hands begin to roam and hips begin to thrust. I spread my legs to allow for more room. Bathing suits start coming off and soon we are both naked.

I push her off my lap and turn her around. I bend her over so now she is using the edge of the hot tub to sport herself. She turns her upper half so now she if looking at me. She gives me a playful look and shakes her ass at me. I grab her rough and walk up to her. I enter her fast and she has to push against the wall to hold us up. I sigh as I hit her hilt and she moans.

"I love the way you fill me"

This causes me to moan and begin to thrust in and out and a rapid pace. She meets each thrust with her own. I slide my hands up her back to her shoulders and then run my finger nails down her back to her ass. I spank her ass once. She turns and meets my eyes, smiling and begging for more. I spank her a few more times each one harder than the one before.

Next thing I know she is has me pulled out and is pushing me down on the seat, straddling me.

"My turn"

She reaches down stroking me teasingly.

"Baby please"

"Shh"

She puts her finger over her mouth and as she lowers the tip of her finger to her lips she licks it. With the hand that is still teasing me she uses to reenter herself. She comes down so that we are flesh to flesh. If the water wasn't already making us we were would be covered in sweat. The rhythm we have is causing me to go insane and its bringing me with each thrust closer to my undoing.

"Babe I'm close"

"Me too"

I grab her hips and push her down harder into me reaching further inside as I do.

"Uh"

The moment hits and my toes curl, I begin to come inside Britt and my hips move on their own accord.

"I am cuming baby"

She tells me and she lowers her head to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her back and hold her close as we both come down from our high.

We sat in each other's arms for a while until we become sleepy and then we headed to bed.

Today is the day we get to go check out the campus. I am pretty excited and Sky is actually going to come with us. She still doesn't know where she wants to go and thinks seeing the campus might help her.

We decided to all drive together and the drive was better than I thought it would be. Thankfully it only took us 30 mins to get here and there was not tracking. We pull up to the school and find a parking place. We set up a time to take a tour so when we walked in and up to the desk we didn't have to wait long for our guide.

The tour was an hour and the student who showed us around was really nice. They told us about all the different places the kids hang out and what was what. To impress the parents they had facts about the school and graduation statistics. Britt's mom and mine really liked the campus and the fact that the school is so close to home. They are willing to help us find an apartment so that we could stay closer to school.

Sky liked the campus as well and she is going to apply as a backup school.

The rest of the day was fun. We hit up the Japanese gardens and we eat at a restaurant that we always go to when we are out in the City. We walked the golden gate bridge and just enjoyed spending family time together.

We walked the piers and saw the seals. Britt was making noises with them. We stopped into the candy store and stocked up. There is a merry go round that Britt insisted we go on. It was fun but I kinda feel dizzy after. After everyone was spent we decided it was time to head back home.

"Nancy I was wondering if I could talk to you"

I asked as we were on our drive home. Everyone else in the car had fallen asleep and I thought that since she is like a mom to me she should know where my head is on mine and her daughter's relationship.

"Ok honey, what is it?"

"Well it's been a while since I have talked to you about how I feel about Britt. I know that the last time we talked was when you helped us get on birth control. Now my feelings for Britt have only gotten stronger. I love your daughter with everything that I am. She's the light at the end of the tunnel. I have been thinking a lot lately and well I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if that is that she will have me. What I guess I am asking you is it ok if I ask Britt to marry me? Not tomorrow or anything but when I do ask I want to know that we have your blessing."

"Aw your so cute San of course you can ask Britt to marry you. You know I think of you as a daughter and the way you treat her I couldn't ask for anything better"

"I also plan on talking to the boys and making sure that there ok with me marrying their sister"

"San I don't care what they say. I am the alpha in this family and you have my permission"

"Thanks Nancy that means worlds to me"

"Aw come here sweetie"

She reaches over and wraps her arm around me.

"Wake up baaaaby"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, it's the day we are spending with our friends!"

"What time is it anyway?"

"9"

"Ugh Britt come one let me sleep one more hour, you know no one is going to want to hang out at least til then anyways"

"No wake up, I never get time with you so turn over and hold me, pllleeease"

"Fine but I don't promise I will stay awake"

I turn over and wrap myself around her, nuzzling my nose into her neck.

"How do you always smell so good?"

"I dunno I just do!"

"Well I love it"

I kiss her check and pull her in tight. She giggles.

"Stop san your tickling me"

"Oh am I now?"  
I feel the urge to really tickle her so I hold her tight with my right arm as I use my left to reach her ticklish spot showing no mercy.

"SSSsannn you gotta stop"

"Uh huh"

"Please"

"Nope"

"Fine I am going to peeee then"

"Ok fine, fine ill stop"

She turns around so that she is facing me and shoves my shoulder

"That wasn't very nice missy"

She pokes my nose. I try and bite it and she pulls it away

"That wasn't very nice"

After a couple hours of fooling around we managed to get out of bed, eat and shower. We are dressed and down stairs waiting for the rest of the gang to head out to play laser tag.

Once the whole crew had arrived we settled into cars and made our way to LazerQuest.

Once we are at lazerquest we get to pick our player names. I picked Snix, Britt is unicorn, Sky is diva, D is InCharge, Puck is Puckasourus, and I really don't remember what everyone else named themselves.

We wait for our turn to play.

We enter into a dark room that the walls are glowing. We are told the rules of the game and then we are allowed into the room where the guns and our vest are. We grab the guns, vests and suit up. Once everyone is ready we go out to the game playing area. There is a 30 second wait time before you can shoot anyone so you have time to run and hide.

I make my way to a castle and hide in a little area. I waited for people to come and sure enough my plan worked. I got a lot of people just sitting there hanging out. In the end of course Puck ended up winning but that's ok. We all had a blast just acting like kids again. I think he even won a free game.

In all this weekend was a much needed break. I had some really good times with my friends and future wife. We all rekindled our bond.


	38. County Fair

**A/N:** Hello Loves, I am here to bring you and new and hopefully amazing chapter. Today we have some new information for you filled with fluff. I am so grateful for all the love my story and I have received from all of you. I know that we are now on a glee hiatus but that's ok, as long as Sam and Britt are together we don't really care. I think Britt got a little confused…. Its SAN not Sam, silly girl! I know it's only a little letter when written down but it's a big difference in people sweetie.

Anyways I am sure she will figure that one out soon. Again I want to thank all the readers, followers, Favs and especially the reviewers. I love to hear your feedback.

Shout outs to

Glee4ever123 – She does, did you like that? I thought it was cute. Thanks for the review!

mag99- You my friend are Amazing, I wish we could be tumblr buddies, or twitter friends. I love and thanks for the continual support!

Nayalove – Not as awesome as you, and I think you might get your wish! Thanks for your love.

Desshaje – Thanks and sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy.

Nobody Special – You're someone special to me! I am glad my story helps ease the pain alittle.

I would love to talk to all of you, if you're brave let's talk on Twitter LyleeRose. Or I got tumblr too. Same name Lyleerose.

Enough of me on to the story…..

**-County Fair Chapter Thirty Seven-**

The county fair is coming to town this week. The gang is planning in hitting it up and to be honest I'm kinda looking forward to it. I will be able to get a much needed break from work. Now that it's summer my producer has me working almost every night.

I am torn on how to feel, part of me loves the job and all that comes with it. The money that I make will more then be enough for me to take care if the family Britt and I want to start. On the other hand it's very time consuming and once we have said family I want to be able to be there and help to take care of it, not be on the road all the time, or stuck at gigs.

The good thing is I have already made lots of money that I have put into an account. I'm not like most kids my age, that the second they get there paycheck, it's spent. I take pride in my money that I have earned and I want to use it wisely.

I have a plan for some of it. But it's a secret, can't tell anyone. I was thinking about buying Britt her own studio for a graduation present, that way when we do have a family she can set her own hours and be in charge.

I think she will like the idea. I know she loves her job right now and what could be better than owning your own studio?

The sound of Britt's alarm pulls me out if my thoughts.

I twist and shut it off. I know I much rather wake up to my baby then to an annoying alarm.

"Britt baby it's time to wake up"

She stirs and pulls the covers over her head.

"Already? I feel like I just we t to bed. "

"I know babe but you don't want be late for work. Think of all the little kids who would be sad if Britt Britt didn't come in. Oh and tomorrow we are going to the fair so you can relax then love."

"Fine, how do you know exactly what do say?"

She pulls the covers down from her head and places a soft kiss on the corner of my lips.

"We'll it couldn't be that I have known you for four years at all"

She lightly slaps my stomach.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere with me Lopez."

She laughs at me.

She's so amazing. I love awaking up next to her but I think my favorite is lying in bed at night when she's fallen asleep. Sometimes I will just stare at her wondering how lucky I am that this amazing person is in my life. How did I get so lucky that she would wanna be with me?

"Baby? Where'd you go?"

"Huh, oh no where I'm sorry"

"Ook if you say so, I have to get up"

I pull her close to me and snuggle into her neck.

"Five, more minutes."

"Ok but only for you"

Days that Britt work the mornings really suck. That means I sit around for hours alone, unless D or sky is home. Then I have to eat lunch alone, which I usually have to make alone. And just when the time that Britt is supposed to come home I have to leave for a gig. That's why I am really excited for the fair. It's kinda like a bigger date that we had to set up to make sure we spend time together.

I love the rides and the atmosphere. I am going to try and win her a big stuffed animal.

I look at the clock and it's time for me to get ready to go to meet my producer he called me a few hours ago asking me to come in. To be honest I'm a little nervous cause I have no idea why he would be wanting, me to come in.

I put in my business attar and quickly do my hair, apply light make up and run out the door.

I park in my usual spot and make my way into the building.

"San, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks, so why don't we go to my office and we can discuss what brings you here today"

He guides me down the hallway to his office offering for me to enter first.

"Have a seat"

He motions to the open chair. I sit

"So what did you want to see me today for?"

"I'll just get to the point. We want another cd from you and we want you to tour for it. We were thinking since you already have almost a full album recorded we would have you record two more sounds and release in two weeks. If it takes off the way we want we would have you touring by the end if the summer."

"Would I be able to stay in school?"

"I think we can work that into the plan. You will only be touring in California,

Nevada, Oregon, Washington and Arizona"

"And Britt she's coming with me or no deal"

"Yes, yes or course. The best part about it is this tour will be making you three digits."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to have it written up and we will meet later this week"

"Thank you"

"You deserve it. You may be young but you have a good head on your shoulders. You will make it in this business that's for sure"

"Thanks again, see you at the weeks end then"

I am so excited I don't know who to tell first. That doesn't seem to matter seeing's as my subconscious is taking me to Britt.

I run into the class and immediately

16 eyes turn in my direction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"

"No it's fine, what's up?"

"Nothin I'll just wait for you to finish"

I walk to stand against the wall and wait for the class to finish the while time my eyes glued to my future wife.

Ten minutes later and Britt was letting the kids go. She was helping a little girl put on her jacket when I walked up to her.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"So where is the fire?"

"Sorry about that. I was just very excited. I have some good news"

"Yeah? Well tell me"

"Ok, I got called into the office this afternoon. I was asked if I would record two more songs so we can put out a cd by the end of the summer. Then I will tour. I will be making six digits on this tour, and the best part is you get to be with me the whole time."

"That's amazing baby, I'm so proud of you. This is going to be awesome. I need to tell them that I am going to be taking some time off"

She hugs me and in this moment I don't think I could feel any happier.

"Come on let's go out and celebrate"

When ended up going out for Mexican at como esta. It's this really good little place close to the house. They have really good carnetas.

After we celebrated we went home to celebrate in another way. I enjoyed both.

"Wake up today is fair day!"

"Babe the fair isn't til later let me sleeeeeep"

"But baaaaby we never get time to just be so wake up and spend time with me"

"Uh fine come here"

She snuggles into me and I reach to grab the remote so we can watch some TV snuggled up. We snuggled in bed until noon. Our stomachs forced us out of bed otherwise I think we would have laid in bed until the fair. It felt so nice to just hold her in my arms again.

I pull up my jeans and throw on a T-shirt running down the stairs

"Come on Bitch you're going to make us late"

"Thanks for the love sis I am coming"

I jump into the car as soon as the door is shut D steps on the gas throwing me into the back of the seat.

"Sure take your lovers side D"

I sit back up so that I can playfully slap the back of her head but Sky raises her hand at me so I just let it go. The rest of the ride was uneventful while I snuggled into Britt's side as we watched the trees we passed by. Just as I am about to doze off we pull up to the fair grounds.

"Come on baby you can sleep later, we are here!"

"Ok ok"

I do a little stretch and slide out of the car shutting the door behind me. As I am mid-stretch Britt wraps her arms around me and lifts me up carrying me with her towards the ticket booth.

"Come on San I wanna go on the Ferris wheel"

"Um… The Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah come on"

"Don't you wanna go on the other rides first?"

"No Britt we are going to go on the rollercoaster and spinning rides first, you can kidnap my sister and have your way with her later."

"Awe fine!"

We got a shit load of tickets and met up with the rest of the gang in the usual spot.

We went on the up and downs, the spinning and the upside down ones too. We ate cotton candy and I threw away money playing the games. In the end we have had a pretty good time. I am glad that tonight Britt and I got to act our age and just do something for fun and not because we need to.

"Hey sis"

"Oh hey"

"You ok?"

"Yeah just glad to be out with my friends, ya know?"

"Yeah I can't believe that we are starting senior year, then we are going to be going off to college and all these days will be no more"

"That's not true Sky. You're old going to be a couple hours away and we will get together on weekends"

"I know but… Well Britt is going with you. I'm going to be alone over there."

"Why don't you apply to the school D is going to? Or you could even apply where Britt and I are going"

"I'm seriously considering it because if I feel like this now and I am not even there, I can only imagine what it will be like when I am."

"Awe, come here"

I pull Sky into a hug.

"Hey that's my wifey"

"Haha I know but she was my sister first!"

"Ok I give you that but now she's mine"

D walks up and joins the hug.

"Wait why am I left out on his hug?"

Britt says as she walks up. I motion for her to join us. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around all of us. We stand hugging for a few more minutes.

"Ok guys people are starting to stare at us"

We pull apart.

"So Ferris wheel?"

_What the fuck everyone and this damn Ferris wheel._

"Yeah come on San lets go"

Britt grabs my wrist and pulls me towards my death. Thankfully there is a line and I can work up my nerve. See the only thing I don't like about the Ferris wheel is the height. I can do roller coasters cause it's fast and then over but the damn Ferris wheels always stop, go, stop, go and I always get lucky that I get stuck on the stop.

The line moves and we get closer and closer. Before I know it we are next in line and my palms are sweaty my heart is racing and I just wanna run away. Britt instinctually reaches out for my hand. She turns her head and gives me a comforting look and that's all I needed. We walk up the stairs and sit in the seat. The man locks the bar in place. Soon we are rising into the night sky and all the lights from the rides are twinkling below.

I reach out and grab Britt's hand bringing it up to my lips, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I had a good day, today with you. It was nice to be able to spend time together"

"I had a great day spending time with your baby"

I pull her close to me, into my side and we make a couple more trips around the loop. I love being able to hold her close. The way her body feels against mine, the smell of her, and the way my heart pounds with love when she looks at me. I know I have found the one.

The Ferris wheel stops and I get off first holding me hand out for Britt to help her out. She grabs it and I pull her up quick and we almost fall over, causing her to laugh and have to catch me before we both topple over.

"Are you two ever serious?"

We turn our heads to see Quinn and Rachel waiting for us.

"San… Britt"

Standing at the end of the exit with arms wide open Quinn stands waiting for Britt.

"Let's go get warm and grab some really food"

"Let's do it"

We fly down the stairs and crash into Quinn. We make it to the car and pile in. I call sky and she said they were at Sancho's the local taco shop.

When we arrive we ordered found the rest of the gang in a back room hanging out.

"Ladies"

"It's been a while"

"Yes it has Fin, how are you?"

"Good, just been studying a lot and spending free time with my girlfriend"

Rachel says as she pulls Quinn closer. We all know that Fin has a major crush on Rachel. He has tried to ask her out on several occasions and just doesn't seem to get the hint that she is in fact with Quinn. Sure they broke up for a couple months last year but they worked through that and are going stronger than ever.

After the awkward encounter the waiter brings out our food and we find a spot at the table.

We had a good time catching up. We talked about what it's going to be like senior year. Talked about who is with whom and who hooked up with whom. We talked about what we were going to do for the senior prank.

Puck said that he is going to tell all the freshmen that there is a pool on top of one of the buildings. Fin said that he was going to tell them the bathrooms are co-ed. Mike said that he's going to be nice to them and that it not, cool for the guys to try and pick on the new kids. I think it has to do with what happened to him freshmen year.

Freshmen year was hard for Mike, him being a dancer and a good dancer at that had the upper class boys on him pretty hard. He had the quarter back after him for half the year because Mike was partnered up with his girlfriend for one of the shows and he swears that Mike was trying to 'get with his girl'. Finally the girl broke up with the quarter back and well so did the hazing.

We talked about the colleges we are going to apply to and what we want for our futures. It turned out to be a good night all around. We got a ride home with D and made promises to meet up again before the summer was over.

When we got home Britt and I went into our room, turned on the TV and hoped in the shower.


	39. Camp Anytown

**A/N: **Well I have had some time to write and I have gotten down a couple chapters written down. I have a new helper on editing as well. I also have had a new inspiration fall into my life so I am super excited to see how you all feel about it, however you won't see it for a few more chapters. Anyways I am just going on and on lol.

Shout outs

mag99 – I wait to see what you have to say after posting a chapter! Come find me on twitter or tumblr.

Nayalove – This is all fluff

M206 – it's coming I promise

RAVEN – Same way as you, and San. I can go on the badest roller coaster but that Ferris wheel takes me out lol

Nobody Special – The future is but only one second from now. Lol Glad you liked it hope you like the rest!

I love you all so much, you give me happy feelings! Shout out to Pepper6, Meech0831 and new inspiration Bellevy_gleek.

Fun Fact This chapter I lived through.

Enjoy….

**-Camp Anytown Chapter Thirty Eight -**

Senior year, it's crazy to think we are the top dogs at school. We survived almost 4 years and at the end of this year we will be starting our adult lives. I made it so this year is going to be a breeze and I am thankful. With work starting to pick up I don't need any added stress. The first couple weeks have flown by and I am looking forward to all the fun school events this year. Sprit week, Prom, I can't wait for spring break and senior ditch week.

Last week one of the counselors called me in to talk to me about going to this place called Camp Anytown. It's where they take the leaders of the school and shuttle them off into the wilderness and break them down emotionally till there nothing. Then they retrain the way you think of the obvious and help you to make your surroundings a better place for others. I know that doesn't really make a whole lot of sense but I will explain.

So the whole gang got picked to go to this camp Anytown. They took us on a 2 hour bus ride, to the middle of nowhere. Once we got to the 'town' we are going to spend the rest of the week at they made us unpack the entire luggage that was on the bus and place it outside the cafe.

Everyone then gets to eat a snack where we are told what cabin we will be staying at and when our shower times are. None of us in the gang got housed together which I think was the point. It really sucked though because I am so use to sleeping next to Britt I don't think I will be sleeping for the week.

After the meal was done the break down begins. They tell us all to go outside and form a line. Once everyone is outside we form a really long line side by side.

The person directing the lesson begins.

"Take a step forward if you have a book in your house"

Most people took a step forward.

"Take a step forward if you have two parents at home"

Some people stepped forward.

"Take a step backwards if you have ever gone to bed hungry"

Some people took a step backwards.

After the lesson was over there were people all over the board. Some people up in the front with the most privileged lives in the front and the ones with the hardest way behind.

Where we once had started off as equals you could now see the difference in the way we live.

This opened my eyes seeing that the majority of my friends and family were not even equal. Puck was all the way at the 'bad' end to Quinn in the 'good'.

This was just one of the many lessons we will have to go through.

After the lesson was over we were given free time and we all went back to the cabins. Since we left later in the day to head up here after free time was lights out.

Laying in bed trying to fall asleep my mind had thoughts of how even though Britt and I now share a life the simple facts like that her dad isn't here anymore put her further down the line then me. How Puck was all the way at the end of the line, yet his parents make the most money out of all of ours.

In the morning we got to eat breakfast and then there were different groups doing different things. One group went hiking while another did arts and crafts. Some groups got to shower, while another group helped set up for lunch.

Lunch was good and after the gang decided to go out with the group going for a walk.

Tonight there's going to be a night walk for the kids that want to go. I think sky D Quinn Rachel Britt and I are all going to go. They take you out to a spot in the woods and tell scary stories. The last time we did anything like that was when we went to Russian River.

That night after the night walk I met up with sky to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I talked to Nancy, about asking Britt to marry me. And I wanted to know what you thought about it"

"On my God sis, really?"

"Yeah well we've been together since we were like 13 it's going to be five years now in a few months. I really think that Britt is the one for me. When I'm with her I feel complete. When she's not around all I want to be is right next to her. She's my soul mate."

"I'm glad that you finally see that, it feels like our always the last one to know when it comes to her. I think that mom and Abuela have a bet going on how long it'll take you to realize this."

"I feel like I've always known with her. I just don't know why it's taken me so long to finally want to do something about it. Maybe it's the facts that were growing up and within the next 12 months to be on our own and I want to make sure that she feels like she's safe and has family."

"Britt knows that we are her family but I'm glad that you're finally going to take a step, I'm proud of you sister"

"Thanks"

"So how do you think I should ask her?"

"I don't know, what kind of statement are you going for?"

"She doesn't need it to be a loud statement. I think she rather it, be sweeter, if anything. I feel like we've been through so much together that just saying 'Britt will you marry me?' would be enough for her. "

"That's true but you want your future wife to have a story when people ask her so how did San ask to marry you"

"Hmmm maybe, if she's lucky"

We both chuckle.

"Like I said I'm proud of you sister"

"Awe, come here"

I pull sky close to me and hug her tightly.

"You're the best sister anyone could ask for"

"You know that's right"

After the chat with my sister, I went back to my cabin and went to bed. I lay in bed thinking of different ways I could ask Britt to marry me. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know its morning.

Today before breakfast we were put into a line again. This time we were broken down into race. We were told we were not allowed to associate with the other races. This made me very irritated not only was I stuck with people of the same races as me but I wasn't anywhere near Brittany.

The white people got to go in first. The faucets were labeled black and white.

The bathrooms were labeled black and white.

At first the kids went along with what they were told to do. Not talk to the other races, sit with their kind. The Hispanics had to serve the food, the black people had to clean up the plates, while the white people just got to sit and do nothing.

Finally one of the people who are in the white group got up and took their plate to the kitchen. All it took was one person to start, after that everyone started following suit. I stood up and I went sat down next to Britt. Soon all the groups of friends that started ended back together again.

That's when today's lesson was over.

We're told that we were the fastest group of kids to figure out that all it takes is just one person to stand against what everyone else says. The whole time I was thinking that this is just crazy. I wanted more than anything just to stand up and say we don't live like this anymore. Just that one kid who stood up, man.

This had the kids thinking a lot. How when we go back to school, we could make a change. Try to better the lives of other people not just our own. There are a lot of kids at school who feel left out or like they don't belong. And just by one action you can make their life better.

The rest of the day was free time. Today's lesson was a hard one emotionally for a lot of people.

The gang gathered and kind of reflected on everything that happened in the cafeteria. It motivated us to make a difference.

The rest of the week was filled with lessons like this. They broke us down, they showed us that not one person is better than the other. And that if we work together, we can make a change and make things right for everyone.

The second to last night there I would have to say was the hardest for me. Again we were all there, and this time it was more about the experiences that the people have gone through. Stand up if you never had a gun pointed at you. Stand up if you ever were shot at. Stand up if you ever come home to an empty house. Standup if you ever had a knife pulled on you. Sad thing is a lot of us have had those things happen to them. I think that Puck was standing the whole night.

The last day was a day for all of us just to mingle and take in everything we have learned here. I got T-shirts with the camps name on it and everyone got to sign each other shirts.

The camp made me even more grateful for what I already have. It opened my eyes to the fact that not everybody has such a privileged life as I do. It also showed me that I have a voice and that I can make a change.

We finished up the day grabbed our bags and put them back under the bus and made our trip home.

I'm really grateful for this experience that I got. Not only did I learn a lot but I also got to go through it with the people that are closest to me and my wife.

We came back on a Saturday so our parents were there to meet us when we finally got off the bus. Mom and dad asked how the trip was. But we really didn't have words to describe what we've just been through. We told them we had a good time and that we learned a lot.

When we got home we went straight to bed I was emotionally drained. I was happy to have Britt in the same bed as me I can finally sleep again. Lying in bed before I drifted off I realize what camp Anytown did for me.

It's been a month since we went to camp Anytown and now its turkey time. Abuela is coming up to spend it with us and we are having Britt's family over as well. This is kinda a preview of what the future holidays will be like.

Two months and I turn 18, no longer a baby but still I don't feel like an adult. Maybe that's because inside I will always feel like a kid. That I can be mature and do adult things, I mean without that ability I wouldn't have the job I do, but when at a park the kid in me wants more than anything to just run around and feel free.

Puck is already 18 and he acts a fool. So I guess what it comes down to is age aint nothing but a number in the end.

"Honey dinner is ready"

I hear my mom call for me.

"I'm coming"

I yell back. Everyone is here and I was just trying to figure out a part in one of the tracks I have been working on for a new release. Not only did school start but I have been on tour now for the past 3 months. I am trying to stay a head of the game by staying on making new tracks. Not only does it help me stay ahead but it also helps with the stress strange as that may seem.

I turn off the tables and walk out to the dining room where I am met with the family.

"Hello everyone good to see everyone"

We sit down but before we enjoy the food we each say one thing we are thankful for.

We start off with Nancy.

"I am thankful for my family and friends. I am truly blessed. I've learned that anything could happen and don't take it for granted."

Next is my dad.

"Each day I am thankful for nights that turned into mornings, friends that turned into family, and dreams that turned into reality."

My mom followed.

"As this day ends, I am thankful for all of the things that has happened, good or bad, and for all of the blessings I have received."

Sky said something very her.

"I'm not perfect but I am thankful for who I am."

D was very logical.

"I am thankful for what I have and for what I don't have, well...obviously it's because I don't need."

Britt, cute as ever.

"I am thankful for cats. Life would be so much more depressing without them."

I followed.

"I am thankful for my family, my friends, and my life."

Abuela

"I can't express in words, all of the things I am thankful for. From the breath I breathe to the family and friends in my life, my relationship with Christ and the amazing gifts He has blessed me with for his purposes."

Britt's eldest brother.

"Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for people who are trying to make the world a better place for all of us."

And ending the circle is Britt's other brother.

"Two things I am thankful for: 1: Family and friends. 2: Caller ID, so I can avoid certain family and friends."

After we all had a chance to say what we were thankful for we dig in. The food is amazing and everyone is full by the time we are done eating. We talk about simple things, life, and the future.

It's really nice to be able to have all my family here with me. I am very grateful to have such a supportive family. I don't know where I would be without every single one of these people who are gathered around the table with me.

After an hour or so after we finished eating and our bellies have time to rest we pull out the deserts. There were so many different kinds. There are pies, cookies, and even brownies. We sit around the table for hours talking and we even pulled out the cards.

Britt's older brother schooled us in cards but that's ok. After cards we played Dance central where Britt schooled us. All around tonight I got schooled by a Pierce.

After people started dwindling off to their rooms, my Abuela asked to talk to me for a little.

"Come sit next to me Mija"

I sit down on the couch next to my abuela and she motions for me to scoot closer. I do so.

"What's on your mind Abuela?"

"Well it's been awhile since I have talked to you and I just wanted to catch up with you"

"Ok, what do you wanna know?"

"To start how is school?"

"School is really good. I went to the college campus with Britt and Sky to check it out. We love it and I think Sky might even be going there with us"

"That's great I don't want her far way all alone. How are you and Britt doing? Making me some great grandbabies yet?"

"No great grandbabies yet, but I did ask Nancy for her permission to Marry Britt so we are headed in that direction."

My Abuela pulls me into what feels like a choke hold.

"Oh Mija you have no idea how happy that makes me. So what did Britt say?"

"I haven't asked her yet"

"And, why not?"

"I dunno I just… I guess I want to be out on our own, not living here"

"I can understand that, you guys will need your privacy to make me my great grandbabies"

"That's all you think about, isn't it?"

"No, you know I love Britt and you two together, that is supposed to be Mija."

"I think so to abuela"

"Well I have something for you two for graduation but I am going to give it to you earlier. It's actually for Sky, D, Britt and you. I am paying for you all to go on a cruise during your spring break to Hawaii. I will be there too but I will have my own room. I also talked to Rachel's dads and they are going to pay for her and Quinn to go as well."

"Oh my god, Abuela thank you so much!"

"Well you all work so hard and I am very proud of you so I wanted to give you girls something"

I hug my Abuela tight.

"I'm going to tell Britt if that's ok"

"Of course Mija, I'll see you in the morning"

"Night Abuela and thank you again"


	40. Spring Break

**A/N:** Hello loves. Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you like it.

Shout outs to

mag99 – Again thank you for the love, it's been amazing getting to talk to you.

Glee4ever123 – Thank you I hope you like this chap.

Nayalove - me too.

snixxjuice21- Welcome! I'm glad you like the story, I hope I can continue to entertain you! Thanks for the love.

Desshaje – Thank you!

Fun Fact today is my dad's b day… we both are capircorns.

**Spring break Chapter Thirty Nine**

Spring break is finally here and boy do I need a break. Touring has me going crazy, I have never been more tired in my life. It's well worth it though because I am making a lot of money and this will only help me out later. I am planning on buying a special graduation present of Britt.

Sky, D, Quinn, Rachel, Britt, of course my abuela and I are going on a cruise to Hawaii for our spring break vacation. I am really excited because I have never been on a cruise before and I have never been to Hawaii so it will be two first for me.

We got a suite so we are all going to share the room. This is a good and bad thing. More bonding less sexy times for Britt and I, although I am sure we will manage to find a time and place to make it happen.

We leave early tomorrow morning out of the San Francisco port. We are having Britt's brother drop us off because none of our parents could get out of work.

"Are you done packing love?"

"Almost, I think I just need one more dress, which one do you think?"

"I like the blue one, makes your eyes stand out. You have the most amazing eyes, you know that?"

"No, but you have the best smile around"

"Me? I hate my smile"

"Well I think it's sexy"

"Nah"

"Uh huh"

She walks over and kisses my lips and before pulling away runs her lips up and down over them.

"So sexy"

She says with a smirk on her face as she walks back into the walkin closest. I can't help but chuckle, this girl and the things she does to me.

"So are you all packed?"

"As a matter of fact I am, thank you very much"

"Well good that means I won't have to do it for you later on"

"What, no I am a big girl I pack myself"

"Riiight… like the whole time on tour right?"

"Ok well, yea so you helped me a few times"

"A few times?"

"Ok most of the time"

"Most of the time?"

"Ok fine all of the time, but baaaby I was so tired"

"I know, really I don't mind, I just like teasing you"

I grab her around the waist pulling her close into me.

"Well my lady that's not very nice to tease, personally I am more about the pleasing"

"Oh do I know that"

We both laugh. Britt finishes packing and we head to the kitchen to make an early dinner.

Early in the morning my alarm pulls me from a peaceful sleep.

"Baby, wake up we need to start moving or we are going to be late, if we are late I never get to Hawaii and I will be pissed"

"Ugh"

"No up and at em, aren't I the one who doesn't like to wake up in the morning not you"

"Uh"

"Baaaaby please"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

I kiss her temple and scoot closer to her.

"I love you"

"I love you"

I scoot closer and push her out of bed.

"Good then you won't be mad at me for that.

"Oh no I will be mad but I still love you"

"Good that's all that matters"

I give her the best smile I can muster.

"And it's a good thing that I do"

Finally I manage to get her moving. We are now dressed and feed, waiting for her brother to come and pick us up.

After what feels like hours of waiting Britt's brother arrives. The drive to Pier 39 was faster than I expected it to be with how excited I am. You know how time seems to go so slow when you really want to just be there already.

He pulls over and we all jump out. You're not allowed to park so he leaves the car running as he opens the trunk and unloads all the suitcases for us. He gives his sister a big hug first and then I follow.

"You take care of her"

He warns me playfully.

"Always"

"I know"

He shoves my shoulder and walks back to the car, waving as he speeds off. I turn around and help my family to drop of the suitcases in there right place. We then make our way inside the ferry building to check in.

Once everyone was checked in we had to wait till it was our turn to board. There really wasn't much to do but thankfully when I am with Britt it doesn't really matter what we are doing. We ended up talking about what school Rachel and Quinn are going to apply to. They are thinking about some schools in NY.

Finally they called our number and we were allowed to board. We make our way down a corridor and our carry-on bags had to be scanned. When that was done we got our picture taken and we were allowed to get on the ship. I feel like, the way Britt looks, on Christmas morning.

As soon as we enter the ship I take in everything, it's amazing. I don't think I have even seen anything like it in my life. It looks like something straight out of the movie titanic. Once I am done gawking we head to find our rooms. We walk around the ship a little as we look for our room. On the journey to the room we see that there is an art gallery and a casino on our floor. We are in room B669 and abuela is in room B670.

We finally make it to the room and Quinn puts the key card in the door. The green light switches on. She pushes the handle down and the door clicks open. The door opens revealing the room we will be sharing for the next two weeks. The first thing you see is a living room type area, there is a couch and even a table. Off to the side is a smaller room with a queen bed. On the opposite wall is a room with a queen bed as well.

Quinn and Rachel say they will take the couch. Sky and D take one queen bed while Britt and I take the other. I don't really think it matters where we sleeps since this ship is crazy big and most likely all we will be doing in this room is sleeping anyways, well maybe we could fit in doing something else but we will have to see.

After we all got settled we go to see if abuela is ready to grab something to eat.

I knock on the door and in seconds its flying open with my abuela standing there.

"Hello ladies, ready to eat, are we?"

"Starving"

We all say. We make our way to the floor that has the buffet that is open 24hrs. When we get there I grab a try and place two plates on it. I have Britt choose the things we are going to eat as I follow behind her holding the tray and plates. There are so many options to choose from. We end up try a little of everything between all of us.

Britt leads the way to a table and we all sit down.

"So ladies what are you going to do tonight?"

My abuela asks as she scoots in her seat.

"I don't know there is a movie playing in the theater. I thought I might take Quinn to see it. You guys are more than welcome to come with us."

Rachel says as she brings her fork up to her mouth.

"Thanks maybe I will drag D out with me"

Sky comes back with.

"I think I want to go swimming, baby will you go swimming with me?"

Britt asks.

"Swimming, can't we sit in the hot tub?"

"Ok, fine hot tub"

"What about you abuela, what are you going to do?"

I ask not wanting my abuela to be left alone.

"I think I am going to play bingo. Don't worry about me mija, I am fine. You have a good time with your girlfriend and friends."

I smile and she smiles back.

"But thank you for thinking about me"

"Always"

We finished our food and chatted about everything and nothing at all. It was decided that Quinn, Rachel, Sky and D were going to the movie at 7 and that abuela was going to play bingo. For the rest of the time we explored the ship. We found that there are a lot of places to eat. They have gift shops, and they even have a jewelry shop too.

We walked around so much my feet hurt. After the girls found it appropriate to return to the room we did. When we got there I threw myself on the bed.

"God, I do tours and it's not as tiring as walking around with you ladies"

Britt laughs and jumps on top of me. Now she is lying on my stomach facing me and she attacks me with her lips all over my face. Since she is taller than me she as the advantage to holding me down. I try my hardest to get always but it's useless, not to mention the fact that I don't really want to get away. I love having her show me love in any way.

"I surrender"

She stops kisses me and looks into my eyes. I see love and lust. She slides to the side and wraps her leg over me placing her head on my chest, a lot like how we sleep at night. I play with her hair as we just lie there in each other's arms.

"You sure you guys don't want to come with us?"

Sky asks as she comes into the room.

"No I think we are going to just relax in the hot tub and call it a night, you guys go have fun"

"Ok we are heading out now"

"Have fun."

With that we are left alone. It is nice for once to not have to worry about getting to sleep right away or if someone is going to come in and tell you, you have ten minutes till it's time to leave. Going on tour was nice, I got to meet fans and of course do the thing I love sing, but I didn't get much time with the person I love and that really blowed.

"So you wanna go to the hot tub?"

I ask as I continue to play with her golden locks.

"No I have a better plan"

She gets in a sitting position and starts unbuttoning my jeans. She looks into my eyes with a smirk on her face. She continues with her mission until we are both naked. She straddles me, slowly lowering herself on to my very hard member. Instead of moving up and down like we normally do she changes it up and moves her hips in a figure eight motion.

She reaches down and massages my already perky nipple with her fingers teasingly, her other hand trailing my side. Then she lowers her mouth over my other nipple licking it with a flat tongue. I throw my head back at the feeling and grip her hips tighter.

We are slowly being brought up to our releases. This is a whole new experience and I love the fact that after being together for 5 years there are still new things for us to do together.

I feel myself growing closer and closer. I try and sit up to take her nipple in my mouth but she pushes me back down. I now know that she is in charge and the thought of that alone can send me over the edge.

She begins to move up and down telling me she is close to. I help her and pull her hard down into me. She groans at the feeling again adding to my quick undoing. I few more thrust and even if I wanted to I couldn't hold back the explosion that soared threw my body. I feel myself cuming into her filling her up.

"Yes, baby you feel so good"

She says as her body starts to tremble. I sit up and hold her close to me, placing kisses on her lips over and over again. I move the hair out of her face and we are both sweaty. Once we both can stand I lead us to the bathroom.

We shower in the same shower and when we lay back down in the bed we both end up passing out.

The next couple days went the same. Eat, walk around, try and have sex as often as we could.

Today is the first day the ship is going to port for a few hours. We stop on the island Hilo. There are black-sand beaches, tropical rainforest and volcanic mountains. Mauna Loa, the largest mountain on the planet, soars above the bleak lava fields of Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. In the heart of the Big Island's lush rainforest lies the remote and stunning Wai'po Valley which means Valley of the Kings.

They all were amazing sites to see and it only added to have Britt by my side. We will be at seas for another day and then we will stop at Honolulu's port. I am really looking forward to Maui though. Its marine life is supposed to be awesome and they have hunchback whales that will come close so you can see them.

Nothing baffles me more than a huge animal like a whale swimming around. How do they do it, there so big?

Tonight we are going to go play bingo with abuela. I am kinda looking forward to it. I can get my bingo on. I am just waiting for Sky to get out of the shower and we are heading over.

Finally Sky got out of the shower and we make our way to the bingo room, we get some cards and sit down at a table together.

"B25"

"G13

"023"

"So San how's what we talked about going?"

Britt looks over are me concerned. I kick Sky under the table.

"Owe"

"What's wrong sister, you ok?"

"Yeah just great"

"I31"

Britt turns to me, fear in her eyes.

"Baby I promise you, it's nothing bad I promise"

"oook, you just never keep anything from me"

"I know love I will tell you soon"

I lean over and kiss her on the temple trying to reassure her. I don't think it works but she drops it for now. I don't want to ease her mind by blowing it and telling her that my stupid sister was talking about me asking her to marry me.

Abuela won 100 dollars tonight which was really cool. We stayed playing for a few hours until we all ended up getting bored, all of us but Abuela that is, I think that woman could play all day if we let her. We left and went to bed calling it a day.

The rest of the trip was nice. We spent time sun bathing. Swimming and watching movies in the theater. There was one night that we went to a teen dance the ship put on. It was fun to not have a care in the world and be able to just be my age for a while. When we go back to school we only have a few months left before school is over and our childhood years are coming to an end.

This time next year I will almost have completed my first year of college, probably living alone with Britt and if things go as planned she will be my wife officially.


	41. You must have an ending to begin again

**A/N: **The title to this chapter has a double meaning. Not only does it apply to the story but also to my life. I want to thank a special someone you know who you are!

**-You must have an ending to begin again- **

**Chapter Forty**

A week after we got home from the cruise Britt and I got our acceptance letters to San Francisco state. Sky got into two schools and now she has a choice to make. I think she is leaning towards going with Britt and me but I am not too sure.

I have my dad helping me out with the present that I am going to give Britt for graduation. We are meeting with a couple people later this afternoon to go over the last of the details and I am so excited about it.

As the school day ends the more excited I get and I just wish I had no more classes for today, lucky there is only one more left and Britt is in the class with me. I make it into the classroom right before the late bell rings.

I take my seat next to Britt, kissing the top of her head as I sit.

"Hey baby, you work tonight?"

"I work every night babe"

"I know, love"

The teacher grabs our attention and talks about useless stuff. The rest of the year isn't even relevant at this point. You show up to class you pass the class.

"So lesbro, where we gonna go for senior ditch day?"

"I dunno, we could go to Santa Cruz, or maybe we could go to Santa Rosa. We will figure it out why don't you all come over tomorrow and we will figure it out together."

"Sounds like a plan"

Sam joins in on the conversation.

"Awesome"

"So my house 8 tonight"

The rest of the class went on as normal and after class I hurried home to meet my dad. My dad was waiting for me when I walked through the door.

"Come on honey lets go, we don't want to be late"

He says as he grabs his keys off the key holder. He walks towards me and as he passes me I whip around and follow him out to the car. The ride was a short one and the next thing I know the car is being put in park and I am looking up at a really tall building.

"Come on mija"

"Coming daddy"

We make our way to the building and my dad holds the doors open for us. We walk into the office that we have come for and inform them we are here. We are told to take a seat and that they will be with us shortly. My dad and I take a seat and within seconds the man we have an appointment with comes out of his office.

"Mr. Lopez"

He says as he shakes me dad's hand.

"Miss Lopez"

He says as he extends his hand to me. Right this way he gestures with his hand. My dad steps into his office and I follow.

"Please have a seat"

We sit down in the two open chairs.

"So if I have this right, you Miss Lopez are looking to perches a building in down town los altos. Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"You have been out to see the building already correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok good, now we can negotiate a price then. The owners are asking for 240,000"

"We will offer 210,000"

My dad speaks up.

"Sounds like a reasonable offer. I know the building has been up for a while, let's see what the owners have to say. Give me a second to get them on the phone"

Charlie the real-estate guy that has been helping us picks up his phone and dials a number. He places the call on speaker. We hear the phone ring 2 times before a man's voice comes on.

"Hello"

"Hi Brad, this is Charlie with Coldwell properties. We have someone interested in your property, I know you are asking for 40,000 but they are offering 10,000. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Hmm. Give me a second."

"Take your time"

"The property means a lot to me my father owned it and passed it down, what about, 30,000"

The Brad says. I look over at my dad who looks like he is thinking about it.

"I understand the property means something to you as it was in your family, but there still is some work that I will need to do. I think the highest we can go is 20,000."

My dad comes back with.

"Ok I will take it"

Brad's voice comes through the phone.

"Great, I will start the paper work with the Lopez's and we should have this done by the end of the week"

Charlie says.

"Sounds good to me"

My dad says.

"Same here"

Brad adds.

"Thanks again Brad I will be in touch"

Charlie says as he hangs up the phone.

"Ok let me get your signature, here, here, here and here."

Charlie shows me where to sign. I sign on all the X's.

"Wonderful, I have to get the papers processed and you will own a new building on Friday. You can come, pick up the keys then"

My dad and I stand up and shaking Charlie's hand as we exit the office.

We made it back home as the gang started to show up.

"Hey Sam"

I say as we meet on the walk way to the door.

"Hey"

We get to the door and I open it. When we walk in most of the crew is already inside.

"Babe?"

I call as I walk around the house looking for Britt.

"She's not home yet"

Mercedes says

"Really, its 8 already"

I pull out my phone and press and hold down the 1 button, it begins to ring.

"Hey baby, I'm on my way sorry"

"it's ok I just want to make sure you are ok"

"I'm fine, been there in 5"

"Drive safe"

"I will"

"Love you"

"Love you"

Like she said she was at the house 5 minutes later. We ordered some pizzas and all just hung out. We talked about where to go for senior ditch day and we came up with going to Santa Cruz board walk. The gang stayed pretty late, but we all are used to working crazy hours and sleeping 3 so it didn't really matter. It was nice to hang out and see them again. Once the last person left Britt and I headed to bed.

Ditch day is here, we packed the car last night so that we have less to do today. I finish pulling up my shorts and head out of my room to the kitchen. The gang is all there shoving food in their mouths.

"Ey"

"We ready to go?"

I ask as I walk in.

"Aren't you going to eat babe?"

"Yeah when we get there, not really that hungry this morning"

They clean up the mess and we head to D's escalade. We pile in getting situated. D drives with Sky in the front seat next to her, Britt and I in the next row of seats with Sam next to me, while Quinn, Rachel and Puck in the back. Mercedes is driving in her own car taking Mike, Tina and Fin with her. We played sweet and sour on the way up.

Twenty five minutes later we were pulling up beach side. The day was nice, sunny and warm, with a light breeze so it wasn't too hot. We grab all the stuff out of the back and find a spot to set up on the sand. Since most people are at work or school it's not too busy, but there are other schools in this area that get out for summer before us so there are people out and about.

Once the girls were sun bathing and the boys set up the volley ball net. I asked Britt if she wanted to go for a walk with me. I started walking us towards a little cove that I know of. We walk hand in hand with our feet leaving foot prints in the sand behind us.

"Britt"

"Yes love"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that"

"Where do you see us in the next year?"

"Hmm. Well I think we will be living in our own place. Going to school, working and maybe we will be married. I know we are young but the more I live, the more I know you're the one for me."

"I know the feeling"

I pull her closer to me and bring my hands up to her cheek. I look into her piercing blue eyes. I lean in to her and kiss her soft lips. She puts her hands on my hips and pulls me into her.

_I gotta get on the whole asking her to marry me thing. _

We kiss for a minute until I remember why we were out here in the first place.

"Babe I wanna show you something"

I grab her hand leading her around a side of a cliff. You can see in the distance the beginning of the cove. Right next to the cove is a three rock formation and the tide is in just right. We can walk out to the rocks if we want.

I look over at my future wife and she is taking in the breath taking view, as am I. Britt turns to look at me her eyes sparkling. She reaches out for my hand and I then lead her towards the cove. We walk out to the rocks and spend some bonding time, cuddling and having fun. We spent a good hour alone.

"Honey I think we better get back, plus I wanna go on the giant diaper"

"Ok, you're probably right"

Britt stands up from where we are sitting in each other's embrace. She extends her hand and pulls me up to my feet. We make our way back, when we round the corner our friends come in to view.

"Ladies"

Sam says as he runs up to us with a football in his hand and Puck chasing him.

"I going to catch you blondie"

Puck huffs as he gains ground on Sam. Sam ducks behind me trying to hide, he hands Britt the ball and tells her to run. Before Puck realizes what happened Britt makes a break for it towards the rest of the gang. Puck sees that Britt has the ball and takes off after her. Sam and I start running trying to help Britt but she's already got such a lead it doesn't even matter. As Britt runs the last few feet Puck slows down he knows he has been beat.

Britt throws the football down to the ground and then raise's her hands in the air doing a victory dance. This causes the girls to laugh at her and Sam to fist pump. I keep running and when I get to her I pick her up spinning us around until I am to dizzy to continue and we fall over.

The rest of the day we all hung out, the boys BBQ'd and we rode the rides on the board walk. When it started to get dark we headed to down town. We stopped at all the little shops. We got some Starbucks and made our way to a spot that we could see the ocean and the stars. It's a local spot that we know about from one of the times we came out here and meet these two cool local guys who taught Sam to skateboard.

We stayed out till the wee hours of the morning. In the end we all crashed at my house.

Today is the day that my mom told Sky and me about so many years ago. The day we stood outside my kindergarden class room on the first day.

"Now honey, I want you to be a good girls, be nice and make friends, before you know it you will be out of school and an adult like mommy. God you're growing up so fast. It's like yesterday you two were crawling around the house in diapers and now your starting school."

Before I knew it, school was over.' Life' is starting and I am an adult. I am starting a whole new chapter in life and it starts with today. I look over to my future wife who is in the middle of putting her make up on. As least I won't have to go through it alone. I will have her by my side.

Since the day we met so many years ago, we have been each other's everything. She's been the rock in my life and I can only hope I have been that for her and more. Today is the day I am going to give her the present I have for her. I hope she likes it and I am pretty sure she will. I finish getting myself ready.

"You almost done love"

Britt says as she puts her hand on my shoulder and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yup just gotta grab this and I am good to go"

We walk to the kitchen where my parents and Britt's mom and brothers are waiting for us.

"Oh there you guys are. What is taking your sister so long? Where is your sister? We are going to be late"

My mom walks out of the kitchen in a frantic state.

"Sky!"

"What I'm coming"

"Who's the diva now?"

I say

We gather all the things we need and head out to the cars. I don't know why we just didn't walk, it probably would have been faster than sitting in this line of cars. We make it with time to spare. Britt, Sky, D and I find the rest of our class while our parents go to get a seat.

When we reach our friends I feel the realness of this moment. I am glad that I get to share this moment with my friend's right here. We have all grown so much since we met. Each one has added to the person that I am. I hope that we can all keep in contact.

The mic squeaking brought me out of my day dream.

Graduation was everything my parents hoped and wanted it to be.

The gang is supposed to meet up later and have a party. I asked Britt if we could skip it cause I have something I want to give to her. She agreed.

"Where are we going babe?"

"You'll see we are almost there."

I pull over right before the studio. My dad and I took the time to turn the building into a functional studio. There is an office, a spare room, and a huge dance studio. I pull out a box and hand it to Britt. It's a small box and her eyes go wide.

"What's this San?"

"Open it"

She opens the box but I think she was expecting something else. I feel bad that it's not what she was expecting but that will be soon. I didn't want to take away from this moment or that one. She lifts the top of the little box to see a key. With a confused look she asks

"What's this?"

I take the key out of the ignition and open my door. She mirrors my actions and I walk over to her side of the car. I take her hand in mine and lead her to her new studio. Again I am faced with a look of confusion as we walk up to the building.

"Go on open it"

She takes the key and places it into the key hole. She twists and the door unlocks. She looks back at me, this time a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What is this place San?"

"It's yours"

"Mine?"

"Yea, come on I'll show you"

She closes the door behind her and I lead her into the main dance room. The mirrors line the walls.

"Wow baby this is amazing"

"It gets better"

I grab her hand leading her down the hallway to her office.

"This is your office"

I push the door open to reveal a desk, chair, and some filing cabinets.

"I didn't know what you will need so I got the stuff I thought you would, we can get you whatever else you need later"

"Thank you baby, this is great!"

"It gets better"

"There's more?"

I pull her into the last room I have for her.

"And this is room is for when we have babies, they can be here with you or us. That way you can always be at work and have them with you."

She looks at me with so much love I feel it in my soul. She walks up to me and cups me checks pulling me into a passionate kiss. She runs her hands around my neck and into my hair. She pushes me against the wall, her hands trailing down my stomach to my jeans. She undoes my belt and zips down the zipper. I love when she takes charge it's such a turn on.

She reaches into my boxers and finds a hard and waiting member. I suck on her neck leaving love bites down as my hands find the bottom of her shirt bringing it up, forcing me to stop my attack on her neck. I throw the shirt to the side. My hands find her pants and rip them down, underwear and all.

She grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head tossing it in the direction I threw her shirt. I feel the need to take control now and flip her so she is against the wall lifting her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I reach around her and grab my now fully hard member bringing it to her wet entrance.

Britt lowers herself faster than I anticipated taking all of me in. Warm surrounds me, and this drives me crazy. I begin to move in and out creating a good rhythm.

"Harder San"

I thrust harder and faster, going deeper.

"Uh… yeah riiiight there"

She tosses her head back as I hit her G spot hitting her head against the wall.

"Don't stop"

I let go of her left leg so she is now helping to support her weight as I take my hand to her head to rub it. She hit it hard. I continue to thrust bringing us both closer to our releases.

She must be getting close cause she is scraping my shoulder with her nails and I swear but the time were done she's going to have drawn blood. Knowing she is getting closer only makes me want to work harder to get her there faster and make it last longer. I pick up in speed.

A thin layer of sweet covers both of our chests. She brings her hand up to my breast and squeezes tight. I rock hard into her.

"There"

She meets every thrust with one of her own.

"I'm cuming"

Two more hard thrusts and I am shooting everything I have into her filling her up. I have to slow down so that I can catch my breath and keep Britt from falling over. I lean into her and use the wall to help support us. She slides down the wall and we sitting holding each other as we come down from our mind blowing orgasms.

"Wait here I'll be right back"

I say as I pull up my pants and search for my shirt.

"Where you going?"

"I'll be right back"

I run out to the car where I grab some blankets that I had put in here earlier. I didn't think we would make it back home tonight so I wanted to make sure we were warm where ever we ended up.

I run back inside.

"I'm back baby"

I walk into the room I left Britt in. Britt has put her clothes back on and is sitting on with her back against the wall on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I am posting that you bought me this place on Facebook"

"Your cray baby"

I sit down next to her she leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"For you"

"As I am for you"

I wrap the blanket around us and place my head on her shoulder.


	42. Fate decides

**-Fate Decides Chapter Forty One-**

Summer went by so fast and now we are in our new apartment in the city taking classes. D surprised us all when she showed up in one of our classes, apparently she couldn't stay away from Sky as much as Sky couldn't stay away from her. I finally was done touring and we got Britt's studio up and running. She's already got clients. Mike is working there and so is Mercedes. I help out a lot as well. Sky and D work when they can and some of the Britt's old co-workers came to work for us to help teach classes.

Graduation night Britt and I talked for hours. We talked about how much we have grown, how much we have changed. How even though so much in our lives changed the fact that we want each other in our lives hasn't. The only thing that has changed for us is the fact that we love each other more. We talked about where we want our lives to go, how we want things to plan out.

We talked about getting married and having kids. We talked about how happy abuela is going to be when she finds out that we decide to let fate decided when we have kids. By letting fate decide I mean Britt has been off the pill now for a few months.

College is very different from high school in so many aspects. First you don't have someone forcing you to go to class, if you don't want to go don't but that's gonna be on you in the end. Second is that the atmosphere is different, back in high school the gossip was who was sleeping with whom, now no one cares who you bring to your bed.

Being here makes me feel more grown up if that makes sense. I am sure living on our own has a part to play in it. Although I have been on my own out on tour but it's different to have a house that is ours and be out without someone telling you when to eat, what to wear, and when it's time to go. We are responsible to every aspect of our lives now.

We are learning how to deal with all these new things so life is a little crazy as we are all getting into the grove of driving back to the studio to work and going to classes all in the same day. I think I might be more tired than when I am on tour. Good thing the drive is a short one, only 25 minutes. There's been night's we have pulled all nighters and thank God for Starbucks. For weeks we have been doing this so when we got invited to a party we took the opportunity.

Last Friday night Marley a classmate was having a party at her pledge house. The gang decided that we have been working hard and deserve a 'college' night and closed the studio early. This was the first party we have been to in a long time. I think the last time was that night that D got drugged. It wasn't much different than the parties we use to go to except the cops didn't get called and there were less people getting sick. I guess as you age you learn to hold your liquor better.

Puck ran into an old girlfriend Lauren, she was the girl that he dated when we started 6th grade together. Anyway didn't take them long to start where they left off. Sky and D didn't drink at all at the party, D is still pretty on edge from the last party she went to and were people watching like a hawk. Mike and Tina danced like there was no tomorrow while Mercedes Britt and I talked most of the night. Marley ran around entertain her guest as best as she could.

The music was ok, could have had a better DJ but I wasn't about to offer my services and lose out on a night with the gang and my future wife. I think we all needed a break from the stress of school and work. Over all it was a much better party night then the last party we went to.

Mom, Nancy and abuela are coming up this Saturday to have lunch and catch up. With no time for even ourselves we have had even less for family. I have to be honest I am kinda looking forward to spending time with them. I think that Britt really wants to tell abuela about the fact that she is no longer on birth control and that we are active in working on giving her great grandbabies.

Now under normal circumstances one would think that having this conversation with your mother and grandmother would be awkward or nerving but we find it neither. The only thing I am worried about is them wanting me to jump the gun on asking Britt to marry me. Not that I don't want to, cause I do, I just have a plan set in play for when I am going to ask her and I don't want them pressuring me into doing it sooner.

"Babe I'm home"

"In here love"

I stand up from my desk looking down at the homework I have been starting at for the last 20 minutes. Good thing I managed to finish it before my daydream took over my brain.

Britt walks into the room and up to me as I turn around from my desk chair. I hug her and kiss her lips.

"How was work honey?"

"It was ok. I'm a little sore though"

"You want a massage?"

"I would love one, but I want to shower first I stink. You wanna join me?"

"I could use a shower"

Britt guides me to our room. We got a bigger apartment then we originally planned and we live with Sky and D. It's a lot like living back at home except that we have to do all the chores are parents used to do on top of our own.

We undress and make our way to our bathroom. We have 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Britt and I share one bathroom, while D and Sky share the other, kinda a given. Again Britt and I share a room, while D and Sky share another, and we have the 3rd bedroom set up as an office where we can sit and do homework. I use it for my work as well. I am not allowed to have my tables in there though because 'the house isn't sound proof' my mom said when we moved in, so I kept them at home.

Britt turns on the shower and we wait for the water to get to the right temp. Once we aren't going to freeze or burn we get into the shower. The showering starts off innocent but lately it's been really hard for us to keep our hands off each other. It's like I can smell when she wants it or is ready to go and I am always willing and ready to go.

I turn around from rinsing my hair out to see Britt leaning over to pick up the shampoo. I walk up to her giving her ass a nice spank. It causes her to whip her head around. She looks at me in shock. I do it again this time ending with an ass grab. She smirks and shakes her ass into me.

I reach down grabbing my now very hard member entering her at a rather quick pace, using her hips as I thrust in an out. She grabs on to my ass helping to push me in deeper. I lean over her reaching around to run circles on her clit. I must have surprised her cause her whole body twitched.

"Deeper"

I attempt to do what my future wife has asked me however the angle we are in I can't. I pull out and we both sigh at the loss of each other. I turn her around so we are now facing. I lift up her left leg placing it on the side of the tub. I move closer to her entering her again getting a whole new angle. We work up a good rhythm and by the way her body is starting to tremble I can tell she is close. I swipe my flat tongue over her nipple, causing her to release a throaty moan.

This only brings me closer to coming undone I start to move my hips faster trying to match the time of our releases. I stick my tongue out again this time with a hard tip flicking her nipple with it. I then take her nipple into my mouth and suck, using my hand to massage what cannot fit in my mouth.

"Uh God I'm cuming"

Britt says as she pulls on the hair at the back of my head. Not that I needed for her to announce that she was cuming, her body was already telling me as it tightens down around Santana Jr. I begin my long release as I pour my warm seed into her.

"I feel you filling me up"

She says out of breath, only driving my mind even crazier. My hips slow and our breaths begin to calm as we experience the later of our bliss. I hold her tight in my arms, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"We should probably get cleaned up"

"Yea"

We actually get wash up and head to our bedroom. Once we get there Britt lays down on her stomach on our bed. I straddle her butt bring my arms up to her shoulders where I begin massaging. I work the shoulders for a few minutes and then I work my way inward and work on her neck rubbing and squeezing. When I feel that has had enough attention I work down her back, making sure to rub where her lower back and ass meet. Work my way back up her back up to her arms, massaging down them.

"Your turn"

She says as she flips over causing me to fall on the bed beside her. She quickly tops me, pushing my hands above my head. She lowers herself so our boobs are touching. she pushes her tongue into my mouth running it along the roof of my mouth. When she gets to my teeth she pulls her tongue back into her mouth and kisses forcefully on my lips. She slides her right hand down my arm to my boob cupping it. She takes my whole nipple into her mouth and twirls her tongue around it.

She release's her hold on my hands above me head as she descends down my body. She is now eye level with my boobs. She pauses for a moment looking up at me. She runs her tongue across her lips and then looks down, while she continues to lower herself down my body. She trails soft kisses down my stomach until she reaches her destination.

I couldn't believe the feeling of Britt's mouth down there. I swear I was getting harder just watching her. I mean, she's done this before, but I don't ever think the sight of my future wife in the process of blowing me could not be hot.

As she continued to kiss her way down my length, she would flick her tongue at the tip until a bit of pre-cum oozed out. Watching her lick the dribble and look up at me with the lust in her eyes, I almost came right there. She took her hand and started pumping up and down my shaft as she engulfed almost my entire length in her awaiting mouth. After a few minutes of an excruciatingly slow pace, B started to quicken up the pace as I bucked my hips up with each time she brought her mouth down.

"Babe, I'm sooo close. You feel so good, babe."

"I wanna watch you San. I wanna watch you cum!"

She finishes me off with her perfect technique. She pumps up and down squeezing in all the right places at the right time, swiping her fingers over my tip. I finally can't hold back any longer and ropes of my hot seed come spiriting out all over my stomach.

"That was so hot"

She says as she wipes some of my cum off, bringing her finger up to her mouth, then sucking it off. God this woman drives me cray. I do the only thing I can think to do.

I grab Britt hoisting her up and placing her down right above my face. She is straddling my face with one leg on each side. I look up and love the amazing view I have, I give her a smirk and lift my head to place a soft kiss on the tip of her clit. She giggles at me, that's when I slide my tongue through her folds causing her to throw her hands on the wall to support herself. She looks down at me with eye lids at half mass.

I make figure eights against her clit and spell her name B-R-I-T-T-L-O-P-E-Z with my tongue. I place my hands on her abdomen to keep her from moving too much because her body it starting to react on its own. I take in a deep breath while doing so I also take in her sweet sent. This makes me start to grow hard again.

"Baby, I'm close"

I shake my head so she knows I heard her. I trail my tongue down to her entrance and that set her off, I left her tightening around my tongue and her juices rolled down my tongue. I poked my tongue in and out a few times and when she seemed like she was starting to come down from her high I brought my tongue to her clit circling it.

"UH, God, again"

She screamed as she grab at her hair and threw her head back. My face is covered with her sent and juices, I wouldn't have it any other way. I help bring her down from her second high. When she's no longer twitching any more she comes to lie down on my chest. We hold each other for a few minutes while, I stroke her hair and she caresses my side.

"We better take another shower"

"Yea"

This time we shower there, is no sexy times. We simply wash quickly and get out. We are supposed to have a home cooked meal with Sky and D tonight. After we are all clean we head to the room once again but this time we get dressed right away. Just as we are finishing up Sky and D walk in the front door.

"We're home"

They say as they walk in. We walk out of our room and meet them in the kitchen.

"So you guys have been working on making me an aunt since Britt got home huh?"

Sky says as she looks us up and down. _Seriously how does she do that? I guess I know when she and D do it so she can tell when Britt and I do._

"Whatever"

I reach out and pull Britt into my arms resting my chin on her shoulder as she wraps her arms in mine.

"So are we going to get this dinner cookin"

Dinner ended up being really good, we fried some steaks and had some veggies with garlic bread. We talked about how Britt and I should have babies soon and what they would look like. Sky and D disagree with each other about what color hair and eyes they will have much like Britt and I.

We talked about when Sky and D are going to have kids and they both agreed not till they are 30. I think they are crazy there is no way I am going to wait that long. I don't think Britt would be able to wait that long either, she already talks about that colors she wants to paint the room.

We all helped clean up the mess and headed to bed, mom is bringing abuela up tomorrow after all and we need our rest for one of her visits.

Morning came faster than I had hoped. Not that I don't want my mom or abuela to come, I just know that we are going to get a lot of questions and I don't have all the answers. I have most of them just not all and in the Lopez family that doesn't fly.

What came faster than morning was noon. The doorbell rang and Britt ran to answer the door.

"Hello marible, abuela, it so nice to see you both"

She says as she places kisses on my family's cheeks.

"Britt you look amazing, glowing almost, you're not pregnant are you?"

"no abuela I am not but we do have some good news for you"

She says as she pulls back. I walk up to my mom and abuela greeting them. I wrap my arm around Britt and we show them into the apartment.

"You're getting married?"

"No abuela, we will tell you at lunch"

Sky and D come out of their room, they greet mom and abuela and then we get into D's escalade making our away to our favorite spot here in the city. We walk up to the restaurant and are seated right away.

"So ladies spill"

My abuela says as soon as her ass hits the seat.

"Geez abuela, can we sit first?"

"No now spill"

Britt laughs at me.

"You tell her"

I tell Britt.

Britt looks over to my abuela making eye contact.

"I am off the pill"

I swear my abuela few out of her seat cause the next thing I know I am being pulled into a bear hug and mashed into Britt.

"Oh my God, are you two serious?"

"Yes"

We say in unison. She kisses the tops of our heads.

"It's about time"

"Mom will you sit down"

My mom motions for her mother to take her seat. My abuela takes her seat again. We order our food while we wait for it we make small talk. Work, school, and when Britt got off the pill.

When the food first arrived we were silent for a while, once our plates became clean the conversation started to pick up again. We talked about thanksgiving and what Sky, D, Britt's and my plans were for it. Plan is for all of us to come back home and have thanksgiving just like last year.

We finished up and went to hit up the piers. We had a good time looking at the sea lions and walking into every shop on pier 39. We even went into the mini aquarium. Mom and abuela stayed really late. It was nice to spend time with them and I think we made abuela super happy that Britt is no longer on the pill and that her chances of becoming a great grandma are now in play.


	43. Destiny

**-Destiny Chapter Forty Two-**

Thanksgiving turned out to be just like the year before. Abuela, Nancy, and Britt's brothers came again. While we were there, we took Abuela to the Hoover Tower. She didn't like it very much. Maybe that's where I get my fear of heights. The Tower doesn't bother me anymore because when we were younger, we use to go there all the time to waste time and hang out. There also is a free art gallery right next door that we stopped into. My favorite piece was 'The Gates of Hell'. It's a metal sculpture. It's amazing, there are bodies all over these two gate doors.

We went back to reality of working our asses off in school and at our jobs. I was told I have to go on tour again. I am worried this time, Britt is not going to be able to come with me. Good thing is it's not till this summer and maybe we can work around schedules. Before we knew it Christmas was here but it was a very welcomed break.

Christmas was the same as Thanksgiving, with Britt's family joining us as well as abuela. It was really nice and I think we have created a new family tradition. Christmas time is my favorite time of the year. I love the lights, the songs, the family atmosphere, and the way it puts a huge smile on Britt's face. We already went down to Christmas in the park in San Jose. It's this park in the middle of down town San Jose where they set up different displays of Christmas sets. They even rent rides. Of course, Britt makes me go on them with her, but thankfully they aren't ones that go high in the air. You can also buy cotton candy and take pictures with Santa. Over all, it was a fun time.

Like after Thanksgiving, Sky, D, Britt and I went right back to our routines of, school and work. We all worked so hard that we become ships passing each other in the night's sky. It was really bad and I even noticed that Britt started to look really tired. I tried my best to make sure that she ate and slept enough. I worked really hard in the studio and met new people who I will be working with on upcoming stuff.

This got me thinking a lot. Thinking about whether I even want to go on tour again. I don't want to be without her, ever, on tour or not on tour. Then there is the fact that I am beginning to get really worn out, mostly from being in the spot light. Sure I love to DJ and sing on tracks, and it's amazing to go out and meet the fans on tour, but I am thinking about taking a step back from the spot light. The good thing is throughout the last couple years I have learned so much stuff from Paul that I could open up my own Studio.

I have been considering doing that but if I do that, it means that my own career might have to take a back seat. Right now I feel like that's ok though, I am getting tired of all that it requires of me and yeah I am young still, but I have been doing this for years already. On the plus side of me taking a back seat and starting to produce my own clients, is getting to spend more time at home. This means I will be able to take better care of Britt. I am already well off in the financial department and if I stay in the business I will continue to make money. Ugh I don't know what to do I will have to bring it up to Britt so we can decide what to do.

Tonight is my birthday and tonight is the night I am going to ask Britt to marry me. I finally think I am ready. Well, I have always been ready. I knew from the moment in the café that she was the one and only for me, that we were meant to be, but I think I am finally ready to make it official. To tell the rest of the world of the love we have, and if we are lucky, within the next couple years we will start adding to our family with kids.

I am kinda nervous I asked Sky and D to come give me a pep talk.

"What do you need San?"

"Oh shit, you scared me"

I say as I turn around in my chair so I am now facing them.

"Ok, so don't freak out on me, promise?"

"Yea, ok what?"

"I am going to ask Britt to marry me tonight"

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT" Sky freaks.

"SHHHH, I told you not to freak out"

"I'm not freaking out. Just wait, what? You're finally going to do it?"

"Yup"

Next thing I know I am in a bone crushing hug, not only by Sky, but D as well.

"Ok guys, it's a little hard to ask her to marry me if you'd have killed me"

"Oh shit, sorry"

They release their hold on me.

"Congrats, what did you do knock her up?" D jokes.

"No ass, I just… I need it to be official. There's more and no not kids, but I need to talk to Britt about it first and then I will let you guys know"

"Great, I go from being the Twin who gets to know when you take a shit to you have to, wait till the wifey and I talk first."

"Aww, is the sister a little jealous?"

"No"

"Good, you're going to be my bestwoman"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Then who is going to be Britt's?"

"Fine, then be Britt's"

"Ok I will"

"Wait, first she has to say yes! You are supposed to be calming me down, not making me go crazy"

"No, I am here to distress you about asking her to marry you and I did, you're not even thinking about that are you?"

"Well no, ERRR, fine your right"

"Like always"

"Ok, you guys gotta get out of here Britt will be on her way home any minute and I need to start dinner"

I scoot them out of the office.

"Here take this and have a night out on me"

I hand them 200 dollars. After they left, I got started on making dinner right away. I made her favorite meal and just as I was pulling dessert out of the oven she walked in the front door.

"I'm home baby"

She says as she shuts the door. She puts her bags down in our room and walks into the kitchen. She places a kiss on my fore head.

"Wait it's your birthday I am supposed to be making you dinner, not you making me dinner"

"No baby, I love making dinner for you, my birthday or not. Have a seat"

I pull out the chair for her, she sits down and I push her in.

"What a gentle lady you are"

"You know it"

I grab the plate that is behind us on the counter placing it down in front of her.

"ooo, my favorite"

"The best for my best"

I lean down and kiss her temple as I sit down in my seat next to her.

The meal was very good and when we cleaned our plates I put them in the sink and grabbed the cake that I made for us.

I placed it down in the middle of the table. I sit down again and turn to Britt.

"I have something I want to tell you"

She says. I am curious but I need to do this now or it might never happen.

"I have something to ask you"

"Ok, but this is kinda important"

"So is this"

"Ok but I really think you need to know this"

"Same"

"We…

"Will…

Are…

You…

Going to be…

Marry…

Parents"

Me?"

"Wait… What?"

We say in unison. I think I heard something about parents but I really don't know because I was too worried I wasn't going to say the right words.

"You go first" I say.

"We are going to be mommies"

"Really baby? That just makes what I was trying to ask you even better!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad baby? That only means there is more of you to love"

"Wait, what did you say?"

I got down on my knee, put her hand on my heart and looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"Brittany Susan Pierce will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?"

She pulled me in and kissed me all over my face the last being on my lips, this kiss turned into a deep one, turning into a little make out session and when we took a breath for air.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Oh my God, Sorry, yes of course."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring I have been holding on too now for the last 4 years. She puts her hand out in front of me and I place the ring onto her finger.

"We so have to call abuela"

Britt says as she stands up pulling me up from my knees.

"So are we going to call everyone or are we going to celebrate first"

I say in the most seductive voice I can muster.

"Well, I am sure we can celebrate and then make the calls"

I fist pump the air, earning chuckles from Britt. I grab Britt by the wrist and lead her to our room. I don't even care about the cake anymore, Sky and D can enjoy.

The minute the door closes, I start ripping off her clothes. I throw her down on to our bed. She lands on her back and I climb on to the bed after her. I grab her legs holding them up in the air and placing them on my left shoulder. I am on my knees and I scoot closer to her. I grab on to my hard member stroking a few times to get it to full length.

She's looking at me with such love it melts my heart. I enter her slowly, she rocks against me as we start building up to a quick pace. I grab one leg bringing it over to my other shoulder getting putting us in a new position allowing me to go deeper. I lower her legs to the bed and lean forward so now we are eye to eye. She wraps her legs around my butt and locks her ankles. She uses her legs to pull, me into her harder.

I look into her eyes and am taken back by how much love I see in her there. I bring my hand up to her cheek caressing it softy.

"I love you"

"I love you"

What was, one minute, us having sex, turned into us making love, the best kind of sex. We get closer and closer to our peaks, until we come undone together. We lay in bed holding one another as I rub her belly where our baby is.

"We are going to be mommies, baby"

"Uh huh"

She says as she kisses my forehead.

"We really should call our families"

"Ok"

"Should we tell everyone, over the phone, or when we can be all together at once?"

"All together"

"Sounds good, I'll call everyone together then"

I get on the phone setting up a time and place that the family can get together. We are going to meet up at my mom's house on Sat. Abuela is flying in late Friday night. Nancy and the boys are off work so it works best for everyone.

After I get off the phone, I cuddle up in Britt's arms. I place my head close to her belly making sure not to put too much pressure where our little one is growing. I rub her belly gently.

"How long have you known?"

I move so that I can look at her.

"Well I missed my period two months ago but, you know sometimes with stress and work, I miss it. I thought it was just that, then when I missed this month, I took at test today at work. So I only found out today, love"

"I am so happy that we are going to be mommies and that you are going to be my wife"

I kiss her forehead then her nose down to her lips.

"Me too, more than you know"

The rest of the night we held each other close. We stayed up all night talking about where we want the wedding and when. We talked about whether we thought it was a boy or a girl. We talked about a little bit of everything.

Today Sky, D, Britt and I are headed back home. We got here around noon and Britt's mom, brothers, my abuela and my parents where there already waiting for us. We walk up to the door and abuela runs out.

"So… what's the big news?"

"Abuela, come inside"

I manage to push her into the house. We all make our way to the living room where everyone takes a seat except Britt and I. Standing there in front of everyone I begin to feel overwhelmed so I reach out and take Britt's hand into mine.

"So we have some big news"

Everyone starts bombarding us with questions.

"Whoa hold on, we are going to tell you."

"All I want to know is do I get my great grandbabies yet"

"Abuela calm down. Ok so like I was saying we have some big news"

I look at Britt and she looks back at me, we both grow huge smiles, we turn back to our family.

"We are getting married!"

We say together. Everyone stands and tries to give us hugs.

"Damn it! I thought I was getting my grandbabies"

Abuela says once things settle down.

"There's more"

I say as I motion for the family to take their seats again.

"Better be my grandbabies"

"Well you got your wish"

My abuela looks up at us and I swear I can see tears in her eyes. She stands up and walks over to Britt she gets down so she is level with her belly.

"I'm your great grandma"

She tells our little growing baby.

The rest of the family gathers around us once again. My sister comes over to me and pulls me aside.

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant"

"I didn't know, she told me as I was asking her to marry me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise"

She pulls me into a bone crushing hug,

"I am so happy for you sis. You and Britt are going to make the best mommies ever and I am going to be the best aunty ever!"

We return to the family. Sky makes her way over to Britt.

"You are going to be the best wifey and mommy ever"

She puts her hand on Britt's belly.

"And I am going to be the best aunty"

After everyone came up to us individually to congratulate us we all decided to go out to lunch to celebrate. We go to the Olive Garden. Once everyone arrived we were seated.

"So when are you planning on having the wedding?"

My dad asks after we placed our orders.

"We were up all night thinking about that. We want to have it before the baby is born. Since Britt is already around 2 months, that gives us 7 more months to have the wedding. We were thinking we could have it over spring break. That gives us a few months to plan it"

"That's a great idea, mija"

My mom joins in on the conversation.

"Well I don't care when it is, as long as I get to be there when you pick out your dress, Britt" My sister says.

"And who is walking who down the aisle?"

Britt's eldest brother asks as he shoves a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Well I was thinking that you would walk me down the aisle and Brendon would be my best man. And I was going to ask Sky to by my maid of honor."

Britt turns to look at Sky as she asks her question. Sky looks like she's gonna cry.

"OF COURSE I will!"

"I was going to have papi walk me down the aisle and ask D if she would be my maid of honor. I'm gonna ask Puck to be the best man. Oh crap! We haven't told our friends, babe. I will call everyone tonight and see if we can get together for a karaoke night or something and then we can tell everyone together."

"That sounds good love"

Britt says

"So San, if it's not cause you knocked her up then, why did it take you so long, you have had that ring in your closet for four years"

"Really Sky? Really?"

All you hear is 'aw's' from the table. I look over at Britt, and if you didn't think Latina's can blush your wrong, my cheeks were red I am sure. Thankfully Britt knowing me just reassures me by squeezes my hand under the table. The rest of the meal we figured who was going to do what for the wedding and when. Sky and D want to throw Britt a baby shower, that yes, I get to go to. We agreed that we aren't going to have bachelorette parties at all.

The rest of the day we all stuck together figuring out the wedding and shower. Just like it's nice to get together with the gang, it was really nice to get together with the family. It's kinda funny, all day all the women in the family would go up to Britt and pat her belly. They would talk to our baby telling it who they are and that it's about time that they join the family.

I know it sounds weird but I think my dad might actually be the happiest out of all of them. Now, he doesn't show it, but I swear I saw a tear come out of the corner of his eye a couple of times when he looks at Britt and me. I think he is excited to be a grandpa. I know he is going to be the best one, too. I can remember back to when I was little how my dad would come into Sky's and my room when we were little and take us into the kitchen to make bowls of cereal. Then he would take us to the living room and turn on cartoons. He would sit and watch them with us for hours, until mom would wake up, then we would do whatever we had planned that day.

Then there were times when he would rough play with us. He taught me how to ride my bike, throw a ball and always pushed me to do the things that make me happy, like singing and Djing. I know he is going to be the best grandpa ever.

Thinking about all the things my dad did with me makes me think about all the stuff I am going to get to do with our baby. I can't wait till next week for Britt's doc appt. We will get to hear the heartbeat. I think once I get to hear that, it will hit me that this is all real, me being a mom, Britt being my wife, us becoming a family. I am so excited I can't wait.


	44. Heart beat

**-Heart Beat Chapter Forty Three-**

Today is the day that I get to hear my baby's heart beat and to say I am excited is an understatement, I am ecstatic. I'll be even happier when I get to know if I am going to have a daughter or a son.

"Britt babe, we are running late"

"I'm sorry, I had to pee again."

"It's ok, honey lets go, though"

We make it just in time for our appointment. We check in and before we can even make it to take a seat they called us into the room. The nurse walked us back into the room. She asks Britt a few questions and then told us the doctor would be in shortly.

True to her word Dr. Hanes walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello, I am Dr. Hanes your primary doctor referred you to me. You must be Brittany"

Dr. Hanes says as she reaches out her hand to shake Britt's.

"And you must be Santana"

She reaches out to shake my hand. She sits down in the swivel chair and glances over the chart.

"So it says here that your last period was November 22nd, it that correct?"

"Yes"

Britt answers.

"Ok so we can then estimate that your due date will be August 27th, that puts you at around 9 weeks today. Why don't you lie back and we will do an ultra sound"

Britt lie's down on her back, I sit down right next to her as the doctor gets the machine ready. She turns it on, places the jelly on Britt's belly and then that's when I heard it, our baby's heartbeat. It sounds weird though like double.

"Well, well it seems that the two mommies are going to have two babies"

I look at Britt in shock.

"Two"

"Two"

The doctor repeats me.

"Baby we are going to have two babies"

I say as I place a kiss on Britt's lips.

"Twins just like Sky and you, baby"

Britt says.

"Congratulations moms. Right now your babies are about 1 inch long. Their fingers and toes are formed as well as, their hearts, also there eyelids are developed, although they will stay closed for several more months. "

We can see the two little babies that are growing in my soon to be wife's belly. They aren't very, formed but you can see what we have to little ones that will be coming into our life's soon.

After we see them for a while the doctor wipes off the jelly and turns off the monitor. She reaches under the machine and takes out a dvd, placing it into a case.

"Here you go, your babies."

I help Britt sit up.

"I am sure you are running to the bathroom all the time, you are probably having food cravings, and occasional heartburn. You might be having morning sickness as well. These things are all normal. Most of them won't last that much longer, another week or so."

"Yes I have been having some strange food cravings but I am lucky not too much morning sickness"

"Since you are having twins you are going to start showing soon, you might want to consider buying some loose fitting close"

"Ok thank you"

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"When will we be able to tell the sex of our babies?"

I ask. I really want to know if we are having boys, girls or a boy and a girl.

"The next time you come in we should be able to tell the sex of the babies. Is there anything else?"

"Is it ok if we still have sex?"

"Britt"

"What I want to know"

"It's ok, Britt's sex drive may increase, or may decrease every women is different but it is safe for you to have sex until she goes into labor. Any more questions?"

"No I think I am ok, San?"

"No I think we are good"

"Ok I want to see you back in my office in 4 weeks, Britt you look good, keep doing what you're doing and we will see you then"

"Thank you"

"See you then, you can leave the door open when you leave"

Dr. Hanes leaves the room while Britt changes back into her clothes. We make another appointment for 4 weeks later and head back home. The gang is coming over to play karaoke and we still have to tell them about the babies and wedding.

We get home with just enough time to throw some pizza beagles into the oven before the gang starts trickling in.

The first to arrive is Puck, followed by Mike and Tina. Quinn and Rachel showed up a few minutes later. Mercedes and Sam came together and Artie, Fin and Lauren all showed up at the same time. I am running around trying to get the drinks and snack for everyone while Britt is in the living room talking.

"You need some help?"

"Oh shit you scared me Puck"

"Sorry, do you need help?"

"Nah, I think I got it. The bagels are coming out in a minute and I already got everything else, thanks though"

"So what's wrong then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are all here, normally when we all get together its cause something is wrong or we are going on vacation, were not going on vacation, so… what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Did Britt lose the studio?"

"No"

"You're not going away on tour again are you?"

"No…well not right now"

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong, but you will find out our news really soon I promise"

"As long as nothing is wrong"

"I promise, everything is amazing"

"Ok"

Puck pulls me into a hug. The buzzing of the oven allows me to escape his bear hug. I take out the bagels and put them on to a plate.

"Come on, I need to get back to my wife"

"Wife?"

"Shut up, come on"

We head into the living room and meet up with the rest of the gang. I put the plate down on the table.

"The food has arrived."

Rachel walks over to the table and pours herself a drink.

"So what's wrong?"

She asks as she caps the soda bottle.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, I mean we all only get together when something is wrong, or we are going on vacation, we clearly aren't going on vacation, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, actually everything is great"

"Ok, as long as you're sure your fine."

She says as she picks up her glass and walks back to the couch.

The rest of our guest found their way over to the food and drinks. We all talked for a while and once conversation started to fade, Fin spoke up.

"It's not that I don't like hanging out, but what's wrong? Or are we going on vacation?"

"There is nothing wrong, God everyone keeps asking what's wrong, seriously I don't get how us having babies can be wrong?"

_Oh shit! _I cover my mouth.

"Fuck, I am sorry baby"

I turn to Britt.

"It just came out"

"Babe its ok, they are here for us to tell them, I just didn't think it was going to be like that"

She giggles at me. We look back to our friends and they all have shell shock looks plastered on their faces.

"There's going to be a little Lopez-Pierce running around?"

Mercedes finally finds her voice. I hold up 2 fingers.

"Two?"

"Wait, you guys are having twins, sis?"

I shake my head up and down.

"Did you tell mom, or abuela?"

I shake my head side to side.

"You better, abuela is going to be so happy."

I shake my head up and down.

"Wow, that's right Lopez, when you do it you do it right"

Puck says as he walks over to give me another bear hug. This time he pulls Britt into.

"Congrats you two, it's about time."

He lets go of us and I am in a coma of my thoughts. How Britt and I are going to be mommies and that we are finally going to get married. I am so happy right now and to be sharing this with all of the most important people in our lives only make it more real.

"Baby, you ok?"

I turn to look into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world and I am brought back to reality again.

"Yes love, I am better then ok, we are going to be mommies to the most beautiful kids, and you are going to be my wife"

"Wife? Hold up, first I learn I am going to be an auntie and now we's having a wedding too?"

Mercedes says as she walks up to Britt and me, pulling us into a hug. Sky walks up to us hanging me her phone.

"Mom wants to talk to you"

"Hello?"

"Mija, why didn't you call me when you found out that you are going to make me a grandmother twice?"

"Yeah, or that fact that, I am going to be, a great grandma?"

I cover the mouth piece, and glare at my sister.

"Sky, they're both on the phone?"

She shakes her head up and down. And I shake my head at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just found out myself. I was going to call you later tonight"

"Well I for one am very excited that I am going to be a great grandma to not only one baby but two."

"I am glad as well, give Britt our congratulations, we will let you go love, oh and make sure you call her mom"

"Will do, thanks and I love you guys"

I hang up the phone and walk back to my wife, who is surrounded by all the girls, touching her belly and asking tons of questions.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Rachel asks

"Not yet, we will find out at the next doctor appointment"

"Do you have morning sickness?"

Quinn asked

"Not so much anymore, at first all the time"

"Wait didn't someone say something about wife?"

Puck jumped into the conversation

"That's the other part. I asked Britt to marry me! All of you are going to be a part of it, at least I hope you all will."

"You know I am down"

Mercedes says

"I am your lesbro of course I am down"

"We are definitely in"

Rachel says for Quinn and herself.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world"

Tina says for her and Mike.

"You know I will always be there"

Artie say

"Yeah me too"

Fin add

"I wouldn't miss it"

Sam chimes in.

"Good, cause we are going to need your help we are trying to have the wedding at the end of April."

"Damn girl that's so soon."

"I know but we want Britt to be able to fit in a dress and since she is carrying twins she is going to be bigger faster"

"That's true"

Quinn says

"Do you have a color yet?"

"No I was going to ask if you girls would help with all that"

"Of course"

The girls respond in unison.

"Now that that is all settled can we get our singing on"

Rachel asks.

The rest of the night was filled with questions and thoughts for wedding plans. The idea of bachelorette parties came up but Britt and I turned them down. Baby shower plans have started.

Over all the night went well. We got to tell all of the most important people in our family about the newest additions and the fact that we are finally taking the last step in our relationship. Once the last of our guest have left, Sky, D and I cleaned up while Britt went upstairs to get ready for bed. I want her to take it easy and not push herself to much, knowing her though I am going to have a hard time with that.

After the living room and kitchen are clean I make my way to join Britt.

"Hey baby, I think we should call your mom and the boys, let them know they are becoming a grandma and uncles twice over"

"Oh that's right I totally forgot they don't know"

"Yeah mom told me not to let you forget"

"Aw that was sweet, tell mom I say thank you"

"Will do"

I finish getting undressed and climb into my side of the bed. I pulled the blanket over me and cuddled into Britt's side. She is sitting up looking at a magazine. We lay there in quite for a few mins just enjoying the moment.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think our kids will have your blonde hair and my eyes?"

"Yea, I love your mocha eyes"

"Well, I still think they are going to have my black hair and your piercing blue eyes"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see"

She says a she pokes my nose.

"Do you think we are having boys? girls? Or a boy and a girl?"

I ask as I look up.

"That a hard one, but I feel like one is a boy and the other a girl"

"Really that would be perfect, a boy and a girl. We would have one of each, no trying for one or the other"

"Oh no hon, these babies are just the beginning, we are going to have more. You know I want a big family, and if abuela has anything to say about it, we will have a football team."

"That is true if she had her say these babies would be here already and we would be on round two. I want whatever you want. I will give you a football team, if that's what you want"

She leans down and pulls my chin up so that our lips can touch. She rests her forehead on mine and we look into each other's eyes.

"How did I get so lucky"


	45. First signs of life

**-The first signs of life chapter forty four-**

I am woken up to a light tap on my shoulder. I turn over so I am now facing my soon to be wife.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I think I felt something?"

"Felt something?"

"Yeah I mean I think I felt the babies move. See here, feel"

She reaches for my hand and places it on the little bump that is beginning to form. I don't feel anything, looking up to meet blue eyes I look at her puzzlingly.

"Hold on, give it a second"

I keep my hand still waiting for anything, and then there it is, it's small and if you're not looking for it you will miss it.

"Oh my GOD, I felt it babe, a kick. I wonder which one it is."

"I wonder if I am right in thinking that they are a boy and a girl. I am so excited that we get to find out today"

"Me too, I hope you are right that would be prefect"

"We only have a couple more hours until the appointment, but it feels like years"

"I know, for me too love"

We spent the next hour just talking about, what it's going to be like to be mommies. All the things we want to do with our babies… We came up with the idea of casting Britt's belly. You know how when some people get molds of the babies' feet when they are a couple days or weeks old, well with a mold of the belly we have a complete set.

"Are you ready babe?"

"Yeah… wait hold on let me pee"

"Good idea, I don't want to have to stop on the five minute drive to the doctor's office so that you can pee"

"Hey! It's not my fault, they kick my bladder, if it's any one's fault it's yours"

"How so?"

"Well you helped put them in there"

Now that I think about it she's right

"Ha, well it's a small price to pay for two amazing additions to our family"

"Aw, come here"

She pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls back.

"Ok I'll be right back and then we will go see what our babies are"

She runs to the bathroom and when she's done we head over to the clinic.

"Brittany Pierce"

The nurse calls us. She walks us to the room and gives Britt a gown to change into. A few minutes later the doctor comes in. She starts up the ultrasound machine, sounds of heart beats fills the room.

"Aw san, they sound so much stronger now"

"That's cause they are"

The doctor informs us. She tells britt what to except in the next month to come and we make a follow up appointment.

Before you know it the visit was over and we are headed to my mom's house to tell them the good news. We pull up to the house and my abuela runs out of the house.

"Britt dear, tell me… what are we having?"

"Abuela, come inside and we will tell you, wait what are you doing here?"

"I moved here, with the babies coming I have to be here, you might need help and I don't want to miss out on them growing up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course"

I pull my grandma into a tight hug.

"That's really sweet"

Britt says as she joins in on the hugging fest. We make our way into the house. My family gathers in the living room waiting in anticipation to find out what the little angels that are joining our family are.

"Damn it, are you going to tell us whether or not I am going to have nieces, nephews, or both already?"

"We are having a little boy and a little girl"

Britt says. Before we know it the family is swarming us and trying to talk to Britt's belly. While everyone was sharing their thoughts on the babies I got a phone call. I walk into the kitchen so that I can hear.

"Hello?"

"Santana?"

"Paul?"

"Yes"

"How can I help you?"

"I'm calling to make sure we are still on for your tour, I need to start booking stadiums"

"Oh I was going to come in today and talk with you"

"oh, is something wrong?"

"No just Britt is pregnant"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, I think I am going to have to stay home and be with her"

"Oh wow, ok well let me know if there is anything I can do, are you planning on going underground? Do you still want to do local gig's?"

"Can I talk to Britt about it and get back to you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, take all the time you need."

"Thanks Paul"

I hang up the phone and join the rest of my family.

"Who was that babe?"

"it was paul he wanted to know if I was still on for the tour this summer"

She looks a little sad, I lower myself so that we are eye level. I lift up her chin so that I can see her piercing blue eyes.

"I told him I am not going on tour that I am going to be with you, right here by your side"

I see the beginnings of a smile. I use the hand I have on her chin to pull me into her lips, pressing a firm kiss to them. I hold there for a few seconds and she bits down on the lip that made it into her mouth.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Impossible"

I stand and she follows, she wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her closer by her hips.

"You don't have to, you can go on tour, I will be ok here. I have our families"

"No baby, I'm staying right here with you and our babies. I don't want to miss one moment. Sorry but you're stuck with me."

"I'm glad to be stuck with you"

"Yea?"

"Yeah"

This time she pulls me into a kiss, running her fingers into my hair at the back of my neck.

"Ok so now I know how those babies were made, you two can't keep your hands of each other"

D says

We pull apart smiling at each other, and then I turn to address D.

"Do you want me to remind you of all the times I walked in on you and my sister?"

"Hey I never said it was a bad thing, go at it, it's not like she can get anymore pregnant"

We all laugh

"Yeah you got her twice"

Sky says as she enters the room.

The rest of the day we spend planning the wedding, there is only a month left and we still have everything to do. We ended up having dinner over at my mom's house and spending the night. Thankfully we bring Lady with us everywhere.

I feel a poke on my check.

"San"

And there it is again.

"San"

Finally I am brought out of my unconsciousness. Only to be poked again.

"Yes my love?"

"Get me taco's"

"What? Now?"

"Yes now"

"Really?"

"Yes"

I look over at the clock on the night stand

4:20Am.

"You want tacos at 4 in the morning?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"I thought you said you want me to go get you tacos"

"I do but it's not me who wants them it's the babies"

I can't help but smile, I love the way she thinks, and it's just too cute. I get out of bed and throw on a pair of sweat pants and slippers. Once I am ready I turn to my soon to be wife.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"hm… ok"

Britt gets out of bed and like me throws on some sweats and pulls on a hoodie.

"Ready"

We sneak down the stairs trying to avoid that one creaky step.

"Don't you think you two are too old to be sneaking out of the house?"

We both jump when we hear my abuelas voice.

"Oh shit"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two. Where are you ladies going?"

"The babies want tacos"

Britt says

"They must be Lopez's after all when I was carrying your father that's all I would eat"

"So when you were carrying James you had tacos cravings?"

"I ate tacos everyday"

"I want to eat tacos everyday"

"I know the feeling, well you two stay out of trouble, I'm going to go back to sleep"

"Ok abuela"

We head out the door and to the closest place I know that makes tacos 24/7. Jack in the box. I get my bu some tacos and start heading towards the hills.

"Babe, where are we going?"

Britt says once she notices that we aren't heading in the direction of the house.

"Don't worry baby, it a surprise"

I continue up the windy roads to the top of the hill. I pull into my special spot and park the car as close to the edge as I can. I leave the car running so that I can keep the car warm Britt. Britt continues to eat her tacos.

"So before you woke me up, I was dreaming, dreaming about our babies. What they are going to look like. They I still feel like they are going to have your eyes love. Anyways I was thinking, now that we know we are having a boy and a girl we should name them"

"Aw baby, that's a great idea"

Britt says with a mouth full of taco.

"I was thinking we could see what are siblings wanted to name them, what do you think?"

"Aw that's a great idea"

"Do you remember the last time we were up here?"

"Yeah I think so why?"

"Do you remember what we did the last time we were up here?"

I turn to look at my future wife, smirking.

"Of course I remember what we did the last time we were here, why? And how did we get on this subject?"

"Well I thought maybe we could do that again, and I can't help it, I just need you…. NOW"

She says as she drags me into the back seat with her. She lies down on her back pulling me on top of her. She wraps her hands around my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. We kiss for a while until I bring the kisses to her neck. I nibble on it leaving love bites as I go. Santana Jr. is more than ready to go and I reach down pulling my pants out of the way to relive some pressure. She lifts her hips up allowing me to pull sweats down as well.

"What are you waiting for?"

With that I enter her thrusting as deep as I can.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, keep going, uh baby you feel so good"

I pull out till only the tip is left in and then back all the way in. I keep a steady rhyme, filling her all the way up when I am deep inside her. Her walls squeezing at my member bring me closer and closer to my release.

"Uh.. yea…harder"

I do what my love asks putting everything I got into it.

"so..cl..oo..s."

I thrust as hard as I can feel my own undoing on the verge. Her walls tight, sending me into over drive as I come filling her up. I continue to thrust as we ride out the bliss of our orgasms.

After taking care of Britt and her needs, we spent the rest of the morning talking about babies, the wedding and our future. That's time spent well in my opinion, I love talking with Britt, and it can be about nothing or everything. I love being able to get in to her mind and see the world through her eyes. It amazes me to see how similar our views are on things. There are things that she sees in a different way than I do as well and she helps open my eyes to new things I would have never of ever thought of. I am so happy that I found my soul mate so young, we get to be one of those people you read about in stories, that get to spend years and years with their one and only. The only that makes me happier is that we are now adding to that joy by two.

We ended up watching the sun rise, it was beautiful. Then we headed home to catch some shut eye before San has to head into the office and talk to Paul about our plans.

"Baby it's time for you to get ready for your meeting, and I have a lunch date with Abuela" Britt says as she tries to wake me up.

"Can't we sleep just a little longer? I mean once the babies are born we won't ever get to sleep"

"This is true, but you have an appointment and we both know that you take your career to serious to be late to an appointment"

"Ok fine your right, wait did you say you are having lunch with Abuela?"

"Yup"

"Oh, why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

She bops me on the nose.

"Wait that's not fair"

"Haha"

We both get up and get dressed. I head off to the studio while Britt and Abuela head off for lunch.

As I talk to Paul about what Britt and I have discussed for our future and me continuing to purse my career just in a new way, Britt and Abuela discuss the more immediate future such as our wedding.

"So dear do you have everything set for the wedding?"

"Yes, I can't believe it's in a week"

"I know, I am so happy for you two, finally! So love how are things?"

"Things are going well, Santana is the best, I couldn't ask for anyone sweeter. She gets me everything I want, whenever I want and shes been really understanding of my mood swings. I am so lucky that shes going to be my wife, that I get to spend the rest of my life with my bestfriend."

"I just wish you two got your heads out of your asses sooner"

"Haha, yeah I know, I think we always knew, just your granddaughter likes to take her time"

"Seriously she must get it from her mother's side. So what are the plans once my little bundles of joy arrive?"

"Well, I know Santana isn't going to want to go on tour this summer, I was planning on buying her, her own studio so that she could do more of the behind the scenes stuff but still be able to be in the field that she loves. We have talked about it numerous times and to be honest she is the one who came to me with the idea of taking a step back. I want to give her, her own studio as a wedding present from me."

"You aren't supposed to buy your spouse a wedding present, you let me take care of that and take the money you have set aside for this and use it on my great grandbabies or for you and Santana"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that abuela."

"You're not asking, I offered"

"Really, I am so glad that not only am I getting the most amazing person to be my wife, but I get her amazing family to go with it"

"It's nothing dear really, I knew from the first time I met you, you were the one for little Santana and I am only glad that she sees it too. I am proud to have you be a part of the Lopez clan."

"Well I am honored"

The rest of lunch went well. We talked about how Santana and I plan on allowing are siblings to name the babies and how excited we both are for the wedding. I talked to her about how Santana and I were discussing not returning back to school after this year is over, she asked some questions about our finances and what we were planning on doing if we weren't going to school.

In the end abuela agrees with us that now that we have the twins on the way and we both are making good money, investing in the career paths we want to be in that school is not a necessary. She also told me that if we ever want to go back to school later on that she would help with anything we need to do so. Child care or even financially if need be.

I come home to a passed out Santana on her old bed. I must have really tired her out last night with waking her up every two hours to get me something to snack on, not to mention our little trip to the hills and work out.

I strip down to nothing and climb in bed with my lover.


End file.
